Pride vs Desire
by Frozen
Summary: YAOI! VG Angefangen hat alles mit einem ominösen Kampf... hatesummery I'm back and I've got chapter 16 with me!
1. the fight beginns

Pride vs. Desire

Autor:      Frozen

E-mail:     Frozen@gmx.at

Titel:      Pride vs. Desire

Anime:      Dragonball Z

Pairing:    Goku/Vegeta

Warnings:   Lemon (*sabber* *sabber*) violence (gehört zu den beiden eben dazu!) sap (O.O ... was für ne Mischung.... aber das gehört zu mir) und von mir- zusätzlich mein Erstlingswerk an DBZ-ff!!

Time:       Erm.... gute Frage... also nach dem traaagischen Ende von Dbz... (DAS SICH KAKAROTT-DER BAKA, TRAUT GETA ALLEIN ZU LASSEN! *hmpf*) und den ganzen Geschehnissen zwischen den beiden Vollblutsaiyajin hab ich keine Ahnung wo das einigermaßen dazupassen könnte....

            Aber mit etwas künstlerischer Freiheit und vieeeel Toleranzà Buu/Boo is besiegt und allen geht's gut. Das Leben geht einfach friedlich weiter ohne GT oder dem großen Tunier....

Doch so bezweifle ich den wirklich Zusammenhang mit dem Anime. 

Kommentar: Falls irgendjemand hier was spanisch vorkommen sollte... SORRY! (und... schiebt es einfach auf die macht unserer hellen Scheibe am Nachthimmel, ja? *ganzliebschau*)

Widmung:    nun ähh.... ich widme das jetzt meiner sis! (weil es sie sicher aufregen würde so eine story gewidmet zu bekommen! *fg*)

Disclaimer: gehört alles nich mir, ich borgs mir nur aus und stell Blödsinn damit an ^^ und mit Blödsinn verdient man bekanntlich auch kein Geld! *g*

„..." = Gesagt

... = Gedacht

//...// = Innerer Monolog

kursiv = Innere Stimme- Gewissen

~*~ Pride vs. Desire ~*~ 

**Du einzig' Lieb', aus einz'gem Hass entbrannt, **

**zu gern hät' ich's aus meinem Herz verbannt.**

**Das es die Lieb', so übel mit mir meint, **

**dass ich muss lieben den gehassten Feind!**

(kleiner Ausschnitt aus Shakespears „Romeo und Julia", etwas verändert) 

Sanft spielte sich der Wind mit den weißen Vorhängen, die einem tanzenden Nebel glichen. Jeder neue Windhauch schlüpfte unter dem seidigen Stoff hindurch, genoss die ewige Freiheit in vollen Zügen und tanzte durch den Raum. Frech zerrte er leicht an einer Decke, die aber in festen Griff nicht loszubekommen war und so kühlte er aus Trotz die warme Haut der Schlafenden. Langsam bekam er gefallen daran, streichelte weiter über jedes Stück der Körper das er erhaschen konnte, glitt in schnellen Bewegungen erneut darüber. Von den starken Muskeln, des einen beeindruckt, die nicht unter der Decke verborgen waren, betrachtete er das ungleiche Paar in seinem Bett. Das Bild vor ihm sah so friedvoll aus, wie die perfekte Harmonie, glich einer beruhigenden Musik und man könnte meinen der Wind belächelte es liebevoll. All die wilde und neckende Art war verschwunden, wurde zu einer sanften und zärtlichen. In seinen Liebkosungen bemerkte der Wind die weichen Haare, welche gar nicht so aussahen und so sein Interesse weckten. Sofort fegte ein kleiner Windhauch über die schwarzen Haare, welche von ihm dirigiert auf und ab wippten, gaben den Takt zu dem Spiel an. Zu der kühlenden Luft gesellte sich auch in ruhigen gleichmäßigen Zügen der Atem des Ehepaares. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten sanftmütig, sodass man annehmen konnte beide würden tief und fest schlafen. Vergasen alles was schlecht war und was sie unter Umständen hätte stören können.

Doch ganz war dem nicht so. Neben dem gelassenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes schlich sich ein konzentrierter dazu, ließ ein kindliches Lächeln auf den Lippen erstarren und zu einem ersten Gesichtsausdruck werden. Dort konnte man die Anspannung lesen, ein Bote, der es so eilig hatte als würde er eine Kriegserklärung transportieren. Und doch blieb der Bote ruhig, wartete ab...

Mit einem ungeheuren Tempo schoss Vegeta über die Landschaft, ein genaues Ziel vor Augen. Wie immer waren seine Muskeln festangespannt und Hass und Hochmut zeichneten sein Gesicht. Von außen wirkte der Saiyajinprinz selbstbewusst und sicher, jedoch tobte sein inneres. 

Kurz schwankte der fixierte Blick vom Horizont ab und schielte zum Himmel.

Der Mond. Vollmond. Leicht versteckt hinter etlichen Wolken die in dieser Nacht den Himmel verdeckten und alles in noch tiefere Dunkelheit rissen. So gut es ging wurde wieder auf den Horizont gestarrt die kleinen Mondfetzen ignoriert. Vegeta war sich sicher, das seine eigene Aufregung wegen der hellen Scheibe über ihm war und doch fühlte er sich durch den Vollmond sicherer, denn diese Nacht war für Saiyajins wie geschaffen. Um so näher er seinem Ziel kam, was zu bemerken mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit geschah, um so mehr juckte es in seinem Körper. Dieses Kribbeln versetzte ihn in Kampflust, ein Hochgefühl welches für einen Krieger kaum ein schöneres existierte.

Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, zerrte an seinem ganzen Körper und doch ließ sich der Fliegende nicht beirren, schoss weiterhin über dem Boden unter ihm hinweg. Sein Ki umhüllte ihn dabei, dass er ganz in weiß leuchtete. Kurz dachte Vegeta daran vom Boden aus wie eine Sternschnuppe für die dummen Menschen zu wirken, falls ihn überhaupt jemand zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde bemerken würde.

Ob sich dieser Jemand dann etwas wünschen würde? Der Gedanke allein war schon absurd, immerhin wollte er doch einst der Menschheit den Tod bringen! Und nun dachte jemand er würde Wünsche erfüllen?

Im Übrigen glaubte der Saiyajinprinz nicht an diese öden Menschenbräuche, für ihm zählten noch immer die Regeln seines Volkes. Selbst wenn dieses mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst und eines naiven Unterklassenkriegers ausgerottet war. 

In seinen Gedanken vertieft wäre er beinahe über das Haus der Sons hinweggeflogen, doch so stand er jetzt ruhig in der Luft und blickte auf das Gebäude unter sich. Das sein Herz aus unergründlichen Ursachen jetzt noch schneller schlug, als es den ganzen Tag ohnehin schon getan hatte, regte ihn doch etwas auf.

Er würde doch wohl nicht Angst haben, oder? Niemals! Er war der Prinz eines stolzen Kriegervolkes und Angst war ein Begriff den er nicht zu kennen hatte. 

An dieser „Tatsache" festhaltend, sank er langsam tiefer und steuerte dabei auf ein Dachfenster zu, dessen Fenster geöffnet war. In dem Raum dahinter konnte er schon die starke Kraft seines Erzfeindes ausmachen und die mickrige dessen ewig kreischender Frau ChiChi, die Vegeta bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. 

Mit zorniger Miene blickte er durchs Fenster und sah auch sofort den jungen Saiyajin und ChiChi in dem großen Ehebett liegen. 

Die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte sich leicht zusammengerollt und in die Decke gekuschelt, während ihr Mann auf dem Rücken lag, wobei die Decke seinen Oberkörper entblößte und gute Sicht auf die strammen Muskelpartien gab. Ohne noch lange nach zu denken flog Vegeta durch das Fenster und kam mit einem leisen Klack seiner Schuhe am Holzboden des Zimmers auf. Mit einer fast geräuschlosen Bewegung drehte er sich wieder zu Bett um. Schier eine Ewigkeit verharrte der Saiyajinprinz in dieser Stellung, betrachtete nur weiterhin den schlafenden Krieger. 

Als er sich selbst bei seinem Handeln ertappte drehte er sich schnell wieder um. Im Raum war es benahe Totenstill, sodass Vegeta sein eigenes Herz schlagen hören konnte und das pochende Blut in seinen Ohren. Jedoch ließen ihn seine Instinkte nicht im Stich, das er sehr wohl mitbekam, als hinter ihm die Decke raschelte und Gokus Ki um einiges in die Höhe ging. Kaum nach dieser Feststellung vernahm er sicher gesetzte Schritte hinter ihm, die immer näher kamen.

„Hast du dich also endlich entschieden?" lauteten kurz und bündig die Worte seines Hintermanns, worauf Vegeta still nickte. Danach drehte sich der Prinz wieder zurück sodass er direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers schauen konnte, in denen das gleiche Feuer loderte wie in seinen. Erst wenige Sekunden später senkten sich die Augen des Älteren und musterten den Körper vor sich.

Son Goku hingegen bemerkte nicht die Blicke die weiterhin auf sich ruhten und stapfte in seiner Boxershort zurück zu Bett, wo er sich seinen Kampfanzug von einem Stuhl angelte, der daneben stand.

Noch immer still und regungslos beobachtete Vegeta wie sein Gegenüber flink in seine Klamotten schlüpfte und dann überlegend auf seine Frau sah. Zwar konnte sich dessen der Prinz nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, immerhin sah er nur auf einen Rücken, jedoch wäre es nur typisch für Kakarott sich zu verabschieden. Und so bestätigte sich des Prinzen Ahnung, als sich der Jüngere Saiyajin zu seiner Frau beugte, ihr sanft über dem Kopf streichelte und einen Kuss auf die Stirn platzierte. ( An.d.A.: GOMEN NASEI!!! *tiefverbeug* es tut mir leid!!! Ich hasse ChiChi eigentlich... aber ein eifersüchtiger Prinz ist eben zuuu schön! *zufriedenkicher*) Nur schwach konnte Vegeta hören das Goku, ChiChi irgendwas ins Ohr flüsterte, leider hatte er nicht so gute Ohren wie Piccolo. Neugierig war er schon was sein Feind denn nun seiner Frau angesichts der Situation in der sie beide sich befanden gesagt hatte, aber fragen würde er niemals! 

„Tss, Liebe! Alles Schwachsinn! Das diese Niete nicht bemerkt wie dieses dämliche Weib einen Schwachpunkt für ihn darstellt! Idiot!!" grummelte Vegeta zu sich und wollte gerade zu einem abwertenden Knurren ansetzten, als der jüngere wieder seine Schultern straffte und zu schweben begann. Mit einem gehauchten: „Gehen wir." Flog er aus dem Fenster, ohne den Prinzen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

Dieser schickte noch einen mordenden Blick auf die schlafende Menschenfrau ehe er es seinem Vordermann gleich tat, welcher in luftiger Höhe auf ihn wartete.

„Wohin?"

Wieder so eine knappe Frage des sonst so gesprächigen Saiyajin. Alles wirkte plötzlich so komisch und unwirklich. Besonders das gelbe Licht des Mondes das cremig auf sie herab schien.

Genauso wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen...

~*~Flashback~*~

~*~ Ende Teil 1 ~*~


	2. deal

~*~ Pride vs. Desire – Teil 2 ~*~

~*~ Flashback~*~

Blutspuckend sank Vegeta in die Knie. Den ganzen Nachmittag kämpfte er jetzt schon verbittert weiter. Erst jetzt wo ihn seine Kräfte verließen, merkte er das es mittlerweile Nacht geworden war und der sichelförmige Mond wie ein Riss in der dunklen Himmeldecke leuchtete. 

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! War er seinem Gegner wirklich so sehr unterlegen? War er selbst so unglaublich schwach? Oder sein Gegenüber so gigantisch stark? 

Beide Wege erfreuten den Prinzen keines wegs... Er kam sich so mickrig und unwichtig vor, gerade wichtig genug das sich der Wind zu ihm herab begab um über den geschundenen Körper zu spotten. Die ganze Welt spuckte im diesem Moment der Niederlage auf ihn, oder beachtete ihn erst gar nicht. Wie ein nichts kniete der stolze Prinz im staubigen Boden und keuchte noch immer, konnte nicht mal sein Herz befehligen ihm zu gehorchen. 

Nur ein Wesen setzte sich vor ihn und sah ihm mit mitleidigen, aber freundlichen Augen an. Es gab ihm Achtung und stufte sich selbst auf die gleiche Höhe mit dem „Nichts". Son Goku tat fast so, als wäre er hier der Schwächere, der Diener und Knecht des Prinzen und wollte ihm helfen. Doch diese Hilfsbereitschaft ließ blinde Wut in Vegeta aufflammen. Alle Schmerzen, sowie gebrochene Knochen waren vergessen, als der Prinz wie ein Blitz vom Boden aufstand und mit zornigen Augen auf den jüngeren Saiyajin sah.

„Was hast du Vegeta? Pass lieber auf und setzt dich wieder. Du bist schwer verletzt!" ermahnte ihn Goku, der weiterhin am Boden im Schneidersitz saß, so versuchte mit guten Beispiel voran zu gehen. 

Leider fasste Vegeta no Ouji das alles wieder vollkommen falsch auf- nämlich so wie er es wollte!

„Pass du lieber auf Kakarott! Mit seinem Gegner Mitleid zu zeigen wird dir noch mal zum Verhängnis! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein mich so zu verhätscheln?!" Vegeta knurrte bedrohlich und verlor sich total in seiner glühenden Wut. Er hasste es so schwach zu sein! Und er hasste es noch mehr das vor Kakarott zeigen zu müssen! Aber am allermeisten hasste er es, wenn jener naive Unterklassenbaka seinen Stolz mit so offensichtlichem Mitleid besudelte. Das hatte er verdammt noch mal nicht nötig!

Goku sah dem ganzen mit gespaltener Meinung zu. Einerseits konnte er nicht verstehen was er denn schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte, das er so angefaucht wurde und andererseits kannte er diese typische Reaktion des Prinzen nur zu gut, also trat er ihr mit Gelassenheit entgegen.

„Aber Vegeta! Wir sind doch keine Gegner mehr! Der Kampf ist vorüber." Wollte ihn Son Goku freundlich erinnern, schürte so aber nur noch mehr das Feuer in Vegeta.

„JA! Und du hast wieder gewonnen ich weiß! Du musst mich nicht auch noch daran erinnern, Baka!"

Verwundert zog der junge Kämpfer die Augenbraue hoch. Irrte er sich oder war der Prinz jetzt wirklich eingeschnappt? Aber zur Sicherheit sollte das jetzt ignoriert werden und bloß nicht angesprochen werden! Vegeta war jetzt so stur wie ne schwere Eisentür, die man WENN überhaupt höchstens mit Gewalt bewegen konnte! Jedoch schlichen sich leise Zweifel, die aber kontinuierlich an Goku nagten, dazwischen. Er konnte den Verwundeten doch nicht noch mal angreifen!! Das ging gegen jede Moral! Vegeta war doch sein Freund, wenn auch nur einseitig, wie man sich immer wieder seufzend vor Augen führen musste. Der Prinz sah in ihm doch nur einen Kampf- oder Trainingspartner, den es in jeder freien Sekunde des Friedens zu besiegen galt.

Nie konnte man es dem sturen Ouji recht machen! Als dieser noch unter der, wenn auch minimalen, Herrschaft Babidis stand, wollte er absichtlich verlieren und Vegeta den Sieg gönnen. Außerdem wollte Son Goku mit dem echten Vegeta einen Kampf ausfechten und nicht mit diesem kalten alten und harten Exemplar des Prinzen.

Das hatte dem älteren Saiyajin schon nicht gepasst und wenn er in einem ehrlichen Kampf gegen den Jüngeren verlor war ihm das auch wieder nicht recht!

Für Vegeta wiederum war es schlicht und ergreifend deprimierend! Egal was er tat, wie hart er auch trainierte, immer wieder seine eigenen Grenzen herausforderte, er kam nicht über die zweite Supersaiyajinstufe hinweg! Irgendetwas schien wie Bleigewichte an ihm zu hängen und ihn nicht stärker werden lassen! Wie lange sollte er denn noch diesem sinnlosen Kampf gegenübertreten und sich weiter demütigen lassen??

„Vegeta bitte, iss wenigstens eine Senzu, dann können wir weiter kämpfen ja?"

Mit diesem Worten war auch die letzte Sicherung des Angesprochenen verschwunden! Was bildete sich diese Unterklassenniete eigentlich ein! Er brauchte keine Hilfestellung um ihn platt zu machen! Er brauchte nichts und niemanden!!

Und was sollte denn bitte diese Freundlichtuerei!? Wie mit einem kleinen Kindskopf wurde mit ihm umgegangen! (An.d.A.: Betonung auf „klein"! *fg* Sorry... konnts mir nicht verkneifen ^^*) Son Goku nahm ihn einfach nicht ernst!! Und zugegeben... das verletzte Vegeta nun doch, ...irgendwo, ...tief drinnen...

„Vergiss es... ich schlag dich ja doch nicht..." flüsterte der Ouji kleinlaut, während er wohl eher unbewusst eine Schnute zog und seine Arme verschränkte die dabei wie die Hölle schmerzten. Son Goku musste sich in diesem Moment das lächeln verkneifen, Vegeta sah einfach zu niedlich aus! So niedlich eben wie man es mit dieser finsteren Miene konnte! Zumindest hatte sich die Wut in dem sturen Saiyajin gelegt und auch sein Gegenüber hatte es nun einfacher mit der Situation umzugehen ohne auf den anderen unnötig einprügeln zu müssen.

So war das schon immer... zuerst die funkelte Wut, die seinen ganzen Stolz in Höchstform wiederspiegelte, dann die innere Verzweiflung, die durch die Zerstörung symbolisiert wurde, wenn man Vegeta nicht davon abhielt und Schluss endlich das engstirnige Verhalten eines Kleinkindes das nicht das bekommen hatte was es wollte. Dieser letzte Zustand dauerte in dem älteren Kämpfer nie besonders lange und tauchte auch nur äußerst selten auf, doch falls er mal kam, genoss Son Goku ihn in vollen Zügen! 

„Ach komm! Das glaubst du ja selber nicht! Du trainierst einfach noch mal fleißig und dann kämpfen wir wieder, ja?" ermunterte der naive Saiyajin den sturen Esel vor sich, der sich gegen diese Liebkind-aktion nur noch sperrte und in sich hineingrummelte. Das war hier doch die schlimmste Verarsche! *hmpf*

Jedoch kam Vegeta nicht drum rum seinen unbiegsamen Stolz rauszukramen und sich in seinem kleinen eigenen Universum davon zu bestätigen zu lassen: Er wurde es sicher schaffen seinen Intimfeind zu schlagen und endlich der stärkste zu sein! Nur noch etwas mehr trainieren hieß es! 

Das dieses „Etwas" wieder mehr als schweißtreibende Arbeit werden würde, überdeckte der Stolz mit großlesbarer Leuchtreklame: Kinderspiel!

„Ok! Ich hoffe dann aber auch das du jeder Zeit dazu bereit bist!" stichelte Vegeta in guter alter Saiyajinmanier und konnte gerade noch den Impuls unterdrücken, in freudiger Erwartung auf einen einmaligen Sieg, glücklich zu strahlen- das wollte er sich dann für diesen Moment aufheben.

Sein Gegenüber indes hatte genug dieser Strahlemanngesichter auf Lager und genau eines davon thronte jetzt wie der König der Welt selbst auf seinem Platz. Lächelnd nickte er Vegeta zu und antwortete dazu: „Sicher! Ich freu mich schon darauf!"

Für kurze Zeit waren die beiden letzten Saiyajin von ihrer Freude auf einen guten Kampf gefangen und glänzten sich gegenseitig damit an. Jeder auf seine Weise! Vegeta indem er die Verspannung löste und zurück auf den Boden sank und Goku indem er weiter das Honigkuchenpferdchen spielte.

Wie gesagt, war dieser Moment schnell verstrichen und der Prinz rutschte in seine hochmütige Rolle zurück. Funkelnd blitzten seine Augen und das dazugehörige warnende und zugleich hämische Grinsen zeichneten den Prinzen als er wieder sprach: „Aber denk daran Kakarott! Das wird dann ein echter Kampf, kein Training oder halbherziges Zuschlagen! Solange bis einer von uns bewusstlos am Boden liegt! Oder vielleicht sogar tot, wenn es sein muss, hörst du!" ermahnte ihn Vegeta.

Goku war voll und ganz in den glitzernden Augen seines Gegenüber eingeschlossen, die von einem Kampf versprachen, nachdem er sich immer gesehnt hatte und ihn niemals vergessen würde. Der junge Krieger konnte bereits jetzt, wo dieser „Wettstreit" bei dem das Leben der Einsatz war und in ferner Zukunft lag, schon das kribbeln und sein kochendes Blut fühlen. Wenn er dabei sein Leben verlieren würde... Bitte! Dann war das eben so... und Vegeta schien der selben Meinung zu sein, dass es das- ALLE MAL WERT WAR!

Zur Abschließung dieses Paktes streckte der Jüngere dem Prinzen die Hand hin, grinste dabei genauso feurig wie sein Gegenüber, als dieser die Hand annahm.

Der Mond ihr stiller Zeuge.

~*~Flashback-ENDE~*~

~*~ Ende Teil 2 ~*~


	3. just a name

~*~ Pride vs. Desire Teil 3 ~*~

Der Wind pfiff noch immer sein kleines Lied und tanzte wild um die beiden Krieger die sich wieder einmal nur in die Augen sahen. Genauso wie zuletzt war der Prinz der erste der den Blick abwandte und einfach in irgendeine Richtung flog. Kakarott folgte ihm in knappen Abstand.

Während dem Flug wechselte keiner der beiden auch nur ein Wort, sodass sie genug Zeit hatten ihren eigenen Gedanken nach zu gehen. 

Vegeta fühlte mit zunehmendem Missfallen die steigende Unruhe in sich selbst, spannte sogleich seine Muskeln stärker an und flog schneller. Egal wohin, nur schnell! In seinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere und dazwischen immer wieder die gleichen Worte: „Ich muss es zu Ende bringen!" „Ich muss es zu Ende bringen...."  

Son Goku hingegen folgte ruhig und konzentriert dem Prinzen, suchte aber selbst schon nach einer geeigneten Stelle. Die Art wie sich Vegeta in dieser Nacht verhielt verunsicherte ihn doch etwas. Besonders diese minimalen aber eindeutigen Kurskorrekturen ließen den Jüngeren stutzen. Es wirkte fast so als flog Vegeta irgendwohin, ohne Ziel, was an sich schon etwas merkwürdig war. Sonst hatte der Prinz immer ein Ziel vor Augen! Wenn auch oft ein halsbrecherisches... Und er tat nichts ohne Grund... Doch das?

Ihn jetzt so ziellos zu sehen, ließ ihm ganz flau im Magen werden. Und zu dem fehlte es in der Weise wie der Saijayinprinz flog zunehmend an Konzentration.

Einen Vegeta der nicht ganz bei der Sache war, kannte Goku bis heute noch gar nicht und langsam bekam Kakarott das Gefühl einen ganz Fremden vor sich zu haben. Es stimmte in traurig.

Eine felsige Landschaft tauchte plötzlich unter den beiden Fliegenden auf und Son Goku war sofort wieder bei der Sache. Blitzschnell wurde gestoppt und erst mal abgewartet.

Wenige Sekunden später, in denen Vegeta aber schon eine weite Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, bemerkte er das Kakarotts Ki ihm nicht mehr folgte. So stoppte auch er und flog zurück. Der Unterklassenkrieger war schnell gefunden, jedoch wollte dieser nicht unbedingt seine Beweggründe erklären. Sollte er denn nun allen Ernstes dem Prinzen sagen, das jener sowieso nicht wüsste wohin er will und hier doch ein geeigneter Platz wäre?! Sicher nicht! Also starrte man sich wieder mal eine Zeitlang, die beiden vorkam wie endlose Stunden, in die Augen des anderen. Bis Vegeta schließlich langsam zu Boden sank, somit sein OK zu der ganzen Aktion gab.

Gemeinsam landeten sie auf dem felsigen Boden, worauf wirklich nichts lebendiges mehr existieren konnte und Goku fragte sich, ob er hier nicht schon mal einen Kampf ausgefochten hatte...

In einem guten Abstand von 8 Metern gingen die Krieger auf der Stelle in Kampfposition und grinsten als sie die Gier auf den Kampf in des anderen Gesicht lesen konnten.

„Na? Fühlst du dich bereit hier und jetzt eine Niederlage zu erleben, Kakarott?" reizte Vegeta noch, worauf der Angesprochene nur schmunzeln konnte. Das war wieder der Prinz den er kannte. Und obwohl es nicht wirklich nötig war, erwiderte Goku dann trotzdem naiv wie immer: „Ich fühle mich zu allem bereit, aber davor... nenn mich bitte endlich Son-Goku!"

Mit diesen Worten versteinerte das hämische Grinsen Vegetas und brodelnde Wut kochte in seinen Augen, als wollten sie sein Gegenüber am liebsten aufspießen. „Das hättest du wohl gerne WAS?!!" donnerte er auch gleich darauf zurück.

Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan das er so überreagiert? wunderte sich der Jüngere in Gedanken und beschloss auch diese Wortwahl lieber Gedanken bleiben zu lassen.

Son Goku wollte kämpfen, ja, wenn es sein muss würde er hier auf „Teufel komm raus" alles geben, doch einen zornigen Prinzen wollte er auf keinen Fall. So löste er die Angriffsposition, stellte sich aufrecht hin und sprach ruhig auf seinen Gegner ein. „Hör zu Vegeta. Ich habe seit ich denken kann niemals anders geheißen, wäre es also zuviel verlangt, wenn du mich auch so nennen würdest?" Ganz hingegen Gokus Erwartung, transformierte sich Vegeta zum SSJ und schnaubte kurz und verächtlich wie ein wilder Stier auf.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar was du da verlangst, Kakarott?" schrie der ältere Saiyajin zurück und hatte schon sichtlich Probleme sich noch zu beherrschen und nicht gleich den ersten Angriff zu starten. Nun spürte aber auch der Jüngere wie sich die Wut in ihn sammelte. Wollte denn Vegeta niemals einsehen? „Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich nicht so nennen! Warum tust du das immer wieder?!!" In seinen eigenen Worten riss auch bei dem eher vernünftigen Krieger der Geduldsfaden, sodass sich nun zwei wütende SuperSaiyajins gegenüber standen. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen, du Unterklassenniete! Ich bin hier der Prinz und du bist wirklich das allerletzte, KAKAROTT!"

Einen Moment stutzte der größere und starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an. „Unterklassenniete" hatte ihn Vegeta schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr genannt. Und auch die Sache mit dem „ach-so-tollen-Prinzen" hatte er für vergessen geglaubt. Dende verdammt was war hier nur los?

Die Verwunderung in Goku dauerte jedoch nicht lange und die provozierende Art und Weise wie der Ältere seinen vermeintlichen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, veranlasste ihn ebenso aufgebracht zu schnauben.

Sich gegenseitig in Gedanken schon die funkelnden blauen Augen auskratzend, powerten sich die beiden Saiyajins immer höher und gruben mit ihrem Ki tiefe Krater in den felsigen Untergrund. Als nun auch die erste Stufe überschritten war, entschloss sich Kakarott zu antworten. „Du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, .... Prinz." Son-Goku spuckte den Titel richtig aus, als wäre er das erste Essen was ihm wirklich nicht schmeckte. Dieser lachte jedoch nur höhnisch auf und setzte sein bestes fieses Grinsen auf das er zu bieten hatte, als er erwiderte: „Oh doch Kakarott das habe ich! Pass eben das nächste mal besser auf wenn dein Prinz zu dir spricht." Die Tatsache das sein Gegner noch immer nicht verstand und deswegen so in Rage geriet amüsierte den Älteren durchaus.

„Nein verdammt Vegeta ANTWORTE!!" herrschte ihn Goku barsch an und sein Ki leuchtete noch stärker, als wolle er einen Umkreis von 1000 Kilometer beleuchten. Nach außen hin war Son Goku gezeichnet von purer Wut, doch innerlich war er erstaunt über sich selbst, dass er plötzlich deswegen so ausrastete. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art?!

Vegeta hingegen fand an Kakarotts neuem Charakterzug sehr viel Gefallen und beschloss diesmal seinen Gegner solange zu reizen bis dieser einen Angriff starten würde.

„Vergiss es Kakarott! Ich antworte niemals auf eine Frage doppelt! Dafür das ihr Unterklassenkrieger nun mal so bescheuert seit kann ich nichts!" und sein kleines verachtendes Lachen hallte über die Landschaft hinweg. Es klang noch Sekunden später in Gokus Ohren nach, pochte dort und brachte sein Blut in seinen Adern zum pulsieren.

„RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Son Goku stand knapp an der Grenze den zweifachen Supersayajin zu überschreiten, entschied es aber für sich selbst noch nicht soviel Energie zu verschleudern und diesen Level zu halten. Mit einem Mal war seine Ruhe wieder zurück und ein selbstsicheres Grinsen zog sich auf seine Lippen. Der Gedanke daran das Vegeta sicher noch nicht den dreifachen Supersaiyajin bewältigt hatte, gab das Gefühl der Überlegenheit zurück und solange er noch das taktische Denken beherrschte, war er Herr seiner Sinne...

„Dann werde ich die Antwort wohl aus dir heraus prügeln müssen...."

~*~ Ende Teil 3 ~*~

Ciao

Frozen


	4. a reason to fight

~*~ Pride vs. Desire -Teil 4~*~

„Na komm schon! Ich warte!"

Wieder gingen beide in Abwehrposition.

„Hör auf zu Reden und greif lieber an! Ich lasse dir auch den ersten Angriff, anders kommst du sicher nicht zum Zug..."

Vegeta lachte höhnisch, spannte dabei seine Muskel zu einem Sprung an. „Meinetwegen, aber es wird auch dein letzter sein!"

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen und vom Jüngeren Saiyajin aufgenommen, war der Prinz vor seinen Augen verschwunden. Augenblicklich verstärkten sich seine Instinkte und konnte gerade noch den Körper wenden, um mit dem Unterarm Vegetas Fuß zu blocken. Der hatte aber schon diese Reaktion erwartet und zielte mit seiner Faust auf Gokus Kopf. Jedoch auch dieser Angriff wurde von einer starken Hand abgefangen.

Der Angreifer knurrte kurz gefährlich, grinste jedoch aus Spaß am Kampf, griff mit steinharter Verbissenheit weiter an. Son-Goku hatte jetzt alle Schwierigkeiten die Schläge des Prinzen ohne „Kratzer" zu parieren, denn er legte nicht nur gewaltige Kräfte sondern auch immer mehr ansteigende Geschwindigkeit an den Tag. Mit den Augen den kleineren Körper verfolgend, beobachtete Kakarott die präzisen Bewegungen, das gepresste Atmen und vor allem die funkelnden Augen seines Gegenübers. Er bewunderte die geschmeidigen und ineinander übergreifenden Handlungen, die einer reinen Kampfmaschine glichen, nichts an sich hatten was an ein Lebewesen erinnerte. Und die blauen Kristalle, welche eigentlich Augen sein sollten, schienen von Schlag zu Schlag mehr zu leuchten. Wie kleine Seen klar und sauber, entsprungen aus einer frischen Quelle. Noch nie war Goku bewusst gewesen wie stark die Augen eines Supersaiyajin funkeln können. In ihnen wurde die ganze Kraft Vegetas erst richtig zum Ausdruck gebracht. All der Hohn, der Spott und vor allem der Hass seinem Kampfpartner gegenüber, war wie das Wasser in einem Fischglas darin verborgen. Konnte dieses Glas nicht irgendwann brechen? Bekam es, wenn der Prinz weinte, vielleicht einen Sprung? War das bei solch mächtigen Augen denn möglich? Sie wirkten so unbeugsam und gefährlich auf den Unterklassenkrieger, dass er doch glatt für einen Moment annahm wirklich etwas schlechteres als sein Gegenüber zu sein. Seine Augen konnten doch niemals so funkeln oder?? Sie würden auf keinen Fall die ganzen negativen Emotionen wiederspiegeln, selbst dann wen er welche hätte...

Son Goku starrte immer zu wie gebannt auf die wilden Verrenkungen, gesetzt ohne nachzudenken. Vegeta verlor sich ganz in seiner Wut und dachte kein bischen nach. Die ganze Kraft seiner Schläge schöpfte er aus seinen Gefühlen die er immer so gut verstecken wollte und für einen Moment gab es nur den Angriff... nur den Sieg. Keine Angst vor einem Gegenangriff und kein Gedanke an eine Niederlage. Genau diesem Moment konnte sich der Jüngere zum Vorteil verschaffen und das Blatt wenden. Die ganze Zeit während er Vegeta bewundernd beobachtet hatte, kristallisierte sich zunehmend eine kleine Schwachstelle, in der anfangs noch makellosen Deckung. 

Eine Sekunde später krümmte sich der ältere Saiyajin vor Schmerz spuckte, etwas Blut und sackte keuchend in die Knie, während sein Gegenüber das Bein unter dessen Brustkorb wegzog. Der Schlag war zwar nicht mit voller Kraft gesetzt worden, jedoch traf er genau und ungehalten sein Ziel. Mit einer nichtsbedeuteten Bewegung wischte sich der Ouji mit dem Handrücken die rötliche Flüssigkeit von Mundwinkel, stand sofort wieder stramm, als wäre nichts gewesen. Fies grinsend sah er zu seinem Gegenüber, als wolle er sagen: Na wie schön, auch endlich aufgewacht! Wäre auch uninteressant gewesen dich so einfach fertig zu machen... Son Goku, von dem unbeeindruckt, wartete bereits den nächsten Angriff geduldig ab, als ihm der metallische Geruch von Blut beißend in die Nase stieg. Total verwirrt von dem plötzlich Speichelfluss und seinem eigenen geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck, riss er die Augen noch etwas weiter auf und blickte vollkommen ins Leere. Was ist das? Seine ganzen Muskeln ließen auf einmal nach, während der Kopf fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung suchte, was plötzlich mit ihm geschehen war. Ich fühl mich so schwach Es juckte leicht die Nase hinauf und stach in sein Gehirn, löste dort eine Reihe von Reaktionen aus, die sich der Krieger nicht erklären konnte. Der sonst so geschärfte Verstand und die wachsamen Augen vernachlässigten ihre Aufgaben, gaben ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Wenn ich jetzt angegriffen werde... Minimale Angst beschlich den Kämpfer. Es gab etwas das ihn schwächen konnte, etwas das ein Hindernis für seine Kraft darstellte! Sowas war noch nie vorgekommen!! Jeden Schmerz, jeden Verlust hatte er in etwas umwandeln können das Kraft gab und nicht stahl! Selbst das Bedürfnis andere zu retten die ihm lieb und teuer waren, jene zu beschützen verlieh ihm ungeahnte Kräfte, obwohl Vegeta immer meinte es würde seine Urteilsfähigkeit vernebeln. Jedoch jetzt... etwas benebelte ihn total... nahm ihn ein, schärfte zwar all seine Sinne auf dieses Gefühl im Inneren, aber das brauchte er ja nicht zum kämpfen. Die Sinne waren schon lange nur noch minimale Unterstützung. Weder hören, noch sehen oder riechen war wirklich von Bedeutung um einen Kampf zu bestreiten. Das innere Auge und die Fähigkeit seinen Gegner zu spüren war da tausendmal wichtiger... 

Doch wie seinen Gegner spüren, wenn man nur eine einzige Sache spüren konnte? Verzweiflung stieg in dem furchtlosen Krieger auf.

Irgendwo hinter dem dicken Schleier an ungewohnten Emotionen wusste man, dass sich dort der Intimfeind Nummer eins befand. ...unheimlich... stieg es Goku in den Kopf.

Sein ganzer Körper schlug Alarm, sein Herz klopfte schneller, sein eigenes Blut kochte, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, seine Augen bemerkten nur noch den hell scheinenden Mond, welcher sich hinter kleinen Wolkenfetzen zu verstecken versuchte und zu Gokus eigenem Erstaunen erregte ihn der Gedanke das sein Gegner Blut verlor. Der Mond?! Den ganzen Kampf über war ihm der Mond nicht mal aufgefallen... doch jetzt?! Diese runde Scheibe am Himmel hatte doch schon immer für komisches Verhalten und merkwürdige Gefühle, bei und in ihm verursacht. Vielleicht ist er Schuld?

Vegeta knurrte kurz verächtlich und musterte mit herablassendem Blick den anderen Saiyajin. Der salzige Geschmack von Blut lag in seinem Mund, widerte ihn regelrecht an, genauso wie sein Gegenüber der ihm desinteressierte Blicke zuwarf. Mürrisch spuckte der Prinz einmal das viele Blut-Spuckegemisch aus. Das er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte war egal, auch der Schmerz konnte geschluckt werden, aber nicht die Art wie Kakarott ihn ignorierte. Das passte ihm nicht. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht wie dieser ihn ansah, oder nicht!?. Wie eine durch eine Fensterscheibe hindurch, blickte der Jüngere zum Mond an ihm vorbei.

Kakarott nahm in schon wieder nicht ernst! Wieso griff er nicht an? War es... nein, war ER die Mühe nicht wert?

Kakarott! Du hast mir Respekt zu zollen verdammt!!

Noch einmal wurde geknurrt ehe man sich in wildem Kampfgeschrei auf den Gegner stürzte und diesen, rücksichtslos auf dessen geistige Abwesenheit, angriff. Sofort bekam der Prinz seine Achtung die er wollte, als der aus seinen Gedanken gerissene Saiyajin mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Kopf krachte heftig am Boden auf und der Kampfanzug wurde am Rücken ziemlich zerfetzt. Eben wollte sich Goku wieder erheben, doch ein stechender Schmerz, der von seinen Rippen kam, ließ ihn schmerzvoll stöhnen und wie aus Reflex sich leicht krümmen. Mehrere Tritte Vegetas trafen ohne Widerstand ihr Ziel in Kakarotts Magen, bis der endlich seine Kräfte mobilisierte und einen Angriff mit der Hand abwehrte. Seine Finger schlossen sich kraftvoll um das Fußgelenk, gaben keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht und in dieser Bewegung angelte er Vegeta aus seinem Gleichgewicht, sodass es ein leichtes war den Ouji vollends auf den Boden zu schleudern. Sogleich sprangen beide wieder auf die Füße.

Der Saiyajinprinz keuchte bereits schwer, er hatte zuviel Energie in seine Angriffe gesteckt. Auch sein Gegner atmete schwer, was aber mehr von der aufsteigenden Hitze in ihn selbst kam, wirklich geschwächt hatten ihn die Schläge nicht. Also lag es nun mal an der Zeit selbst die Offensive zu verlassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein erbitterter Kampf wurde von beiden ausgetragen in dem keiner die Oberhand gewann. Niemand wollte nachgeben und beide zogen alle Register im Angriff, mussten aber mindestens genauso viel einstecken.

Die Zeit verging und langsam fragte man sich woher die Kämpfer überhaupt noch die Kraft nahmen um jedes Mal wie der Phönix aus der Asche erneut auf zu erstehen und anzugreifen. Allein ihre vielen Wunden waren Beweise, dass das Gefecht noch nicht erst vor kurzem begonnen hatte.

Jedes mal wenn ihre Körper aufeinander prallten, setzten beide ungeheure Kräfte frei, die in grellen Blitzen über die Erde hinweg sauste. Der Boden bebte, ließ ganze Berge zittern um im nächsten Moment in sich zusammen zu fallen, wie ein simples Kartenhaus. Selbst noch in weiter Ferne, flüchteten sich kleine Tiere in ihre Höhlen und Verstecke. Und so mancher Erdenbewohner schloss mürrisch die Fenster zum Schlafzimmer, ging gähnend zurück ins Bett und erzählte seinem Partner, das es lediglich ein Gewitter sei, dass ihren Schlaf störte.

Immer wieder aufs neue fügten sich Vegeta und Son Goku neue Verletzungen zu, zuckten unmerklich zusammen, wenn Blut spritzte. Doch einen Gedanken an Aufgabe verschwendete keiner.

Der jüngere Saiyajin konnte spüren wie sie sich gegenseitig zu Höchstleistungen prügelten. Umso schmerzvoller ein Angriff war umso härter musste die Gegenattacke sein! Immer schneller, gezielter auf die Wunden, genaustens darauf bedacht den anderen mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln in die Knie zu zwingen. Den einen vor sich im Dreck winseln zu sehen und endlich das befriedigende Geständnis der Stärkere zu sein, die erlösenden Worte zu vernehmen. Das war es wonach beide strebten, dem Hochgefühl des Triumphes!

Mittlerweilen hatte der Kampf fürs menschliche Auge eine zu hohe Geschwindigkeit angenommen um noch einzelne Handlungen sehen zu können. Und selbst geschulte Beobachter dürften so ihre Probleme haben...

Nur hin und wieder, wenn eine Attacke ihre Bewegungen stoppte, alle Konzentration zum eigenen Schutz gebraucht wurde, kamen die Saiyajins von ihrem übermenschlichen Tempo herunter.

So wie jetzt als Vegeta gerade einen kleinen runden Ki-Ball in der rechten Hand über seinem Kopf formte und Son Goku in relativ sicherer Entfernung halt machte.

Der Prinz stoppte aber, als er bemerkte wie sein Gegner zu einem Kame-Hame-Ha ansetzte. Für einen Final-Flash war es jetzt zu spät, die einzige Attacke die dem mächtigen Ki-Strahl Gokus etwas entgegensetzten konnte.

„Was soll das jetzt werden Kakarott??!!" schrie er erbost. „Willst du jetzt die Erde in die Luft sprengen oder was?!"

„Red nicht lange rum Vegeta, weich lieber aus solange du noch kannst!"

„KAMEEE – HAMEE – HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Wie ein kleiner Komet raste der gleißende Lichtstrahl auf den Ouji hernieder, der seiner ganzen Kraft und Kakarott zum Trost, seine Arme vor dem Kopf kreuzte um sich zu schützen. Der Angreifer konnte dem nur entsetzt zu schauen.

„Vegeta du verdammter IDIOT!! Weich aus!!" Doch der dachte nicht mal im Traum daran so einfach klein bei zu geben. Eher würde er hier und jetzt sterben, anstatt wie ein feiger Hund den Schwanz einzuziehen und zu flüchten.

Son Goku biss sich einmal fest auf die Unterlippe und knurrte dabei bedrohlich als er die Entschlossenheit des Prinzen bemerkte.

Blöder Sturkopf... grummelte er in Gedanken und lenkte, wobei er viele Kraftreserven verschleuderte, das Kame-Hame-Ha von dem älteren Saiyajin weg in die Umlaufbahn der Erde.

Ich kann ihn einfach nicht umbringen... 

„Sag mal was sollte denn das jetzt?? Ich hätte das schon geschafft du elende Ratte!!" regte sich Vegeta lautstark auf, das handeln des anderen Sayajins bemerkend. Was denkt der sich eigentlich! Ich hab es nicht nötig mich von so einem Unterklassenkrieger beschützen zu lassen!! Wer bin ich denn das ICH-SEINE Hilfe brauche! Der Ouji kochte nur so vor Wut, obwohl er selbst genau wusste das er diesem Kame-Hame-Ha unterlegen war. Aber diese Tatsache wurde wie immer erfolgreich unterdrückt.

„Red keinen solchen Stuß! Du weißt ganz genau das dich das eben in alle Einzelteilchen zerlegt hätte! Außerdem will ich ja noch eine Antwort von dir. Da wäre es dumm von mir dich jetzt zu pulverisieren."

Blöde Ausrede! Blöde Ausrede! Blöde Ausrede!!!

Nach diesen Worten glühten des Prinzen Augen nur so vor Hass und mehrere Adern pochten stark unter der Haut, das man Angst bekommen könnte sie würde jeden Moment platzen. „NIEMALS! Hörst du? NIEMALS! Denk selber nach du Niete! Und jetzt kämpf endlich richtig! Ich will den dreifachen SuperSaiyajin sehen!!"

„Wieso sollte ich wegen dir unnötig Kraft verschwenden, wenn du mir nicht mal eine vernünftige Antwort geben kannst?" Son Goku hatte auf das alles langsam keine Lust mehr. So sehr er auch auf den Kampf gierte und das Kräfte messen, währe Glücksgefühle in ihm auslöste, war diese dämliche Streiterei mit dem Giftzwerg weniger interessant. Wie konnte man nur so verbissen hinter einem belanglosen Namen herjagen?? Obwohl... war er nicht auch so verbissen dahinter das Vegeta ihn endlich bei seinem Erdennamen ansprach? NEIN! Das ist was ganz anderes! Er soll auch mal nachgeben! Ich hab immer auf seinen Sturkopf Rücksicht genommen! Wenn ich wollte hätte ich... ...hätte ich... Goku stoppte mitten im Gedankengang.

So hab ich mir das ehrlich nicht vorgestellt... du nicht auch Vegeta?

Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach kämpfen? Mit all ihrer Kraft? Ohne diese dummen Spielerein, kindischen Verarschungen und weiberähnlichem Gequatschte?

Warum nicht einfach, kämpfen bis zum Umfallen, ein Kampf mit allen Mitteln bis in den Tod verbittert und hart! Wie lange hatte sich Son Goku schon einen Gegner wie Vegeta gewünscht? Einer der niemals aufgab, einer der immer wieder, so wie er selbst, die Herausforderung und das Hochgefühl eines blutigen Kampfes suchte? Jetzt war er all dem so nah... und doch war der Prinz so weit weg.

Vegetas Atem ging jetzt schnell und unregelmäßig, als würde er hyperventilieren, wobei er wutentbrannt auf seinen Zähnen herum fletschte. Zusätzlich mit dem erbosten Knurren, würde er alle anderen Gegner mit Leichtigkeit abschrecken, wenn das zuvor sein Ki noch nicht geschafft hätte. Aber den jüngeren Sayajin ließ das vollkommen kalt. Eigentlich fragte er sich selbst warum er den dreifachen SSJ noch nicht benutzt hatte um dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzten. Zwar würde seine Geschwindigkeit dann wieder um einiges nachlassen, aber dann wären Vegetas Schläge leicht zu parieren gewesen und auch die Konter würde umso stärker ausfallen. Viel zu schnell wurde Son Goku aus seiner Überlegung heraus gerissen, als ein brodelnder Vulkan neben ihm in der Luft entgültig auszubrechen drohte.

„Mir reichts jetzt endgültig mit dir Kakarott!! Du willst wissen wieso?" Noch mal ein lautes Knurren und Vegeta ging in Angriffsposition. Ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, drückte dabei die Finger mit solcher Kraft zusammen, das die einzelnen Knochen zu zerbersten drohten, als er im Sprung dem verdutzten Kampfer entgegen schrie: „WEIL DU DER LETZTE SAIYAJIN BIST!"

Mit dieser Antwort total überrumpelt, vergas Goku ganz darauf sich in irgendeiner Weise zu schützen und der Ouji landete einen Volltreffer!

_~*~ Ende Teil 4 ~*~_

_ciao *wink*_

_Frozen_


	5. memories and finding

~*~ Pride vs. Desire -TEIL 5 ~*~

Der Kinnhacken warf den Kopf des Jüngeren mit samt Körper Richtung Boden. Er war viel zu geschwächt um diese Wucht jetzt noch aufhalten zu können. Vegeta hatte mit aller Kraft zugeschlagen und das hieß bei dem Saiyajin schon was...

Ungebremst schlug Kakarott am felsigen Untergrund auf, riss ganze Gesteinsmassen mit sich in den Krater und verschwand ganz in einer gigantischen Rauchwolke.

Trotz allem kam Son Goku schnell wieder zu sich, bewegte sich aber nicht, wollte erst mal klar im Kopf werden. Das Ki des Prinzen konnte er noch immer unverändert weit über ihm wahrnehmen und es sah nicht so aus als würde dieser in nächster Zeit wieder angreifen.

Ich weiß selbst das ich mit Vegeta der letzte Saiyajin bin... aber was soll das mit dem Namen Kakarott zu tun haben? Ich werde aus dem alten Sturbock einfach nicht schlau...

_„...und du bist wirklich das allerletzte, KAKAROTT!"_

Ich bin das letzte... nun, da meinte er ja dann wohl DER letzte.... Tz, Vegeta verstand es schon immer seine Gedanken mit Beschimpfungen zu verbinden!

Während der jüngere Saiyajin im Schutz der Rauchwolke weiter grübelte, starrte der Prinz über ihm in die volle Scheibe des Mondes und seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

//Verrückter Mond! Wechselst ständig in deiner Bahn, veränderst dich und bescherst uns armen Saiyajins damit jedes Mal ein großes Chaos. Ein Chaos an allem was nur im Chaos versinken kann. Ganze Planeten „reinigen" wir mit deiner Hilfe, bis es nur noch runde Klumpen Land sind die zum Verkauf frei stehen. 

Uns gegen dich zu wehren haben wir schon vor Jahrtausenden aufgegeben und eigentlich wollten wir das niemals.

_Mein Volk ist dir Dankbar für die Kraft die du uns schenkst...___

Auf Vegeta-sei wurden immer prachtvolle Feste gefeiert, dir zu ehren, obwohl du nur das Mittel zum Zweck bist. Unsere Instinkte weckst, den Verstand ausschaltest, bis wir zu unbändigen mordlustigen Tieren werden. Etwas von diesem Verhalten wird uns schon in die Wiege gelegt ehe wir dich auch nur das erste mal sehen. Von Geburt an ziehst du uns magisch an und hast wohl von allem im Universum am meisten Macht über uns. Verrückt...\\

Mit müdem Ausdruck in den Augen sah Vegeta vom Mond weg, hinunter in die Staubwolke, die sich schleichend aber stetig lichtete.

//Die Instinkte eines Saiyajin lassen ihn sein Leben lang nach einem stärkeren Gegner suchen. Wenn er einen gefunden hat, wird er ihn bis ans Ende jagen. Mit ihm kämpfen bis er als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor tritt.

_Ich weiß noch wie manche Krieger oft erst nach 50 Jahren zurück gekommen sind. Jedoch mit erhobenen Hauptes, triumphal! Denn sie hatten gesiegt! Das wohl erfüllenste Gefühl für einen Saiyajin.___

_Deswegen fallen uns auch Bindungen so schwer... Liebe, Freundschaft, Treue... Alles Dinge die auf Vegeta-sei nur wenig Sinn ergaben. Die Männer waren die meiste Zeit auf Eroberungen, wo sie sich wann immer Befriedigung an ihren Opfern holen konnten und die Frauen mussten oftmals für mehrere zurückgebliebende Männer herhalten um den Fortbestand zu sichern.___

_Nur selten, und damit meine ich WIRKLICH selten, fanden sich zwei Saiyajins, die ihr Leben miteinander verbringen wollten. Die nicht von der Sucht nach Freiheit ins All getrieben wurden und bei ihrer angeblichen „Liebe" blieben. Diese Paare wurden wirklich beneidet, respektiert und von allen in Ruhe gelassen. ___

_Es wundert mich etwas das ich noch hier gehalten werde. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wohl wirklich bis an mein Ende, der Sucht nachjagen stärker als der naive Unterklassenbaka zu sein. Verrückt aber ich kann nun mal nicht anders. ___

_Und Kakarott wird diesen Planeten wohl nie verlassen. Ein Grund mehr der mich an diesen blauen Planeten bindet. Er hat seiner Liebe die Treue geschworen und all seine Freunde hat er schließlich auch hier... Er ist wohl der gefühlsduseligste Saiyajin aller Zeiten.\\_

Abermals seufzte der Ouji, ehe er wieder die Schultern straffte, seine Gesichtszüge versteinerte und mit donnernder Stimme in die dichte Wolke hinein schrie. „Kakarott!! Jetzt komm endlich aus dem Drecksloch heraus und lass uns weiter kämpfen! Diese Verschnaufpause wird dir auch nicht helfen!! Also los!"

Son Goku hörte aber den Prinzen nur schwach und auch so, war er viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. 

_//Also noch mal ganz von vorn... Vegeta nennt mich Kakarott, weil ich der letzte Saiyajin bin den er hat. _

Vielleicht will er mich daran erinnern das ich ihm Rangmäßig unterlegen bin? Oder das ich ein „Verräter" bin, wenn ich meinen Geburtsnamen ignoriere, weil ich die Erde nicht meinem Befehl nach zerstört habe?! Oder will er mich einfach daran erinnern wer ich bin? Aber wozu?

_Tz... wenn ich der Prinz wäre würde ich mein Volk mit anderen Augen sehn! Ich würde darauf vertrauen, das es weiß was es ist! Das weiß ich doch, oder?___

_Aber Vegeta ist nicht ich... hat er Angst ich könnte es vergessen...? vergessen wer ich wirklich bin? Darauf vertrauen das es nicht so ist kann er wohl nicht.___

_Vertrauen war noch nie eine von Vegetas Stärken, aber so muss man ihn akzeptieren! Akzeptieren als den Prinzen der wohl ewig seinem Volk nachtrauert.___

_...___

_Ob er sich selbst daran erinnern will was er verloren hat?!!! ...___

...

_Du wärst ein guter König geworden, weißt du das?___

_Du liebst dein Volk... selbst wenn es nicht mehr da ist!___

Keine Angst Prinz... Ich vergesse niemals wer ich bin und ich bin stolz darauf ein Saiyajin zu sein! Ab heute werde ich mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren, dass du mich Kakarott nennst. Ich glaub sogar das ich dich jetzt besser verstehen kann...

Du solltest öfter den Mund auf machen und was anders von dir geben als Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen...\\

Vegeta reichte es langsam mit dieser Warterei. Sollte dieser Idiot doch selber schauen wie er da JETZT wieder raus kam...

Ich hab ihm Zeit gegeben... die ist jetzt abgelaufen Und mit diesem Gedanken begann der Saiyajinprinz mit lauter kleinen Ki-Salven auf seinen Gegner zu feuern. Wie eine Maschinenpistole flogen die leuchtenden Kugel in immer kürzerem Abstand ihrem Ziel entgegen, durchbrachen die Staubwolke wie eine Barriere aus Zuckerwatte und schlugen ein! Erneut wurde mehr Staub aufgewirbelt, der riesige Rauchsäulen in den Himmel baute, wenn nicht ab und zu der Wind dazwischen fuhr und alles zum Einsturz brachte. Wahre Ki-Hagel brachen auf den Jüngeren ein und doch bewegte er sich nicht. Die Attacken seines Angreifers ließen von mal zu mal nach und das wollte Son Goku ausnutzen.

Und tatsächlich stellte Vegeta nach Minuten des Kraftverbrauchs endlich seinen Angriff ein. Sein eigener Körper war Aufgrund des hohen Energieniveaus geschwächt, sodass seine Wunden stärker zu bluten begannen. Der Unterteil von dem linken Hosenbein des blauen Kampfanzugs war total zerfetzt und eine größere Wunde prangte am Unterschenkel. Womöglich würde der Prinz mit ihr nicht mal mehr richtig stehen können. Aber wozu konnte man denn fliegen, beziehungsweise schweben!? Aus der Verletzung floss weiterhin das Blut und bahnte sich seinen Weg, der Schwerkraft nach, zu dem schmutzigen weißen Schuh und tropfte schließlich von der braunen Spitze der Erde entgegen.

Goku indes überlegte wie er als nächstes Handeln sollte und wie weit er gehen konnte. Und eigentlich behinderte die Tatsache, DASS er für diese Überlegung, die normalerweise nur Bruchteile von Sekunden dauerte, jetzt so ein Zeitaufwand war, am meisten. Das darf doch nicht war sein!! Kommt noch das ich ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfasse... Ein merkwürdiger Geruch lag in der Luft und jener trieb den Jüngeren Supersaiyajin wieder dazu an weiter zu kämpfen. Es brachte sein Blut in Wallung und auch die typischen Saiyajininstinkte erwachten zu neuem Leben! An der Stelle vor früher einmal der Affenschwanz und größte Waffe des Kriegervolkes angewachsen war, begann es mit einem Mal fürchterlich zu jucken und noch schlimmer wurde es, als die ersten Mondstrahlen durch die Rauchwolke zu ihm durchbrachen. Der Gedanke, er würde sich doch wohl nicht in einen Oozuru verwandeln, wurde just unterbrochen als Goku etwas auf seine schlappen Hand fühlte. Sofort wurde sich aufgesetzt und nachgesehen.

Hm? Es wird doch nicht zu regnen beginnen?... roter Regen? Vegeta!

Tatsächlich tropfte etwas von Vegetas Blut in den Krater und der Wind schien es direkt zu ihm treiben zu wollen. Immer mehr von der roten Flüssigkeit landete in der Nähe wo Son Goku lag und der metallische Geruch wurde von mal zu mal stärker. Wieder dieses komische Alarmschlagen in seinem Körper und wieder wurde sein Verstand mehr und mehr vernebelt. Nur schwach und leise klang noch die Stimme des Ouji zu ihm hinunter: „Verdammt Kakarott! Ich weiß das du da unten bist, also beweg endlich deinen faulen Unterklassenarsch her und kämpfe!!"

Wie gebannt starrte der Angesprochene auf das Blut in seiner Hand, indem sich jetzt auch noch leicht der Mond spiegelte. Es schimmerte geheimnisvoll und Kakarotts Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie wie von der Tarantel getroffen zusammenzuckten und wild funkelten. Wie ihr wünscht mein Prinz... war Gokus letzter Gedanke als er sich langsam in die Höhe erhob, noch immer den Blick auf das Blut gerichtet. Anfangs begann sein Körper wie der einer Leiche schlapp in der Luft zu hängen, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete, den Blick ausdruckslos auf des Blut in seiner Hand gerichtet. Mit einem mal durchzuckte es Son Goku, alle Muskeln spannten sich aufs äußerste an, wuchsen das die Haut Probleme bekam nicht zu platzen. Der muskulöse starke Körper, richtete sich blitzartig senkrecht auf und erhob ich weiter in die Lüfte.

Vegeta verkrampfte sich, als er merkte wie ihm sein Intimfeind näher kam und zusätzlich in enormen Tempo sein Ki steigerte. Durch die Kraft die dabei freigesetzt wurde, lichtete sich auch gänzlich die Wolke. Einzelne Staubfetzen hingen noch in der Luft, während der Prinz, Son Goku endlich ausmachen konnte, wie dieser in der Luft unter ihm schwebte und endlich aufsah. Seine Augen blitzen noch wie eh und je kristallblau, sowie die goldenen Haare die im Schein des Mondes eine unnatürliche Farbe annahmen. Kurz darauf stand auch schon ein dreifacher Supersaiyajin vor Vegeta, den er beinahe ehrfürchtig betrachtete.

Zwar hatte der Ouji den dritten SSJ-Level noch nicht erreicht, doch das war auch nicht wirklich nötig. Gokus Sohn selbst, hatte bewiesen das die Stufe unwichtig war, in seinem Kampf gegen Boo, allein die Stärke zählte. Und genau auf das hoffte Vegeta inbrünstig.

Sofort ging der Ältere in Abwehrposition. So wie sein Gegenüber aussah würde garantiert er angreifen. Die Vermutung bestätigte sich auch sofort als der langhaarige Saiyajin aus dem Blickfeld des Prinzen verschwand. Zuerst konnte Vegeta das Ki seines Gegners hinter sich ausmachen, doch gerade als er sich dem entgegensetzen wollte, wechselte der Energiestrom und Son Goku tauchte vor ihm auf. Tatsächlich und wie schon vom Angreifer vermutet, büßte er auf dem dritten Level etwas von seiner Schnelligkeit ein, sodass Vegeta sich noch rechtzeitig wenden konnte um einen gezielten Schlag abzuwehren. Zu Gokus erstaunen und des Prinzen Freude wurde der Angriff auch wirklich komplett gestoppt, wenn auch mit zunehmender Schwierigkeit. Kurz blitzen sich beide Kämpfer gefährlich an, ehe der Langhaarige erneut und diesmal schneller auf sein Gegenüber einprügelte. Es hagelte regelrecht Fausthiebe und Fußtritte das es Vegeta zuviel wurde. Zwar konnte er die Schläge vorherahnen, sie auch noch blocken, jedoch kostete es all seine Kraft die Attacken vollständig abzuwehren, die der Prinz bald nicht mehr aufbringen konnte. Der Treffer den Son Goku daraufhin landete, bedeutete für Vegeta eindeutig das aus.

Ungebremst flog der lädierte Körper auf einen großen Felsen zu, wo er auch mit ganzer Wucht einschlug. 

Kakarott betrachtete mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck, das Schauspiel an Wolken mit denen sich der Wind frei nach seinem Willen vergnügte. Er merkte genau, das er keinerlei Emotionen empfand... so als wäre es ihm egal. Der Prinz hatte ihm sehr wohl einen guten Kampf geliefert und Instinkte in ihm geweckt von denen er bis da an nicht mal etwas wusste... und doch... das einzige was er spüren konnte war der feuchte Gefühl in seiner Hand- Vegetas Blut, das dort klebte. Kein Gefühl der Freude oder Macht über diesen errungenen Sieg. Keine Erleichterung den Prinzen besiegt zu haben- nur gähnende Leere.

Sich Zeit lassend landete der dreifache SSJ vor der Stelle an der er den besiegten Körper vermutete und wartete bis der Rauch vergangen war. Zusätzlich senkte er sein Ki bis auf die Energie eines normalen SSJ. Mehr würde jetzt auch nicht mehr nötig sein, so tief wie Vegetas Ki lag, kam es dem einer Katze gleich.

Schwer atmend hing Vegetas Körper im Felsen gebettet, wie im perfekten Grab. Sein Kopf war träge zur Seite gekippt und aus dem Mundwinkel ran etwas Blut, dass von dem Kinn auf die zerfetzte Rüstung tropfte, welche sich langsam rötlich färbte. Das Blutrinnsal hob sich im Dunkel der Nacht deutlich von des Prinzen heller Haut ab und wirkte fast so leuchtend wie die Augen, die gefährlich blitzen und selbst jetzt, in diesem Zustand, noch mehr Lebenswillen und Energie ausstrahlten als alles andere. Sie waren zu schlitzen verengt und versuchten durch die dichte Rauchwolke zu blicken. Wegen des starken Aufpralls und dem immer wiederkehrenden Wind wollte sich die schwere Sicht kaum lindern, doch der Ouji wusste genau wo sein Gegner war, spürte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körper, auch wenn das meiste davon höllisch schmerzte. 

Mit einem Mal verstärkte sich der Wind wieder, hatte sich endlich für eine Richtung entschieden und trug den aufgewirbelten Staub mit sich fort. Zurück blieb das strahlende Ki eines SSJ.

Son Goku stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor seinem „Opfer" das armseliger nicht hätte aussehen können. Er bewegte sich kein Stück weg, starrte nur weiterhin auf Vegeta der mit jeder Sekunde tiefer und fester schnaubte. In dem älteren Saiyajin konnte man seine Wut kaum noch zum Ausdruck bringen. Sein Herz klopfte wild, die Atmung konnte sich gerade noch im Zaum halten, da die Schmerzen im Brustkorb zu groß waren, aber großteils ignoriert wurden und die pochende Ader an der rechten Schläfe des Prinzen nahm ekelhafte Dimensionen an.

„Was wird das Kakarott? Ein Machtbeweiß?! Gefällt es dir etwa so erhaben vor deinem hilflosen Prinzen zu stehen?"

Der Ouji versuchte seine Stimme bedrohlich zu heben, was ihm aber bei weitem nicht gelang. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen sodass ein beinahe jämmerliches ächzen zu Stande kam. Doch die Augen funkelten stark weiter und auch jetzt schaffte es Vegeta bedrohliche zu zischen. Die Situation gefiel ihm gar nicht und er fühlte sich schrecklich, was nicht allein von dem zerschundenen Körper kam. 

Er konnte spüren wie sein Stolz etwas an seiner Macht verlor und er sich einfach nur noch klein und ungeschützt vorkam. Doch diese Blöße würde er sich er sich niemals freiwillig geben! Solange noch ein Funke Ehre in ihm war, würde dieser weiter um seinen Stolz kämpfen und egal wie geschwächt er war, egal wie stark sein Gegner auch sein möge, niemals würde man ihn in die Knie zwingen!!

„Du hast recht Vegeta..."

~*~ Ende Teil 5 ~*~

Ciao

Frozen


	6. bad or good actions

_~*~ Pride vs. Desire -Teil 6 ~*~_

Der Prinz musste kurz scharf die Luft einziehen. Was sollte das jetzt? Was hatte Kakarott jetzt vor? So hatte er den jüngeren Kämpfer noch nie gehört. Seine Stimme war heißer, fast fiebrig und wirkte beinahe krank. Selbst Gokus Erscheinungsbild sah nicht ganz gesund aus. Alle Muskeln waren bis zum äußersten gespannt, man konnte bereits das Blut unter der festen Haut pochen sehen und seine Augen waren unnatürlich verklärt. Aus halb geöffneten Saiyajinaugen wurde der Prinz eindringlich gemustert und trotzdem hätte man meinen können der SSJ könnte jeden Moment im Stehen einschlafen. 

Wie in einer gespaltene Persönlichkeit föcht der starke Kämpfer mit sich selbst. Wo auf der einen Seite die absolut gleichgültige Ruhe gelangweilt ihren Standpunkt festlegte, rekelte sich ihr gegenüber, die nagende Kontrolle um den kräftigen Körper. Der Mond hinter dem Prinzen machte es nicht gerade einfacher, nicht auf der Stelle über sein verletztes Opfer herzufallen. Sein ganzes Sein verlangte regelrecht danach, sich hier und jetzt die Befriedigung zu holen. Eine Befriedigung an der, so wie Goku missmutig feststellte, der Vollmond Schuld sein musste und sich in einer eiskalten Gänsehaut äußerte. Langsam und beißend zog sie sich über seinen Körper und schrie förmlich danach, durch schweißbrechende Hitze ersetzt zu werden. Aber ein kleines großes Stückchen Fleisch in Kakarott, sein Herz, ließ den Mond vergessen und seinen Einfluss vergessen. Er war eben kein ganzer Saiyajin. Niemals hätte Son Goku jemanden kaltblütig ermorden können, jemanden quälen, ihn alle Schmerzen der Hölle durchleben lassen! ...nicht so wie Vegeta...

„Normalerweise bist ja du in meiner Position, habe ich recht?" erklang wieder die merkwürdige Stimme Kakarotts aus der man kein Gefühl entnehmen konnte.

„Ja bist du denn jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!! Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie es ist wenn man hilflos ist! Etwa schon vergessen wer du bist? –Der stärkste im Universum!-" der Hohn aus Vegetas Stimme war unüberhörbar heraus zu hören, doch auch der Zorn bebte mit. 

Wie konnte es dieser Unterklassenkrieger nur wagen sich hier und jetzt vor den Prinzen zu stellen und über seine Art zu spotten. Ich bin der Prinz! Und ich kann mir erlauben erhaben zu sein! Nicht er!! Leise knurrend, sich selbst für die Schwäche verfluchend wollte man sich aus dem Steinloch heben. Nur schnell weg aus dieser erniedrigenden Position! Vegeta zog aus seinem Stolz alle mögliche Energie die er aufzubringen hatte und es war erstaunlich was ein ramponierter Körper durch bloße Willenskraft schaffen konnte. Während sich die Finger fest in den Felsen gruben, spannten sich die Muskeln im Unterarm nur leicht an, sodass die meiste Kraft zum Oberarm geleitet wurde. Er ächzte unter Schmerzen kurz auf schnitt eine etwas zuckende Grimasse und schaffte es tatsächlich sich für höchstens zehn Sekunden aus dem Dreckloch, wie er es im Geist beschimpfte zu hieven. Keuchend sank der Ouji zurück in sein „Dreckloch". Es war zum verzweifeln! Da dachte er wirklich es zu schaffen und gerade als nur noch etwas gefehlt hatte, mussten ihn alle Kräfte erneut verlassen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben! Es ist eben auf nichts Verlass... Von allem und jedem wurde er verlassen... Und so bestätigte sich mal wieder, das alles Glück mal ein Ende hätte. Mal abgesehen davon das sich Vegeta nicht sicher war, ob er jemals so etwas wie Glück erfahren hatte! ..nun.. eigentlich Zwei Sachen gab es doch... zum einen Trunks, sein Sohn und sein Stolz, auch wenn er es selbst im Tod niemals zugeben würde! Zwar hatte der Prinz nie Kinder gewollt, er fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl in dieser „Vaterrolle", wahrscheinlich weil er selbst nie einen Vater hatte der den Normen der Erde entsprach, aber wenn er jetzt an seinen Sohn dachte, konnte er ihn nur mit Stolz bedenken. Auf Vegeta-sei war etwas wie Familie, nur eine Nebenprodukt der Fortpflanzung, trug keine große Bedeutung. Wirklich wenige hielten daran fest aufeinander vertrauen zu können- im Kreise der Familie... Das hatte er mal in einem Gespräch bei niederen Bürgern aufgeschnappt, damals wurde dem keine große Wichtigkeit zugesprochen, aber jetzt war ihm sein Sohn und vielleicht auch Bulma, mit ihren verrückten Eltern „wichtig". Für Vegeta ein komisches Gefühl, es war ihm doch sonst niemand so wichtig wie er selbst! Nur seine Abstammung und sein Rang wahren immer wichtig und an erster Stelle geblieben... Und alles was als letzte Erinnerung an Abstammung und Rang geblieben war, war... Kakarott

Sofort war wieder der Blick zu dem Jüngeren hergestellt.

„Was soll das alles Kakarott? Reicht die Demütigung denn noch nicht! Bring es endlich zu ende verdammt! Mach schon! So wie es unsere Abmachung war! Halte dein Versprechen du Baka und beende es!" Mit diesen Worten löste sich etwas die Verspannung in des Prinzen Körper. Etwas von seiner Selbstachtung kam zurück! Er würde den ehrenvollen Tod eines Saiyajin sterben, mit aller Achtung vor sich selbst und dem Kampf!

Es war irgendwie ein Trost nicht als letzter seiner Rasse zu sterben und dann noch von einem Gleichgesinnten den Weg in die Hölle gezeigt zu bekommen, hatte auch Ehrenvolles an sich. Zumindest etwas...

Son Goku hatte das alles schweigend mit angesehen und sah es auch jetzt für unnötig etwas zu sagen. Am liebsten würde er den Mond ausknipsen! Er empfand nicht das geringste Mitgefühl für den anderen Saiyajin. Kein Mitleid, kein Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Fühlte sich so ein kaltblütiger Kämpfer? Aber was hieß hier fühlen? Alles was ihm dabei in den Sinn kam, war Leere. Tiefe bodenlose Leere und ein Gefühle des... Nichts. Nur sein Instinkt bewegte ihn jetzt auf den Älteren zu und machte genau vor ihm halt. Ohne Worte bückte sich der SSJ hinunter, sog noch mal den Geruch des Blutes durch die Nase und hob danach den verletzten Körper auf die Arme. Richtig behutsam und vorsichtig, drückte Goku den verdutzten Vegeta näher zu sich, hielt ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Dabei verzog er keine Miene, selbst als sich der Verletzte in den ungewohnt starken Armen verkrampfte, bis er der Prinzen sacht aus seiner Umklammerung entließ und an einen kleinen Felsen lehnte um ihm den richtigen Halt zu geben, für alle gebrochenen Knochen. Vorsichtig kontrollierte der Jüngere noch mal ob sein Gegenüber auch einigermaßen gut sitzen konnte, ehe er vor ihm in die Hocke ging und ihn dann abermals eindringlich musterte.

Er konnte richtig sehen, wie sich Vegetas Gesichtszüge von einem „total geschockt und verwirrt" in ein „erkennend wütendes" wandelte... und was das bedeutete war schon im Vorhinein klar! „Sag mal was sollte das eben?! Bist du noch von allen guten Geistern verlassen mich hier herumzutragen wie ein kleines Baby?? Verlange ja nicht das ich dir dankbar bin! Früher oder später wäre ich auch allein dort rausgekommen!" wurde sich sofort lautstark aufgeregt, als der erste Schock über das befremdende Gefühl in Gokus Armen abgenommen hatte. Dieser ignorierte einfach das Gezeter, obwohl es ihn echt kurz dazu gedrängt hatte zu schmunzeln ich kenne dich doch ziemlich gut, nicht war Vegeta? und meinte ruhig: „Ich bin aber auch manchmal hilflos Vegeta." , als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Noch immer konnte man nicht sagen ob der jüngere Saiyajin hier jetzt ne riesige Show abzog, oder nun endgültig so schwer auf den Kopf gefallen war, dass sämtliche Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren. Das alles verunsicherte den körperlich schwer Angeschlagenen doch sehr! Das war nicht mehr der Kakarott den er kannte und... auf bizarre Art und Weise schätze! Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser stille und abwesende Blick an einen Nachrichtensprecher aus dem Fernsehen, mit dem ähnlich starren Ausdruck im Gesicht und der monotonen Stimme, wenn ein Flugzeugabsturtz mit x-Toten gemeldet wurde. Es war mit einem Mal die ganze typische Wärme aus dem naiven Unterklassenkrieger verschwunden und nur dessen heißer Atem, welcher über Vegetas Haut hinwegzog, sie zaghaft streichelte, erinnerte wage an etwas warmen in dem Saiyajin.

„Tz, achja? Und bei was?" Der ewig schroffe Tonfall wurde noch mal um einiges gesteigert. Was interessierte ihn denn auch Kakarotts Psyche? Es konnte ihm egal sein ob er plötzlich alles liebenswerte verloren hatte! 

Das ist nur Kakarott! Dämlich, naiv und hässlich!

Gerade als der Prinz diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte stahl sich ein neuer dazu, einer den er am liebsten niemals gedacht hätte... Schön

Son Goku kam ihm immer näher sah ihn eindringlich an, ließ nur den Blick in seine Augen zu. Selbst wenn Vegeta es wollte, war er von den blauen Kriegeraugen dermaßen gefesselt, dass sein Kopf starr geradeaus blickte und es sich selbst in seine Gedanken fraß, wo ein gewaltiges Chaos hinterlassen wurde. Wie eine gefährliche Schlange schlich sich der unnatürliche Farbton in seinen Kopf wickelte sich um einzelne Hilferufe, die danach drängten Kakarott von sich zu stoßen, drückten zu, verengten sich bis diese vollkommen erstarben. Selbst die Hände des SSJ, welche sich neben dem Kopf des Prinzen abstützten und der breite Körper welcher näher rückte, wurden nicht registriert. Nur den blauen Opalen, ähnlich einem türkisblauen Gebirgssee, galten alle Aufmerksamkeit. 

Vegeta kam sich langsam vor wie eine Puppe die total willenlos ihrem Besitzer gegenüber saß und Stück für Stück spürte wie wenig sie ausrichten konnte.

Er war schwach, geschafft und völlig hilflos! Sein Gegenüber hingegen war stark, zu stark, strahlte ungeheure Energien frei und besaß die Macht von der der Ouji immer geträumt hatte. Wie oft wünschte er sich jemanden zu haben der ihm so ergeben war. Der ihm so zu Füßen lag wie er selbst es jetzt tat!! Und das war ein Gedanke der ihn trotz dem Tranceähnlichen Zustand fast zum kotzen brachte! Alle Wesen auf diesen Gott verdammten Planeten, belächelten seine adelige Herkunft nur, achteten ihn in keinster Weise, so wie es ihm würdig war! Selbst diese schwache Erdenfrau, von allen als seine Gefährtin betitelt, behandelte ihn wie einen normalen Menschen- der ER nicht war! Wenn es sein Volk noch geben würde... wie erniedrigend musste das für sie sein, wenn sie erfuhren das ihr Oberhaupt mit dieser niedrigen Rasse gleichgestellt wurde! ... Aber sein Volk gab es ja nicht mehr... Und Kakarott fühlt sich ja selbst mehr als ein Mensch, als alles andere... ... diese saiyanischen Augen... sollen menschlich sein?

Kurz wand Goku seinen Blick ab, schloss darauf seufzend die Augen, als wolle er sich selbst beruhigen und zur Vernunft rufen. Was mache ich hier?... Er wurde aus sich selbst nicht mehr schlau! War er wirklich gerade im Begriff gewesen Vegeta zu küssen? Seinen Intimfeind, einen Mann!? Während er sich selbst weiter wunderte, nutzte Vegetas Verstand die Abwesenheit der verzauberten Augen um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Es erzürnte ihn zu tiefst, das dieses Fußvolk ihn so beeinflussen konnte. Wie kann er es wagen!! Das darf ich nicht zulassen! Die sonst so unbeugsame Wut sprengte mit einem Mal die Umklammerung der gehässigen blauen Farbe, drückte sie von sich und legte sich mit aller Macht die ihr zur Verfügung stand über sie, erstickte diese langsam und qualvoll bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Die gesamte Kontrolle über den zusehends geschwächten Körper kehrte zu ihm zurück. Zufrieden mit sich, seinen Intimfeind wenigstens jetzt „geschlagen" zu haben, grinste der ältere Saiyajin triumphierend und konnte ein verrückt klingendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Als Son Goku das hörte schreckte er aus seinen Überlegungen auf und starrte entgeistert zu seinem Gegenüber.

Das Lachen verstummte. Wieder blickten bezaubernde Kristalle in die tiefschwarze Nacht.

„Kakarott du bist ja so ein Versager! Selbst jetzt wo ich dir eigentlich unterlegen sein sollte, stehst du weit unter mir! Sie dich doch nur mal an wie schwach du bist!!" Du wirst eben immer unter mir stehen! Wie es deine Bestimmung ist! Der Angesprochene sah Vegeta noch immer aus verklärten, nichts wissenden, Augen an. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nicht sich und schon gar nicht den besiegten Saiyajin vor sich. Er hatte ihn doch besiegt, oder? Wie...

„Bei dir bin ich hilflos..." murmelte Son Goku, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Es war mehr wie eine eigene Erkenntnis die durch die Nacht geflüstert wurde und nur für sich selbst bestimmt gewesen. Doch Vegeta hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden. Was!? Geschockt weiteten sich dessen Augen, da er den Sinn dieser Worte nicht erfassen konnte, aber genau dieses Gefühl der Unwissenheit, schürte das Feuer in sich.

Niemals würde er sich so unterdrücken lassen!!

Vegeta funkelte zornig und begann dann zu schreien „Kakarott ich hasse..." des Prinzen Rufe verstummen mit einem Mal, wurden abgefangen von zwei gierigen Lippen. Total überrumpelt hätte sich Vegeta beinahe verschluckt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann jemals ein Angriff so unerwartet gekommen war, wie dieser Kuss!

Seine Gedanken schlugen wieder Purzelbäume, verhedderten sich ineinander und lösten ein derartiges Chaos aus, als würden die Knoten von verwirrten Gedanken ihm im Hals stecken bleiben und seine Atmung vollkommen lahm legen. Mit geschockten Augen blickte Vegeta direkt in kristallblaue. Diese sahen mit einem Verlagen zurück das es dem Saiyajin durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Sein Magen drehte sich, um so besser sein Eigenleben zu verkünden und auch der Rest von Vegetas Organen wollte plötzlich eine Feier veranstalten. 

Was der Prinz in den Augen Kakarotts ausmachen konnte, jagte ihm etwas Angst ein, was er sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte und doch... diese innere Wärme, die wohl eher von der Party in seinem Bauch kam, die schon in vollem Gange war, entspannte mit einem mal alle Muskeln und ließ sämtliche Gedanken, selbst verhedderte, an Schmerz oder Niederlage verschwinden.

 Ich will ihn... Laut pochten diese Worte in Gokus Kopf wie die größten Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens. Ich will ihn! Ich will ihn! ICH WILL IHN! ICH WILL IHN!!... Immer wieder hörte er diesen Satz lauter und lauter, der ihn nur heißer küssen ließ. In wildem Verlangen legten sich seine Lippen erneut auf Vegetas, sodass er wie ein hungriges Tier den süßen Geschmack des Prinzen voll auskosten konnte. Innig und verführerisch wurde über den vollen Mund geleckt und an den weichen Lippen geknabbert. Es war berauschend! Son Goku bekam einfach nicht genug davon, niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen das diese kalte Kriegsstatue namens Vegeta so süchtig machen würde. Außerdem legte sich ein verwirrendes Gefühl in seinen Magen, das mit jeder Sekunde in der sie sich irgendwie berührten, eine Welle an Energie durch ihn durch schickte, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt, aber keines wegs unangenehm war! 

Feurig drückten sich diese unwahrscheinlich weichen Lippen auf die des älteren Saiyajin, der jedoch viel zu sehr in den berauschenden Augen seines Gegenübers unterging um auf den Kuss auch nur ansatzweise zu reagieren. Als sich Goku langsam von seinem Gegenüber löste, nicht ohne noch einmal die Lippen mit der Zunge abzulecken, war dieser viel zu verwirrt um erneut zum schreien anzusetzen. Was wollte ich sagen? Der Gesichtsausdruck des Supersaiyajins hatte sich noch immer nicht an Verlangen aber auch an Härte und Kälte, verändert, während Vegeta versuchte aus dem Meer an blauen Augen aufzutauchen.

_Das ist Kakarott! Wehr dich! Tu was!_ rief eine kleine neckische Stimme in dem Prinzen, doch eine andere leistete hartnäckig Gegenwehr: Ja er ist es! UND? Was stört dich??__ Das helle Stimmchen, klang ruhig und fragend, was dazu führte das die steigende Wut, ihren Rückzug antrat. Plötzlich schien alles so klar vor Vegetas Auge aufzutauchen, als stünde er vor einer riesigen Leuchtreklame. Was mich stört?!?! WAS MICH STÖRT!!!!? ....... mich..... mich.... stört es,... das es mich... nicht stört......

_~*~ Ende Teil 6 ~*~_

_ciao_

_Frozen_


	7. more than a name

HI!! ^^

Es hat lange gedauert, aber da bin ich! Aber jetzt ist auch schon mein Pc umgezogen (ohne mich *snüf*) und ich kann nur noch selten dazu, weil wenn ich an meinem Wohnort bin, ne Menge anderer Sachen zu tun habe!

Deswegen möchte ich mich mal bei allen ganz doll entschuldigen die so liebe Kommis schreiben! Das hält mich am Leben! DANKE!! *tiefverbeugundallendiefüßeküss*

Ich lass mir von einer Freundin immer sagen, ob in meinem Mailkörbchen Mails angekommen sind, beantworten werde ich sie aber erst Mitte September können, denn das kann ich nicht so wie posten eines neuen Teils meiner Freundin überlassen!

Der Teil ist jetzt extralang und endlich LEMON!! Ich kanns kaum glauben das ich es geschafft hab! Eigentlich schreib ich das oft und gerne, aber was da jedes Mal für eine Überwindung dahinter steckt ist .... erm.... erschreckend! O.O...

TROTZDEM VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

~*~Pride vs. Desire Teil 7~*~

Das unkontrollierte Starren in des anderen Augen wurde langsam zum Standart und das merkwürdige Verhalten des Gegenübers, schlicht zu einer Pflicht. Vegeta kam sich langsam aber sicher ziemlich verarscht vor! Zuerst diese nichtssagende Aussage, von wegen er würde eine Schwäche des Unterklassenkriegers darstellen und dann auch noch dieser ....verlangende Kuss... Er konnte sich hier doch nicht einfach abknutschen lassen! Und das von einem Kerl! Zu dem... nicht irgendein Kerl... NEIN, es musste ja unbedingt sein aller größter Feind sein, der provokant zwischen seinen Beinen hockte und der Situation entsprechend alles mit ihm machen konnte was er wollte.... 

Sofort als diese Erkenntnis auch den letzten Winkel seines Gehirns eingenommen hatte, setzte das gerade eben beruhigte Herzschlagen wieder zur Höchstleistung an. Auch die kühle Nachtluft konnte nicht verhindern das dem Prinzen ungewohnt heiß wurde. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe der einer Tomate nun ziemlich ähnlich kommen musste... Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder!? Angst?? Wut?? ... Verlangen... Aus seinen eigenen Gefühlen und momentanen Empfindungen nicht schlau werdend, beschloß der Saiyajinprinz das zu tun, was er immer tat! Nämlich schreien. Er würde Kakarott so die Leviten lesen, dass diesem hören und sehen verging! Sogleich wurde der typische finstere Blick über den geschockt/verwunderten gelegt und darauf tief die Luft eingesogen. Immerhin wollte man ja besonders laut seine Meinung vertreten...

... 

Was wollte ich sagen? ... Die eben noch in seinen Lungen angesammelte Luft verließ diese in Form eines wohligen Seufzers durch die Nase, welche eigentlich hätte wütend schnauben sollen. Wieder waren sämtliche Vorsätze in den tiefen vom Nirgendwo verschwunden und wohl nicht wieder auffindbar, weil Goku den Prinzen nun zum zweiten Mal küsste. Jedoch war dieser Kuss bei weitem nicht so wie sein Vorgänger. Wo vorher die alles verzehrende Gier und feurige Lust Präsenz gewesen waren, könnte Vegeta nun die zärtlichen Lippen fühlen die nur minimalen Druck auf seine auslösten. In seinem Oberkörper stiegen noch nie geahnte Hitzen auf, Ursprung dieser sein pochendes Herz sein dürfte. Seine Augen waren, wie könnte es anders sein, auf blaue Kristalle gerichtet, die im Moment Zentrum all seines Seins darstellten. Es brauchte viel Überwindung seiner Gedanken um fest zustellen das eben diese Opale ihre Farbe, die der Nacht angepasst hatten und sich auf seiner rechten Wange ein undefinierbares Individuum befand, welches anscheinend einen böswilligen Überfall auf ihn geplant hatte, da es nun regelrecht seine Haut verbrannte. Was..?! Liebevolles Streicheln ließ in aber dann doch anders denken. Seine Hand!!

Erst als der warme Mund Kakarotts den seinen verließ, wurde ein Schalter umgelegt der es Vegeta wieder erlaubte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. So konnte auch endlich erkannt werden, dass sein Gegenüber den Level eines SSJ verlassen hatte. Die Hand dieses Saiyajin lag noch immer auf des Prinzen Wange, übte mit den Fingerspitzen leichten Druck aus und erzeugte dabei eine Wärme die der einer Sonne gleichkam, wenn jene explodierte! So darf das doch nicht weiter gehen!! schimpfte sich der Ouji selbst, niemand durfte ihn so kontrollieren! 

Vorsichtig und beinahe ängstlich fuhr die Hand weiter über das Ohr, hinweg in die schwarzen aufstehenden Haare. Ich will ihn... lieben!! Dieser kleine doch wichtige Unterschied in der Dauerdurchsage von Gokus Gedanken, milderte die beißende Gier in ihm, steigerte jedoch die Hitze und sowohl das Herzklopfen. Fasziniert und seltsam beeindruckt von seinem kleineren Artgenossen, streichelte der jüngere Saiyajin sanft über die weiße Haut, fuhr durch die pechschwarzen Haare, denen der Mond einen schimmernden Glanz verlieh und gab dem starren Blick in seinem Gesicht etwas seiner Wärme zurück. Mit einem Mal konnte man dort wieder die Zärtlichkeit erkennen, was dem Prinzen zwar nicht sonderlich auffiel, da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war verwirrt zu sein, doch er spürte es wohl, denn auch er beruhigte sich.

Vegeta konnte sich nicht ganz erklären was diese Streichelei, die er Bulma jedes Mal verbot, sobald sie auch nur im Ansatz damit anfing, ihn fühlen ließ. Einmal glaubte er das wohl wertvollste im ganzen Universum zu sein und dann wieder das schwächste und hilfloseste, das nach Schutz und Geborgenheit suchte. War er das wirklich? Oder war das nur ein mieser Trick des Unterklassenbakas um in zu verweichlichen!?

Aber wenn dem so war... müsste er doch eigentlich wissen das er so was verabscheute, dass es ihn zur Weißglut trieb!? Warum also den Energielevel senken? Man konnte nämlich genau spüren wie tief Son Goku sein Ki hielt. Beinahe unterwürfig... so als wolle er sagen: „Keine Angst! Vertrau mir,... ich tu dir nichts.", als wolle er eine gefährliche Bestie zähmen...

Gerade als sich darüber mehr Gedanken gemacht werden wollte, entstand ein sanftmütiges Lächeln in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. Und wie aus einem Reflex... Vegeta lächelte zurück. Eher etwas schief, weil er zu abgelenkt war auf das freundliche Gesicht zu blicken, aber immerhin. (Anm. d. A.: BITTE MAL VORSTELLEN!! *quieck* *Vegeta-samadurchknuddl*) Während die eine Hand noch immer in den Massen aus schwarzen Haar herumwühlte, hob sich plötzlich die andere und tauchte somit in Vegetas Blickfeld auf. Goku hielt die Finger seiner linken Hand genauso wie er es normalerweise mit der rechten tat, wenn die MT (MT = momentane Teleportation) eingesetzt wurde. Doch im Gegensatz zu dieser Technik gehörte es nicht dazu das sich dort das Ki Kakarotts sammelte. Zeitig schoß es dem älteren Saiyajin durch den Kopf das Piccolos Teufelsspirale auf eine ähnliche Weise funktionierte und er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, etwas in Panik zu geraten. Wird er denn doch?! ... Warum so?!!! In dem Prinzen flackerte ein Gedanke bitter und missmutig auf, ... wenn er jetzt wirklich sterben sollte... auch noch mit dieser Erniedrigung auf den Schultern,... dann würde er nie... Kakarott nie... 

Jedoch lenkte eine geheimnisvolle Macht seinen Blick wieder auf das lächelnde Gesicht und die Angst verflog ohne irgendwelche zurückbleibenden Spuren.

Nur nebenbei konnte beobachtet werden wie die Finger zu seinem Hals wanderten und kurz vor dem Ansatz der Rüstung halt machten. Zwar waren Vegetas Gedankengänge noch immer etwas irritiert, doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb er ganz ruhig. Ich..... ich vertraue ihm!!!

Das Vertrauen in den Jüngeren schien sich für einen kurzen Moment als Fehler zu entpuppen, als ein Ki-Strahl abgefeuert wurde, aber man merkte schnell das er gut dosiert war und nur die Rüstung zerschnitt. Wie mit einem Schweißbrenner wurde das widerstandsfähige Material durchschnitten. Kakarott musste besonders vorsichtig vorgehen um dem Ouji nicht zu verletzen, aber der spürte nur die Wärme die gezielt seinen Körper hinunter wanderte. Sein Werk vollendend wurde noch mal ein paar Schnitte ziemlich schnell über Vegetas Oberkörper gezogen und Sekunden darauf zersplitterte der Brustpanzer in lauter kleine Teile, welche klimpernd zu Boden vielen. 

Als nächstes wanderte die Hand aus den Haaren wieder zurück zum Gesicht, glitt hauchzart darüber, setzte am Hals angekommen wieder mit mehr Druck an und gesellte sich zur zweiten, wo sich die Finger Kakarotts um den Ausschnitt des blauen Kampfanzugs schlossen. Gerade als sich der Prinz Gedanken machen wollte was die Hände seines größten Feindes auf seinem Körper und vor allem mit ihm und seinen Gedanken machten, ertönte ein lautes Geräusch in seinen Ohren. 

Vegeta konnte sich nur kurz dafür verfluchen so unaufmerksam zu sein, denn sein Verstand musste sich schon wieder auf den anderen Saiyajin konzentrieren, der sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihm hinbeugte, in Richtung seines Halses, wo er Sekunden zuvor das enganliegende Material bis zu seinen Bauchmuskeln aufgerissen hatte. Mir geht das hier entschieden zu schnell... HMPF!! Schwach konnte noch registriert werden, dass Goku die Augen geschlossen hatte, was Vegeta ihm auch sofort nachmachte und dazu fiebrig seufzte, als warme Lippen seinen Hals berührten. Sie knabberten verspielt an der gespannten samtigen Haut, entlockten dem Besitzer immer aufs neue kleine Seufzer und ein erstes Stöhnen zwängte sich aus Vegetas Kehle, weil Son Goku gekonnt seine Zunge in das Spiel mit ein bezog.

Der Ouji wusste nicht so recht was er von dem allem halten sollte. Einerseits wünschte er sich der Jüngere würde weiter machen und andererseits pochte aufgeregt an seinen Schläfen die widerspenstige Stimme: _Hast du alles vergessen!? Warum du hier bist? Was du tun wolltest? Du wolltest genau DEM ein Ende setzen! Das Gefühl in dir endlich auslöschen! Und was machst du?? IDIOOOT!! Lässt dich wieder einwickeln und in die Knie zwingen! Weißt du was du bist: der größte Schwächling im gesamten Universum! Dein Vater wäre enttäuscht wenn er dich so sehen würde! Du bist eine Schande für dein Volk!! Sich von einem Unterklassenkrieger verführen lassen, der deiner niemals würdig wäre! _Selbst dann nicht wenn er der stärkste im Universum ist? ... _Nein! Selbst dann nicht! Denn das zeigt nur davon das du ein schwacher Prinz bist! _Aber ich... _NICHTS ABER!! Schwächling! Versager! SCHANDE!! DU HAST DEINEN STOLZ VERLOREN! _NEIN!! Vegetas Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Warum musste das alles nur so ... schmerzhaft wundervoll... und... wundervoll schmerzhaft sein? Sein Stolz würde sich niemals diesen Gefühlen, selbst wenn sie noch so intensiv waren beugen. Er war ein Gefangener seines Stolzes und seine Gefühle schwer, wie Ketten an seinen Beinen. Diese süße Last erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, was seine tiefsten Wünsche waren. An das, was sein Stolz niemals zulassen würde...

..vielleicht.... schafft er es, ..meinen Stolz zu brechen?.. _NIEMALS!!!! NICHT ER! UND NICHT SO! _ ... 

Son Goku indes küsste sich das linke Schlüsselbein entlang und ließ seine Hände den Kampfanzug immer weiter von dem Körper unter ihm wegstreifen. Dabei glitten sie wie eine zweite Haut die sich seideähnlich über die des Prinzen legte, zu den Schultern, den Oberarm hinunter und wieder zurück um die Zärtlichkeit über die Brust weiter zu führen. Der Unterklassenkrieger setzte soviel Gefühl in seine Tat wie er es nur konnte und wurde durch die ansteigenden Laute belohnt. Es erregte ihn Zusehens den stolzen Saiyajin so keuchen zu hören und das dies sein Verdienst war, verstärkte das Gefühl. Dieser stöhnte noch ein letztes mal, ehe sich genau dieser Laut wie ein Echo in sein Gehirn schlich und dort lauter und lauter wiederhallte.... sein Gewissen in seiner Meinung verstärkte!

„Was soll das eigentlich werden du Unterklassenbaka?? Lass mich sofort in Ruhe hörst du!!" bedrohlich knurrend unterstrich der Prinz seine Aussage, jedoch ließ sich der Angesprochene nicht in seinem Tun behindern, küsste sich an dem anderen Schlüsselbein entlang während er dort nuschelte: „Lass es uns doch herausfinden, Prinz..."

„Und wenn ich das gar nicht will!!  ?" Die Selbstbeherrschung schwand von Moment zu Moment mehr, den der Küssende jedes Mal voll ausnutzte und das unterdrückte Stöhnen wieder aus Vegeta lockte. Ein eisig kalter Schauer lief erregend über des Prinzen Rücken, als eine von Gokus Händen an einem Nippel angekommen war und diesen gefühlvoll zwischen zwei Fingern drehte. Sofort verhärtete er sich unter der Berührung und Vegeta biss sich fest auf die Lippen um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unter drücken. Jedoch ließ Kakarott nicht so leicht von seinem Vorhaben ab, küsste sich den lädierten aber zunehmend heißen Körper hinunter um die andere Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen.

 Das Tun des Jüngeren war eine genau abgestimmte Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Jedes mal wenn die Zähne auf der einen Seite zum Einsatz kamen, den Prinzen reizten und ihn an der Grenze eines Schreis hielten, bewegten sich die Finger so zärtlich und liebevoll, das man es den großen Händen niemals zugetraut hätte. Und genauso wenn die Finger die harte Knospe bestimmt drehten oder fest zwickten, leckte eine weiche Zunge über die andere federleicht hinweg und hauchte erhitzen Atem auf die feuchte Haut. 

Diese quälende und gleichzeitig erregende Prozedur musste Son Goku nicht wirklich lange fortführen, bis der erhabende Prinz ein lustvollen Stöhnen von sich gab und den Impuls nicht unterdrücken konnte, seine eigenen Hände in Kakarotts Nacken zu legen, von dort aus in die schwarzen Haare wanderte. _ICH VERFLUCHE DEINEN/UNSEREN SCHWACHEN KÖRPER VEGETA!!!_ Er krallte sich dort regelrecht fest, drückte den Kopf näher an seinen Körper und riss verkrampft an den Haaren. Den jungen Kämpfer störte das aber keines wegs, sondern genoss umso mehr die Reaktion des anderen, was ihn dazu trieb kurz den Kopf zu heben. Richtiggegend überwältigt von dem sexy Anblick, den ein schwitzender, im Mondlicht glänzender muskulöser Körper bieten konnte, musste selbst Goku erstickt keuchen, ehe er Vegeta überhaupt verschmilzt an lächeln konnte. 

„Das hört sich aber ganz anders an... mein Prinz" hauchte er wie im Fieberwahn auf den letzten Protest des Älteren zurückgreifend. Jener knurrte nur verächtlich, zu mehr war er nicht im Stande. Die Art und Weise wie und besonders die Tatsache DAS Kakarott „mein Prinz" gesagt hatte, stahl ihm jedes Wort das seinen Mund verlassen wollte; auf dem jetzt auch das Knurren in ein wohliges Seufzen verwandelt wurde, als sich wieder die verzaubernden Lippen auf seine legten.

er hat mich... „mein Prinz" genannt... bin ich das wirklich... für ihn? Oh Bitte!.. _BAKAYARO! Er will dich nur verarschen! Das ist eine linke fiese Nummer von ihm! Er will dich nur unterwerfen! Du kannst doch gar nicht sein Prinz sein! _WAS?! ...WIESO? _Weil es eines Prinzen Aufgabe ist stark zu sein! Wie kannst du ein Prinz sein, wenn dir der Respekt deines mickrigen Volkes fehlt, das es wagt sich SO an dir zu vergreifen!! _...aber... das ist doch Kakarott... Unschuldsengel Kakarott... er würde niemals... er könnte! Niemals so etwas tun! Begriffe wie Lüge und Verrat sind ihm fremd... nicht so wie mir... _ACHJA? Und warum nutzt dein sogenannter Unschuldengel deine Hilflosigkeit so aus? _ich weiß nicht! ...aber was ich weiß... er würde mir niemals in bösen Absichten weh tun! Nicht er! _HMPF!!_

Son Goku konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste das wunderschöne Gesicht vor sich überall. Besonders die verführerischen Lippen, welche den größten Reiz auf ihn ausübten. Und mit einem Mal, gerade als er abermals zu einem beinahe zwingenden Kuss angesetzt werden wollte, riss Vegeta den Kopf des Jüngern zu sich herunter und küsste ihn verlangend zurück.

Der Widerstand war nun endlich gefallen! ...aber der Zweifel blieb... wie eine kleine freche Stimme in Vegetas Kopf, die sie war.

Ihre beider Lippen brannten aufeinander, drückten sich fest gegen den anderen und wie ein Ertrinkender an seinen Rettungsring wollten sich genauso wenig wieder loslassen. Zwei Zungen fochten begierig um Dominanz. Ein wahrscheinlich endloser, aber sinnlicher Kampf...

Der Jüngere legte sicher seine Arme um den kleineren Körper um ihn eng an sich zu drücken. Als Vegeta den Stoff auf seinem Oberkörper spüren konnte, presste er sich selbst, so gut er es mit den noch immer vorhandenen Schmerzen eben konnte, gegen den anderen. Was aber nicht das Verlangen stillte... Wie die Pfoten einer Raubkatze, die gerade auf ihre Beute zu schlich, wanderten geschickte Hände des Ouji aus Gokus Haaren ihren Weg hinunter und rissen das Oberteil des Kampfanzug in Sekunden in kleine Fetzen. Durch den Druck von Son Gokus Händen, berührten sich auch sofort ihre Körper, Haut an Haut. Heiße Haut an kühler Haut.

Vegeta musste kurz gegen den liebkosenden Mund keuchen, als ihm klar wurde, wie kalt sich sein Gegenüber anfühlte. Suchend nach warmer, schweißnasser Haut, glitten seine Hände über den muskulösen Körper. Doch eine starke Gänsehaut war das einzige was gefunden werden konnte. Eine Gänsehaut, unter deren kalter gespannter Haut ein kochendes Herz inne wohnte. Woher sollte Vegeta auch wissen das sein Gegenüber innerlich regelrecht verbrannte. Was aber seinen Körper hinderte heiß zu werden und trotzdem erregt zu sein, wusste Kakarott selbst nicht. Doch es störte ihn auch nicht. Dieses Gefühl von feurigen Fingern auf seinem kühlen Körper, war unbeschreiblich! Doch umso mehr die Hände des Prinzen die Gänsehaut spürten, umso mehr mit ihrer eigenen Hitze ansteckten, umso leichter setzten sie den größeren in Brand!

Die Ansteigende Hitze wurde von Vegeta mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen quittiert, doch zu mehr auch nicht! Selbst als ihre beiden Körper fest aneinander rieben, nur noch mehr Hitze produzierten, weigerte sich der Prinz ein Stöhnen von sich zu geben. Schuld daran... eine kleine Stimme, namens Gewissen.

_Vegeta! Verdammt! Siehst du nicht was er mit dir macht!? Er nimmt dir deinen Stolz! Willst du wirklich tatenlos zusehen!? _

Es konnte sich wirklich nicht erklärt werden, was man selbst nun wollte. Denn das kleine Stimmchen trat mit einer durchschlagenden Vehemenz für seine Sache ein, wie ein kleines Ebenbild des sonstigen Stolzes. Doch der Gegenspieler der Stimme, hatte mindestens genauso viel Mitsprache recht, leider war das Herz so ziemlich mit Rekordarbeit beschäftigt. 

Verbissen drückten sich die Zähne des Älteren aufeinander, jeden lustvollen Laut unterdrückend, was auch bei Son Goku nicht unbemerkt blieb. Wie konnte er auch diese Verspannungen übersehen? Der ganze Körper unter ihm sperrte sich plötzlich gegen ihn.

Zärtlich umfing er daraufhin den verspannten Prinzen mit seinen Armen und drückte sich gänzlich nach unten, gab ihm die Hitze und Wärme zurück, welche er von Vegeta bekommen hatte. Mit der Nase fuhr er Wange und Schläfe entlang, ehe er leise in Vegetas Ohr keuchte: „...du kannst ruhig stöhnen, mein Prinz... Es ist erlaubt zu stöhnen..." und wie um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, stöhnte er selbst noch mal den Namen des Ouji. 

Ihn jenem schrie es! Sein verliebtes Ich, bettelte geradezu! _..._Nur... nur einmal... Nur jetzt! Dann kann ich es bereuen... aber jetzt... bitte...

Die Verspannung löste sich, spornte den Jüngeren an weiter zu machen und Vegeta selbst zu sprechen: „Ich... Ich liebe dich! ...ich... _JA! Du liebst ihn! Schande! ..._ich... liebe dich..._ Schande! _...hasse dich!!"

Stille.

Während Vegeta nach diesem Satz erschöpft keuchte, lag Kakarott still auf ihm, gerade dabei, das letzte Stückchen Stoff von dem lädierten Körper zu reißen. Plötzlich war der Wind und das Rauschen einiger entfernter Bäume wieder zu hören. Wie in Trance hob Son Goku den Kopf um in Vegetas Augen zu blicken. Was er dort sah, verwunderte ihn noch mehr, als die Worte des Prinzen!

In den nachtschwarzen Augen, spiegelte sich unendlicher Hass wieder, doch er war nicht direkt an den Unterklassenkrieger gerichtet. Zudem mischte sich ein entschuldigender Ausdruck, aber vor allem lag Angst in dem tiefen Schwarz verborgen. 

Der Mond stand schräg hinter Vegeta, leuchtete den Jüngeren nervend in die Augen und war wie ein Wegweiser für ihn. ...

Jetzt oder nie!!

In Sekunden Bruchteilen waren alle Hüllen von ihren Körpern verschwunden und Goku wanderte küssend tiefer, den Oberkörper hinter sich lassend. „Wovor hast du Angst?" – „Vor nichts und niemanden!" kam prompt die gekeuchte Antwort. Es war schon beinahe hinterhältig, das Verlangen so gegen ihn auszunutzen!

„Vertraust du mir?" – „Niemals!!"

Von dem eindeutigen Wiederspruch unbeeindruckt, leckte er Jüngere nun verlangend über die Spitze der Erregung hinweg, genoss das laute Stöhnen, das daraufhin folgte und hob kurz den Kopf um Vegeta anzusehen. 

„Und hasst du mich?" ... „ja" ... „kannst du mich noch mehr hassen?" Vegeta schluckte einmal, wegen dem traurigen Unterton und dem flehenden Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers, aber er hatte schon zuviel gegeben! Sein Körper lag Kakarott im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Füßen, er durfte sich nicht noch mehr verkaufen lassen! „Die Art wie sehr ich dich hasse ist nicht mehr zu übertreffen! Ich hasse dich aus tiefstem Herzen Kakarott!" Hass... unsäglicher Hass, gefährlicher und bedrohlicher als jemals zuvor! Hass der an alles und jeden gerichtet war funkelte in den betörenden Augen Vegetas, so wie sie es noch nie getan hatten! Damals als Kakarott seinen Freund Kuririn gebeten hatte den Prinzen zu verschonen, war es aus dem spontanen Gefühl heraus geschehen, das in den Augen des Saiyajinprinzen so etwas wie empfindungswilliges Leben leuchtete. Etwas das ihm sagte man müsste in Vegeta nur den Willen Gefühle zu haben wecken. Doch jetzt... Nichts williges lag in den Augen. Und selbst wenn... war es nur der Wunsch nach reinem bösen Hass!

Diese Worte hämmerten regelrecht in Gokus Kopf auf und ab, immer wieder. In ihm krampfte sich alles zusammen und er fragte sich was sich eigentlich noch verkrampfen konnte... immerhin fühlte er sich jetzt wie ausgesaugt, völlig leer. Doch der Schein des Mondes füllte diese Leere. Wie schon zuvor, setzte das jucken und erregende Kribbeln in dem Schwanzstummel wieder ein, und die noch verachtenden Worte wandelten sich... Er hasst mich! Kami er hasst mich so sehr... Egal was ich mache er wird mich immer hassen... Egal was ich mache...

Und mit dieser Erkenntnis schien es als wäre nun ein Schalter in dem Jüngeren umgelegt worden. Das cremige Mondlicht strahlte plötzlich heller als es sich Son Goku jemals hätte vorstellen können. 

Eine komische Art von Magie lag in der Luft, während wieder die vertraute Wärme aus den sayanischen Augen wich, der Wind um sie herum geheimnisvoll knisterte und der Obenaufliegende unbekannte Energie in sich ansteigen fühlte. 

Langsam beugte sich Goku hinauf in Richtung Hals und biss einmal kraftvoll hinein, das der Prinz aufschreien musste. Er hätte alles erwartet, aber das nicht! Um so verwunderter war Vegeta, als ihm die beiden Finger in seinem Mund bewusst wurden. Ein Knurren hallte durch die Nacht, gesellte sich zu dem erregtem Schnauben des Unterklassenkriegers dazu. „Beiß ruhig zu wenn du willst!" forderte Son Goku frech grinsend auf und seine funkelnden Augen schrieen regelrecht danach. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Sollte Vegeta ihn ruhig beißen, sich ruhig wehren, zu seinem Ziel kommen würde er alle mal, selbst wenn der Ouji im beide Finger abbeißen würde! Der verletzte erhitze Körper unter ihm erregte ihn zusehends und plötzlich wirkten die vielen Verletzungen hier und das trocknende Blut da, richtig anziehend. Der Anblick war verlockend für den jüngeren Saiyajin, zauberte Bilder eines geschwächten aber aus Ekstase schreienden Vegeta vor sein geistiges Auge, der sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, die hauptsächlich daraus bestanden, dessen gesamten geschundenen Körper auf und abzulecken. Die Hilflosigkeit seines Opfers stachelte ihn hinterlistig dazu an seinem Verlangen nach zu geben. Er würde leichtes Spiel haben! Und das Spiel bestand darin den stolzen Prinzen unterwürfig zu machen. Er würde ihn dazu bringen seinen Namen zu stöhnen... er würde ihm allein gehören!

Was denke ich hier eigentlich? Will ich das echt? ... Doch eine inneres Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das für seine Rasse typisch war. Es fühlte sich nun mal richtig an, in jeder Art und Weise. Das nur *Vegeta* jetzt seine Triebe aus ihm kitzelte, verwunderte ihn. ChiChi hatte das niemals geschafft ihn nur annähernd so unkontrolliert erreget denken zu lassen. Was sie mit all ihren verführerischen Maschen niemals vollbracht hatte, schaffte der Saiyajinprinz allein dadurch das er keuchte. Und der bloße Gedanke daran sich den kleineren Körper zu nehmen, sich leidenschaftlich tief in ihn zu bohren, hätte beinahe ausgereicht um jetzt auf der Stelle den Höhepunkt zu erreichen! Heißes Verlangen durchströmte seinen Körper, zwang ihn dazu sich an den Unterliegenden zu pressen, seine Erregung an ihm zu reiben und nass über Schlüsselbein und muskulöse Bauchrillen zu lecken. Umso mehr sich Son Goku an den Prinzen drückte, umsomehr schrie dessen Körper in wildem Schmerz auf. Einige Gebrochene oder angeknackste Rippen, rieben sich qualvoll aneinander und die glatte gespannte Haut fuhr gepresst über offene blutende Wunden, verteilte somit das ohnehin schon laufende Blut weiter über dem kleinen Körper. Aber das alles würde in Vegeta beinahe vollständig verdrängt. Immerhin hatte er schon weitaus schlimmeres überstehen müssen. Und diese verführerische Zunge welche sich immer wieder neu über seinen Brustkorb schlängelte, zählte wohl nicht zu den schlimmen Erfahrungen. Trotzdem verlangte seine innere Stimme, allein schon aus Trotz kräftig in die störenden Finger in seinem Mund beißen, wenn ihn nicht sein allmählich nervendes Gewissen vor diesem Fehler bewahrt hätte! _Idiot! Jetzt hast du dich und dein Volk wohl schon ganz vergessen, hm?!? Blut und Schmerz... Klingelt's da nicht bei dir? Wenn du ihm jetzt diesen Schmerz zufügst, wird er nur noch wilder! Wir haben Vollmond! Du weißt selbst gut genug, welche Instinkte er wecken kann! ... und du willst ihn auch noch beißen!? HALLOOHOO!!! Blut! Fällt dir da nicht was ein? Willst du mit ihm jetzt das Blutritual durchziehn? Trottel! Du weißt doch, dass einen Saiyajin Blut richtig geil machen kann! Legs nicht auch noch drauf an Baka! ... aber das willst du ja, nicht wahr?_

Die kleine Stimme lachte boshaft, als sie Vegetas wohl größtes und störendes Geheimnis ausgesprochen hatte. Dieses eine Gefühl. Ein Gefühl das er nicht haben durfte... aus einer Menge Gründe! Eine Sehnsucht nach einem bestimmten Wesen, die nicht erlaubt war. Eine Liebe, die er selbst nicht haben wollte und trotzdem war sie da! Zum ersten Mal in seinem vom Kampf beherrschten Leben, gab es etwas das alles körperliches Verlangen, das er kennen gelernt hatte bei weitem übertrumpfte. Diese „Liebe" hatte eine innere Wärme, völlig vom Körper abgelöst. Fast so, als wäre es seine Seele, von der er immer geglaubt hatte sie bei der Geburt verloren zu haben, die nach der des Unterklassenkriegers schrie... als wolle sie mit ihr eins werden.

Zwar sehnte auch sein Körper nach diesen zärtlichen Berührungen, doch diese körperlose Anziehungskraft, ließ ihn jedes mal in Kakarotts Nähe, auf Verständnis und Vertrauen hoffen. Verdammt! Ich liebe alles an ihm! Dieser Körper, der mich in den Wahnsinn treibt vor Gier! Seine unglaubliche Kraft, die mich ihn bewundern lässt, für alles was er tut! Dieser reine und offene Charakter, der die Worte Verrat und Lüge nie zu nahe kommt und immer bemüht ist das richtige zu tun, komme was wolle. Ich möchte auch das Vertrauen in die Menschen und in die Zukunft kennen lernen. Ich wäre bereit mich ihm zu öffnen... wäre dazu willig ihm zu gehören... und möchte dafür nichts haben, außer... seine Liebe. Doch das bleibt mein Traum, mein innigster Wunsch. Ach Kakarott... ich möchte wissen was dein Herz fühlt...

Während den Prinzen all seine Gedanken traurig und bitter stimmten, vergnügte sich der Jüngere Saiyajin, mit dem heißen erregtem Körper vor sich. Seine Finger bleckten über die scharfen Zähne und Vegeta blieb nicht recht viel übrig als bedrohlich zu knurren und sein Gegenüber mit Blicken aufzuspießen. Nur kurz darauf schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft, als er Gokus harte Männlichkeit an seinem Unterleib spürte, die kreisenden Bewegungen... die auch ihn sich wie im Hochsommer fühlen ließen. 

Die zwei Finger, die sich einen großen Spaß daraus machten über seine Zunge zu tänzeln bemerkte er nur noch weil sie ihn schwer am schlucken und besonders am keuchen hinderten. Die warme Hand seine Gegenübers war feucht von Scheiß und klebte an der ebenso nassen Haut des Älteren, übte sinnlich Druck aus, während sie in wellenförmigen Bewegungen, seinen Körper massierte. Immer im Einklang mit den schnappenden Lippen und einer gewitzten Zunge, die ebenso den Prinzen liebkosen wollten. Alle Tätigkeiten, wohl aus eigener Geilheit verübt, entlockten dem Verwöhnten tiefe Keuch- und Stöhngeräusche aus den halb versperrten Rachen, was wiederum den Verwöhnenden schier den Verstand verlieren ließ. Für Kakarott war das ein komisches Gefühl... einerseits die nasse warme Zunge zu fühlen auf der sich seine Finger mit dem glitschigen Speichel vergnügten und dazu der heißen Atem, welcher trotz der Hitze, leicht kühl auf der nassen Haut wirkte. Anderseits, der unter ihm bebende und zugleich zitternde Körper. Egal was jetzt noch kommen würde... aufhören könnte Son Goku nur noch wenn ihm jemand von hinten einen Final Flash in den Rücken feuerte. Er verlor sich ganz darin sich an dem hingebungsvollen Stöhnen Vegetas und den zahlreichen blutigen Wunden, besonderes deren unverwechselbaren Geruch aufzugeilen. So kraulten gewitzte Finger den muskulösen Bauch hinab, hielten den Ouji knapp an der Grenze zu schnurren, um diese mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen zu überschreiten, als sich die raue heiße Hand kraftvoll um das aufgerichtete Glied legte. Wie von selbst verstärkte sich der Speichelfluss in der röchelnden Mundhöhle, benetzte mehr und mehr die störenden Finger darin. Zufrieden zog Goku diese aus dem Mund heraus, welcher sich gleich schmatzend schloss. Ein salziger Geschmack von Schweiß lag dem Ouji auf der Zunge, welcher etwas bitter schmeckte, aber gleich runtergeschluckt wurde, das kleine Rinnsal an Sabber, welches sich aus dem Mundwinkel einen Weg über den Hals bahnte vollkommend ignorierend. Nicht jedoch sein Gegenüber!

„Gut so mein Prinz! Das macht es uns beiden leichter." Hauchte der Jüngere mit der Stimme die dem eines wilden Tieres- bereit zu Angriff- erschreckend nahe kam. Hungrig wurde sich zu den vor Wut bebenden Lippen gebeugt und betont langsam die glitzernde Spur aus diesen weggeleckt. Den Schauer der nun über den Rücken Vegetas zog, wurde nicht vollkommen durchlebt, weil man sich viel mehr darauf konzentrieren musste, wie seine Beine auseinander geschoben wurden und sein Hintern das Gefühl von kaltem felsigen Boden verlor.

Ein geradezu stechender Blick, ähnlich der einer Schlange traf den Prinzen. Das ist doch nicht Kakarott...

„Wage es und... AHH!!" Ein minimal stechender Schmerz fuhr blitzartig durch den kleineren Körper und hinderte ihn am weiter sprechen. Das plötzliche unangenehme Gefühl von seinem Unterleib stammend, ließ ihn krampfhaft zucken, was aber von einem innigen Kuss verdrängt wurde. Schneller als erwartet konnte sich Vegeta beruhigen und an das Gefühl von Kakarotts Finger in ihm gewöhnen. Dieser unterdrückte erfolgreich den Drang sich den Prinzen wild zu eigen zu machen, vielmehr genoss er den Gedanken jenen nun zu besitzen. Ich mache dich zu meinem kleinen Schatz, mein Prinz! 

Kakarott ging wirklich vorsichtig mit ihm um. Trotz der Gier und dem Verlangen, gab es noch immer etwas in ihm, das ihn stur daran hinderte dem Prinzen weh zu tun. Viel mehr wurde der zuerst noch feste Griff um dessen steife Männlichkeit zärtlicher und neckischer, genauso wie die kleinen Küsse in der Halsbeuge. Während die eine Hand Vegeta weiter verwöhnte, legte sich die zweite sanft an seine Wange, begann hauchzart zu streicheln. Wie dem streicheln einer Katze gleich, schmiegte sich nun auch Gokus Kopf an den des Prinzen, schnurrte selbst und schaffte es tatsächlich seinen Gegenüber zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum... aber schau zum Mond und dir geht's besser." Ein inniger Kuss folgte, welcher den Kopf Vegetas zum Himmel lenkte. Kakarott weiß nicht mal was er tut!!

Die erschreckende Erkenntnis, das der Jüngere Saiyajin, rein gar nichts vom Instinkt seines Volkes wusste, kam wohl zu spät. Ein weiterer Finger kam dazu, als der Prinz gezwungenermaßen den Blick zum Mond richtete. Die Küsse an seinem Hals nahm er schon gar nicht mehr war. Das Feuer in ihm schlug sofort höher um sich und jeder Widerspruch in ihm wurde im Keim erstickt. ... nur einmal... 

Abermals ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und Vegeta ließ einen schrillen Schrei von sich hören. Er hallte über den staubigen Boden hinweg und ließ den Felsen hinter sich leicht beben. 

Ohne das es wirklich bemerkt wurde, hatten sich die drei Finger zurück gezogen um etwas größerem Platz zu machen. Viel mehr lag der Schreck in dem Schrei verborgen, denn alle Künste von liebevollen Händen und verzaubert weichen Lippen, ließen Schmerz immer mehr vergessen und gaben nur noch Platz für wenige Gedankenfetzen.

Er... ich.... eins

Sein Herz sprengte jedes normale Tempo und der Atem wurde keuchend und stoßweise aus den Lungen gepresst. 

Mit seiner heimlichen ungewollten Liebe eins geworden zu sein, brachte Vegeta knapp an die Grenze der Lust und das obwohl sich Goku nicht mal bewegte. Ihn kostete es alle Überwindung ruhig zu bleiben! Das Gefühl wie der Prinz ihn umschloss war atemberaubend, dass ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief, ihn dazu antrieb weiter zu machen. Doch er wollte das der Ältere es genießen konnte, wollte ihm das gleiche Verlangen und die selbe Leidenschaft vermitteln. Während er also weiter mit sich kämpfte und an Vegetas Hals verhalten keuchte, bemühte bei Verstand zu bleiben, pumpte eine Hand rhythmisch dessen Glied, fuhr mit wechselndem Druck den Schaft auf und ab und neckte mit dem Daumen gezielt die empfindliche Spitze. Wenn es jetzt überhaupt noch möglich war, dann beschleunigte der Atem von Vegeta noch mal, dass er unkontrolliert nach Luft japsen musste. Das war alles einfach nicht möglich! Egal ob jetzt mit Bulma, oder seinen anderen Bettgespielen damals auf Vegeta-sei, dieses unbändige Verlangen konnte doch nicht allein vom Mond kommen?! ...macht... das... liebe..?

Langsam zog sich der jüngere Saiyajin etwas zurück, verschwand aber nicht aus dem Körper unter ihm, sondern drückte sich gleich noch enger an ihn. Vegeta von diesem Gefühl der Wärme überwältigt, warf schwer keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und brachte nur schwer ein :„...Son..." heraus. Kami... soo... langsam.... so... gut! Verwundert horchte der Jüngere auf, bewegte sich aber weiter im selben quälenden schleichenden Rhythmus. Was wollte Vegeta denn jetzt sagen? Der musste noch mal nach Luft schnappen, ehe er „Son... Gokuuu...!!!" schrie.

Rein aus Reflex biss der Angesprochene kräftig in den Hals vor ihm, presste sich stärker in den Körper unter sich. Er konnte nicht anders, aber den Ouji so stöhnen zu hören, machte ihn ganz wild. Mehr und mehr begann er sich zu bewegen, passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand seinen Stößen an und biss fester zu, vergaß dabei im Strudel der Lust wie ihm der Ouji genannt hatte. Seine Zähne kamen sich immer näher und Vegeta konnte nichts anders mehr als zu stöhnen, was den anderen nur noch fester beißen und schneller bewegen ließ. So schlang der in Ekstase schreiende einfach, um sich irgendwo festkrallen zu können, seine Arme um den breiten Hals und seine Fingernägeln hinterließen blutige Spuren im Rücken des Über ihm Liegenden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das jemand dieses „Spiel aus Leidenschaft" so betörend langsam spielte und dabei die Erregung ins unermessliche steigern konnte. Selbst nahm er sich seine Opfer immer schnell und blutig!

Letzteres traf nun auch auf den Jüngeren zu...

Son Goku war völlig von Sinnen, als er endlich den metallischen Geschmack von Blut schmeckte, den Geruch intensiver als jemals zuvor durch seine Nase zog, der Schmerz in seinem Rücken und der Schrei seines Erdennamens im Ohr. Hungrig leckte er an der klaffenden Bisswunde. Der blutige Geschmack zerging regelrecht auf seiner Zunge, floss heiß seinen Rachen hinunter, füllte seinen Rachen aus wie süßer Honig. Und während er die immer neu aufkommende Flüssigkeit weg leckte, spürte er den Pochenden Druck unter den saugenden Lippen. Sein Herz! ... Ich kann... den Puls... spüren... Mit dieser Erkenntnis und dem kurz aufflammenden Verstand kam die Bedeutung der Worte des Prinzen durch. Er.. hat mich... Son... Goku... genannt... oh... mein Gott!!

Auch er selbst konnte nicht mehr viel anderes tun als das Tempo seiner Hüften zu steigern und dem wild pochendem Herzen Luft zu zuliefern. Dieses Erlebnis überforderte ihn zusehend und treib alle Energiereserven in dem Saiyajin zusammen. 

Kakarott konnte fühlen wie er mit jedem kraftvollen Stoß dem Höhepunkt näher kam und sich zugleich der Druck unaufhaltsam aufstaute. Er würde es nicht mehr lange halten können... und dann war es vorbei...

Und so wie er im Kampf auch handelte wenn etwas nach mehr Kraft verlangte powerte sich der Jüngere zu einem Supersaiyajin. 

Nur noch im Unterbewusstsein erkannte Vegeta wie sich ein Supersaiyajin immer aufs neue in ihn bohrte, ihn fest in die Halsbeuge biss und stark an seinem Glied pumpte. In den ruckartigen Bewegungen traf der SSJ einen Punkt in dem Verletzten, der bei jedem Stoß kleine Sternchen sehen ließ, die ihn dem hellleuchtenden Ki Kakarotts, welches sogar das Strahlen des Vollmondes bei weitem überstrahlte, aufgeregt hin und her tanzten. Ihm wurde richtig schwindelig, wegen der kalten Gänsehaut, dem heißen Schweiß über seinem Körper und den viel zu vielen Sternchen, die einfach nur noch funkelten.

Mit dem neuen Ki-Level steigerte sich auch der Druck auf Vegetas Körper, wodurch er fester zurück gestoßen wurde, das der Felsen an seinem Rücken zu zerbersten drohte. Kleine Risse bildeten sich, Gesteinsbrocken splitterten ab, schnitten sich blutig in den zermaterten Rücken des Prinzen. Es war unbedingt nötig sich an dem SSJ festzuklammern, da er sonst irgendwann durch die Heftigkeit der Stöße, durch den Felsen geschleudert würde!

Doch der Schmerz an seinem Rucken wurde unbeachtet weggeschoben, denn neben den markerschütternden Stößen, der geschickten Hand an seinem Glied und der gierig leckenden Zunge an seinem Hals, war der Schmerz nur noch eine weitere Steigerung an den erregenden Gefühlen, die seinen gesamten Geist mit sich rissen.

Son Goku spürte wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und verstärkte seine Tätigkeiten noch mal um mit einem geschrieenen: „VEGETAAA!!" über die Klippe zu fallen. Ein Zucken ging durch Vegetas Körper, als er den ekstatischen Schrei vernahm und Kakarott heiß in sich fühlte, was die letzten Energiereserven an einem Punkt konzentrierte und auch er dem anderen SSJ als solcher über die Klippe hinwegfolgte.

Laut hallte noch der animalische Schrei des Jüngeren in seinem Kopf, wo sich stetig alle Gedanken zusammen fügten. so leidenschaftlich und heiß ...und doch... so zärtlich... ein menschlicher Saiyajin... 

Völlig ausgepowert, färbten sich beide Haare der Saiyajins wieder schwarz. Zitternd verebbte der markerschütternde Orgasmus, als der Jüngere in des anderen Armen zusammen sackte, die versuchten ihn so gut es ging festzuhalten. Beide teilten ein seliges Lächeln und Vegeta vernahm noch aus weiter Ferne die leise geflüsterte Stimme Son Gokus an seinem Ohr, ehe er in einen ruhigen Schlaf fiel. 

„Danke, Vegeta... aber für dich... heiße ich Kakarott, mein Prinz."  

Kakarott hauchte dem schlafenden Prinzen noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und betrachtete ihn darauf vorsichtig, um ihm nicht zu wecken. Als er sich dann aber sicher war, dass Vegeta tief und fest schlief, setzte er die MT ein und verschwand.

OWARI!!!! 

Nene... *kicher* Scherzle! Anfangs habe ich wirklich mit den Gedanken gespielt hier und jetzt diese Story zu beenden! (fragt nicht wieso... ich bin eben crazy ^^*)

Aber weil es dann doch noch Ideen in meinem Kopf gab die nach Umsetzung verlangten heißt es doch:

ENDE Teil 7 *fg*

Nachwort:

Frozens- Ode an Lemon! 

ICH LIEEEEEBE LEMON!!! *sabber* Ehrlich... gibt's was schöneres?? *fg* (na ja... andere Lemon's neben meinen mal ausgenommen ^^*)

Mal ganz realistisch... Lemon's sind doch das sinnloseste was es gibt... aber hey! Genau das macht es doch aus! *breitgrins* Das is doch die Freiheit bei dem ganzen! 

Außerdem... wer ist denn schon gerne realistisch? *lol*

LANG LEBE DER SINNLOSE ANTIREALISMUS!! *fahneschwank*

Noch zum Schluss... äh, nicht wirklich passend, aber na ja... KAMI ICH HASSE DIESEN TEIL!! Ich kann nun wirklich kein Lemon schreiben... *snif* dabei mag ich das so... *heul* *malwiederdepriist*

Ich weiß echt nicht wie lange ich mich darum bemüht habe das halbwegs hinzubiegen... und mit dem Ergebnis bin ich mehr als wenig zufrieden. Es ist echt niederschmetternd wenn aus soviel schweißtreibender Arbeit nichts raus kommt. *seufz*

Also bitte, sagt mir ganz ehrlich wies euch gefallen hat! Ganz ehrlich und knallhart! Ich vertrag das schon! *ausglasigenhundeaugenanschau*

Ne ernsthaft, meine Selbstkritik bleibt so oder so wie sie ist. Das brauch ich um besser zu werden. (was aber nix hilft) Ob das Feedback jetzt positiv oder negativ ausfällt ... mich interessiert wirklich !!!!!NUR!!!!! eure Meinung! *doppelschwör* (*räusper* na ja... und ob Interesse an mehr besteht *tropf*)

Danke an alle die sich das jetzt angetan haben! Arigato *verbeug*

*wink* ciao

Frozen


	8. without pride, without love, without any...

Konnichi Wa!!!! 

Hier bin ich mit einem neuen Teil! Und jetzt umgestellt auf R!!!! Ich lass mir doch nicht einfach meine Story löschen! pah! *hmpf* Ich werde sie aber in Zukunft auch auf animexx.de und yaoi.de posten! (was aber sicher noch lange dauern wird! Ich hab echt genug mit allem möglichen Krimskrams zu tun! Also bitte ich meine langen Pausen zu entschuldigen! ...Aber jedes Kommi spornt mich an schneller zu schreiben! ^_~ Also fleißig schreiben! *bg*)

Diese ähh.. Verspätung... ach: Ich sags gleichà DIE SCHULE IST SCHULD, DIE SCHULE IST SCHULD!! ^^** Sorry, aber es ging echt nicht schneller und wenn der Pc dann auch noch streikt ist jeder Autor etwas down! *tropf*

@alle Mailschreiber: Sorry, das ich euch nicht geantwortet habe! Werde ich jedoch jetzt so schnell wie ich kann nachholen! Gomen nasai!! *tiefverbeug*

Hier noch ein dickes bussi an Miriam! *durchknuddl* Für so ziemlich alles was mit dir und Yahuii zu tun hat! *zwinker*

**Aber jetzt mal ne Frage.... Dachtet Ihr wirklich das Kakarott seinen Prinzen da so einfach liegen lässt!? O.O!!? *schocking* Traut ihr ihm das ernsthaft zu?**

Tja genug geplappert ^^

(Kritik, Kommentare jeglicher Art, wie immer an Frozen@gmx.at oder/und in die Reviews! Herzlichen dank! *sichtiefverbeug*)

~*~ Pride vs. Desire - Teil 8 ~*~

Der schlafende Ouji war aber nicht lange einsam dem kalten Wind ausgesetzt, denn höchstens eine viertel Stunde später tauchte erneut Kakarott am Ort des Kampfes auf. Er hatte sich einen neuen Gi angzogen und hatte scheinbar eine Senzu genommen und geduscht. Seine Wunden waren alle Verheilt und auch die Haut glänzte in alter Frische, als wäre hier nie ein blutiges Spektakel vorgefallen.

Mit zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen trat Son Goku an Vegeta heran. Kami ich fühle mich so dreckig... wie konnte ich nur...

Die Selbstvorwürfe wurden immer schlimmer umso näher er sich den geschundenen Körper betrachtete. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben so über den Prinzen herzufallen? Ich müsste für den Rest meines Lebens duschen um nur einen Teil der Schuld abzuwaschen.

Mit schuldigem Blick kniete er nun neben seinem „Opfer" und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden fischte Son Goku nun einen kleinen Beutel aus einer Seitentasche und leerte ihn in der anderen Hand aus. Eine Senzu und eine HoiPoi -Kapsel purzelten heraus.

Hmm... im jetzigen Zustand kann ich ihn schwer aufwecken... aber er muss zuerst die magische Bohne essen. Nun... 

Entschlossen nahm er das kleine Wundermittel in den Mund und zerkaute es zu einer weichen Masse. bitte schlaf... flehte er in Gedanken, während er das Kinn Vegetas hinunter drückte und sein Gegenüber küsste.

Besonders vorsichtig schob er die Senzu weit in den Rachen des Prinzen, bis sich der Schluckmechanismus aktivierte und Son Goku von dem Älteren abließ. 

Hoffentlich heilt diese Bisswunde ohne eine Narbe zurückzulassen, andernfalls killt er mich! Obwohl... er killt mich so oder so... 

Nachdenklich beobachtet er wie sich nacheinander alle Wunden schließen, alle bis auf eine...

Der Körper Vegetas schien sich stur dagegen zu wehren die Bisswunde an seinem Hals zu schließen, im Gegenteil, sie fing sogar noch schlimmer zu bluten an! Son Goku kam das alles sehr merkwürdig vor, er hatte noch nie erlebt das die Senzu ihre Wirkung verfehlt hatte und das auch noch während sich doch alle anderen Kratzer, Abschürfungen, sowie Prellungen und Knochenbrüche scheinbar wieder heil wurden.

Stirnrunzelnd betätigte der Wache die Kapsel und zum Vorschein kamen ein blauer Kampfanzug mit typischer Rüstung, ein Handtuch und noch zwei Flaschen mit Wasser. Mit letzteren begann Son Goku nun sorgfältig den Körper vor sich von Schmutz und Blut zu reinigen, so gut als möglich. Besonders zaghaft fuhr er Vegetas Gesichtskonturen nach, als wolle er sich diesen friedlichen Ausdruck auf dessen sonst so grimmiger Miene gut einprägen. Überhaupt behandelte der Jüngere jede Muskelpartie mit höchster Vorsicht, denn selbst nachdem die Heilung abgeschlossen war, hatte er das Gefühl dem Prinzen immer wieder neu Schmerzen zu zufügen. Die letzten Stunden nagten unaufhörlich an ihm, sorgten für ein besonders flaues Gefühl im Magen. 

Eine Stelle aber, wurde der fürsorglichen Behandlung entzogen. Kakarott konnte das Gefühl nicht ganz beschreiben was ihn dazu trieb, aber diese Bisswunde rief in ihm größte Schuldzuweißungen und Reue auf. Sie würde wohl eine schlimme Narbe hinterlassen und dafür sorgen das Vegeta niemals vergessen konnte was hier geschehen war. Eine Art Brandmal, das man unterdrückten Tieren aufbrannte...   

Aber zum Glück stellte sie jetzt, nachdem die Bohne geschluckt wurde, keine Lebensbedrohende Gefahr mehr da. 

Trotzdem hütete Son Goku sich ihr zu Nahe zu kommen, sie war etwas völlig neues und Fremdes für ihn, was ihm in den vielen Jahren der ständigen Kämpfe immer zur Wachsamkeit geraten hatte.

~*~

Son Goku nahm, nachdem er den Prinzen so gut er konnte von Blutspuren und sonstigen Dreck befreit hatte, neben der schlafenden Person Platz. Nachdenklich winkelte er die Beine an, schlang beide Arme darum und stützte seinen Kopf ab. Im Moment gab er ein Bild größter Traurigkeit ab. Abwesend starrte der frustrierte Krieger durch die verlassene Gegend, immer darauf bedacht die leise atmende Person nicht zu beobachten. 

Der Mond hatte während der ganzen Zeit seine Reise über den Himmel weiter geführt und würde bald der Sonne weichen. Sein Licht warf lange Schatten über die zerklüftete Landschaft, sowie auf Son Gokus trostlose Gestalt.

Irgendetwas hielt ihn hier gefangen, ließ in nicht vor dem nahenden unheil flüchten, welches ihm bevor stand, sobald der Ouji aus seinem Schlaf erwachen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach der Wunsch das alles möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen zu können. 

Nachdem etliche Minuten alle Gedanken nur auf den Prinzen gerichtet waren, legte sich nun auch sein Blick auf Vegeta. 

Ein herzliches Lächeln stahl sich kurz auf sein Antlitz. Der friedvolle Ausdruck des Schlafenden, ließ ihm ganz warm ums Herz werden. So wie Vegeta träumend im Adamskostüm vor ihm lag hatte er etwas ungewohnt vertrauensseliges und schutzsuchendes.

Es war etwas verwirrend für den Jüngeren seinen Teil zu diesem unnatürlichen Zustand des Saiyajinprinzen beigetragen zu haben. 

Was er wohl gerade träumt...? 

Langsam löste Goku die zusammengerollte Position um etwas näher an den anderen zu rutschen. Und wie er Vegeta so beobachtete wanderte seine Hand wie in Trance auf Vegetas Brust. Hauchzart strich er über die Haut hinweg und fragte sich ständig wann er wohl endlich aus diesem verrückten Traum erwachen würde...

Kami... ich habe ihn geküsst... so oft... und überall.... und es hat mir gefallen Andächtig fuhren die bewundernden Finger hinauf über den sehnigen Hals, machten einen kurzen streichelnden Stop an den Wangenknochen, weiter über die hohe Stirn und hinein in das rabenschwarze Haar. hmm... wie Saiyajinhaar das nur macht? ... so weich und gleichzeitig so widerspenstig... Es passt genau zu ihm Eine Zeit lang spielten sich Gokus Finger mit der schwarzen Mähne, bis ihr Besitzer auf einmal tief die Luft einsog!

Augenblicklich schreckte der Jüngere in seinem Tun zurück. Beinahe ängstlich wurde beobachtete wie sich Vegeta auf dem felsigen Untergrund, einer Schlange gleich, rekelte und dann schmatzend weiterschlief.

...puh...

Schweren Herzens aber doch seiner Sache sicher, stand Son Goku nun auf und schritt davon, hinein in die Nacht. Noch etwas und dann fliege ich los... ich muss noch über einiges nachdenken ehe ich zu Hause aufkreuzen kann... 

Hinter ihm konnte man es schon minimal dämmern sehen, doch ein Unterschied zur dunklen Nacht war kaum festzustellen. Irgendwo schien jemand Wolken herbei zu schicken, dass nie mehr ein Sonnenstrahl diese zerstörte Gegend treffen könnte. Man durfte nur wage Vermutungen anstellen das dort hinter der dunklen Wolkenschicht die helle Sonne war.

Langsam hob der Saiyajin vom Boden ab und besah sich nochmals den Boden unter seinen Füßen.

„WARTE!!" Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, doch er flog beharrlich weiter.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst stehen bleiben Bakayaro!" ertönte nochmals die bebende Stimme Vegetas. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte SonGoku sich wirklich eingebildet nur zu träumen, aber jetzt... die Erkenntnis der Realität traf ich ihn so hart, dass er augenblicklich mitten in der Luft stoppte und auch total darauf vergas mit der MT zu flüchten. 

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

In der Erwartung ein Final Flash würde in gleich treffen, wartete der Angeschrieene auf seine Bestrafung, welche aber ausblieb. Stattdessen hallte eine eiskalte Stimme zu ihm hinauf. „Dreh dich um und sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir spreche!"

Vegeta ging einmal wieder voll in seiner Fähigkeit des Herumkommandierens auf. Aber nicht so wie sonst, wehrte sich Goku nicht, sondern tat wie ihm geheißen. Brav wurde der Befehl ausgeführt. Und als er am Boden aufsetzte und sich zu dem Prinzen drehte, setzte kurzzeitig sein Herzschlag aus. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er geschockt auf sein Gegenüber... 

Da stand er, Vegeta, noch immer nackt, aber mit einer Anmut wie nur er sie haben konnte. Der pure Stolz sprach aus seiner Haltung und die Verachtung dem Jüngeren gegenüber war deutlich in den Augen zu lesen. Sie blitzen gefährlich auf, doch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Kakarotts lag auf der Bisswunde. Diese blutete jetzt wieder stärker, sodass das Blut in vielen roten Streifen einen Weg über die rechte Hälfte von Vegetas Oberkörper lief. Ein Ausläufer bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Schulter um sich dort in viele Arme aufzuteilen und ein rotes Muster über die angespannten Muskeln zu zeichnen. 

Vegeta schien nicht mal zu bemerken das er nichts an hatte!  

In diesem kurzen Moment wo Son Goku jeden einzelnen Schatten, jedes Glitzern des Blutes durch unbekanntes Licht auf dem angespannten Körper bemerkte, sich einprägte, hatte er das Gefühl den perfektesten Krieger des gesamten Universums vor sich zu haben.

Niemand würde es je schaffen an diese erhobene und machtvolle Haltung heranzukommen, gar dem kalten und furchteinflößenden Blick Parole zu bieten.

...Der König der Saiyajin!...

Unter dem stummen Staunen konnte der Starrende den Drang nicht unterdrücken und unterzog Vegetas Männlichkeit einer näheren Musterung.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst das nun etwas anders war. Es gefiel ihm was er sah! Der nackte Körper eines Mannes, Vegetas... schaffte es das in seinen Gedanken sofort leidenschaftliche Bilder einer zweisamen Nacht kreuz und quer umherhuschten. Kami ist mir heiß...

Innerlich verfluchte sich Kakarott dafür, aber ihm wurde doch tatsächlich wieder heiß im Lendenbereich.

Gewaltsam riss er sich von dem beeindruckenden Bild des muskulösen Körpers ab, sah wieder in das Gesicht vor ihm welches wutverzerrt war.

Vegeta indes, dem die Blicke seines Gegenüber zwar nicht entgangen waren, aber großteils kalt ließen, fasste sich langsam an die klaffende Wunde. Ruckartig packte er zu, sodass etwas Blut durch seine Finger vor Kakarotts Stiefel spritzte.

Kurz krallte er sich im eigenen Fleisch fest, ehe er Son Goku die blutverschmierte Hand hinstreckte und leise knurrte: „Sieh dir das an." die Stimme war fast nur ein Lufthauch, aber wahrscheinlich noch befehlender als es laut geschrieen jemals hätte sein können. „Sieh dir an was du getan hast!" herschte er abermals. Der Unterklassenkrieger erzitterte kurz. Die kalte Stimme Vegetas jagte im regelrechte Eisschauer über den Rücken.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar was du getan hast!!!" 

Er ballte die blutrote Hand zur Faust während er dem anderen Vollblutsaiyajin allen Hass entgegenspie den er aufzubringen hatte. Das war nie und nimmer eine Frage gewesen. Eine Anschuldigung, eine Anklage auf die ohne Verhandlung das Todesurteil vollzogen werden würde. 

Son Goku wagte es jetzt nicht zu antworten, er wusste ja nicht mal sich zu verteidigen. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist... warum habe ich das nur getan? ...Vegeta hat das Recht mich jetzt anzuschreien, ich bin über ihn hergefallen ohne auf ihn zu achten... wie konnte ich nur

Sich all seiner Schuld bewusst, nur darauf wartend, sich dem Henker zu stellen, blickte der Jüngere auf die zitternde Faust. Wieso hab ich ihn gebissen? Ich kann mich nur noch an den Rausch erinnern, der mich einfach gepackt hat und ein unerklärliches Verlangen mehr Blut zu sehen, Schmerzen zu geben. Verdammt was war mit mir los?!

Während Goku noch immer verwirrt grübelte schrie Vegeta plötzlich so laut auf, das dieser von der Blutbedeckten Hand aufsah und wieder Blickkontakt herstellte.

„Du hast mit mir das Blutritual vollzogen Kakarott!" 

Soviel Verachtung in der Stimme hätte er Jüngere nicht erwartet. Ihm wurde mit einem mal schlecht und gleichzeitig schwarz vor Augen. 

Etwas in ihm schien zu wissen was dieses „Blutritual" war und welche schrecklichen Folgen es hatte, es zwang ihn in die Knie. Sein Atem ging schnell und röchelnd. Dieses erdrückende Gefühl das nun über ihm herein brach, nahm ihm sämtliche Kraft- seine Beine wackelten so stark, als würde er auf Pudding stehen. 

Vegeta sah dem plötzlichen Zusammenbruch Gokus etwas belustigt zu, sprach aber unbehelligt weiter... „Das Blutritual ist auf Vegeta-sei ein Bündnis unter Saiyajin. Es macht sie zu Lebenspartnern, auf ewig, aber es macht sie auch unterwürfig. ...Ich habe dich nicht gebissen..."

Nur sehr langsam konnte das in dem zitternden Vollblutsaiyajin aufgenommen werden. Bündnis? ...auf ewig... wie? Unterwürfig? Ich... ich habe... ...er nicht?! Was?

„VERSTEHST DU?!? NUR DU HAST MICH GEBISSEN!! Du hast mich zu deinem Spielzeug gemacht! ICH GEHÖRE DIR, VERDAMMT!!"

NEIN! Bitte nicht....!! [Goku!]

Kami ... er hat alles missachtet was auf Vegeta-sei heilig war! Ich... ICH bin doch der Ranghöhere... nicht er... oder? _Natürlich bist du das! Aber das ist ihm ja egal! Du musstest ja unbedingt nachgeben. Du hast dich doch freiwillig von ihm unterwerfen lassen! Dein Recht und dein Rang waren dir doch scheiß egal! _NEIN! Ich... ich wollte doch nur... woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er... dass er.... _ALLES LÜGE! Du wusstest es... und hast es gewollt! Er war so vom Mond gefesselt... da war das doch klar!_ _Du hast dein Volk mit Dreck besudelt! _...

Der Prinz der Saiyjians kämpfte im Inneren selbst mit sich. Das alles war so furchtbar! Mit jedem Wort das im Hass ausgesprochen war, setzte langsam die Erkenntnis ein, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Es hatte ihn wie einen Stich mit einem Messer mitten ins Herz getroffen. Er wollte einfach abhauen! Er wollte mich liegen lassen! _Na klar! Was dachtest du denn? Des es.._ICH.._ihm etwas bedeutet? Verrückter kleiner lächerlicher Prinz! Du bist doch nur ein kleines Stück Dreck! Dich kann man nur für seine Zwecke benutzen und dann wegwerfen! Genau das hat dein... UNSCHULDIGER ENGEL! getan!!_

Der Prinz geriet in seiner Verzweiflung so in Rasche das er nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte, alles schnürte ihm einfach die Luft weg, hielt seine Stimme in eisiger Umklammerung, immer das Bild des sich abwendenden jüngeren Kriegers vor Augen.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Mhmm... So warm. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Vegeta spürte wie er langsam aus seinem Traumland zurück kam. Schwer versuchte er die Müdigkeit von sich abzuschütteln, was aber nicht gelingen wollte. Sein ganzer Körper schien irgendwo anders zu sein... von seinem Geist gelöst. ... „Danke, Vegeta... aber für dich... heiße ich Kakarott, mein Prinz." ...ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Er hat es verstanden! Endlich versteht er welche Bedeutung sein Name für mich hat. ...Nie mehr wird er sich beschweren wenn ich ihn so nenne. Und das darf nur ich! Ich allein! „...für dich... ...mein Prinz..." Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Vegetas Brust aus. Ob mein Herz jetzt auftaut?

Völlig benebelt von den Ereignissen, war es dem Ouji unmöglich sein Traumland zu verlassen. Und sogar im Traum schien er zu bemerken das er jede grimmige Maske fallen gelassen hatte, es war mit einem mal egal.

Seine Atemzüge gingen gleichmäßig, wollten ihn zurück in seine Träume wiegen, doch eine Frage hielt ihn gerade über der Schwelle. Kakarott? Noch halb im Tiefschlaf tasteten seine Sensoren umher, suchten nach der bekannten Ki-Signatur und er hätte beinahe laut aufgeseufzt, als er sie neben sich fand. Er ist hier! Kami, er ist wirklich hier, bei mir! ...

Eine schützende Sicherheit baute fleißig an einer Inneren Wärme, gestützt von Vertrauen und zusammengehalten mit aller Hoffnung die in dem Prinzen zu finden war. Ich will ihn sehen!! Meinen Kakarott!

Keine lästige Stimme die in seinem Kopf wütete er solle nicht so verdammt gefühlsduselig sein! Keine Zweifel es wäre falsch hier und jetzt den Moment mit seinem Intimfeind zu genießen. Nichts! Nur die Vorstellung gleich die Augen zu öffnen und in den Armen des Geliebten auf zu wachen! Und es gab nichts das Vegetas Meinung erschüttern konnte, Son Gokus sanftes Lächeln würde das erste sein was er sehen würde!

Plötzlich aber fühlte der Saiyajinprinz etwas kitzelndes über seiner Brust. Etwas das sich nur Sekunden später, in denen er aufspringen wollte und alles zu Kleinholz verarbeiten wollte, als die Fingerspitzen Kakarotts entpuppte. Zärtlich tänzelten sie über die Haut hinweg, streichelten hier und wärmten da, erfüllten den ganzen Körper mit Wärme.

Was hat er vor? Die vorsichtige Hand hielt ihn davon ab auf zu schauen und nach zu fragen. Es interessierte ihn was sein Geliebter wohl angesichts der Tatsache das jener denken würde er schlief, tun wollte. 

Fast bewundernd strich das Tastende über seinen Hals, fuhr exakt sein Gesicht nach. Tief gerührt von der unübersehbaren Achtung und dem fast greifbaren Respekt ihm Gegenüber ergab sich Vegeta ganz dem Gefühl von der kraulenden Hand die jetzt in seinem Haar untergetaucht war. Ich liege hier, total ausgeliefert vor meinem größten Erzrivalen und genieße es mich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen. Bulma hatte recht als sie meinte; zu lieben bedeutet zu Vertrauen!

Der kleine Gedanke hallte noch etwas nach und so kam es das der Dösende, sich der Hand entgegen rekelte. Er wollte auch etwas geben. Irgendein Zeichen! Ein Signal das ihm gefiel was Kakarott mit ihm machte und eine Bitte die flehte nie mehr damit auf zu hören.

Aber plötzlich war die wärmende Hand weg. Sofort fühlte Vegeta den kalten Wind der seinen Körper als einziges umfing und den felsigen Boden unter sich. Einsamkeit kroch seine Venen entlang und mit ihr die Angst. Vegeta verfiel fast in eine Art Starre, bewegte sich nicht, blieb weiterhin still liegen. 

Erst wenige Momente später in denen die Panik des Alleinseins etwas abgeschüttelt werden konnte, beruhigte man sich langsam wieder. Er ist ja da...

So öffnete Vegeta, zum ersten Mal ein wirkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen.... er sah direkt in den mit Sternen besetzten Himmel.... und irgendwo dort dazwischen erkannte er Kakarott, welcher sich fliegend entfernte...

~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~

Umso mehr Vegeta gesprochen und geschrieen hatte, mit jedem Wort das seinen Mund verließ,... Goku wurde sicher aber langsam speiübel. So sehr das er sich keuchend zusammenkrümmte, jedoch verließ nicht sein trauriger Blick den des vor Wut schnaubenden Prinzen. 

Die frischgewaschenen Hände gruben sich fest in den Boden vor sich. Staubige Erde schob sich unter die Fingernägel und kleine Felsen kratzen an den starken Kämpferhänden.

Er war so von Schuldgefühlen geplagt das er knapp daran war wie ein Baby loszuheulen, außerdem bemerkte er nicht wie Vegeta näher auf ihn zu kam. ...Wirklich nichts drang jetzt noch durch die verzweifelnden Schreie in seinem Kopf... Alles meine Schuld! Nur meine! Ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren! ICH HABE DIE KONTROLLE VERLOREN! OH KAMI LASS MICH STERBEN!

Mit verachtendem Blick blieb er vor Son Goku stehen, als wollte er auf ihn spucken. Doch statt dessen trat er einmal fest mit dem Fuß gegen Kakarotts Gesicht. Der kurzeitige Schmerz riss den bebenden Körper auch tatsächlich aus seine Trance.

„Ve... Vegeta... es... ich..." begann er zu stottern, sich nicht wirklich bewusst was er überhaupt sagen wollte... doch es wurde sowieso eiskalt ignoriert. Anscheinend wollte Vegeta weder Entschuldigungen noch sonst was hören. 

„Gib mir meinen Stolz zurück Kakarott!" ... „Was... ich wie..." ... „Hörst du schlecht? GIB MIR MEINEN STOLZ ZURÜCK!!"

Im Hall der geschrieenen Worte zuckten feine Blitze am Horizont. Ein kühler Tropfen traf Vegeta auf der Schulter, schaffte es nicht durch das Blut zur Haut vorzudringen. 

Grollender Donner erschien dem Jüngeren wie Vegetas sonstiges zorniges Knurren. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es, schlug von der einen Schädelwand zur anderen und echote immer des Prinzen letzte Worte.

Ein weiterer Wassertropfen tippte nun leicht auf Gokus Gi, da wo sich eben der Fuß seines Gegenübers in seinen Magen gerammt hatte...

Für einen Moment hatte sich sein Magen entschieden sich hier und jetzt zu entleeren, doch der Getretene schluckte es tapfer hinunter. Tränen stiegen ihm auf. Doch er konnte nicht wirklich sagen weswegen... Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen um sich beherrschen, einerseits, wegen der Anspannung im Inneren die Atmen zu Hölle machte, zu dem der Schmerz an der Schläfe, wo eine nicht kleine Schramme prangte, oder der in seinem Bauch und das Pochen im Kopf. So vieles kam immer neu dazu, solange der Prinz auf den sich nicht Wehrenden einschlug.

Sein Blickfeld verschwamm durch einen Schleier aus Tränen, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug das Schwindelgefühl los zu werden. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich, als wäre eben eine Bombe dort losgegangen und selbst wenn er in dieser Situation restlos überfordert war, schien ihm sein Körper sagen zu wollen welches Ausmaß seine Taten hatten.

Ein weiterer Tritt traf Son Goku links in die Rippen und den ein zweiter Schlag gegen sein Schienbein folgte. 

Es trat trotzdem nicht der Schaden ein der hätte vorhanden sein müssen. Entweder war Vegeta zu verwirrt um mit voller Kraft zu zuschlagen oder er schlug absichtlich nur halbherzig zu... als wäre ich es nicht mal mehr wert sein Kampfgegner zu sein

Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte er die geschrieenen Beschimpfungen Vegetas zu ihm durchdringen hören, allesamt untermalt von dem Donner des nahenden Gewitters. Doch dem Jüngeren war es egal... Ich bin Schuld... Vegeta... bitte auch wenn... ich das nicht verlangen kann... erlöse mich... bring mich um! Bitte... es tut so weh. Verzeih mir...

Ein Regentropfen traf den Ouji auf der Wange und er hielt in seinem angesetzten Schlag inne. Nein! Ich weine nicht! Ich darf jetzt nicht weinen! Ängstlich tastete er an seine Wange und leckte danach den Finger feuchten Finger ab, erleichtert das es nicht salzig schmeckte. Den anderen ignorierend sah er zu Himmel auf und erkannte die sich schleichend auftürmenden Wolken. Am Horizont schimmerte es gelblich, dort wo die Sonne aufgehen sollte... 

Dann wanderte sein Blick zurück. er sieht müde aus... 

Kakarott rührte sich nicht. Er blieb einfach liegen und wartete, hoffte auf sein Ende. Sein Gegenüber konnte er schon lange nicht mehr ansehen. Durch die vielen Schläge war auf den Rücken geschleudert worden, Hände und Beine von sich gestreckt –ohne Deckung-, die Augen zum Himmel gewandt.

Vegetas Atem ging schnell und umso länger er den Kämpfer zu seinen Füßen ansah zitterte jeder Atemzug. ER! Er hat es gewagt mich zu beißen! ...Kami, das Blutritual... Habe ich mir das nicht immer gewünscht? Wollte ich denn nicht? ....Nun... mag sein, vielleicht. Ich werde es wohl niemals erfahren. Denn... VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT SO!

Kurz schnaubte der Prinz ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Geh! Kakarott, geh! Ich will dich nie mehr in meinem ganzen Leben jemals wieder sehen..."

Etwas benommen hob der Angesprochene den Kopf um den Worten besser lauschen zu können... Was hat er gesagt?

„Los verdammt noch mal beweg deinen faulen Arsch endlich und hau ab! Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld und meinem Leben du Bastard!"

Endlich hatte Goku es verstanden, doch Zweifel hielt ihn zurück. Sollte er nicht noch bestraft werden? Warum ließ in Vegeta am Leben? Er wollte doch nicht mehr leben! Nicht mit dieser Schuld!!

„Nun mach schon!"

„Wirst du es vergessen können?"

„Was!?" Langsam rappelte sich Goku in eine mehr kniende als Sitzende Position.

„Wirst du... es vergessen, oder... akzeptieren können? Ich... ich meine das da..." Zitternd zeigte er auf die Bisswunde.

Vegeta war erstmals etwas irritiert aufgrund der plötzlichen Redegewandtheit. Mehrere Regentropfen nieselten nun auf die beiden letzten Vollblutsaiyajin. Das Unwetter war nicht mehr weit weg. Akzeptieren? Ich soll es allen ernstes akzeptieren? Dieses fesselnde Bündnis einfach so akzeptieren?! Das... ...VERGESSEN?!! Und ehe Vegeta wieder zu brüllen ansetzten konnte ergriff der Jüngere der sich gerade erhob wieder das Wort: „Und was deinen Stolz betrifft Vegeta. *Den* kann dir doch niemand und auch nicht ich, egal wie oft dich besiege, ... jemals nehmen.

Dein Blut ist dein Stolz! Und selbst wenn ich es angekratzt habe. So ist doch dein ganzer Körper voll davon!

So gut kenne ich dich, das sogar in der Hölle, dein Stolz, ein ständiger Begleiter sein wird! Niemand kommt so nah an dich ran wie dein Stolz, stimmt's nicht Vegeta? ...

Wenn du es wünscht werde ich dir nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen."

Goku teleportierte sich weg.

„Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht..."

„KAKAROOOOOOTT!!!!!" Animalisch hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und sogleich alle Muskeln bis aufs äußerste gespannt. 

Blind vor Wut zog Vegeta alle Energien zu sich, die er auftreiben konnte. Sofort bildete sich um den nackten Körper des Prinzen ein riesiger Windkegel, sichtbar durch den ganzen Staub und Dreck der aufgewirbelt wurde. Vereinzelte Blätter und kleine Äste hatten sich in den Strudel dazugesellt in dessen Mitte ein vor Hass bebender Saiyajinprinz stand und seinen Schmerz in den aufkommenden dunklen Morgen schrie. Um ihn zuckten schon Blitze, die eindeutig sein Ki hervorgerufen hatten und seine Augen schwanken unkontrolliert von schwarz auf blau und wieder zurück, nur um dann endgültig noch stärker kristallblau zu leuchten. An seinen goldenen Haaren zerrte der Wind kraftvoll in eine Richtung, aber der Saiyajin blieb standhaft. Der Kraft seines Ki's konnte der felsige Untergrund nicht lange standhalten und die unbedeckten Füße gruben sich als erstes in den Boden. Als nächstes riss sich ein großer Ring, der den Boden des wachsenden Tornados beschrieb. Kleine und größere Gesteinsbrocken wurden in die Höhe gezogen, aber alles was zu nahe an die glühende Aura des Prinzen kam, wurde gnadenlos in dem blitzenden Ki, das der Körper nicht mehr halten konnte, entweder wie Blätter und Äste zu Asche verbrannt oder wie Steine zu Sand pulverisiert. 

Wie in Trance richtete Vegeta seinen Blick gen Himmel, wo sich graublaue Wolken um den Windkegel drehten. Blitzschnell bauten sich etliche Wolkentürme zusammen, drehten sich wie in einem zerstörerischen Ballett um das mächtige Wesen. 

Ihm kam es so vor als wäre er Zentrum des Unwetters... Oder war er der Auslöser? 

Während nur der Wind ungehindert seinen Körper berühren konnte, bahnte sich ein kleiner Regentropfen wie eine Kanonenkugel, vom Wind angestoßen, zu Vegeta und landete nass und hart auf dessen Wange. Ich werde nicht weinen! Im Schock verloren, stieß der Saiyajin einen grellen Schrei aus, der zugleich Mitläufer einer ungeheuren Energiewelle war die den eigen erschaffenen Tornado sprengte. 

Nur noch kurz leuchtete das gelbe Ki durch das Unwetter hindurch, gleich einem Leuchtturm, ehe das Licht langsam kleiner und kleiner wurde. Die Wut hatte sich gelegt und Vegeta war von seinem eigenen Wutausbruch geschwächt. An ihm zerende Leere fraß sich durch ihn hindurch und nahm die Energie eines SSJ mit sich. Verloren und allein stand Vegeta nun in dieser Felswüste, den Blick zu Himmel gerichtet. 

So schnell wie der Wind aufgekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Was zurück blieb waren allein Vegeta und der Regen.

Viele Regentropfen vielen ungehindert auf den Saiyajin, der dass aber nicht wirklich wahr nahm. Auch seine Augen zuckten wohl nur aus Reflex zusammen wenn ein kalter Tropfen die Wimpern traf. 

Der ganze Körper war in eine Art Tracezustand gefallen, dass seine Arme schlapp an seiner Seite baumelten und ließ sich von der Flüssigkeit umspülen. Wie eine zweite Haut floss das Wasser vom Kopf abwärts bis hin zu den Füßen, liebkoste ihn beinahe wie Kakarotts Hände es noch vor Stunden getan hatten. Nur löste es diesmal nichts anderes als Kälte aus. Die vielen Bäche welche seinen Körper immer wieder schimmern ließen sobald ein Blitz am Himmel zuckte, verschwanden am Boden angekommen sofort in den nach Feuchtigkeit lechzenden Erdritzen.

Das Gewitter hatte sich ganz im Wutausbruch Vegetas ausgeladen, von dem Ehemaligen Sturm war nur noch ein eisiger Regen zurück geblieben und hin und wieder fuhren Windstöße die durch Baumkronen in der Ferne.  

Schnell waren seine Haare triefendnass hatten ihr imposantes Auftreten verloren, dass sie nun einer den Kopf senkenden Blume glichen, traurig und müde. 

Das Blut war schnell von ihm gewaschen worden und mit ihm der Geruch des anderen Saiyajin. Ob es mit den Erinnerungen denn auch so war? Innerlich betete der Prinz hier an Kältetod zu sterben, oder vielleicht zu ertrinken?! ... Nicht mal die Absurdität dieser Einfälle bewusst, starrte er weiter trotzig in die sich auftürmenden Wolkenmassen. Wenn er sich bewegen könnte bzw. wollte, würde er wahrscheinlich wirklich seinen Kopf solange in matschige Erde drücken bis er erstickt war und diese grausame Welt verlassen konnte.

Mit dem Gedanken an Kakarott sank der Prinz auf die Knie und ehe sein Kopf den Boden berührte hatte ihn die gnädige Ohnmacht gepackt.

~*~

Es dürfte höchstens eine Stunde gewesen sein die er nicht bei Bewusstsein war, doch der Regenguss war vorüber. 

Noch etwas benebelt und unterkühlt fand er die Klamotten die ihm Son Goku gebracht hat leicht verdreckt am Boden. 

Es war ihm sogar fast zu wider sie auch nur anzufassen. 

Aber da es ihm schlussendlich lieber war schmutzig und angezogen, als sauber und nackt in der CC. aufzutauchen, schlüpfte er in den blauen Kampfanzug. Er hatte noch kleinere Probleme sich den Brustpanzer überzustreifen, zu sehr zitterte er noch vor Kälte und er zehrte stark an seinen Kraftreserven, aber schließlich war auch dies geschafft.

In Gedanken versunken fasste sich Vegeta in die Halsbeuge, dort wo unter dem blauen Material die Wunde zu sehen war. Gut, falls ich Bulma über den Weg laufen sollte wird sie es nicht sehen und ich kann es in Ruhe selbst verarzten...

Mit der Sicherheit jetzt ein großes und leider sichtbares Geheimnis zu haben, flog der Saiyajinprinz Richtung „nach hause" davon.  

~*~ Ende Teil 8 ~*~

Puhh!! färtisch! *schweißvonderstirnwisch* So gegen Ende hin (was man wohl auch gemerkt hat) viel mir die Situation ziemlich schwer. Es ist nicht so geworden wie ich wollte... Und das ihr jetzt nicht denkt: Tut es das nicht immer?! ..., denn eine Stelle ist gaaaanz genau so geworden wie ich es mir erhofft hatte... *erleichtert* und zwar der kleine Flashback, von Geta-chan! Irgendwie bin ich immer total depri geworden als ich das durch gelesen hab... *seufz* Geta tut mir da ehrlich leid... so enttäuscht zu werden ist wirklich nicht einfach. 

Tja, jetzt hab ich aber meine schöne Ausgangsposition für die weiteren Geschehen! Im nächsten Teil hab ich mir vorgenommen auf die Situation näher einzugehen... und ein Gespräch zwischen Bulma und Geta kommt auch. (das hab ich schon Ewigkeiten im Kopf!! *gg*)

Also dann! Hoffentlich auf bald! Und schreibt mit bitte wies war, ja? *liebschau*

(außerdem wäre ich jedem dankbar der meine Lehrer EGAL MIT WELCHEN MITTELN, davon abhält mich weiter zu quälen ^_~... dann kommts nämlich noch schneller!)

ciao *wink*

Frozen


	9. words at night

Tadaaa! Weil ich ja doch noch Kommis bekommen hab is hier der nächste Teil. 

Man kann jetzt übrigens auch anonym reviewn!! 

(danke für die Hilfe! ...hoffe das wird auch gelesen .... o.O)

@Nathaly: Danke fürs Kommi! Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen... die beiden werden noch ne ganze weile tiefer sinken bis ich sie wieder hoch lasse. Sorry, nur ich mag es eben meine Lieblinge leiden zu lassen, damit ein Ende der Leiden doppelt soviel bedeutet! ^^*

@Saki: Oh... o.O dachtest du? *händereib* *freu* dann is es echt so geworden wie ich wollte! Vieeeeelen Dank!!

@nene2: *erfreutquieck* WAAHH!!! Ich kanns nicht glauben! Tränen!! Kleine nasse kullernde Dinger... und das bei MEINER Story *ganzausdemhäuschenis* *selbstinstaschentuchschneuz* Ich weiß es klingt blöd, aber das ist echt ein riesen Kompliment für mich! Bisher hab ich's noch nie geschafft bei jemandem auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken! Ich hoff dir gefällts auch weiterhin!

@Hilda: ^______^ Vielen vielen lieben Dank! Das hat mich echt angespornt! Und für meine Verhältnisse war das auch schneller! ^_~

Soo.... hmm... Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher das dieser Teil die wenigsten wirklich interessieren wird, aber mir viel es erstaunlich einfach ihn zu schreiben. Kein Hänger, kein Problem sich irgendwo was bildlich vor Augen zu rufen und besonders die Dialoge sind genauso geworden wie ich es wollte. 

In diesem Teil konzentriere ich mich hauptsächlich auf Geta und Bulma, ... um nicht zu sagen NUR auf die beiden.

Ich dachte es wäre nicht schlecht mal eine kleine Aussprache zwischen den beiden stattfinden zu lassen. Außerdem liebe ich es in Vegetas Psyche herum zu wühlen.

(was mich gleich dazu bringt: Vegeta-sama is hier ziemlich OOC!! Ich konnte nicht anders... Gomen nasai!! *tiefverbeug*) 

Und noch was...

Was wäre euch lieber: Happy- oder Sad-End? (hab beides im Kopf... )

~*~ Pride vs. Desire - Teil 9 ~*~

Leise schloss Vegeta die Tür hinter sich und hob etwas vom Boden ab. Er wollte so gut es geht keine Laute von sich geben, so hatte er beschlossen zu seinem Zimmer zu fliegen. 

Hätte er doch bloß nicht das Fenster geschlossen! 

Wie ein Spion sah er sich blitzartig im Vorzimmer um, ließ allein seine Blicke durch den Raum huschen und flog dann so schnell wie möglich los.

Seine Übertriebene Vorsicht Bulma oder Trunks nicht über den Weg zu laufen, ließ ihn nicht auf seine Umgebung achten und eine Vase auf einem Schränkchen wurde einfach von dem starken Windstoß umgerissen. Lautklirrend zersprang diese auf dem Boden in tausend kleine Scherben. „KUSO!" fluchte er darauf hin nicht minder leise und als wolle er das wieder ungeschehen machen, knallte er sich reflexartig die Hand auf den Mund. Verdammter Mist!

Kleinlaut murrend lauschte der Prinz nun in die Stille, die von einer ruhigen Stimme unterbrochen wurde. „Wo warst du denn die Nacht über Vegeta?"

Der Angesprochene verdrehte nur genervt die Augen ehe, er am Fußboden mit einem 'Klack' aufkam und sich umdrehte. Die blauhaarige Frau stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, eingehüllt in einen smaragdgrünen Morgenmantel.

„Geht dich nichts an Onna." knurrte er kurz und schritt dann erhobenen Hauptes davon. So muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr wie ein Verbrecher in meinem eigenen Haus bewegen!

Bulma sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinter her, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und wandte sich zur Couch um, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Ich komm noch drauf Vegeta!

~*~

Zwei Tage nach Vegetas nächtlichem Ausflug kam Bulma an seinem Privatzimmer vorbei, dessen Türe einen kleinen Spalt offen stand. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg ins Labor, der wohlgemerkt, jetzt sicher doppelt solange war wie vorher...

So leise wie möglich schob sie die Türe weiter auf und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer. Vegeta? Schnell hatte sie den Vater ihrer Kinder gefunden. Den Rücken zu ihr gedreht sah er aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus, wie immer die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt. 

Im Schein des Mondes war nicht zu übersehen, dass Vegeta schneller als sonst nach Luft japste. Merkwürdige Laute hallten durch das Zimmer und die Frau musste erst mal doppelt hinhören ehe sie, sie als schmerzvolles Zischen, ähnlich wie Schniefen erkannte. Er weint doch nicht etwa... oder?

Selbst etwas über den Gedanken erschreckt, machte sie sofort kehrt und nahm den Weg in ihr Labor wieder auf. Wenn ich es mir so überlege... Hätte er meine Anwesenheit nicht spüren müssen? Hat er es vielleicht und hat nur nichts gesagt? Nein, das würde Vegeta niemals tun,... sich ohne zu murren beobachten lassen... Was hat er nur?

Noch lange grübelte die Blauhaarige über die ganze Sache nach. Es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Vegeta war zwar wie immer, was hieß: Verachtend, immer schlecht aufgelegt und still, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr... das *nichts* in Ordnung war.

Er sah aus, als würde er auf etwas warten... auf was nur? 

Ein Inneres Gefühl sagte ihr, der Saiyajin würde einer Sache entgegenfiebern, doch diese trat nicht ein... und das schien ihm auch sehr wohl bewusst zu sein. 

~*~

In den darauffolgenden Tagen fand die wachsame Wissenschaftlerin den Ouji an den merkwürdigsten Orten wieder. Besonders ein Baum, eine alte Ulme, etwas abgelegen vom CC.-Komplex hatte es ihm wohl am meisten angetan. Immer öfter lag er einfach in ihrem Schatten, starrte vor sich hin...

Ein andermal entdeckte sie ihn wie er im tropischen Garten umherstreifte. Immer mehr erweckte er den Anschein, als würde er auf der Suche nach etwas sein, Antworten auf Fragen suchen... also musste ihn irgendwas ziemlich schwer beschäftigen. 

Am seltsamsten war aber das er alle seine typischen Gewohnheiten mit einem Mal abgelegt hatte... Sein Training bestand nur noch aus der Hälfte der üblichen Zeit im GR und auch nur der Hälfte der normalen Härte die Vegeta dann immer von sich forderte.

Das Bild des Trainierenden Saiyajin spuckte ihr regelrecht sekündlich vor den Augen herum. Sie hatte ihm bis zu diesem Tag bei Gelegenheit immer gerne zugesehen, es war ein fesselndes und beeindruckendes Vergnügen, das Spiel der Muskeln zu beobachten, den Ausdruck vollster Konzentration im Gesicht und jede Bewegung auf den Millimeter genau kraftvoll und präzise durchgeführt. Aber diese letzte Trainingseinheit des Prinzen verunsicherte sie. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Schwer atmend stand Vegeta im rötlichen Licht des GR's. Sein Schweiß glitzerte wie kleine Perlen auf seinem Oberkörper, bedeckte die harten Muskeln, wie die Sterne den Himmel. Sein sonst so sicherer Stand, schwankte etwas. 

Drinnen herrschte das bekannte Summen durch hohe Schwerkraft, welches draußen noch etwas zu hören war. Ihre Hand wanderte automatisch an das, extra für den Widerstand, unnatürlichem Drucks, entwickelte, Material, während ihre Augen gebannt durch das Bullauge den Prinzen beobachteten. Sie konnte die großen Erschütterungen im Raum fühlen, das leichte Zittern der Maschine. 

Mit größter Anstrengung färbte sich das schwarze glänzende Haar golden und gleichzeitig schossen aus der linken Handfläche des Mannes drei flinke Kugeln, die nach einem Ruck im Arm, alle auf Vegeta zusteuerten.

Bulma erwartete jeden Moment entweder einen Gegenangriff auf die Attacke oder gekonntes Ausweichen... Beides trat nicht ein.

Erschocken japste sie nach Luft, als sie zusehen musste wie sich in Sekunden die Haare schwarz färbten und müde den gelben Lichtbällen entgegengestarrt würde.

Es war kein Trotz, kein Stolz, kein Wille in diesen Augen...

Fast wie ein Selbstmordversuch...

Beim Aufprall war eine kleine Rauchwolke entstanden die sich nun lichtete. Vegeta saß oder eher lag am Boden, mehrere kleine Schürfungen am Körper und blickte nur so vor sich hin. Dieser Zustand hinderte die Blauhaarige wildtobend in den Raum zu stürmen und den Saiyajin anzuschreien. Stattdessen machte sie kehrt...

Er sah so willenlos aus... Fast als wäre es ihm egal ob er jetzt heute oder irgendwann noch jemals stärker würde... Alles scheint ihm gleichgültig... Und womöglich auch sein Stolz, der immer darauf fixiert war Goku-kun zu besiegen... Man verliert doch sein Ziel nicht ohne Grund aus den Augen, nicht wahr? Also Vegeta... was ist los? ...

~*~ Flashback – Ende ~*~

Bulma entwickelte sich langsam aber sicher zu einem Wachhund, der den Vollblutsaiyajin strengstens überwachte. Die Daten im GR zu überprüfen und einige Videokameras anzubringen, war nur ansatzweise ihre Methoden Vegeta zu „verfolgen". 

Sie war nun mal eine neugierige Person und um diesen Wissensdrang zu stillen war sie bereit alle Mittel ein zu setzten. Es war wie eine Herausforderung.... so wie für Vegeta der Kampf.

Dessen Appetit hatte aber zu dem erschreckend abgenommen, nicht das er wie sonst noch immer wie wild in sich hineinschaufelte, nein, es sah mehr lustlos aus. Richtig dazu gezwungen etwas zu sich zu nehmen. ...Man sah ihm an, wie sehr es ihn anekelte... 

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, das er nicht mehr Unmengen von Energie nach einem anstrengenden Training aufzufüllen hatte. 

Doch ein Ereignis, trat ein, das die Leiterin der CC. so aus dem Konzept brachte, dass sie sich dazu entschloss mit dem Vater ihrer Kinder zu sprechen. 

...

Die Nacht war schon hereingezogen und Bulma stand unschlüssig vor dem Privatzimmer des Prinzen. Er war hinter dieser Tür, das wusste sie. Die beiden letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn zur Genüge studiert und beobachtet um zu wissen das er sich nach einer gewissen Zeit immer in sein kleines Reich zurück zog.

Ich muss es jetzt einfach wissen! Mit diesem Gedanken drückte sie ohne zu klopfen die Tür hinunter.  

Etwas lauernd aber durchaus vorsichtig, späte sie in das dunkle Zimmer. Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter, als kühle Nachtluft, das erste war was sie empfing.

Es war fast alles so, wie am dritten Tag. Nur das sich die Wissenschaftlerin nun traute zu sprechen.

„Vegeta?"

Der Saiyajin stand wie von ihr erwartet am Fenster, das diesmal geöffnet war, sodass ein eisiger Windhauch ungehindert eindringen konnte. Der Mann schien die fröstelnde Kälte aber nicht mal zu bemerken, er starrte weiterhin nach draußen, sprach aber zu der Person hinter sich.

„Was willst du?" Wenn es möglich war, sank die Temperatur im Raum gleich um mehrere Grade.

Ich will auf der Stelle wissen was mit dir los ist! Warum hast du mich das letzte mal nicht bemerkt? Über was grübelst du ganze zwei Wochen nach? Warum trainierst du nicht mehr? Was ist der Grund dafür, das du ein Ziel über Jahre hinweg plötzlich aufgibst?... Viele Fragen brannten der neugierigen Frau auf der Zunge, aber stattdessen trat sie ruhig in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sprach kurz gebunden: „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Die erwartete Antwort trat auch sofort ein.

„Es gibt nichts worüber wir reden könnten. Also kannst du auch wieder verschwinden." Aber noch ehe Bulma etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der Prinz weiter: „Und wenn du die Sache mit Trunks meinst. Es hat ihm doch gefallen, oder? Dann geh. Ich möchte alleine sein."

Bulma ging auf die abweisenden Worte nicht ein, dass tat sie schon lange nicht mehr. Es gehörte eben zu Vegeta dazu, wie zu manchen Leuten ewiges höflich sein. Es war wie eine eigene Sprache. Stattdessen schmunzelte sie, während sie sich an den Grund erinnerte, weswegen sie nun hier war.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Es war gerade etwas nach Mittag, als Bulma sich streckend die Küche betrat. Ihr Genick schmerzte wieder höllisch, so wie es in letzter Zeit oft der Fall war. Die Laborarbeit strengte furchtbar an. Eine Massage wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Da fällt mir ein, für solche Fälle könnte ich mir gleich einen Roboter basteln...

Etwas verdutzt blieb sie in der Tür stehen und sah auf ihren 13 Jahre alten Sohn, der wie wild alles mögliche, das auf dem Tisch zu finden war, in sich hinein stopfte. Der Kühlschrank ist jetzt sicher wieder leer. Dieser Saiyajinhunger erstaunt mich doch immer wieder.

„Hey, Tunks! Was machst du denn noch hier? Ich dachte du wolltest zu Son Goten?"

„Bin ja auch gleich weg. Aber ich musste vorher unbedingt noch was essen. ChiChi beschwert sich sonst wieder, das ich ihr die Haare vom Kopf *fresse*, wo wir doch eh soviel Geld haben."

Bulma nickte nur verstehend und sah sich den Inhalt des Kühlschranks mal näher an. Wie vermutet war nur noch ein Hungerlohn darin vorzufinden, der wahrscheinlich nicht mal einem Obdachlosen gereicht hätte. Dabei hab ich erst gestern eingekauft. Naja, eher Mutter...

Seufzend kroch sie wieder aus dem extra großen eisigen Küchengegenstand heraus und tippte in einen der Roboter schnell ein schmackhaftes Mittagessen ein. Sofort machte sich der kleine Blechhaufen daran, irgendwoher die Lebensmitteln zu zaubern, während sich die Blauhaarige zu ihrem Sohn an den Tisch setzte.

So wie sie ihm beim futtern zu sah, bemerkte sie das er leicht verschwitzt war und ein für seine Verhältnisse Mega-Grinsen drauf hatte. Eines das dem Son Gokus schon Konkurrenz machen könnte.

„Du sag mal. Was ist denn, dass du hier so durch die Gegend strahlst?"

Im inhalieren von Essen unterbrochen sah Trunks von einem großen Berg Curryreis auf und begann gleich noch mal so stark zu grinsen. „Hab mit Tou-san trainiert!" antwortete er kurz und schaufelte fleißig weiter, als ob es um den Weltuntergang ginge.

In Bulmas Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur Fragezeichen lesen. Hä? Da ist er doch sonst nicht so fröhlich?! Meistens fühlt er sich regelrecht dazu gezwungen...

„Achja? Und...?"

Der Mutter war sofort klar das etwas wichtiges vorgefallen sein musste. Das war eindeutig nicht normal!

Und wirklich legte ihr Sohn gleich den Löffel weg und begann zu erzählen als hätte er nur auf diese Frage gewartet.

„Tou-san hat mich heute morgen aus dem Bett geschmissen und gemeint ich solle mal wieder ordentlich trainieren, weil er keinen Schlappschwanz und Gelehrten als Sohn haben will wie Son Gohan. Ich dachte anfangs schon er würde mich wieder stundenlang traktieren! Aber es war richtig cool!! Er hat mir ein paar irre Techniken beigebracht. Hab sogar ein Mini-Final-Flash vorgeführt bekommen. Und außerdem hat er gesagt das ich richtig gut bin! Ich habs vier mal geschafft ihn zu treffen! ... Naja, Ok... ich war aufm Super-Level und er nicht,... aber trotzdem!" Der Junge konnte sein Dauergrinsen gar nicht mehr abnehmen und viele kleine Sternchen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Doch jetzt vielen seine Scheinwerferaugen auf die Uhr an der Wand und er sprang ruckartig auf. „Oh shit! Ich hätte schon seit einer halben Stunde bei Goten sein müssen! Und duschen wollt ich auch noch! KUSO! Ich muss dann mal! Ciao Mum!"

Und weg war er, eine total verbluffte Bulma zurücklassend. Von weitem hörte sie noch wie Trunks sich laut vorstellte, wie er Goten die neuerlernten Techniken vorführen würde und dann war es still. Nur der herumfuhrwerkende Roboter, der ihr jetzt ein fünf Sterne Menü vorsetzte war zu hören. Aber die blauhaarige Frau war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. Ich glaub einfach nicht das Vegeta das getan haben soll... Das letzte mal als er sich so für seinen Sohn eingesetzt hat... das war immer dann wenn er gestorben war oder entweder in Gefahr drohte... Es wird doch nicht?! Langsam erhob sie sich wieder aus dem Stuhl und verließ einen leicht beleidigten Roboter. Ganz in Gedanken verloren, beschloss sie mal etwas bei ihrer Freundin ChiChi anzurufen... Vielleicht weiß Goku-kun etwas?

~*~ Flashback- Ende ~*~

Vegeta hat sich beinahe so verhalten wie mit der kleinen Bra. Wie ein Vater... Erst jetzt kam es ihr wieder in Sinn was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ja eben! Es hat ihm sehr gefallen. 

Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, ganz aus dem Häuschen war er! Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn er irgendwelche Berge in seiner Euphorie mit einem Final-Flash in die Luft sprengt. Er ist sofort zu Goten geflogen und hat es ihm erzählt. Du hast ihm eine riesige Freude gemacht. Und das wundert mich."

„..."

„diese Vaterrolle... so sehr ich mich auch darüber freue... sie passt nicht zu dir. Du verhalst dich fast so wie Goku-kun *kicher*" 

Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen... und im Schein des Mondes hatte es Bulma sehr wohl bemerkt.

„Bitte sag mir was dich bedrückt Vegeta. Hat es etwas mit Son Goku zu tun? Mir ist aufgefallen das er nicht mehr zu Training kommt. Und auch du trainierst nur noch halbherzig. Willst du ihn denn nicht mehr besiegen?"

Du verhällst dich sowieso so, als ob alles keinen Sinn mehr hätte. Und ich bin mir sicher für Trunks, oder auch nicht, hast du mal deinen Stolz beiseite gelassen!

Der Saiyajin blickte nur weiter hinaus in die Ferne, knurrte aber mal erbost ehe er zischte: „Was soll das Weib! Du wolltest doch immer das ich das Kriegsbeil mit Kakarott begrabe! Das ich mich mehr um... unsere Familie kümmere! Was meckerst du jetzt schon wieder?!" 

Gute Frage... Das möchte ich ja selbst wissen. Es ist wirklich so wie ich es immer wollte. Eine glückliche Familie mit Vegeta. Und mit Bra ist das ja auch fast in Erfüllung gegangen. Nur ich sehe ihm an, das er sich nicht wohl fühlt.

Sie seufzte einmal kurz und erklärte.

„Ich... nun. Ja, natürlich wollte ich das. Ich will es noch immer. Aber..."

„Aber!"

Mensch! Wie soll ich dem sturen Bock nur verklickern das ich mich um sein Glück sorge! Am Ende denkt er ich hätte Mitleid oder ähnliches wegen irgendwas und dann ist er noch mehr eingeschnappt! 

Ach Bulma altes Mädchen! Jetzt trau dich! Sag was! Entschlossener als vorher fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme erzählte nebenbei von ihrer Entschlossenheit. 

„Aber du sollst es von dir aus machen. Mir kommt es so vor als ist das alles erzwungen. Oder etwas um dich von irgendwas abzulenken. Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Nicht mehr... ...mein arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, versteckt liebenswerter Prinz! Was ist los! Was ist passiert?

Bitte Vegeta... sags mir!"

„Es geht dich nichts an. Verschwinde!" fauchte der Mann sofort zurück, doch Bulma hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht nachzugeben.

„Nein. Ich gehe nicht. Nicht bevor ich eine Antwort habe."

„..."

Gut, dann eben anders...*hmpf*

„... Hmm, weißt du... ChiChi hat mir letztens am Telefon erzählt, dass Son Goku viel stiller geworden ist. Außerdem meint sie, er habe Goten im Training einmal so hart rangenommen, dass er nachher eine Senzu brauchte um wieder hoch zu kommen."

Vegeta, ich *weiß* das Son Goku etwas damit zu tun hat....

„Achja?!" Es klang gleichgültig, aber irgendwas sagte ihr das er doch interessiert war. 

„Ja. Und noch was. Er trainiert Tag ein Tag aus, stärker als jemals zuvor. ChiChi sagt sie hat Angst. Sie glaubt irgendein Gegner kommt wieder auf uns zu. Und sein Appetit ist beängstigend gesunken."

„Was interessiert mich das? Willst du jetzt von mir wissen, ob die Erde in Gefahr schwebt und ich deswegen so komisch bin?" Irrte sie sich oder klang Vegetas Stimmte traurig?

„Nun... es wird dich sofern interessieren, dass dieses merkwürdige Verhalten eingetreten ist, nach dem er sie mitten in der Nacht allein gelassen hat. Sie ist aufgewacht, als er aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers verschwunden war.

Und weißt du was er ihr zugeflüstert hat bevor er ging?"

Kopfschütteln von Vegeta. Aber nur gerade das nötigste um es der Sprechenden sichtbar zu machen.

„Er meinte, dass es ihm leid tut, für alles was kommen mag."

Vegeta senkte den Kopf. Das hast du ihr also gesagt du sentimentaler alter Schwachkopf! Während der Prinz in Gedanken schmunzeln musste, erwiderte er mit totalem Desinteresse. 

„Und was ist jetzt, das du deswegen zu mir kommst?"

„Weil es in der selben Nacht passiert ist als du völlig durchgeweicht in der früh nach Hause gekommen bist!" sagte sie gleich, als hätte sie nur auf diese Frage gewartet. Kurz herrschte Stille, in denen beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Besonders Vegeta überlegte was Bulma eben gesagt hatte.

pah... nach Hause. Zufluchtsort trifft es eher... aber ist es nicht gerade das, was ein zu Hause aus macht? Schutz?

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Was ist passiert?" Die Wissenschaftlerin zeigte noch immer sehr viel Verständnis. Ihre Stimme klang bittend und helfend, normalerweise wäre sie schon längst ausfallend geworden.

Doch der Mann am Fenster schwieg weiterhin.

„...."

„Vegeta... stell dich nicht auf stur! Bitte. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich!"

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Onna! Aber wenn dus unbedingt wissen willst. Kakarott und ich haben um unser Leben gekämpft!"

„WAS?" schrie sie voll entsetzten. [Bulma] Gab es einen Gegner?...Oder waren sie selbst der jeweilige Gegner?!

„Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod!" [Vegeta-sama] Dachtest du, du würdest etwa sterben Baka, weil du deiner Onna so was dämliches sagst? ...Oder dachte ich, ich würde nicht sterben, weil ich mich nicht verabschiedet habe.... war es mir egal was ich zurück lasse...

„Ja, das weiß ich doch! Aber wer?! Ich meine..." – „Nein! Ich habe mit Kakarott gekämpft!" – „Also... das... ...und... warum lebt ihr beide dann noch? Du hast mir doch mal erzählt das so was unter Saiyajins Tage dauern kann, nur weil es erst mit dem Tod des anderen endet! Ein... wie hieß das noch mal? ... hmm...ACH EGAL!" [Bulma] Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das Goku-kun diesem Kampf zugestimmt haben soll! Er würde doch nicht Vegeta umbringen... selbst wenn dieser es wollte! Voller entsetzten starrte sie auf den gut gebauten Rücken des Mannes vor ihr. Ein Schatten dieser Prachtansicht, erstreckte sich vor ihren Füßen am Boden. Das ganze Bild hatte etwas unglaublich Unwirkliches an sich und die wilden Haare trugen nur einen Teil zu diesem Effekt bei. Vegetas Stimme war wieder etwas ruhiger geworden und hallte angenehm durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum. „Nun. Um genau zu sein... Tod wäre nur der letzte Schritt gewesen. Wir wollten es auch mit Bewusstlosigkeit gelten lassen...

Du meinst das Hannakiri [*], Onna!" Hmm, jaja... Aber da haben wir den Grund für Gokus Zustimmung. Und aus seiner Bedrücktheit lässt sich schließen das er wieder mal verloren hat...

„Also hast du verloren?" Diese Worte gaben dem Angesprochenen einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. In jeder Hinsicht und alles was ich habe...

„Ja." antwortete er leise aber gut verständlich. Er hatte schon genug gesagt und innerlich hoffte er, sie würde bald verschwinden.

„Aber... T'schuldigung wenn ich das sage... das war doch nicht das erste mal. Was war anders?" Sonst spornt dich eine Niederlage an... dann trainierst du doppelt so hart, verlangst dir noch mehr ab, obwohl das doch gar nicht mehr möglich ist... aber du hat doch noch nie..... aufgegeben... 

Von Draußen wehte ein fester Windzug herein, die Vorhänge bauschten sich kurz um Vegeta auf, verschleierten für einen kleinen Moment sein Gesicht. Als der Moment wieder verschwunden war, sprach der Prinz weiter.

„Nun, ich denke du würdest das nicht verstehen."

Bulma war es leid ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen und ihm dabei auch noch nur auf den Rücken starren zu können, jedoch fühlte sie sich ihrem Ziel so nahe, dass sie es für sich behielt zu meckern.

„Und warum erklärst du mir es dann nicht? Ich möchte es gerne verstehen."

Ein tiefes Schnauben war kurz von Vegeta zu hören, als hätte er genau diese Antwort erwartet. „Ja natürlich, du willst doch immer alles verstehen. Aber hierbei geht es um etwas... das ein *Mensch* nicht verstehen *kann*."

Normalerweise wäre sie für diese Beleidigung ihrer Art eingeschnappt gewesen, aber diesmal war es wohl wirklich so gemeint wie gesagt und nicht abwertend ihr Gegenüber.

„Vegeta, nur das dus weißt, ich habe mich jetzt die ganzen Jahre in denen wir uns kennen immer mit deiner Rasse beschäftigt. Und ich denke mir anmaßen zu können, es doch zu verstehen!" Sie konnte schwören der Prinz würde jetzt grinsen...

„Achja? Na dann ... was glaubst du denn was passiert ist?" Vegeta klang mehr als amüsiert und so platze etwas aus ihr heraus was gar nicht gedacht war: „Der Vollmond kam euch in die Quere!"

Plötzlich herrschte Totenstille im Zimmer. Selbst die Grillen, welche die blauhaarige vorhin noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, verstummten mitten in ihrem Liedchen. Mist! Ich und meine große Klappe!

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Saiyajinprinzen und nur ein gekeuchtes „Wie?!" verließ seine Lippen, das Gesicht starr vor Schreck. Wie viel weiß sie wirklich?! Hat so womöglich mit Kakarott gesprochen?!

Die Reaktion ihres Gegenübers bestätigte so einige Vorahnungen... Umso sicherer fuhr sie mit Erklären fort... Das wird noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit...

„Bei meinen Reisen mit Son Goku, als er noch klein war, hab ich zweimal die Verwandlung zum Oozaru gesehen. Und es brauchte nicht lange um heraus zu finden das der Vollmond daran Schuld war. Oder zumindest sein Licht, wenn es auf das Auge trifft. Von ChiChi weiß ich schon lange das ihr Mann ebenfalls wieder bei Vollmond nicht nur ziemlich aggressiv ist, sondern auch... hmm... sehr leidenschaftlich. Das hat mich darauf gebracht dich bei Vollmond zu beobachten. Eine Zeit in der du nie besonders aufmerksam bist! Was mich schon immer gewundert hat. Du warst abwesend, irgendwo anders. Anfangs dachte ich es wäre vielleicht das Heimweh, dass dich der Mond an deinen Planeten erinnert. Nur dann ist mir noch etwas anderes aufgefallen.' Sie stoppte kurz und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Mann vor ihr zu, legte sachte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. Er ist unterkühlt. Wie lange er wohl schon hier steht? Seine Muskeln zuckten zeitig unter der Berührung, lockerten sich aber schnell wieder. 'Du bist nur dann freiwillig zu mir gekommen,.... wenn es Vollmond war.

Es stimmt doch, oder? Der Vollmond macht euch heiß, nicht wahr?

Und ohne den Affenschwanz, muss dieser Hitze anders Platz gemacht werden... Wie in einem Kampf."

Vegeta schwieg. Schon verwunderlich wie gut diese Menschenfrau die Psyche eines Saiyajin versteht...

Die Frau unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Nun, ich denke ich kann dir jetzt etwas sagen. Trunks... erm... ist mit Goten zusammen." 

Die einzige Reaktion des Saiyajin war den Kopf zu senken. Bulma wartete einen Moment, ob ihr Gegenüber nicht doch etwas zu sagen hatte und für fort: „Du hast Trunks einmal etwas gesagt, wohl nur so nebenbei, oder nicht, ich kann nur raten, aber er nahm das sehr wichtig. So wie vieles das du ihm sagst. Du weißt doch wie sehr er dich bewundert.' Ein warmes Lächeln huschte auf ihre Lippen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie sich ihre beiden „Männer" auch wenn sie es nie zeigten, mochten. '``Du bist der Sohn des Prinzen und stärker als jeder mickrige Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Der erste Schritt gehört immer dir!`` Er hat ziemlich lange darüber nachgedacht, bis er schließlich zu mir gekommen ist. Leider konnte ich ihm auch nicht helfen. Was aber auch nicht nötig war. Er kam mit der Zeit selbst darauf. Deswegen sind er und Goten jetzt ein Paar."

Bulma erinnerte sich noch zu gut an diese ganze Geschichte, sie war höchstens 6 Monate her und lag ihr wie ein Traum der ständig wiederkehrte im Gedächtnis. Es beschäftigte sie jedes Mal, weil sie es bis heute nicht wirklich verstanden hatte.

Ein tiefes Schnauben war stumme Antwort. Aber die blauhaarige Frau nahm es als unausgesprochene Aufforderung weiter zu reden.

„Er erzählt mir eine Menge von sich und Goten. Ganz anders als sein Vater der am besten schweigen kann." Beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Bulma lehnte sich nun leicht an Vegetas Rücken an. Er ließ es ohne Murren geschehen. „Trunks hat gesagt, es hätte etwas mit Rang und Stärke zu tun." 

Nun endlich hallte die raue Stimme Vegetas durch das kleine Zimmer, sie klang besonders erfreut. „Er ist wirklich unser Sohn, das beweißt er mir immer wieder. Deine Intelligenz und mein Blut.

Weißt du, dein Auftreten und besonders deine Kühnheit, wenn es darum geht die Nerven zu bewaren, dein schnelles Denken, das waren die Gründe die mich dazu bewegt haben bei dir zu bleiben."

Vegeta konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären warum er plötzlich, seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte... Aber etwas riet ihm, dass es nun an der Zeit war zu reden...

Vielleicht würde wenigstens etwas besser werden....

~*~ Ende Teil 9 ~*~

[*] Nur so ausgedacht. Ich hab irgendwo mal was von einem Samurai-ritual gelesen, oder gehört, bei dems um Selbstmord durch das Katana ging. Oder so ähnlich (kann mich nur seeeehr schleierhaft erinnern, ich garantiere für nix!!) Naja, und bei meinem Lieblingskriegervolk dachte ich... warum nicht?! Schreibs einfach! *tropf* ^^** hehe... also nicht mit Steinchen schmeißen! 

Solala... hier hör ich jetzt auf, weil ich für die nächsten Teile auch noch etwas brauche.

Und nur das ihrs wisst.... Goku und Geta-chan treten erst im 11.Teil wieder gemeinsam vor den Bildschirm. Und auch da kann man ich nicht wirklich Besserung der Situation erwarten! (ich zieh alles unglaublich in die Länge ich weiß! Tut mir leid, thats me!)

Ich hoffe aber irgendwer liest das jetzt trotzdem noch und erbarmt sich zu einem Review! *bettel*

Danke fürs Lesen!!! *alleknuddl*

ciao *wink*

Frozen


	10. strange changes or crying onna’s

So! Hi, da bin ich wieder! Schneller als sonst und das mit einem viel längeren Teil! *gg* Wies kommt? Na durch ein paar sehr liebe Kommentare die mich sehr zum schreiben motivieren und ein kleines Ziel das ich mir persönlich gesteckt hab.

@Nathaly: Na wenn du das weitere eh verkraften kannst, muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen! *kicher* Ein Happyend willst du? Lässt sich einrichten... irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann... (ist mir ehrlich gesagt sogar lieber! ^_~)

@albino: War das in etwa schnell genug? ^^

@Nobody: (geiler nick! *gg*) Harakiri also? Danke! Jetzt bin ich wieder schlauer geworden!

@Hilda: Danke! *rotanlauf* *freu* Ich liebe es einfach Vegeta-sama hinterher zu schmachten... *sabber* Ich versteh Bulma voll und ganz! *hechel* Hmm... ja, tut mir leid, der nächste Teil wird wieder länger dauern. Die Schule stresst ungemein. *seufz* Aber mit ein paar netten Worten bin ich sicher schneller fertig! ^_~

@Venni: THX!! Auch ein Happyend? Also wenn so noch niemand was von nem Sadend gesagt hat, glaub ich dass ich mich langsam sicher auf das festlegen kann. Aber du musst wirklich noch ne ganze Weile warten. Gomen nasai! *verbeug*

ICH HOFFE ALLE DIE DEN TEIL HIER LESEN GEFÄLLT ES AUCH WEITERHIN NOCH!! 

Aber auch hier muss es logischerweise mit Vegeta-sama und seiner Onna weitergehen. Er ist noch mehr OOC als das letzte mal! -_-* ... (doch wie schon erwähnt widme ich mich in Zukunft wieder voll und ganz meinen beiden Lieblingen!! Ohne die käme ich sowieso nicht aus! *schwärm*)

Alles weitere werd ich am Ende noch mal reinquetschen, für die dies bis zum Schluss schaffen! 

(hier vielleicht noch ein Sorry .... ich hasse ChiChi... und leider konnte ich nicht vermeiden sie etwas... äh... echt ich hab mich voll zurückgenommen!! nun... sagen wir, hängen zu lassen! *flöt*) 

~*~ Pride vs. Desire Teil 10 ~*~

Bulma spürte wie ihr warm ums Herz wurde. Vegeta war eben doch kein Eisklotz wie er immer vorgab zu sein.

„Hmm... ich denke das war das erste Kompliment das du mir jemals gemacht hast. Danke."

Vegeta schob diese Situation sichtlich schnell beiseite, doch seine Stimme verriet wie ruhig er im Moment war. „Eine Frage..."

„Hm?" Sie sah an seinem Rücken hoch.

„Wieso sagst du denn nicht endlich was du denkst und redest drum herum? Du weißt es doch ganz genau."

Der Prinz hatte ganz sachlich gesprochen. Plötzlich wirkte er wissend und erhaben, so wie seine Haltung. Er strahlte dabei eine Überlegenheit aus, die nicht wie so oft mit Arroganz und Hochmut glänzte. 

Die Angesprochene seufzte kurz, drückte sich enger an den Mann vor ihr und sprach leise: „Der Job einer Wissenschaftlerin ist es Theorien auf zu stellen und jene zu beweisen. Vegeta, ... du bist keine Theorie für mich. Du bist.. ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, das ich gerne lösen möchte, weil es mir wichtig ist.

Nur... 'sie holte tief Luft, als müsste sie jetzt etwas sagen was ihr besonders schwer viel.' ...den Schlüssel hat jemand anders." ...

Lange standen beide einfach so da. Bulma noch immer an den aus dem Fenster schauenden Saiyajin gelehnt, der es jetzt erstmals wagte sich zu bewegen. Sich Zeit lassend löste er die typisch verschränkten Arme und legte seine wärmende große Hand auf die kleine an seinem Oberarm. Sie wunderte sich kurz, da doch der ganze restliche Körper so kalt schien und diese Berührung, so ungewöhnlich vorsichtig und auch angenehm warm war. Wieso kann er plötzlich diese Wärme vermitteln?

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich nun ganz um, führte Bulma zum Bett, wo er ihr anwies sich zu setzten und ließ sich vor sie auf den Boden sinken. Einen Fuß angewinkelt und den Arm darauf ruhend, sah er sie nun von unten her an. 

Aber sie wandte den Blickkontakt ab. Plötzlich war ihr das zu tiefst unangenehm, fast verschreckt von dem ungewohnten Verhalten ihres Mannes und sie hatte Angst. Angst etwas zu hören was sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht hören wollte...

Schließlich war es Vegeta der den ersten Schritt tat. Er hob die andere Hand mit der er sich abgestützt hatte und legte sie auf ihre im Schoß liegenden Hände. Die Blauhaarige kicherte leise. Ihr Gegenüber blieb still.

„Er... er hat dich ziemlich verändert, weißt du das?" Vorsichtig hob sie nun den Kopf und sah wie er kaum merklich nickte.

„Der naive Dummkopf hat eine Regel, ein Gesetzt oder einen Brauch gebrochen, oder?" fragte sie weiter worauf Vegeta einmal schnaubte, ehe er ihr antwortete.

„Du willst es also allen ernstes von mir hören?" Diesmal ein Nicken ihrerseits.

„Kakarott und ich haben mit einander geschlafen."

... 

Na klar! Jetzt muss er direkt werden! ... Innerlich seufzte sie, mehr traurig als genervt. 

Etwas zu vermuten war einfach, es dann aber als die Realität anzusehen, etwas vollkommen anderes. Selbst diese Wahrheit, welche eine gewisse Erleichterung verschaffte, war kein Trost für den kleinen heilen Traum, der eben wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war. Fast war sie daran in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und Kami sei Dank übernahm auch Vegeta jetzt das sprechen. Ihr wäre es sicherlich schwer gefallen...

Vorsichtig zog er die Hand von ihren weg und legte sie an den hochgeschlossenen blauen Kampfanzug. Wieso kommt es mir so vor als verlässt er mich Sekunde für Sekunde mehr? 

Der Prinz legte den Kopf schief und gleichzeitig zog er den Stoff hinunter. Mit einem Mal wurden ihre Augen Tellergroß und sie schnappte kurz nach Luft, als sie die Wunde an Vegetas Hals, als einen Biss identifizierte. WAS?!

„Die Bisswunde ist auf Vegeta-sei Teil des Blutrituals gewesen. Eine Bindung unter Saiyajins."

Bulma zog eine Augenbraue hoch, besah sich dabei die Narbe näher.

„Eine Art Hochzeit?"

„So kann man es auch nennen, nur das diese Verbindung weit tiefer und fester ist, als eure Treueschwüre und Eheringe. 

Wenn zwei Saiyajins den Bund für die Ewigkeit eingehen wollen, führen sie das Blutritual durch, dessen wichtigster Bestandteil dieser Biss ist. Man macht sich damit, das man das Zeichen des anderen trägt gleichzeitig zu seinem Untertan, aber dadurch dass der Partner auch gebissen wird, ist man genauso Herr."

Eine kurze Pause. Die Frau nickte als Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte, aber innerlich fröstelte ihr, während sie langsam erkennen musste welche starken Triebe diese außerirdische Rasse doch hatte.

Wenn ich nur daran denke Vegeta hätte mich.... Kami... Sie schluckte und ihr Gegenüber ließ sich sichtlich Zeit. Er schien zu wissen das sie jetzt einiges zu verkraften hatte...

Nach dieser Pause erklärte er aber weiter: „Du hast ja schon gesagt das uns der Vollmond wesentlich beeinflusst. Kakarott mehr als mich. Er hat nie gelernt seine Wehraffenform zu beherrschen. Weil ihm der Schwanz zu früh, oder überhaupt abgenommen wurde. 

Saiyajinkinder konnten *deswegen* auf Missionen geschickt werden, eben weil sie noch von ihren Instinkten geleitet wurden. Das endete im völligen Reinigen ganzer Planeten. Hätte er den Affenschwanz länger behalten, hätte er irgendwann wie ich gelernt die Kontrolle über diese zerstörerische Kraft für seine Zwecke zu nutzen." Wieder ein Nicken von Bulma.

„Hmm... du meintest ChiChi sagte Kakarott sei immer besonders aggressiv bei Vollond, nicht wahr? Und ich bin es nicht... Oder?"

Ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie den Kopf verneinend schüttelte. Vegeta erwiderte es freundlich. Das war keine Frage, stimmts Vegeta. Du könntest mir auch nie wehtun.

„Aber er hat sie noch nie gebissen! Das kann entweder daran liegen, dass er sie nicht liebt, oder das er nie die Gelegenheit hatte das Licht des Vollmondes in Verbindung mit saiyanischen Blut zu erleben."

„Also liebt er dich!" platze es plötzlich aus Bulma heraus. Sie hatte gesprochen ohne genau auf den ganzen Satz zu achten. Ihre zarten Hände umschlossen erwartungsvoll die von Vegeta. Jener aber unterbrach nun den Blickkontakt. 

„Nun, wen es so wäre..." flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Die Frau dachte wirklich sich verhört zu haben. Bitte nicht Vegeta! Du... du klingst so... Die Gedanken konnten nicht mehr zu Ende geführt werden, denn der Prinz schluckte den Moment der Schwäche sofort hinunter und fuhr in seiner Erklärung fort.

„Ich habe dir ja erzählt das Kakarott und ich gekämpft haben. Nach den Jahren des Friedens sehnten wie uns beide nach einem ernstzunehmenden Kampf, der nicht die Sicherheit des Trainings bot.

Es war alles mein Fehler..."

Zärtlich drückte die Frau seine Hände. Nun war sie es die Wärme spendete und ihm durch diese Geste Mut zusprach.

„Vegeta..., ... sag' liebst du ihn?"

„Gefühle machen schwach. Und das ich diese Gefühle für ihn habe hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!" Etwas zornig wandte er die Augen zu Boden, sie funkelten verbittert. Die Blauhaarige hatte diesen ungewohnten Emotionen in den Augen ihrer Liebe schweigend zu gesehen. 

Eigentlich war für sie die beste Erklärung an dem ganzen, beide Saiyajin würden einander lieben, sie waren wie für einander geschaffen... Beide bildeten den Gegensatz zum anderen... und so sehr sie sich auch mit der Saiyajinrasse beschäftigen würde... *sie* könnte Vegeta niemals so gut verstehen wie ihr langjähriger Freund aus Kindertagen. Aber etwas muss passiert sein, dass eine Beziehung verhindert hat... Das die Chancen zu Nichte gemacht hat. Ich hoffe Vegeta hat nicht seinen Stolz siegen lassen...

„Was... ist denn nun passiert?" murmelte die Frau nun leise in der Hoffnung nicht zu neugierig zu wirken.

Einige Zeit herrschte noch Stille, Vegeta schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen... begann dann aber, mit oder ohne der besten Erklärung auf den Lippen zu erzählen.

„Während des Kampfes... Er hat Blut gerochen, er hat den Schein des Mondes gesehen... Tja, er ist willenlos seinen Instinkten gefolgt. Er wusste nicht was er tat. Und ich verliebter Irrer habe ihn gewähren lassen..."

Seine Worte hallten wie ein kleines Echo in ihrem Kopf umher. Son Goku wird ihn doch nicht.... NEIN!

„Er hat dich doch nicht..!" presste sie erschrocken heraus, aber ihr Gegenüber unterbrach sie bevor diese Befürchtung ausgesprochen werden konnte.

„Nein! Ich habe mich ja nicht gewährt. Zumindest nicht ernsthaft. Punkt ist, er hat mich gebissen und ich ihn nicht. Ich bin der Prinz, doch er ist stärker. 

Um es deutlich zu sagen... Der Rang und die Stärke erlauben den ersten Schritt!"

Der Saiyajinprinz sagte das wie eine alte Formel, eine Tatsache, die anders gar nicht existieren durfte, nicht konnte. Seine Worte waren mit solcher Sicherheit gesetzt, als hätte er das seit seiner Kindheit immer wieder gehört. Sein eigenes Gebot, auf das er Stolz sein konnte, weil es ihm Macht über andere verlieh... 

Ein Gedanke kam der Wissenschaftlerin und jener wurde etwas zittrig ausgesprochen.

„Wolltest du ihn deswegen all die Jahre besiegen?"

Der Gedanke Vegeta könnte, die ganze Zeit auf der Erde, nur darauf hingefiebert haben stärker als der letzte seiner Art zu werden, um diesem Gesetzt gerecht werden zu können, schmerzte.  

„Anfangs war einfach nur mein Stolz verletzt. Als Prinz hatte ich ganz einfach stärker zu sein. Mit der Zeit aber lernte ich ihn verstehen, schätzen und akzeptieren. Bis dann diese Gefühle aufgetaucht sind. Ich wollte sie um jeden Preis los werden. Deswegen habe ich auch diesen Kampf angezettelt. Entweder er oder ich, nur so konnte ich dem ein Ende machen. Aber es ist alles ganz anders gekommen..."

Bulma kaute sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum. Ich bin so ein Egoist! Da denke ich Vegeta hätte mich nur als Zwischenlösung gesehen, obwohl er doch die ganze Zeit diesen Kummer mit sich schleppen musste...

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand, Richtung Bisswunde, irgendwie wollte sie dieses Leid von ihm nehmen, diese Wunde schmerzte ihn, das war ihr klar. Aber Vegeta hielt ihre ausgestreckte Hand auf.

„Tut mir leid, ...aber nur er darf sie anfassen. Was er wohl nie tun wird, aber egal..." Verstehend zog sie die Hand zurück.

„Was... was... bedeutet das jetzt? Eine halbe Bindung?" Kami, er tut mir so leid... Wie vor den Brautaltar geschleppt und stehen gelassen...

„Soweit ich weiß gab es so was noch nicht. Aber ich gehöre jetzt ihm, nur er bleibt ungebunden."

Mit einem leisen Aufschluchzen warf sich die Frau in die Arme ihres Gegenübers, immer darauf bedacht der Narbe nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ihr war klar wie schwer das alles für den Prinzen sein musste, selbst an jemanden gebunden zu sein und dabei nicht die geringste Macht zu haben. Er war hilflos...

„Ihr... ihr solltest miteinander reden." wisperte sie vorsichtig. Es war das einzige was ihr einfiel. Das einzige was Sinn ergab und eine Lösung auf all das würde bieten können.

„Saiyajins und reden? Du machst Witze! So gut kennst du uns doch noch nicht, hm?" Ich hatte vergessen... Saiyajins denken nicht an den Sinn der Dinge...

„Wohl nicht!" schmunzelte sie.

So blieb sie einfach, fest an des Prinzen Brust gedrückt, neben oder mehr auf ihm sitzen. Am liebsten würde sie das ewig tun... Wie lange habe ich auf diese einfühlsame Seite an ihm gewartet... So lange das ich gelernt habe ohne diese Erwartung zu leben. Und jetzt... jetzt sehe ich diese Seite endlich und es tut noch mehr weh. Ich verliere ihn gleich ein zweites Mal...

Eine langsame Bewegung ging durch den muskulösen Körper. Gleich wird er mich in die Arme nehmen... das hat er noch nie einfach so gemacht. Es wird alles noch schwerer machen, aber...

Plötzlich zuckte Vegeta zusammen und keuchte schmerzhaft auf. Sofort wich die Frau zurück, als ob sie ihn verletzt hätte. „Was?!"

...

Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber wie immer wenn es um Gedankenarbeit ging, war sie durchaus schnell...

„Warte! Ich hole Verbandszeug!" Gerade als sie aufspringen wollte, hielt Vegeta ihren Arm fest, zog sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf den Boden. Die andere Hand auf die frisch aufgeplatzte Wunde gedrückt.

„Mit mir ist alles ok!"

„Ja, aber?!"

„Mit Kakarott stimmt etwas nicht. Ich denke er hat Streit mit ChiChi. Ich fühle den Zorn und die unterdrückte Wut. Er verzweifelt langsam aber sicher. Ich wusste gar nicht das sie ihn so fertig macht." Vegetas Blick wurde nachdenklich.

Bulma japste erschrocken nach Luft. „Du,... du.. kannst fühlen was er fühlt?!" schrie sie, worauf Vegeta noch immer in Gedanken nur leicht nickte.

„Passiert... das da... 'zurückhaltend wurde auf die Wunde gezeigt' sehr oft?"

„Naja, es passiert nur wenn er starke Emotionen zeigt, aber umso näher der Vollmond rückt, umso öfter. Hauptsächlich nachts." Deswegen ist er immer bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Er hatte Angst wir würden ihn bluten sehen...

„Aha, das meintest du also als du sagtest diese Bindung wäre tiefer als jede irdische Hochzeit..." Murmelte die blauhaarige Frau zu sich selbst, bis sie dann wieder zu Vegeta gewandt weiter fragte. „Aber fühlst du dann denn nicht auch ob er dich liebt?" All ihre Hoffnung legte sie in eine positive Antwort, darauf das der Saiyajin wusste wie sein Artgenosse fühlte und nur den Anstoß brauchte um endlich zu reden... Nur als sein Blick immer trostloser wurde, sank auch diese Hoffnung... Wir beide werden eben nie unser Glück bekommen, nicht Vegeta?

„Ich spüre des öfteren Angst. Angst vor der Sehnsucht die er hat... die er aber nicht haben will. Er versucht sie zu unterdrücken.

Bei Vollmond wird diese halbe Bindung für uns beide wohl ziemlich schwer werden. Da ist sie am intensivsten..." Haben wir vielleicht eine ähnliche Verbindung Vegeta? Ich spüre welche Angst du vor diesem Tag hast. Wie eine dunkle Vorahnung. Dein eigenes Armageddon...

Ihre Stimme klang bettelnd, obwohl sie versuchte aufmunternd zu sein. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß es ist töricht... nur ich will da nicht einfach still daneben sitzen und nichts tun!" Beinahe hätte der Prinz gelacht, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Trotz allem versucht sie mir zu helfen. Ich habe eben den Traum ihrer *heilen* Familie endgültig zerstört... mir ist klar wie viel ihr das bedeutete... und trotzdem...

„Es tut mir leid."

„Vegeta!" Was? Wieso entschuldigt er sich denn... Ich bin es doch die ihm nicht helfen kann...

In einem sanften Ton, den die Wissenschaftlerin von ihm noch nie gehört hatte für er fort: „Ich hatte nie vor dir so weh zu tun. Zwar haben deine Gefühle für mich, mich immer verunsichert, aber auch stark gemacht. Danke." 

„Vegeta...."

Du verlässt mich doch nicht... nicht wirklich... das weiß ich. Auch wenn du mich nicht so liebst wie ich dich...

„Ich.." doch der Saiyajin hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihre Lippen zart mit seinen verschlossen. 

...

Nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte tauschten sie noch einen kurzen Blick. Der Kuss war so kurz gewesen, das die Frau fast an seiner Echtheit zweifelte... doch die Wärme an ihren Lippen sagte etwas anderes...

Dann aber stand Vegeta auf und verließ langsam das Zimmer.

„Warte!" Am Boden kniend rief sie ihm nach. Er stoppte in der Tür, aber ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt!"

...

Sie brach weinend am Boden zusammen ein paar Tropfen von Vegetas Blut, welches einen Weg aus der Tür beschrieb vor ihr, während ihr seine letzten Worte noch wie ein Geist Trost spendeten. „Ich dir auch..."  

~*~

Den Kopf schief gelegt stand die Leiterin der C.C. vor dem Gravitationsraum und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Seit dieser unglaublichen Nacht trainierte der Prinz der Saiyajin wieder jeden Tag, lange und ausgiebig. Ihre Messungen hatten angegeben, dass er wieder mit den üblich harten Trainingsmethoden seinen Körper aufs letzte forderte.

Vegeta dürfte seine Innere Ruhe wieder gefunden haben... das freut mich für ihn.

Eigentlich war es klar gewesen, dass er irgendwann wieder zum Alltäglichen zurückgreifen würde. Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Er ist schließlich ein Saiyajin und kämpfen sein Leben! Es wäre nun mal nicht seine Art gewesen bis ans Ende seines langen Leben nichts zu tun.

Lächelnd den Kopf schüttelnd machte Bulma kehrt und machte sich wieder an ihre eigene Arbeit. Wenn es an meiner Zeit ist helfend einzugreifen, werde ich da sein! Das verspreche ich dir Vegeta...

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Der Prinz wärmte sich momentan bei 1500 G auf und sein schwarzes Haar wippte nur kurz bei jeder fließenden Bewegung. Immer aufs neue führte er Tritte und Schläge in übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner aus. Falls dieser Luft-Gegner wirklich Gestalt annehmen würde, hätte nur der zweite letzte Saiyajin im Universum eine Chance gehabt. 

Sein Schweiß tropfte hier und da auf den zitternden Boden des GR's, und schlug kleine Dellen in diesen, welche zwar kaum wahrnehmbar waren, aber da. Das gleichmäßige Summen bei hoher Schwerkraft würde von dem Trainierenden schon seit Ewigkeiten ignoriert. Er hörte es gar nicht mehr. Selbst der Druck der auf seinem Körper lastete, war mit der Zeit immer leichter zu ertragen.

Vegetas Blick wurde angespannt. Er wollte versuchen mit einem so niedrigen Energielevel wie nur möglich auf den ersten Super-Level zu springen. Plötzlich verstummte aber der hohe Ton im Raum und blitzartig fuhr sein Kopf in Richtung der großen Maschine, die mitten im Raum stand. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er wie die Anzeige darauf immer niedriger wurde. 

Alle seine Muskeln erschlafften langsam und der ganze Organismus fühlte sich immer leichter an. Als würde er schweben. Wer wagt es mich beim Training zu stören? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf während ein tiefes Knurren seiner Kehle entkam.

Fast lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und Bulma marschierte sichern Schrittes herein. Der Prinz konnte gerade noch ein genervtes Augenrollen unterdrücken. War ja klar. Von wem sonst könnte ich diese Respektlosigkeit erwarten?!

„Was ist so wichtig Onna, dass du dein Leben dafür riskierst?" begrüßte er sie sofort bissig. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen sie müsste nach all den Jahren wissen, wie sehr er es hasste mitten im Training *so*gestört zu werden...

Aber ihr süffisantes Lächeln deutete eindeutig auf etwas anderes hin. Sie scheint nicht damit zu rechnen Bekanntschaft mit dem Himmel zu machen... Bulma war auch die einzige die nie Angst vor mir zeigte, was sie wohl auch nicht hat! ...Wie Kakarott.

„Jaja, schon gut eure Hoheit! Mach einmal eine Ausnahme, ja?" Keck warf sie ihm ein Handtuch ins Gesicht, welches er geschickt aus der Luft fischte, sich um den Hals legte und danach etwas den Schweiß von der erhabenen Stirn wischte.

Naja, das hätte *ER* nie gesagt... Vegeta konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie der Unterklassenbaka, etwas verlegen und unsicher in der Tür stand und ihm zu erklären versuchte das er nur mit ihm ein Trainingsmatch veranstalten wollte. Er würde sicher ellenlange Erklärungen hinten nach werfen von wegen, wenn er sich zu mir teleportiert hätte wäre ich sicher noch wütender gewesen und ich hätte ihn nicht gehört, dass er seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor der Tür steht und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreit... beinahe hätte Vegeta gelacht, als ihm aber wieder bewusst wurde dass, nicht ein großer Saiyajin, sondern eine blauhaarige Frau vor ihm stand. 

„Nun? Was ist? Ich warte nicht ewig!"

Bulma seufzte kurz. Wie hatte sie auch annehmen können irgendetwas hätte sich nach dieser vertrauensvollen Nacht zwischen ihnen geändert!? Ach.. es ist eben Vegeta... Genauso wie ich ihn liebe...

Nun besann sie sich eines besseren und erklärte lieber.

„Eigentlich ist es nicht so wichtig. Nur ein paar Infos über einen gewissen anderen Saiyajin die dich möglicher weise interessieren würden..."

„Und wie kommst du zu dieser lächerlichen Annahme?" Natürlich interessierte es ihn! Aber lieber würde er sich von einem Monster den Kopf abbeißen lassen, bevor er das jemals zugeben würde! Und das wussten sie beide... Vegeta UND Bulma...

„Weil ich nicht glaube das diese kleine verflixte Narbe [Anm. d. A.: Harry Potter lässt grüßen! *gg*] an deinem Hals dir etwas über sein Familienleben verrät. Aber gut, wenn du nicht willst! Bitte!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um.

HÄ?! Wie? ... HALT! WARTE!

„Wenn du meinst, dass du mich einfach so stören kannst, um mich dann mit so etwas Billigem stehen zu lassen, hast du dich aber getäuscht, Weib!"

Manchmal bringt er mich echt zur Weißglut!!

„Ich bin nicht schuld! Du meinst doch so gut über alles bescheid zu wissen!"

Vegeta schwieg beharrlich. „..."

„Hmm... nagut." meinte die Frau nun genervt. „ChiChi hat mich eben angerufen, sie war völlig aufgelöst. Son Goku hat sie verlassen, er meinte er will die Scheidung." kurz ließ sie diese Worte auf den Prinzen wirken, beobachtete jeden seiner Züge. Doch wie sonst auch, verstand er es sie perfekt zu verstecken.

Innerlich grinste er. Gut so! Würde auch wirklich langsam Zeit!

Etwas enttäuscht, weil in Wirklichkeit hatte sie etwas mehr Begeisterung von Vegeta erwartet, beendete sie ihre Botschaft so schnell wie möglich. „Er ist wieder ins Haus seines Großvaters gezogen und trainiert dort. Begründung für das war: Er liebe sie nicht mehr, habe sie womöglich niemals wirklich geliebt und will nicht mehr von ihr rumkommandiert werden, wo er doch tausendfach stärker ist. ...Es sei unter seiner Würde!

Kaum vorstellbar das Goku-kun so etwas sagt..." murmelte Bulma noch hinten nach, machte sich bereit zu gehen. Vegetas einziges Kommentar darauf war nur: „Na endlich! Wurde auch Zeit das er von der Furie loskommt!"

Nun drehte sich die Wissenschaftlerin blitzartig um. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet! Aber fällt dir nicht auf, das Goku sich verdächtig stark nach dir anhört?"

Misstrauisch beäugte der Mann sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten, sprach schließlich seine Gedanken aus. „Auf was willst du nun hinaus Onna?"

Die Antwort folgte schneller als erwartet...

„Wie oft hast du ihm nicht gesagt er solle sich nicht weiter von ChiChi terrorisieren lassen?" Ein Schulterzucken. „Keine Ahnung hab nicht mitgezählt!"

Weswegen stellt er sich jetzt auf einmal so dumm!?

„Merkwürdig das er jetzt auf einmal auf dich hört, nicht?" 

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Vegeta mit seinen Gedanken allein.

~*~

Als Vegeta am Abend sein Training beendete, marschierte er Schnurstracks zur Küche. Sein Magen rebellierte schon aufs heftigste und verlangte dringend nach Fütterung. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nach einem so ausgiebigem Training wieder richtig gut. Das hat mir wirklich gefehlt...

Doch als er den Raum betrat, verging ihm plötzlich der Appetit.

Da saß doch glatt ChiChi mit dem Rücken zu ihm und plärrte in ihr Taschentuch- Bulma ihr direkt gegenüber und sah ziemlich gestresst aus. Schnell bemerkte jene den Prinzen im Türrahmen und wirkte erfreut endlich die weinende Frau ignorieren zu können. „Ah Vegeta! Fertig mit trainieren?"

Der Angesprochene nickte ihr nur kurz auf dem Weg zu dem riesigen Kühlschrank zu, während die Schwarzhaarige zu einem neuen Klagelied anstimmte, das nur aus: „Er liebt mich nicht! Er liebt mich nicht! Er liebt mich niiiihiiiicht!!!!" bestand.

„Erm... nun, ChiChi. Bitte beruhige dich endlich!" Bulma schien langsam aber sicher zu verzweifeln, doch anschreien konnte sie ihre alte Freundin nun auch wieder nicht. Immerhin konnte sie, sie wirklich gut verstehen. Aber dieser Aufstand war dann doch *etwas* übertrieben.

„WIE DENN? Er wird doch nie mehr zu mir zurück kommen! Er liebt eine andere, da bin ich ganz sicher! Dabei war ich doch immer so eine gute Ehefrau!"

Vegeta verdrehte, halb im Kühlschrank verschwunden nur kurz die Augen. 

Tja, sie hatte eben nie mitfühlen müssen, wie sich Kakarott unter ihrer Schreckensherrschaft fühlte! Pah! Geschieht ihr ganz recht!

„ChiChi, und wenn es so ist? Willst du dann dein Leben lang weiter weinen?"

Sofort fuhr der Kopf der Schwarzhaarigen aus ihren Händen in die Höhe, starrte ihr Gegenüber aus großen Augen an und schrie: „Also glaubst du auch das er eine andere hat?!"

Bulma zuckte etwas zusammen. Oh Shit! Das war nicht das Richtige... Kami, bei ihr bewegt man sich immer auf dünnem Eis...

„Nun... ich glaube zu wissen das es jemand anderen gibt, ja." erklärte sie und versuchte dabei völlig gleichgültig zu klingen.

//RUMPS!!// „AU!!"

Ein wütender Schrei hallte aus dem Kühlschrank, als sich Vegeta an dem Gefrierfach über sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Mürrisch kroch er aus der eisigen Kälte zurück, eine Hand tief im Haar vergraben. Auf dem anderen Arm, hatte er alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten die man sich vorstellen konnte, die man(n) nun auf dem Küchentisch großzügig verteilte und dabei Bulma einen mörderischen Blick zu warf. Denkt sie wirklich dass er mich liebt?

Erst als er wie ein Verhungernder zu futtern begann, riss ihn ChiChis erneutes aufjaulen aus seinen Gedanken.

„UWÄÄÄÄ!!!!"

„MEINE GÜTE WAS DENN JETZT LOS? KANN MAN NICHT MAL MEHR IN RUHE ESSEN?" fuhr Vegeta sie sofort an. 

„DU! ... DUUHUUU!" panisch zeigte sie unter neuen Heulanfällen auf den Prinzen, dem mit einem Mal alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Was?" murmelte er völlig verschreckt.

„Du isst genau wie er!!! OH MEIN GOTT ICH VERMISSE IHN SO SEHR!" ...

„Grmbl...." So ein dummes Weib!"

„Das wundert mich nicht ChiChi Liebes." warf Bulma jetzt altklug ein. „Vegeta und Son Goku sind nun mal beide Saiyajins mit einem kräftigen Appetit."

So plötzlich wie jeder neue Schrei der Schwarzhaarigen kam, so schnell schien der Tränenfluss jetzt gestoppt zu sein. „Genau! Das ist es! Beide sind Saiyajins!"

„Hää?" War des Prinzen einzige Antwort, während er auf einer Hühnerkeule herum kaute. „Tut mir leid ChiChi, aber ich kann dir nicht folgen." Übersetzte Bulma Vegetas überaus Einfallsreiches Kommentar.

„Vegeta soll ihn mir zurück holen!" rief Gokus *Ex-Frau*

„..." Eine eisige Stille herrschte im Raum, doch die junge Frau war von ihrer Idee hellauf begeistert. „Ja! Das ist es! Vegeta bitte! Sprich mit ihm! Hol ihn zu mir zurück."

Und dann traf etwas ein, was dem Saiyajin noch niemals im Leben passiert war!

Ihm war wirklich der Appetit auf alles Essbare vergangen....

„Ich gehe." Danach war der Mann schnellstmöglich aus der Küche verschwunden.

„Tss... Vegeta war wirklich noch nie eine große Hilfe! Ich versteh nicht wie du das mit diesem Rüpel nur aushältst!" Empörte sich ChiChi lauthals und verschränkte dabei missmutig die Arme.

Bulma hingegen murmelte etwas unverständliches, während sie nachdenklich dem Prinzen hinterher starrte.

Jener war auf dem Weg in den GR. Beruhig dich. Sie ist dumm und nervig und weiß nicht was sie sagt. Hmm... naja Kakarott wäre mir jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr sauer wenn ein tragischer Unfall sie dahinraffen würde...

Ein bösartiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

~*~ Flashback – Ende ~*~

~*~

Eine altbekannte Situation...

Mit gleichgültigen Augen saß Vegeta wiedereinmal spät nachts in seinem Zimmer auf einem Sessel, den Blick stur auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet.

Vom Fenster her warf das Licht des Mondes lange Schatten und draußen zeichneten sich dunklen Flecken auf den Wiesen, die allesamt wie furchteinflößende Monster aussahen. Der Wind wirbelte die Blätter umher und erweckte gleichzeitig die Ungetüme zum Leben in dem er durch die Bäume fegte.

Ein kleiner Tisch neben dem Prinzen zeigte einen Berg blutverschmierter Handtücher und auf der Schulter des Prinzen lag eines, welches bald seinen Weg zu den anderen finden würde.

Das rötlich gefärbte Handtuch hatte noch einen Eisbeutel oben auf, der die Blutung am Hals etwas stoppen sollte. Doch da der Ouji schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde durch blutete, versagte der Eisbeutel seinen Dienst...

Der Kalender auf der weißen Wand zeigte ihm den Sonntag - 20.Oktober und der Tag rechts daneben war rot eingekreist. In deutlich lesbaren Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben: VOLLMOND.

Bulma macht sich Sorgen... ernsthafte Sorgen... Als ob ich vergessen könnte wann Vollmond ist...

Keuchend stieß der Saiyajin die Luft aus seiner Kehle, krümmte sich kurz um sich dann nur noch verspannter aufrecht hinzusetzten. Sein Blick war gleich mit dem ersten stechenden Schmerz an seiner rechten Hand finsterer geworden.

Verdammt Kakarott, was machst du?

Schon die letzten dreißig Minuten verfolgte Vegeta im Geiste den Ki-Level des anderen. Jener schien keine Grenzen mehr zu kennen und stieg und stieg in unglaubliche Höhen. Zur Zeit dürfte er wohl auf normalem Niveau eines dreifachen Supersaiyajins kämpfen. Zwar wollte Vegeta nicht wirklich an Kakarott erinnert werden, aber dessen Ki, sprang einem ja förmlich ins Gesicht...

Der Prinz konnte eine tief sitzende Bitterkeit fühlen und verwirrter Zorn, der allem galt. Er ist dabei alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, nur um sich abzulenken. Es ist verrückt aber... er wird mir immer ähnlicher...

~*~

Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort...

Ein Ki-Blast steuerte Zielgenau auf einen hohen Berg zu und durchbohrte ihn, wie ein heißes Messer die Butter. 

Kristallblaue Augen starrten den durchlöcherten Felskoloss unter dicken Augenwülsten an und dieser erzitterte nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen er es schaffte dem Killerblick standzuhalten, ehe er wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fiel. 

Mürrisch wandte Son Goku seinen Blick über die verwüstete Landschaft. In einem Umkreis von 100 km würde er nichts mehr finden was er dem Erdboden gleich machen könnte.

Sein Atem ging schnell und jeder Muskel erzitterte unter dieser Anstrengung. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Hitze der angestauten Energie in seinem Körper kühlte ab, ließ wieder die Möglichkeit für klare Gedanken zu. 

Er war eben schon zu geübt darin in der Hitze des Gefechts seine Kontrolle zu bewaren, als dass es langfristig etwas helfen würde seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Seine Augen flatterten leicht als er sich verzweifelt an den Kopf fasste und den Boden unter seinen Füßen einer genauen Musterung durchzog. 

schwarze leidenschaftliche Augen, und dieser Körper... gefüllt mit dem süßesten Blut das es gibt! Wieso kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Seine Stimme. Verdammt! Es ist VEGETA! Der stolze Prinz! ... und ich... wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun? Wir sind doch Freunde.. waren... 

Und ich Mistkerl bin nur auf seinen Körper aus!

Genervt von seinen eigene Gedanken zog er seine Hände vom Kopf weg. Sein Blick blieb an der rechten Hand hängen. Ein Felssplitter hatte in einer unvorsichtigen Sekunde des Saiyajin, den Weg zur Haut gefunden und ein langer Schnitt zog sich quer über den Handrücken. Merkwürdig wie wenig Schmerz ich noch empfinde...

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Nächten, in denen er ununterbrochen gekämpft und trainiert hatte, steigerte sich nun wieder seine Energie. Langsam stieg er dem Himmel entgegen, die Luft um ihn knisterte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ein Blick voller Entschlossenheit.

In einem gewaltigen Urschrei entlud der dreifache Supersaiyajin alle seine Kraft in einer vernichtenden Explosion. Eine gigantische Druckwelle raste über den zerstörten Boden, pulverisierte noch mal die Steinbrocken, ebnete alles.

Wie Gott, der über dieses Fleckchen herrschte, reinigte er es.

So wie ich es immer sollte... Erinnerungen die er nicht wirklich zu Ordnen konnte, jagten in Momenten dieser Vernichtung durch seinen Kopf. Es zeigte jedes Mal die gleiche öde Landschaft. Schuld daran, das Planeten leer und trostlos wurden. 

Und in mitten der Einöde ein tobender Wehraffe.

Ausgepowert schwebte ein schwarzhaariger Son Goku 20m über dem Boden und blickte im Geiste völlig verwirrt zum Mond. Morgen ist wieder Vollmond. 30 Tage sind es dann... Es hat sich soviel verändert... *Ich* habe mich verändert...

Wie ein Tier...

~*~ Flashback ~*~

„Hey Paps! Wieso bist du denn schon so früh abgehauen? Etwa schon vergessen? Wir wollten noch trainieren!"

Ein leicht eingeschnappter Mini-Goku schwebte in der Luft vor seinem meditierenden Vater. Die Arme hatte er fest vor der Brust verschränkt und bemühte sich dabei seinen noch kleinen Körper besonders gefährlich wirken zu lassen.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht sauer... Ich musste eben schon raus. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so ein Faulpelz bist und den halben Morgen verpennst." entschuldigte sich der Größere und grinste schelmisch, hielt die Augen aber weiterhin ruhig geschlossen. „Pah!" murrte der jüngste Sohn nur und setzte zur Landung an.

„Du hättest mir trotzdem bescheid sagen können wo du bist! Ich hab ne halbe Stunde nach dir gesucht." Son Goten verzog die Lippen zu einer kleinen Schnute.

Sein Vater löste nun die Meditationshaltung, öffnete die Augen und als er seinen Sohn *so* vor sich stehen sah, begann er lauthals zu lachen.

Beleidigt drehte der Ausgelachte den Kopf zur Seite. „Was denn?!" Möglichst unauffällig blinzelte er durch ein Auge und beobachtete wie der eigentlich stärkste Mann im Universum sich lachend auf der Wiese herum wälzte.

Noch immer leicht kichernd und Lachtränen in den Augen, blieb Goku schließlich am Bauch liegen und erklärte mit besserwisserischer Miene. „Allein dass du solange gebraucht hast um mich zu finden, bedeutet das du schon ziemlich aus der Übung bist. Also viel zu oft mit Trunks unterwegs. Und noch was... das war eben die schlechteste Vegeta-Imitation die ich je gesehen habe!" Bei diesen Worten quietschte Son Goku abermals vergnügt auf.

Der Angesprochene hingegen, war bei der Bemerkung, die seinen *Freund* betraf, leicht ferkelrosa angelaufen und vermied zusehends den Augenkontakt. Aber naiv wie Goku nun mal war, bemerkte er es nicht... oder ließ alle glauben er würde es nicht bemerken. Ich wusste ja da liegt was im Busch!

Mit einem eleganten Sprung beförderte sich der Vollblutsaiyajin auf die Füße und marschierte lässig auf seinen Sohn zu. „Na dann... wollen wir mal anfangen, oder?" grinste er und verpasste dem Kleinen einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Au! Verdammt nich so doll!" rief Son Goten Sekunden später irgendwo aus der Ferne, wo ein Baum, jetzt Baumstumpf, seinen Gratisflug abgefangen hatte.

„T'schuldigung Sohn!" lächelte der Vater und kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

~*~

Beide waren jetzt auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Trainingskampfes angekommen und die Sonne stand hell leuchtend über den Hügeln am Horizont. Son Goten kämpfte auf dem 2. SSJ-Level, welchen er seit ein ein halb Jahren schon ziemlich gut beherrschte. Jedoch zerrte dieses Stadium nebenbei an seinen Kräften, also war es noch nicht ausgereift. Sein Vater hingegen schien der absolute Profi auf diesem Level zu sein und der Halbblutsaiyajin hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Aber wie alle Saiyajins kämpfte er verbissen weiter, versuchte das letzte aus sich heraus zu holen. 

Goku war sichtlich stolz auf seinen Jüngsten, immerhin hatte er es geschafft ihn schon ganz schon aus der Puste zu bringen. Der kleine Körper bat eine ideale Schnelligkeit und vor allem Wendigkeit, die normalerweise bei dieser Stufe verwehrt blieb.

Wie bei einem Kaffeekränzchen fragte der Ältere nebenbei, als er eine geschickte Schlagtrittkombination seines Sohnes abblockte. „Sag mal... Du hast doch was? Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen... warum kämpfst du eigentlich freiwillig mit mir? Wenn ich dich sonst frage, sagst du immer du hast was anderes zu tun. Doch gestern bist du ganz von allein zu mir gekommen..."

Goten stoppte und blickte sein Gegenüber verständnislos an. Das er jetzt damit anfängt? Aber mir solls recht sein. Ne Verschnaufpause schadet nicht...

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wischte man sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und antwortete: „Ganz einfach. Ich will stärker sein als Trunks! Und ein Training mit ihm würde mich nicht zu dem Ziel bringen." grinste der jüngste Son keck. Hell leuchteten die blauen Augen, voll im Kampffieber und ein triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Goku erwiderte es freundlich.

„Weißt du... ich habe nämlich einen entscheidenden Vorteil ihm gegenüber!" erklärte Goten weiter. Sein Gegenüber brachte nur ein verständnisloses „Höh?" zu Stande mit dem typischen, - Ich-check-gar-nix-Blick-.

Kurz huschten die funkelnden Augen herum und dann flüsterte der Halbblutsaiyajin geheimnisvoll. „*Mein* Vater ist viel stärker als seiner!!" 

Goku schüttelte auf dieses Kommentar nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Es hatte etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt. Ja... und ich Mistkerl habe diese Kraft ausgenutzt...

„Lass uns weitermachen ja?" ging der Größere nicht weiter auf den Gespräch ein. Nun war es Goten der den Blick seines Vaters von vorhin beinahe unverwechselbar hinlegte. Zur Antwort nickte er nur leicht und der Kampf konnte weitergehen. 

...Die Zeit verging...

„WAS SOLL DAS?! Wieso kämpfst du plötzlich mit halbem Einsatz?"

„Hm?" erwachte Goku aus seinen Tagträumen. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Ich will stärker werden Vater!" empörte sich der Junge. Dabei funkelte er zornig. „Sorry, tut mir leid. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir aufhören, ja?"

Dieser eine Gedanke, der ihn auf den Prinzen gebracht hatte, ließ den Vollblutsaiyajin einfach nicht mehr los.

„Nein verdammt! Ich will es jetzt! Und ich weiß dass ich es kann, also kämpfe! Bin ich es etwa nicht wert, dass du vollwertig kämpfst?! Das ist einfach nicht fair!" Störrisch wie ein kleines Kind, welches er mit 14 [*] knapp nicht mehr war, feuerte Goten ein Kame-Hame-Ha ab, das seinen Vater wieder aus der „Trance" reißen sollte. „Nana! Wer wird denn..." antwortete der Gegner und erwiderte die Attacke mit einem Gegen-Kame-Hame-Ha, mit einer Hand.

„IYAAAA!!!!" Goten ließ in diesem Moment alle Energie frei die er hatte, doch Goku hielt es nur für wichtig mit selber Kraft zurück zu feuern.

„LOS! KÄMPFE ENDLICH RICHTIG MIT MIR! Vegeta ist auch schwach, doch ihm lieferst du immer echte Kämpfe! Warum nicht auch mir!" – „Vegeta ist nicht schwach..." murmelte man etwas verwirrt zurück. „Kämpfe! Anders ist es nicht fair!"

Ihm scheint eine Menge daran zu liegen Trunks zu besiegen... Genauso wie es für Vegeta wichtig ist, *mich* zu besiegen... Sie ähneln sich... Goten und Vegeta...

Der Stärkere von beiden runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Son Goten hat den selben Entschlossenen Blick wie Vegeta beim Kampf. Oder haben den alle Saiyajins wenn es ihnen um etwas wichtiges geht - „ICH WILL DAS DU KÄMPFST!" – Wie von weitem hallte die Stimme seines Sohnes zu ihm durch, doch sie wurde nicht als diese erkannt. Vegeta!

Im Schock vergaß Goku ganz auf das Kame-Hame-Ha und Goten drückte es mit ganzer Kraft zurück. Während der Angriff um ihn vorbeirauschte, wirbelten eine Menge Bilder vor seinen Augen herum... 

Ein Blitz zuckte und ein schlafender nackter Ouji tauchte auf.

So schnell wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen tauchte nach dem nächsten Blitzlicht, der vor Wut bebende Vegeta auf, wie er schrie, dass er seinen Stolz zurück verlangte. Und so ging es noch einige Male weiter. 

Das Bild wie sie die Abmachung für den entscheidenden Kampf abschlossen,... Vegetas Rücken, wie er mitten in der Vollmondnacht in seinem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht war.... 

seine verletzten Augen, als Goku sich beschwerte, doch bitte bei seinem Erdennamen angesprochen zu werden... 

Und über alledem immer das Mondlicht.... 

Das Kame-Hame-Ha zog vorüber... und da war er wieder... der Geruch von Blut.

Immer wieder und schneller zogen die Bilder der letzten Vollmondnacht an seinem Auge vorbei, erzeugten schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und die altbekannte Reue tauchte auf.

„Paps? Äh... Ist was?" Der Junge starrte etwas verwundert auf seinen Vater der sich wimmernd an den Kopf fasste und schreckliche Schmerzen zu haben schien. Der Gi Gokus war etwas zerfetzt und an manchen Stellen leicht angekokelt, aber außer ein paar minimalen Brandverletzungen, die etwas bluteten, dürfte nichts Ernstzunehmendes geschehen sein... Ich habe ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzt, dazu habe ich nicht die Kraft... Aber was hat er dann nur?...

„Vater? Was ist denn mit dir?" Langsam näherte er sich und machte sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen, da etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Doch in diesem Moment spürte er auch schon das Ansteigen des Ki's seines Gegenübers und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. 

„NEIIIIIIIIIN!!!!" Der gewaltige Schrei als der Saiyajin sich zum dritten Level hochpowerte, hallte laut in den jungen Ohren wieder und er bekam es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. 

Im nächsten Moment, wurde um den Jungen alles schwarz, das letzte Bild... 

Ein kämpfender dreifacher Supersaiyajin.

...

Wie ein Wilder, ganz von seinen Sinnen gelöst, schlug Son Goku auf den kleinen Körper ein, der in seiner Phantasie, Ursache für die Bilder der Vergangenheit war. Gott sei Dank hatte Son Goten nach dem ersten Schlag sofort das Bewusstsein verloren und spürte nicht wie er sich mehr und mehr dem Tod näherte. In den Augen des langhaarigen SSJ konnte man den Schmerz und den losgelösten Hass auf sich selbst nur zu deutlich lesen. In seiner Wut konnte er die Kraft nicht steuern und ein weiterer Fausthieb auf seinen Sohn schleuderte ihn gegen Boden. Das donnernde Geräusch war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, die Bilder in Gokus Kopf wurden immer deutlicher, aber der Schmerz wurde geringer. Sein Bewusstsein, welches kurzzeitig völlig verdrängt wurde, rief ihm wieder vor Augen, dass er das alles zu akzeptieren hatte, damit leben musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Vegeta wollte das ich so weiter lebe... sonst hätte er mich doch umgebracht nicht?...

Diese Erinnerung als seine eigene Strafe ansehend, verwandelte sich der dreifache SSJ wieder in seine Normalform und seufzte einmal erleichtert. Das hier ist die Hölle...

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das etwas fehlte... und nicht nur etwas... sondern jemand. Hoffentlich ist er gleich abgehauen... Ich will nicht auch ihn verletzt haben. Das könnte ich mir einfach nicht verzeihen.

Etwas unschlüssig was er jetzt machen sollte schwebte der Saiyajin in der Luft. Soll ich jetzt einfach nach Hause? Wie wird Goten nur reagieren? Am besten ich rede gleich mit ihm... Und so flog Son Goku seines Weges.

Es wird schneller gehen wenn ich mich gleich zu ihm teleportierte... dann habe ich es hinter mir! Nicht lange wurde gewartet sondern sofort die Sensoren nach der Aura des Jungen ausgestreckt.

Es rann ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er feststellte das Goten keines Wegs zu Hause war... Bitte nicht!

Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte der Vater wieder zurück zu dem Platz wo er noch vor kurzem mit seinem Jüngsten trainiert hatte. Sein Herz pochte wie wild, während Augen die Landschaft absuchten und seine Sinne ihm zu schrieen, dass sein Sohn immer schwächer wurde. Verdammt was habe ich getan?!

Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert als er Goten in einiger Entfernung regungslos liegen sah. Sofort war er bei ihm.

Schnell huschten die Blicke über den geschundenen Jungenkörper, den zerfetzten Gi und das schmerzverzerrte Gesichtchen. Ohne noch lange nachzudenken, nahm er Goten auf die Arme und konzentrierte sich...

...

„Ah! Goku! Ihr seid schon zu Hause... Wie schön, ich bin eben mit dem Essen fertig!" Sich die Hände im Geschirrtuch abtrocknend, kam ChiChi gerade aus der Küche heraus, als sie ihren Mann er blickte... mit dem bewusstlosen Son Goten auf dem Arm. „AAHHH!!!! MEIN KLEINES BABY! Was ist nur mit dir passiert!" schrie sie und war sofort bei ihrem Sohn. Son Goku blieb still, seine Miene absolut versteinert.

„GOKU! WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GETAN?!" polterte sie weiter und ihr Mann erwiderte mit eisiger Kälte: „Wir haben trainiert, wo sind die Bohnen?"

„Ihr... ihr... habt trainiee....?!" //RUMPS!!//

Die in Ohnmacht gefallene ChiChi beachtete er nicht mehr, handeln war angesagt. Blitzschnell verfrachtete er den Jungen in sein Bett und auch die Senzu hatte er in Windeseile gefunden.

„Hey... Son Goten... komm, wach auf." Mit sanfter Vorsicht tätschelte der Vater die Wange des Jungen und jener gab auch sofort ein kleines Wimmern von sich. „Los, komm, ich weiß das du mich hörst... bitte..." Die Augenlieder Gotens flimmerten etwas, ehe er sie ganz langsam öffnete.

„Oohuu... Vater... was...was ist..." Son Goku hielt ihn sofort vom reden ab, sprach ihm gut zu: „Nicht reden, hier, iss lieber einmal."  

Als der jüngste Son, die Bohne gekaut und geschluckt hatte, fühlte er schon wie die vielen Verletzungen verschwanden und neue Lebensgeister seinen Körper durch fluteten. Auch sein Vater bemerkte diese Veränderung mit größten Wohlgefallen. Na das ging ja noch mal gut.

Erleichtert über den gesunden Zustand seines Sohnes, bemerkte er erst jetzt die fragenden Blicke die auf ihm ruhten. Sanft legte Son Goku, Goten seine Hand auf den Kopf und streichelte liebevoll das schwarze Haar. „Es tut mir leid. Ich... Ich wollte dich nicht so hart rannehmen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Sein Sohn nickte nur etwas verständnislos... Das war doch kein Training mehr... was ist mit Tou-san da nur passiert?

Erfreut lächelte der Vater, doch er wusste, dass er sich selbst nie würde verzeihen können. „Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Hunger? Möchtest du irgendwas?" fragte Goku besorgt, sich schwörend, den offenherzigen schwarzen Augen sofort jeden Wunsch abzulesen und zu erfüllen. Goten aber murmelte nur ein: „Nein Danke." Seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei den schmerzerfüllten Augen seines Vaters und dem gewaltigen Schrei aus Hass, der ihm im Ohr wiederhallte, wie ein Echo. Er würde noch lange darüber nachdenken müssen...

„Hmm... Ist gut. Es ist schon Abend. Schlaf lieber ein bisschen." „OK." 

Noch einmal fuhr der Vollblutsaiyajin seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut durch das Haar und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dabei flüsterte ein „Schlaf gut und Traum was Schönes.", welches der jüngere mit einem „Du auch." erwiderte.

Nachdenklich sah der Junge seinem Vater hinterher, nachdem jener aus der Tür zu seinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

Ich werde so schnell nicht einschlafen können...

...

Goku brachte danach noch ChiChi zu Bett, die dort sicherlich schreiend aufwachen würde, und verputzte das ganze Essen im Alleingang. Wenn der Saiyajin so abwesend war, war es ein leichtes doppelte Mengen an Essen zu verschlingen...

Danach machte er sogar noch den Abwasch, wobei drei Teller ihren Weg in den Mülleimer fanden, aber ansonsten, war die Küche danach kaum wieder zu erkennen. Ein Supersaiyajin war eben die ideale Küchenhilfe!

Er war noch eine Weile in der Küche sitzen geblieben, bis eine wutschnaubende ChiChi hereingestürmt war und zum ersten Mal entflammte ein richtiger Streit zwischen ihnen. Normalerweise war es die Frau, die wild auf ihren Mann einschrie und jener versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entschuldigen... aber dieses Mal, knurrte Goku genervt zurück, ignorierte sie großteils, schrie aber auch zurück, bis er wütend das Haus verlassen hatte...

... Irgendwann spät in der Nacht saß Goku dann auf einem Berg in der Nähe seines Hauses und blickte dem Mond entgegen. Einschlafen war ein Unmögliches gewesen... Ich muss irgendwas machen... SO kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Oh Kami, hilf mir doch.

Die Erinnerungen beschäftigen ihn mehr als jeder starke Gegner der das Universum bedrohte, es jemals könnte. Er selbst spürte die Veränderung bei sich selbst nur zu deutlich, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wohin diese denn noch führen sollte... Ach Vegeta... Du könntest mir sicher erklären, was es damit auf sich hat. ... Wäre ich ein ganzer Saiyajin so wie du... wüsste ich es sicher... 

Und als hätte dieser Gedanke etwas herraufbeschworen, krümmte sich sein Körper unter Schmerzen zusammen. Goku keuchte erschrocken auf. Dieser brennend heiße Stich, welcher jeden Zentimeter Haut erfüllte, macht ihn halb wahnsinnig. MIST! WAS IST DASS?!" Sein Hals schnürte sich gefährlich eng zu und unkontrolliertes Zucken schüttelte den starken Körper durch wie einen leblosen Zweig bei einem Erdbeben.

Panik ergriff ihn, er wollte sich zum SSJ verwandeln, aber irgendwas zerrte an seinen Kräften. Das kurzeitige Aufflackern der Energie, machte es nur für wenige Sekunden möglich der Folter zu entfliehen. Diese momentane Erleichterung, ließ das darauf folgende Zusammenziehen seiner gesamten Eingeweide nur noch schlimmer auf ihn wirken. Irgendetwas verbrauchte alle seine Energie. Son Goku konnte sich einfach nicht erklären wohin seine überdurchschnittliche Kraft auf einmal hin verschwand. Ein normaler Mensch wäre hierbei schon längst gestorben, soviel Kraft wurde aufgezehrt... 

Unter dem erneut aufkommenden Schmerzen, wollte er die Umgebung nach einem Feind absuchen, doch auch das verhinderte eine geheimnisvolle Macht, die seine Sinne im eisernen Käfig hielt. 

Schwitzend und schreiend zuckte jeder Muskel des öfteren zusammen und kalte Schauer jagten seinen Rücken hinunter. Es war, als würden lauter kleine Ameisen seine Kraft tragen und sie überall hintransportieren wo sie wollten, nur nicht dort hin wo er sie zum kämpfen gebrauchen konnte...

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der er diese Qualen bei vollem Bewusstsein miterleben musste, aber dann umfing ihn eine gnädige Ohnmacht. 

...

Als Son Goku wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich schlapp und ausgepowert aber irgendwie erfüllte eine ungewöhnliche Zufriedenheit seinen Körper. Wollte ihn liebevoll einwickeln, doch er stieß sie von sich, stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Was ist denn nur passiert? Verwundert sah er an sich hinunter, dabei ignorierend wie schnell seine Puddingbeine doch das Gleichgewicht gefunden hatten. Alles noch da... und ich habe keinerlei Verletzungen

... dann durchlief eine Gänsehaut seinen ganzen Körper. Schockartig wendet er seinen Kopf hinter sich und erstarrt wie zu Salzsäule. !!!

~*~ Flashback – Ende ~*~

Seufzend wendete Son Goku wie damals vor ungefähr zwei ein halb Wochen seinen Kopf zurück. Erschrak aber dieses Mal nicht mehr, als er auf das Loch in seinem Gi blickte, wo ein pelziger Schwanz mit seinem Körper verbunden war. 

Ende Teil 10

[*] Ich habe mich mit Trunks und Goten da etwas verrechnet... *tropf*

Also, nehmen wir an... sieben Jahre nach Boo, dann hätten wir eine kleine Bra, mit drei Jahren, ihren Bruder mit 15 und Goten wie folgt 14! 

So, ich hoffe jetzt das stimmt jetzt. ^^

Tja, die beiden süßen Saiyajin stehen jetzt vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht... und was da passieren wird... steht im nächsten Teil! *bg*

(da ich sowieso das Reden lieber euch überlasse bin ich still! *flitz*)

THX 4 READING!!

ciao *wink*

Frozen

Autor's Note:

!!NUR FÜR DIE; DIE SICH IM GANZEN FLASHBACK- WIRRWAR NICHT SO RICHTIG AUSGEKANNT HABEN!!

So, dass wird jetzt hoffentlich ein bisschen Licht in den verrückten Teil bringen. Ich weiß es ist etwas verwirrend, aber ich wollte das unbedingt mit den Flashbacks genauso schreiben.

Also mal aus Getas Sicht:

21. – 22. Sept. Vollmond; In der Nacht kommt Vegeta nach Hause

24. Sept. – 4. Okt. ; ist die Phase in der Bulma Vegeta beobachtet

5. Okt. Mittag; Trunks Training (na ja, Vormittag- Mittag eben...)

5. Okt. Abend bzw. Nacht; Gespräch zwischen Bulma und Vegeta

6. Okt. ; Vegeta hat wieder mit dem Training begonnen und Bulma berichtet von Gokus Auszug... noch am selben Tag taucht ChiChi in der CC. auf.

20. Okt. ; Vegeta sitzt blutend in seinem Zimmer.... 

(Von einem Vollmond bis zum nächsten vergehen 30 Tage.)

Aus Gokus Sicht: (die hab ich nicht sooo genau)

Bei ihm ist in den ersten Tagen eigentlich gar nicht so viel los. Außer das er immer stärker trainiert um sich abzulenken.

4. Okt.; das Training mit Goten. So gegen 8 Uhr abends bringt Goku seinen verletzten Sohn nach Hause. Um 9 Uhr streiten sich die beiden Eheleute und in dieser Nacht bekommt Goku auch seinen Schwanz zurück.

5. Okt.; Son Goku geht seiner Frau den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg, aber irgendwann nachts muss er schließlich doch nach Hause, wo in seine Frau schon erwartet. Etwa zur selben Zeit wo diese beiden sich streiten, findet das Gespräch in der CC. statt.

6. Okt. Während Vegetas Training von, sagen wir... 8 Uhr morgens bis 6 Uhr abends, ruft ChiChi gegen Mittag bei Bulma an und heult sich dort aus, daraufhin marschiert jene zu Geta. Und Am Abend ist ChiChi zu „Besuch"

20. Okt. ; Goku hat wieder eine seiner –Ich-hau-alles-klein-Trainingseinheiten-... lebt da schon im Hause seines Großvaters! 

Vielleicht hat dass jetzt einiges klarer gemacht und nicht noch schlimmere Verwirrungen angestellt. Falls es noch immer Ungereimtheiten geben sollte... einfach fragen ^^ (ich beiße nicht!) Meine E-mail dürfte ja bekannt sein.

Ich habe diesen Zeitrahmen an den letzten Vollmondzyklus angepasst!

**NICHT VERGESSEN - MONTAG IST VOLLMOND!!!  **


	11. the answer is full moon

Hi!

Da bin ich wieder! Um einiges früher als erwartet... Ich hatte mir ehrlich nicht gedacht mit diesem Teil so schnell fertig zu werden. (HEY! Meine Verhältnisse von Schnell, gelle! ^_~) (ich dachte eigentlich so was Mitte bis Ende November... aber es gibt ja Gott sei Dank Kommis, die die Lust aufs schreiben enorm steigern!)

@Hilda: Domo Arigato! *verbeug* Aber leider kann ich nicht viel schneller schreiben ^^*. Sorry, ich geb mir aber echt große Mühe! (ach... und schokolade ist immer ein guter Überbrückungsweg... mir hilft das immer wenn ich warten muss! *kicher*) *lol* NIEDER-MIT-CHICHI-RULEZ! ... ich überleg ja ernsthaft sie noch mal ins Bild zu holen, damit Goku ihr die Meinung geigt... etwas in der Richtung!

@Alex: Öhh.. das 10fache?! O.O?! ... minimum... ähh.. hehe... *nervösgrins*

Aber Danke!! ^^ Ich bin froh das mein langatmiger Stil dich noch nicht eingeschläfert hat! *g* achja, und von wegen das 10fache,... wenn alles so klappt wie ich es will... dann sind wir mit diesem Teil gerade mal bei der Hälfte! ^_~

@Zoysite: Danke fürs Kommi! Ich hoff dir gefällt der Teil auch noch immer! ^^

@Venni: Na Hui! ^^ Da is aber wer neugierig! *kicher* Danke! Ja, Goku hat sein Affenschwänzchen wieder! Ob Geta auch eins bekommt? Das will ich nicht verraten... Einfach weiter lesen! *smile*

@blaze: war dir das schnell genug? *hoff* Aber eigentlich könnt ich dich länger warten lassen... weißt du wie sauber der Boden um dich geworden is? *kicher* *sichimbodenspiegelt* Ne ne Scherz! Danke! Ich bemüh mich wirklich! Nur leider gibt's dieses etwas, genannt Schule ...

@Nathaly: *ganzrotanlauf* VIELEN LIEBEN DANK! *malknuddlnmuss*

Das Happy End wird leider auch für längeres der einzige Trost sein... Sorry! Dafür schreib ich aber umso schneller weiter, dann dauerts nich mehr all zu lange! *promiss*

Na, den Vollmond gesehn? *g* 

@G-jin: WOW! Das war ja echt ein langes Review! DANKE DANKE DANKE! Aber ob da meine Story dem gerecht wird! *tropf*

Nöö, ich werd aufpassen das es nicht zu kitschig wird! (obwohl ich extrem romantisch veranlagt bin... ^^*)

*nick* Ich mag die beiden Vollblutsaiyajin allgemein mit Schwanz (ebenfalls das pelzige Anhängsel mit gemeint! *fg*) lieber! ^^

Wegen Goten und Gohan... nun, etwas von Goten wird sich in dem Teil zeigen... aber was ich mit Gohan mache weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht lebt er zur Zeit schon bei Videl! *schulterzuck* Das ergibt sich noch! ^^

Was Geta zu dem pelzigen Neuzuwachs sagen wird, ist erst für die nächsten Teile vorbestimmt... und ein Wehraffe liegt in der Zukunft... ^^*  

Nochmal danke! Das ist echt anspornend!

@stillbornangel: Danke! ^^

@Fellfie: THX!! ^^ Bei dem Titel hab ich auch lange überlegt!

@mitleser: auch dir danke! *freudighüpf*

@Azurite: *nick* Jup, ich hab mich jetzt offiziell auf ein Happy End festgelegt! (Das steht mir auch besser ^^)

*smile* Freut mich das es dich freut! *zurückwink*

So, ich hoffe ich hab niemanden vergessen!! Wenn ja... SORRY!!!

Soviele reviews hab ich zu noch keinem Chapter bekommen!! *ganzhinundwegis* Die Autoren unter euch können sicher verstehen wie aufbauend das ist! ^____^ *wieeinhonigkuchenpferdgrins*

Wie schon gesagt treffen die beiden Saiyajins erst mal wieder auf einander und ich hab mich entschlossen noch ein anderes Pairing mit einzubauen, ihnen etwas mehr Wichtigkeit zuzusprechen. Ihr könnt euch wahrscheinlich eh schon denken wen ich meine. ^^* 

Naja, ich bin jetzt ruhig ^^*

VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN! *verbeug*

Mata ne!

~*~ Pride vs. Desire Teil 11 ~*~

Hmm... Er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit äußerst merkwürdig... ganz in Gedanken versunken sah ein Junge aus einem der vielen Fenster der CC.

Nachdenklich legte sich die junge Stirn in Falten und wie immer wenn er schwere Kopfarbeit leisten musste, verschränkte er dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

[Spätestens jetzt hat jeder geschnallt wer das is, hmm? *grins*]

Sein Blick viel wie so oft in den letzten Tagen auf ein kleines Nebengebäude des riesigen Wohnsitzes, der Briefs, jeden Moment erwartend, dass sich dort etwas tun würde.

„Er ist viel stärker geworden..." murmelte Trunks vor sich hin, seine Konzentration ganz auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Mit einem Mal schlangen sich zwei starke Arme zärtlich um seine Hüften und ein warmer Körper drückte sich an seinen Rücken. Kurz zuckte der Sohn des Saiyajinprinzen zusammen, erkannte aber Sekundenbruchteile danach schon was ihn aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen hatte. „Puh... Du hast mich aber erschreckt."

Mit diesem Worten wandte er den Kopf etwas nach hinten, um Son Goten einen liebevollen Blick zu schenken und einen kleinen Kuss zu stehlen.

Trunks ließ sich etwas mehr in die Umarmung fallen, die ihn sicher hielt und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war angenehm ruhig in seinem Zimmer und in dieser warmen Stille ließen sich die kleinen Streicheleinheiten von Gotens Händen umso besser genießen. 

„Das war auch nicht besonders schwer. Du warst ganz wo anders..." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige zurück und legte sein Kinn an Trunks Schulter ab. Dessen einziges Kommentar war ein „Hmm..." dass, einem Schnurren verdächtig ähnlich war. Der Jüngere von beiden lehnte sich etwas mehr vor, schmiegte seine Wange an die seines Vordermanns und flüsterte neugierig weiter. „Was beschäftigt dich denn so, dass du mich hier ganz alleine lässt?"

Der Angesprochene legte nun seinerseits beide Hände auf die Verwöhnenden, hielt sie in ihrem Tun an. „Tou-san... er... er benimmt sich so komisch."

„Ach. Und du willst sagen meiner ist normal, ja?" erwiderte man in etwas empörten Tonfall. Der Prinzensohn kicherte leise in sich hinein, wandte sich zu seinem Freund um und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. „Nicht doch Dummerchen. Weißt du, ich frage mich wirklich was für diesen Sinneswandel verantwortlich ist. ... Meiner übernimmt plötzlich wirklich so etwas wie Verantwortung, der Familie gegenüber und deiner haut ab, nachdem er dich halb zu Tode geprügelt hat."

„Ich weiß was du meinst." meinte sein Gegenüber darauf, über seine Augen legte sich ein dunkler Schatten. Trunks versuchte mit einer lieben Geste, die daraus bestand ihre Stirnen aneinander zu legen, den Erinnerungen Son Gotens entgegen zu wirken. „Sie sind wie ausgewechselt. Und das Paps jetzt auch noch Ma verlassen hat..." – „Stimmt. Unsere Eltern scheinen sich total von einander zu entfernen. Deine viel schlimmer als meine. Manchmal denke ich sogar sie sind plötzlich die besten Freunde, aber eben kein Paar mehr." Goten nickte nur, in ihrer Umarmung fanden sie beide eine Stütze. Doch dann schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Naja, deine Eltern hatten ja schon immer eine etwas merkwürdige Beziehung..." Gespielt verärgert legte der Lilahaarige den Kopf schief und musterte seinen grinsenden Freund von oben bis unten. „Das musst du gerade sagen. Die Schreckensherrschaft von ChiChi ist da um vieles schlimmer!"

Jetzt musste der jüngste Son erst recht lachen. „Wie immer hast du recht, Koi! Aber siehs doch mal so... Sie hat mich direkt in deine Arme gejagt." Die schwarzen Augen funkelten schelmisch und der andere Junge grinste nur „OHH!! Ich danke deiner Mutter für jeden Schreianfall!" ehe er die einladenden Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

Ihre beiden Herzen schlugen im Einklang, während der Kuss schier unendlich, auch noch vertieft wurde. Neckend stupste Goten mit seiner Zunge nach vorne und begegnete der spitzbübischen seines Koibitos. Vier Hände hatten es sich derweilen zur Aufgabe gemacht, zwei warme Körper zu verwöhnen, sie zärtlich zu streicheln und innig festzuhalten. Immer näher drängten sie zum Anderen, verlangten nach der Wärme und Liebe die bereitwillig gegeben wurde. Ihre gierigen Lippen haschten erneut nach einander, als wäre es ihr erster und letzter Kuss den sie haben konnten.

Jedes Mal schmeckten sie den einzigartigen Geschmack, rochen den unverwechselbaren Geruch und fühlten dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl in des anderen Nähe, dass ihnen laut entgegen schrie, die Person gefunden zu haben die man lieben konnte.

Notgedrungen beendeten die Halbsaiyajins die Innigkeiten, wer weiß wohin das noch geführt hätte... und kuschelten sich einfach aneinander.

„Du Trunks?" – „Hmm?" ein kleiner Schmatzer auf Trunks Wange, der beinahe am wegdösen war. „Ich glaube unsere Väter sind beide alt genug um ihre Probleme selbst zu lösen. Aber wenn, sie wirklich so was wie nen Charaktertausch gemacht haben... Redest du einfach mal mit Vegeta. Ich hab so ein Gefühl das er viel verständnisvoller geworden ist." „Ok... mach ich." erwiderte man müde.

„So! Und jetzt lass uns was futtern gehen!"

Plötzlich stand Trunks ganz allein in seinem Zimmer. Verwundert blickte er Goten hinterher der gut gelaunt hinaus marschierte.

„Du Goten!" rief er ihm nach. Im Türstock drehte sich der Angesprochene fragend um. „Heute ist Vollmond..." antwortete er auf den fragenden Blick mit einem verführerischen Unterton.

Son Goten legte den Kopf schief. „Ja und? Was soll damit sein?" Der Unschuldsblick in Reinform wurde an den Älteren zurückgeschickt. Dieser schaute jetzt erst mal etwas verwundert, ehe er bemerken musste, wie der schwarzhaarige Junge es nicht mehr schaffte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„ARG!! DUUHUU!!" Son Goten war schon weg...

Etwas betrübt blickte Trunks seinem Freund hinter her. Ihm geht diese Scheidungssache näher als er zugeben will aber dann schüttelte er die lilafarbigen Haare und jagte dem anderen Jungen hinterher.

Und eine Hetzjagd in die Küche begann...

~*~

Es war Mittlerweilen 10 Uhr am Morgen und die beiden Halbsaiyajins, hatten beinahe ihr Frühstück beendet. 

Da betrat eine dritte Person die großräumige Küche. 

Vegeta, hatte schon um 5 Uhr sein Training begonnen und jetzt beschlossen wieder etwas Energie zu tanken, bevor er weiter machen konnte.

„Hi Tou-san!" „Hallo Vegeta!" begrüßten die beiden Jungs ihn gleich freudig und riefen das so synchron, dass man nur erahnen konnte was jeder einzelne nun gesagt hatte. Wie immer nickte Trunks Vater nur zur Begrüßung und machte sich auf den Weg, am Tisch vorbei zum Kühlschrank/Raum.

Die beiden Essenden kannten diese Art der Kenntnisnahme des Prinzen schon und aßen einfach in Ruhe weiter.

Irgendwann schien Vegeta auch tatsächlich genug Nahrung hervorgekramt zu haben und setzte sich nun zu seinem Sohn und dessen Freund. Der große Berg an Fressalien, verhinderte es beinahe das man die Person dahinter noch sehen konnte, nur die schwarzen Haarspitzen verrieten den Saiyajin.

Wenn die Jüngeren nicht so mit Essen beschäftigt wären, würden sie sicher über dieses Merkwürdige Bild der herumwandernden Haarspitze lachen!

...

Mitten unter dem Essen hallte plötzlich Vegetas Stimme über den Lebensmittel-Mount-Everest: „Wie geht's dir eigentlich Goten? Ich hab von deinem *Kampf* mit Kakarott gehört."

Trunks reagierte sofort, als sein Koi beinahe an 3 Reisbällchen erstickt wäre und klopfte ihm mit sorgenvollem Blick auf den Rücken. Als sich der zum zweiten Mal dem Tode Entronnene wieder einiger maßen erholt hatte schenkte er dem Lilahaarigen einen dankenden Blick, ehe er an Vegeta gewannt antwortete. „Danke. Mir geht's schon wieder recht gut. Die magischen Bohnen sind ja auch wirkliche Lebensretter."

Die anwesenden Halbsaiyajins wunderten sich noch immer etwas über diese anscheinend wirklich aus Interesse gesetzte Frage. Seit wann zeigte der stolze Prinz überhaupt Interesse am Wohlbefinden anderer? Beide hingen nun ihren Gedanken nach, doch irgendwann dürften sie an einen Punkt angelangt sein, wo sie einander in den Augen ablesen konnten, momentan das gleiche zu denken. 

Der Berg um Vegeta war in der zwischen Zeit um ein beträchtliches gesunken, dass man ihm jetzt, ohne den Hals, einer Girraffe gleich, strecken zu müssen ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Das sonst so mürrische Gesicht, wendete sich nur hin und wieder zu den beiden Jungs, während ganze Unmengen an Futter und seinem Mund verschwanden, als wäre es ein schwarzes Loch.

„Erm... Vegeta?" wagte sich Goten als erster vor, versuchte das eben angefangene, oder nach Vegeta beendete, Gespräch wieder aufgreifen. Doch als er zögerte, bekam er von seinem Nebenmann einen Stoß in die Rippen und einen Blick der soviel sagte wie: -Zu-mir-sagen-ich-soll-mit-ihm-reden-und-dann-selbst-nicht-trauen,-ja?-

Jenem würde aber mit einem grummeligen : -Es-ist-schließlich-*dein*-Vater-und-nicht-meiner- geantwortet, was nur mit einem Augenrollen des anderen abgetan wurde.

Goten murmelte noch kurz alle Flüche die ihm auf die Schnelle einfielen, nur leider hatte ein gewisser Saiyajin no Ouji entschieden etwas dagegen noch länger zu warten. „Ja? Aber?" 

Trunks gab sich eine mentale Kopfnuß als er den genervten Blick seines Vaters sah. War ja klar! Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke, da kann er sich noch so sehr ändern...

„T'schuldigung, war in Gedanken." entschuldigte sich der jüngste Son lieb, fuhr dann sofort brav weiter: „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du vielleicht weißt was mit Paps los ist..."

Goten hatte sich vorgenommen Vegeta nicht direkt auf sein merkwürdiges Verhalten anzusprechen und da er sich sicher war das es beide Vollblutsaiyajin betraf, tastete er sich lieber vorsichtig an die Wahrheit heran. Von Trunks bekam er nur ein eiliges Kopfnicken als Unterstützung. Das zahl ich dir heute Nacht heim Trunks, darauf kannst du dein letztes Hemd verwetten!

Und als hätte sein Koi, diese Gedanken gelesen grinste dieser schelmisch vor sich hin.

Jetzt begann Vegeta zu sprechen, sein Blick hatte sich völlig verändert. Es lag mehr Gefühl in ihm als es dessen Sohn in allen bisherigen Jahren zusammen, je gesehen hatte. 

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde, aber ich kann es dir leider nicht erklären." 

„Aber du weißt was los ist!" fragte Goten sofort hoffnungsvoll. „Kannst du ihm helfen?"

„Diese Sache geht nur mich und Kakarott was an!" zischte der Prinz aufgebracht zurück. Sein Gesicht glich wieder der kalten Maske die alle so gut kannten. 

Dann aber bemerkte er das traurige Gesicht von Gokus Sohn und den noch immer verblüfften seines Sohnes. Trunks kennt sich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mehr aus... Und Son Goten... Verdammt ich wollte ihn nicht so anfahren! Aber *ich* und *Kakarott* *helfen*... nachdem was er getan hat! LÄCHERLICH! Trotzdem ist sein kleines Ebenbild keines wegs daran Schuld.

Trunks der noch immer etwas verdattert auf seinem Platz saß, schnitt sich nun tollpatschig mit einem BUTTERMESSER in den Finger. „Au!" Und somit hatte er Vegetas volle Aufmerksamkeit. 

Aber irgendwie schien den beiden Halbsaiyajins dessen Anwesenheit ganz und gar egal zu sein...

„Mist ich hab mich in den Finger geschnitten...!" „Ach, so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein. Zeig mal." Richtig mütterlich schnappte sich Goten den Finger, während der lilahaarige gespielt schniefte. Der den Finger fachmännisch betrachtende, kicherte. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind Trunks. Bald macht das eine Jahr Altersunterschied auch nix mehr aus und ich besieg dich!" Trunks lachte nur, die Miniwunde wie vergessen, er hatte bei Gott schon schlimmeres überstanden! „Bitte, versuch's ruhig!"

„Versprochen?" Goten sah nun zärtlich zu seinem Gegenüber auf, begann das Blut langsam wegzulecken. „Ja versprochen." erwiderte der andere liebevoll.

Vegeta lächelte kurz, räusperte sich dann dezent.

Beide schreckten von einander auf und zuckten ängstlich zusammen. Beide erwarteten eine Standpauke der Marke- FINAL FLASH!  

Doch die Attacke blieb aus.

Mit außergewöhnlich freundlichem Tonfall, erhob sich Vegeta während er sprach. 

„Außerdem scheint es mir so, dass ihr beide sowieso mit anderweitigen Dingen beschäftigt sein werdet." 

Augenblicklich hatte der Ouji alle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Halbsaiyajins, die gerade eben noch tief in ihren eigenen Testamentabschlüssen verweilt waren.

Ihre Köpfe glichen mehr Tomaten, als Vegeta ihnen ein freches Grinsen schenkte, aus der Tür verwand und mit einer gehobenen Hand winkte. „Viel Spaß noch!"

~*~

Vegeta betrat das Freie und sein Blick glitt sofort zum Blauen Himmel wo eine Sonne hell leuchtend vom Himmel strahlte. Es war herbstlich kalt, was man aber dank der rundlichen Wärmequelle von oben kaum bemerkte. Der kühle Wind brauste erstaunlich schnell über die grünen Wiesen hinweg, erinnerte an einen Sturm ohne graue Wolken, Blitze und Donner, Regen oder Hagel. Man konnte lediglich an der Frische der Luft und den herumwirbelnden Laubblättern erkennen das es Herbst war. Die Bäume auf dem Gelände der CC. wiegten sich leicht im Wind und vor Vegeta bauten sich 5m hohe Blätter Tornados auf.

Als sich das „milde Lüftchen" wie es der Prinz wohl betiteln würde, etwas gelegt hatte, wirbelte ein einzelnes Blatt über den schwarzen Haarschopf hinweg.

Es schien total orientierungslos und verlassen, gar nicht am richtigen Platz zu sein, da es so gar nicht zu dem hellen blauen Hintergrund des Himmels passen wollte. Dieses braune verkrüppelte, zusammengeschrumpelte Blatt hatte alle Kennzeichen die jemand schwaches nur haben konnte...

Nachdenklich blieben die schwarzen Augen an den unüblich schnellen Wattewölckchen hängen.

Wenn ich... wir Glück haben gibt es heute Nacht noch ein Gewitter...

Vegeta war klar, dass wenn die Wolken den Vollmond verdecken würden, dessen Anziehungskraft bei weitem nicht so stark sein würde. Folglich wäre eine sternenklare Nacht, so schön sie auch war, das schlimmste was Vegeta passieren konnte!

~*~

Die Zeit verging und Vegeta hatte sein 6-stündiges Aufwärmtraining an der frischen Luft beendet. Es sollte ihm den Kopf freiblasen und seine Gedanken ordnen. 

Es hatte geholfen, Vegeta war jetzt innerlich viel ruhiger, trotz der Tatsache, dass alle seine Gebete unerhört geblieben waren und sich das Wetter nicht verschlechtert hatte. Im Gegenteil.

Sogar der frostige Nordwind war weitergezogen, dass die Sonne ohne Behinderung von ein paar Wolken frei auf die Erde scheinen konnte. Der Prinz konnte nicht anders als seufzen. Ja. Das wird heute eine *schöne* sternenklare Vollmondnacht...

Mit etwas mulmigen Gefühl sah man zum Horizont, wo in ca. 3 Stunden die Sonne entgültig den Tag beenden würde und der Nacht den Himmel überließ.

Stolz schritt der Vollblutsaiyajin zu CC. zurück, musste, als sein Blick genau auf das Gebäude viel, wieder an seinen Sohn denken. Er gönnte ihm das junge Glück mit Son Goten! Und doch... Eifersucht fraß sich bei jedem Gedanken an dieses schnulzige Geschmuse in sein Herz. *Ihm* war das natürlich verwert geblieben.

Eigentlich habe ich ja auch nicht verdient glücklich zu sein...

Mit dieser Bitterkeit im Herzen und einem verschwitzen Körper, verschwand Vegeta im Gebäude, nahm sich vor nur zu duschen, kurz zu Essen und dann mit harten Stunden im Gravitationsraum, dem Mond zu trotzen.

Ich werde es dir schon zeigen! Ich lass mich nicht von deinem kalkweißen Grinsen unterkriegen!

Ja... wenn es sein musste würde er die gesamte Nacht kämpfen... bis zum Umfallen!

~*~

Halb 9 am Abend....

Neugierig spähte die Leiterin der Capsule Corporation ins Wohnzimmer. Der Lärm aus dem Raum hatte sie her gerufen.

Als sie die Situation darin erfasst hatte, erschien ein liebevolles Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Sohn und dessen Freund kuschelten zu zweit auf der Großen Couch, richtig gemütlich und sorglos.

Trunks saß aufrecht, einen Arm und den Jungen neben ihm geschlungen, während der andere Gotens eine Hand streichelte die auf seinem Bauch verweilte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich so nah wie möglich an seinen Koi gekuschelt, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter platziert und seine kräftigen Arme um Trunks' Taille gewickelt. Um die angezogenen Beine des Jüngeren war eine flauschige Decke gewickelt, aber Bulma war sich sicher, das ihm ohne das Ding auch warm genug war. 

Weiter forschend blieb ihr Blick am Fernseher hängen. Aller Erwartungen entgegen lief kein Liebesfilm oder anderes schnulziges Zeug, das tausend mal besser zu der vertrauten Atmosphäre gepasst hätte, als dass was wirklich auf dem Flimmerkasten auf und ab lief. So wie Bulma das einschätzen konnte war es eine Mischung aus Horror, wegen dem vielen Blut und den Körperteilen die hin und wieder durchs Bild flogen, Aktion, wegen den unglaublich gewaltigen Explosionen, die den ganzen Film zu beherrschen schienen und etwas Thriller, hauptsächlich wegen dem Psychopaten, der den meisten sinnlosen Krach veranstaltete.

Theatralisch wurde mit den Augen gerollt, ehe sie sichtbar in das Zimmer stolzierte. Als die beiden Jungs sie bemerkten, flötete sie mit einem kecken Grinsen im Gesicht: „Also ich kann ChiChi echt nicht verstehen! Ihr seid wirklich süß zusammen!" Goten kicherte etwas, wie sich Bulma übertrieben gestresst in den großen Fernsehsessel warf und Trunks warf sich sofort übermäßig in die Brust während er sprach: „Na und ich erst!" Mit diesen Worten zog er den Schwarzhaarigen näher zu sich, was diesen breit grinsen ließ.

„Wo ich doch soo ein netter Schwiegersohn bin!" erklärte der Junge weiter und Bulma und Goten fingen lauthals zu lachen an. Unter Lachtränen grinste ihn sein Freund dann schelmisch an. „Ja. Und vor allem reich! Dass das Kaa-san nicht umgestimmt hat!"

Nun war es an der Frau und dem jüngsten Son, sich köstlich über Trunks eingeschnapptest Gesicht zu amüsieren. Gespielt beleidigt blickte er auf Goten herunter, als wolle er sagen –also-willst-du-nur-mein-Geld?!-, konnte sich aber nicht weiter zurück halten und gluckste mit.

Nachdem wieder etwas entspannte Ruhe eingekehrt war, fischte sich der Schwarzhaarige die Fernbedienung und ließ eben explodierende Autos verstummen.

„Ich glaube ihr macht es sowieso nichts mehr aus. Immerhin hat sie mich nicht rausgeworfen, hat mir den Umgang mit Trunks nicht verboten, will mich nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Tussis verkuppeln und... außerdem, mit der Zeit wird sie es akzeptieren... immerhin bin ihr Sohn und sie macht sich immer noch schrecklich viele Sorgen um mich." murmelte Gokus jüngste Sohn noch kleinlaut hinten nach, während er sich näher an Trunks drückte.

Der hielt ihn auch sofort sicher fest. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie ChiChi wild durchs Haus gewuselt war, nach diesem *Unfall* im *Training* mit Son Goku. Damals hatte sie wirklich alles in Bewegung gesetzt, ihrem eigentlich völlig gesunden Sohn, jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Auch wenn sie oft ne echt nervige Glucke ist... liebt sie ihre Söhne und auch Goku von ganzem Herzen dachte der ältere Junge auf der Couch, genoss es vor seiner Mutter nicht die kleinen Streicheleinheiten mit seinem Freund unterbrechen zu müssen.

Bulma bemerkte jetzt die kleine bedrückte Stimmung Gotens und hielt es für besser das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sagt mal, ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Ahnung wo Vegeta steckt?" lenkte sie nun den Grund ein, weswegen sie die beiden Turteltäubchen gestört hatte. Ich wusste ich hätte die ganzen Kameras nicht vorzeitig abmontieren dürfen! Aber ich hab mich so verdammt übel gefühlt ihm so hinterher zu spionieren...

„Ich glaube er trainiert noch." antwortet Trunks wahrheitsgemäß. Die Mühe nach dem Ki seines Vaters zu suchen machte er sich nicht unbedingt. „Das letzte Mal haben wir ihn gesehen... hmm... ich glaube das war so vor Mittag rum."  

Bulma nickte nachdenklich auf Gotens weitere Erläuterung.

„Uhm.. Ma?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn irgendwas wichtiges los ist... Mit Tou-san, oder Goku-kun... dann, ... sagst du es uns doch, oder?"

Die Mutter sah ihren Sohn nun direkt in die Augen. Ehrliche Sorge spiegelte sich darin. Es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn die beiden von alle dem nichts mitbekommen hätten... Die Frau räusperte sich schnell.

„Tja, eigentlich wäre es nur fair, wenn ich euch davon erzähle... Immerhin weiß ich auch nur euretwegen wirklich was los ist." Sie schwieg. 

„Aber?" fragte nun der Sohn ihres langjährigen Freundes. Kurz überlegte Trunks' Mutter noch wie sie es am besten ausdrücken sollte, ehe sie fort fuhr. 

„Aber ich habe mit Vegeta so etwas wie ein unausgesprochenes Stillschweigen vereinbart. Ich kann nur so viel sagen das diese Nacht für eure Väter eine ziemlich harte Prüfung sein wird."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich aus dem ledernen Sessel, schickte an ihren Sohn noch einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor die Wissenschaftlerin die Kleinen verließ.

Goten dem der Blick nicht entgangen war, wollte es nun genauer wissen. „Was hat sie denn gemeint, Koi?" 

Der Lilahaarige war tief in Gedanken versunken. 

„Hat es was mit uns zu tun?" wurde hartnäckig weitergefragt.

„Nun,... also nicht direkt, denke ich. Stell dir das mal wie ne Mathematische Formel vor..." begann der junge Briefs und Goten verdrehte nur gequält die Augen. „Ohh.. bitte nicht Mathe!" „Ach komm. Hör zu."

Einverstanden nickte der Jüngere und versuchte seinen Kopf von allem das sich um den Krach-Bumm Film und die faszinierenden blauen Augen seines Freundes drehte, so gut als möglich zu verbannen. 

„Was Mutter damit sagen wollte... Wir sind nur der Weg zur Antwort. So in etwa wie das „=", verstehst du?" nach einer Zeitspanne von gerade mal einer halben Minunte nickte der Jüngere abermals und setzte noch ein: „Ich denke schon." nach.

Seine schwarzen Augen sprühten nur so vor Aufregung als er ein Gehiemnis witterte. 

„Also lass uns das mal lösen, ja?" meinte er erwartungsvoll. Trunks grinste leicht und begann sofort alle Räder seines Gehirns in Gang zu werfen. So schwer kann es nicht sein...

„Die Nacht heute... soll wichtig sein." fing Goten an.

„So wichtig wie für uns." 

„VOLLMOND!" 

„Ja aber... bedeutet das denn nicht? ..." 

„Glaubst du wirklich sie könnte *das* gemeint haben?"

„Hmm... wie der Vater so der Sohn..."

„Drücken wir ihnen die Daumen, ja?"

„Sicher Koi!"

~*~

Wie der Phönix aus der Asche. grinste der schwitzende Prinz zu sich selbst. Er konnte richtig spüren wie er der Grenze des dreifachen SSJ immer näher kam. Die Energie war da... tief in ihm... doch etwas entscheidendes fehlte. Ein Anstoß, ein Grund... irgendwas... er wusste es nicht.

Irgendeine Bedingung, wie zum ersten Super Saiyajin Level. Ein reine Herz, Wut. Es fehlte einfach der Auslöser!

Es ist einfach nicht das selbe, wenn man gegen niemanden antritt.

Sein imaginärer Gegner hatte einfach nicht das Potenzial zu einem ernstzunehmenden Angreifer. Er entwickelte keine eigenen Techniken, von Taktiken ganz zu schweigen... Vegeta fehlte einfach der eigene Geist, der es vermochte ihn austricksen zu können, ihn in einer Überraschung zu fangen und selbst, sowohl psychisch als auch physisch, fordern konnte.

Und doch gab man nicht auf. Die minimalen Fortschritte beflügelten ihn, trieben ihn noch mehr an, sodass seine Träume, zwar noch in ferner Zukunft, mehr und mehr an Form gewannen!

In mitten seines Trainings hatte der Prinz voll kommen übersehen wie die Nacht über ihn herein gebrochen war. Jetzt erst viel zum ersten Mal sein Blick aus einem der Bullaugen. Vor dem Fenster war es schon stockdunkel, doch der Mond war noch nicht zu sehen. Trotzdem spürte Vegeta dieses funkensprühende Kibbeln im Bauch.

Es kündigte die helle Scheibe am Horizont an.

Wie würde es dann erst werden, wenn der Himmelskörper in seiner vollen Größe am Himmel stand?

Es dauert nicht mehr lange und er wird aufgehen.

Wie in einer Sicherheitsmaßnahme griffen die Sinne Vegetas hinaus in die Welt, auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Ki-Sigantur. Er ist noch bei dem Haus seines Großvaters. stellte man etwas erfreut fest.

Entschlossen nun selbst nach dem Befinden des anderen zu forschen konzentrierte sich der Prinz und schloss dabei die Augen. Hmm... er ist beunruhigend gelassen... ich kann nicht erkennen was er fühlt. Er hat sich zurückgezogen... Das hat er noch nie getan, seit ich ihn kenne...

Kakarott, was geht gerade in dir vor?

~*~

Stillschweigend lag der stärkste Mann des Universums auf einem spärlichen Bett. Es kam beinahe einer Britsche im Gefängnis gleich. Doch es dürfte dem Saiyajin genügen, denn die letzten Wochen, welche er auf der knarrenden Matratze verbracht hatte, hatten seinem Rückgrad alle Verkrümmungen und Verformungen unnatürlicher Art erspart.

Son Goku lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf der Decke, dachte nach. Sein pelziger Neuzuwachs wippte leicht neben seinem Körper hin und her, als wolle er einschläfernd auf den Mann wirken. Es hatte etwas gefährlich, aber auch schönes an sich, wie das Bewegen einer Schlange, die hypnotisiert im Klang einer Flöte gefangen war. 

Ganz anders als in den letzten Tagen, kam er plötzlich überraschend gut, mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen klar. Schien akzeptiert zu haben, dass ein Verlangen in ihm wohnte, welches nur vom Instinkt geleitet wurde nicht von Gefühlen. Vegeta war ein Saiyajin, der letzte neben ihm; deswegen wollte er ihn! Nicht weil er ein Prinz war, nicht weil er etwas anziehendes, erotisches oder gar liebenswertes hatte –was Goku sich eingestehen musste, dass dem der Fall war- und nicht weil er seine plötzliche Liebe zu dem Mann entdeckt hatte.

Es war viel einfacher und simpler. 

Vegeta konnte sein Verlangen verstehen. 

Ob jener das nun wollte, war etwas anderes... denn nach allem Anschein war der Prinz strikt dagegen Werkzeug zum Stillen saiyanischem Verlangens zu sein!  

Sein Blick wanderte am Körper hinunter auf den tänzelnden Schwanz. Du hast mir wirklich zur Ruhe gefehlt, hmm? fragte man sich. Und das fellige Teil wippte kurz schnell, wie zu einer bejahenden Antwort.

Nur sogar das Gefühl, sich selbst gefunden zu haben, ein Geheimnis seiner eigenen verloren geglaubten Geschichte neuentdeckt zu haben, verjagte nicht die Beklommenheit und erst recht nicht die Ratlosigkeit.

Ich habe Vegetas Freundschaft verloren, meine Familie verlassen, meinen Sohn fast getötet und werde nun ein Leben in Einsamkeit fristen.

Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, von dem aus es kaum noch schlimmer werden konnte. Eine Tatsache, wie sie in seinem bisherigen Leben nie trostloser hätte sein können. 

Doch wie in jedem Kampf, würde er sich eines Tages stellen müssen. Egal wie groß die Schuld war. Egal wie schwer das schlechte Gewissen, wegen nicht gewollten schlimmen Taten an ihm nagte. Egal wie groß die Angst vor Zurückweisung war.

Nur wie?

Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick hinaus zum Fenster. Helles Licht strahlte von dort hinein...

Gerade als eine geheimnisvolle Macht ihn dazu verleiten wollte in den kleinen aufgetauchten Teil des Vollmondes an seinem Fenster zu blicken, sträubte sich das bräunliche Fell an seinem Schwanz. Instinktiv schloss Goku in einer zuckenden Bewegung die Augen, drehte sich zur fensterabgewandten Seite.

Sollte der Mond doch seinen Rücken anscheinen...

Ein tiefes Murren ließ er vernehmen, bei dem Versuch einzuschlafen. 

Er war weder nervös... noch angespannt, nicht verwirrt oder wütend. Vielleicht etwas müde... doch die Gewissheit des Vollmondes im Rücken würde ihn zu einer schlaflosen Nacht zwingen.

Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht... nicht einzuschlafen... dann muss ich nicht träumen

Tatsächlich hatten den Vollblutsaiyajin Nacht für Nacht, die selben Träume heimgesucht. 

Ein Bild... ein einziges, das mehr aussagte als ganze Filme es je vermochten.

Vegeta...

Das Ki des Prinzen. Es surrte in seinen Ohren. 

Das Bild des Prinzen. Es schwebte in seinem Geiste. 

Er kämpft. Wie so oft...

Der Geruch des Prinzen. Er kroch seine Nase schleichend hinauf. 

Es muss sehr kräftezehrend sein... er schwitzt. 

Die Konzentration des Prinzen. Sie lähmte seinen Körper. 

Er tut das nur für sich. Nicht um jemanden zu schlagen... Wie mich.

Diese ganzen Informationen... waren wie ein kleines Lied, das durch das Licht des Mondes zu ihm getragen wurde. Goku war sich natürlich nicht sicher, ob das alles auch stimmen mochte. Ob Vegeta nicht vielleicht doch eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen würde, tausend mal stärker als er selbst, um sich seine Rache für alle Jahre des verlorenen Kampfes, die monatelange Demütigung unter der Hand eines Verräters und die eine Nacht des Verlustes seines Stolzes zu holen.

Doch... und vielleicht war es ja sein Instinkt, der ihm genau das bestätigte... er würde den ersten Schritt wagen müssen. Aber diesmal in eine andere Richtung... 

Und genau diese Sache, konnte nicht bestritten werden. Entweder man wusste etwas, oder nicht. 

Er wusste es einfach... so sicher wie sein Saiyajinschwanz, sich im Mondlicht aalen würde... Du bist wie der Teufel der mich zum Bösen verleiten will. grinsend sah er auf den wild schwingenden Schwanz. 

Du willst doch nur...

Ein einziger Gedanke....

... er konzentrierte sich und...

~*~

„Du bist stärker geworden, Geta!"

~*~ Ende Teil 11 ~*~ 

Autor's note: 

Bitte nicht mit Steinen werfen! *indeckunggeh* Ich hab doch gesagt, sie treffen sich wieder... was ja auch passiert is! *nachobenzeig* 

Der Teil mit Kakarott, war schon ein hartes Stück Arbeit... ich hoff das is halbwegs geworden...

So langsam weiß ich selber nicht mehr was in dem naiven Unterklassenbaka vorgeht ^^***

Der nächste Teil wird nun wirklich länger auf sich warten lassen... Tut mir ehrlich leid. Aber ich muss da jetzt schon für die Zukunft ne Menge Schienen legen.. und das ich nichts falsch mach!

Außerdem is die Schule Stressfaktor Nr. 1! Es stehen ne Menge Schularbeiten an (in Deutschland nennt man die Klausuren, ne? ^^**) und noch mehr Tests! Jeder Lehrer denkt ja es gäbe nur sein Fach für das man büffeln muss! *grummel*

Das einzige was ich garantieren kann... dass der nächste Teil wieder besonders interessant wird und 100%ig noch vor den Weihnachtsferien fertig sein wird! (is mein privates Ziel... an dem ihr aber wie immer rütteln könnt! ^_~)

So! Das wars... Morddrohungen und sonstiges wie Heiratsanträge, bitte an: Frozen@gmx.at , oder einfach bei FF.net reviewn! ^^

ciao *wink* *alleganzliebknuddl*

Frozen


	12. prickling pronunciation

Konnichi wa minna-san! *verbeug*

Lange hats gedauert nicht? Und eigentlich hätte es um ca. ne Woche früher da sein können... Jetzt nicht mit Steinen werfen, ich hab schließlich nen Grund euch warten zu lassen. Ich hatte nämlich Bettaufsicht! *tropf*

Jup, die kleine Frozen has got a cold! Wie prosaisch! *augenverdreh*

Zumindest hat mir das viel Zeit zum nachdenken eingebracht. Nun gibt es kleine Veränderungen! *räusper*

Zum einen wär' da, die Einteilung in zwei Kapitel. (Ich denke zumindest das es zwei werden. Könnten natürlich auch mehr werden...)

Kapitel 1 beinhaltet die ersten zwölf Teile. Also ist mit diesem Teil das erste Kapitel beendet!

1.Kapitel – slave of moonlight

(d.: Sklave des Mondlichts. Ich meine, dass es ganz gut passt und grob die Handlung der zwölf Teile beschreibt. Wer jetzt aber dieser Sklave ist, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen. Wahrscheinlich denken die meisten automatisch an Kakarott, aber im tiefergreifenden Sinn, könnte auch Vegeta, Sklave Son Gokus sein, der wiederum Untergebener des Mondes war, was andersrum auf den Prinzen zurück greifen könnte. 

Öh... habt ihr das verstanden? ^^**

Außerdem denke ich gerne an Vegetas Heimweh zurück wenn ich selbst den Mond sehe. So könnte man das auch interpretieren. Also ist er immer dazu verdammt an Vegeta-sei erinnert zu werden. Auch ohne zu wissen ob er das jetzt möchte oder nicht. Oft ist vergessen ja besser... na ja, wie man sieht hab ich mir schon alles etwas durch den Kopf gehen lassen ^^*** ....)

Kapitel 2 beginnt dann logischer weise mit Teil 13. Wie viele darauf folgen ist ja im Unklaren, aber ich habe genug vor, um es auf jeden Fall dem ersten Kapitel anpassen zu können! (wer rechnen kann, 24 Teile! *smile*)  

2.Kapitel – Search for Love

(d.: Suche nach liebe. ((Achja, ich übersetzte das einfach nur so. Nicht das ihr denkt ich würde denken ihr könntest das nicht selbst! *tropf*))

Warum das Kapitel so heißt wird erst mit diesem ganzen Kapitel erklärt werden. Ich möchte eben einiges noch nicht vorweg nehmen! ^^)

Als nächsten Punkt auf meiner Liste hab ich noch den Vermerk das es jetzt jeweils Namen für die Teile gibt. Bei manchen hatte ich es wirklich schwer! *nochimmerunsicherist*

Deswegen würde ich mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge sehr freuen. Also wem ein besserer Name einfällt, oder einfach an einem etwas auszusetzen hat, umgehend bei mir melden, ja? Danke im Voraus!

*mitdenfingernknacks* So das wäre erledigt! Ich danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! ^^

Zu diesem Teil. 

Eigentlich gefällt mir die Entwicklung der Handlung recht gut. Immerhin ist es selten dass sich meine Story wirklich an meine Storyline hält! ^^*** Trotzdem ist mir aufgefallen das er ... nun... konfus geworden ist O.O ... steckt da vielleicht ein böswilliger Anschlag eines Fieberwahns dahinter? ^u^*

Ich hoffe er ist nicht wirklich so abgehackt wies mir vorkommt und ihr tut euch nicht schwer mit dem Lesen? *ganzdollhoff* (schlagt mir die Kritik um die Ohren!)

Alles weitere überlasse ich euch!

Viel Spaß mit dem Teil, hab ihn absichtlich länger gemacht. (volle elf seiten (und etwas mehr), anstatt der standart sieben) Zwar konnte ich Nathaly's Deathline nicht einhalten, aber immerhin vor meinen angesagten Termin posten.

**KOMMENTARE SIND MEHR ERWÜNSCHT ALS ALLES ANDERE! **

**BITTE MIT KRITIK UND EURER EHRLICHEN MEINUNG NICHT DABEI SPAREN! *verbeug***

Achja, zuletzt noch! Weil ich jetzt schon dieses organisatorische Zeugs am Anfang hingepflastert hab, gibt es meine Danksagungen und meine üblichen Kommis, diesmal am Schluß!

Aber jetzt....

~*~ Pride vs. Desire – Teil 12 ~*~

~ prickling Pronunciation ~

(z.d.: prickelnde Aussprache)

Ein kalter Schauer jagte über Vegetas Rücken. Diese raue sanfte Stimme, vibrierte in seinem ganzen Körper, angefangen von der Nasenspitze, in den Nacken, die breiten Schultern, den Rücken hinunter, erfüllte den Bauch mit heißem Feuerwerk und sauste schlussendlich wie eine Gänsehaut, bis in die Zehen. Sein Gleichgewicht versagte in diesem kurzen Moment, wo sein Körper, gefangen in der Stimme, die im Ohr nachhallte, herumwirbelte. Gerade noch konnte er sich davor bewahren eine unelegante Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen. 

Gelähmt wurde der großgewachsene Saiyajin gemustert. Der Blickkontakt fest und unnachgiebig haltend... vielleicht würde er wirklich fallen wenn er wegsähe?

Son Goku, welchem die Hohe Schwerkraft nicht mal auf zu fallen schien, lehnte lässig an der geschlossenen Eingangsluke und beobachtete mit beängstigender Konzentration jede Muskelregung unter dem blauen Stoff. 

Der Prinz erschauderte abermals unter dem Blick, der nur auf ihn allein gerichtet war. Die Welt um ihn herum war verschwunden. 

Die Worte seines Gegenübers hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen, wenn er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte...

Erst nach wenigen viel zu langen Sekunden, wagte einer der beiden den ersten Schritt zumachen. In einer Bewegung die leichter nicht hätte sein können, stieß sich der Jüngere von der metallischen Wand ab um auf den anderen zu zugehen. Sofort schlug eine Alarmglocke in Vegeta aus und er wollte schreien, Kakarott in seine Schranken weißen! Was hat er überhaupt hier zu suchen! Ich hab ihm gesagt ich will ihn nie wieder sehen! Er widersetzt sich mir! _Zum zweiten Mal mein kleiner Prinz_

Da war sie wieder... die kleine Stimme, sein verhasster Gegenspieler. Warum war sie einen ganzen Monat über nicht da gewesen? Warum tauchte sie immer dann auf, wenn er sie am wenigsten brauchen konnte!?

Sie verwirrte ihn, machte ihn unsicher... und das in einer Situation wo er eben diese Schwächen am aller wenigsten duldete. Ich darf jetzt nicht schwach werden! _Das bist du doch schon längst und das weißt du auch... allein wenn er vor dir steht, schreist dein ganzer Körper nach ihm. Der Gedanke an ihn macht dich wahnsinnig. Du bist ihm untergeben Vegeta... sieh es doch endlich ein!_

Mit angespanntem Körper, riss sich der Ältere gewaltsam in die Realität zurück, erkannte nun wie nah ihm sein gegenüber schon gekommen war. Feindselig starrte er Goku an. Aber den ließ das völlig kalt. 

Die Wunde an seinem Hals pochte gefährlich. Sie reagiert auf ihn... schoss es Vegeta blitzartig durch den Kopf und wie in einem Reflex versuchte er die momentane Gefühlslage des Jüngeren greifen zu können. Eine Welle von Gefühlen brach über ihn herein, doch er konnte sie nicht erkennen, oder zuordnen. Verwirrt zog Vegeta eine Augenbraue hoch. Wie macht er das? Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bekam der Prinz einfach keinen Zugriff. Son Goku hatte etwas wie eine Schutzmauer aufgebaut und das verwirrte den Prinzen noch mehr. Spürt er es auch? Oder war es nur Instinkt? Weiß er dass ich fühle wie es ihm geht? Aber wie?

Alles was Vegeta sehen konnte, oder besser spürte, war eine eiskalte innere Ruhe, die Basis für die mentale Schranke. Nur eines war klar... dahinter verbarg sich ein wahrer Sturm an Emotionen, die ihn nur zu sehr interessierten.

Der Jüngere kam jetzt ein zwei Meter vor dem in Kampfstellung Verharrten zu stehen, erwartete wohl irgendeine Reaktion für sein unerlaubtes plötzliches Auftauchen. Einer lauernden Katze gleich wurde er vom Prinzen beobachtet, dessen Blick nun von seinen Augen tiefer wanderte und allem Anschein nach, nach einem Anzeichen von Gefahr suchte. 

Plötzlich bemerkte er wie sich die schwarzen Augen erschrocken weiteten.

Wie vom Jüngeren richtig vermutet, hatte Vegeta den stählernen Körper vor sich, nach angespannten Muskeln oder ansteigendem Ki untersucht, war auch eigentlich nicht fündig geworden, bis auf...

Ein Alptraum...   

Neid, Hass und eine noch größere Verwirrung als zuvor brannten in Vegeta, während sich sein Blick an der Hüfte Gokus festgefressen hatte. Sein Herz blieb stehen und sein Atem setzte aus, doch der Körper schaffte es sich augenblicklich noch mehr zu verspannen.

Ich prügle dir alle Knochen einzeln aus dem Leib, Kakarott!

Schnell war dem Jüngeren die Ursache für den offensichtlichen Ärger klar geworden und Unruhe befiel ihn. Oh oh... das wird ihm nicht gefallen...

Unbewusst verschlimmerte Son Goku die Situation nur noch, denn durch die rasche Änderung seiner Gefühlswelt, löste sich der pelzige Schwanz von seiner Hüfte und schwang nun beunruhigt durch die Luft.

Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen, obwohl dieser so offensichtlichen Provokation.

Wie hat er seinen Schwanz zurück bekommen? Wie ist das möglich?

Da stand er nun. Verwirrt und wütend einem ganzem Saiyajin gegenüber, total von den Geschehnissen überfordert und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sich hier und jetzt einfach in Luft auflösen zu können...

Flucht!! schrie es panisch in ihm. Verdammt, in meinem ganzen Leben bin ich vor nichts und niemandem geflohen. Aber... _Nichts aber, du bist ein feiger Schwächling geworden. Diese Bindung unterwirft dich!_

Vielleicht lag er ja nur in seinem Bett, schweißgebadet, sich von einer Seite zur anderen werfend, gefangen in diesem Alptraum? Und bald würde er aufwachen, sich für diesen Blödsinn eine geistige Ohrfeige verpassen, denn immerhin... so was würde doch nie wirklich passieren, oder?

Nur die Realität war stärker als jede Wunsch- oder Wahnvorstellung. Und eben diese machte sich jetzt in Form der vorherrschenden Schwerkraft wieder bemerkbar. Sein Körper zitterte schon und Vegeta war sich sicher, wenn er noch lange so unkonzentriert war, würden seine Muskeln den Ansprüchen nicht mehr standhalten. 

Beruhig dich endlich! schallte er sich selbst, straffte nun die Schultern, sah zu Goku auf und powerte sich kurzerhand zum Super Saiyajin. 

Abermals musste der Prinz erkennen, dass er bei weitem noch nicht an das Niveau des anderen herankam, welcher so leichtfüßig vor ihm stand als würde er schweben. Und das obwohl er nie mit veränderten Schwerkraftsituationen trainiert... Dann bin ich wohl doch ein ganzes Stück vom dreifachen SSJ entfernt! 

Diese Erkenntnis stimmte ihn missmutig und trotzig. Auch wenn er um vieles stärker geworden war, ... die überdimensionale Kraft welche in Kakarott inne wohnte, war der seinen selbst jetzt noch um vieles voraus. Ich habe die Kraft eines 3fachen SSJ einfach unterschätzt...

Was den Prinzen aber am meisten störte war dieses kleine neue Anhängsel welches ihn so offensichtlich verspottete, da auch der Schwanz als Teil des stärksten Mannes im Universum, keine Probleme damit hatte den 3500 G standzuhalten. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, er schlug kräftig durch die Luft, wobei Vegeta ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend spürte.   

„Vegeta...?"

Vegeta hatte wie in Trance verfallen auf die wellenartigen Bewegungen des Schwanzes gestarrt und wurde nun von seinem Besitzer an dessen Anwesenheit erinnert. 

Wieder diese Stimme. Sie war so ruhig und freundlich... ganz so wie er es von dem Jüngeren gewohnt war.

Beeinflusst ihn der Mond nicht mehr?... so, ...wie letztes Mal?

Mit etwas zittrigen Gliedmaßen, dachte Vegeta an die letzte Vollmondnacht zurück, blickte dabei in die friedlichen Gesichtszüge Gokus. Dabei ging seine Atmung ungeheuer schnell. Und umso mehr er versuchte seine Atemzüge zu beruhigen umso stockender wurden sie.

Goku legte fragend den Kopf schief, sah dabei wieder so naiv und unschuldig aus wie es dem Saiyajin no Ouji, von ihrer ersten Begegnung her, bekannt war.

„Alles in Ordnung? ...Vegeta?" wurde noch mal nachgefragt und der Angesprochene fragte sich tausend mal in einer Sekunde, ob wirklich so etwas wie Besorgnis in den onyxfarbenen Augen zu lesen war...

Zitternd, schwitzend und beinahe hyperventilierend, starrte ihn Vegeta lange an, bis Goku sein Gesicht entschlossen zum Schwerkraftregler wandte. 

In kürzester Zeit hob der Saiyajin seine Hand, zielte an dem Kleineren vorbei und traf mit einem gezielten Ki-Strahl die Maschine.

Das monotone Surren setzte Augenblicklich aus und das Licht flackere über ihnen, bis sich die Schwerkraft auf null stellte und der Raum, von der Notstromversorgung spärlich erleuchtet wurde. An der Maschine war jetzt ein verschmortes Loch zu erkennen, wo es hin und wieder leicht knisterte und Miniaturblitze umherzuckten.

„Bulma wird es schon wieder richten..." murmelte der Jüngere kurz und gebunden, gerade so das es der Ältere verstehen konnte. Ob Goku damit versuchte ihn vorm Ausrasten zu bewahren, oder sich simpel für sein Tun entschuldigen wollte wusste er nicht.

Nach dieser Aktion traf den Prinzen wieder ein sorgenvoller Blick und man versuchte abermals ihn zu sprechen zu bewegen. „Bitte beruhig dich doch Vegeta."

Derjenige fühlte wie jede Anspannung seinen Körper verließ, und wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu ihm zurückkehrte. Der erste Level war bei normaler Schwerkraft ja nicht mehr nötig...

Wütend wendete sich der Prinz von den schwarzen Augen ab, schnaubte einmal. „Baka! Weswegen störst du mich bei meinem Training?! ... Es interessiert mich nicht. Hau wieder ab!" Eben hatte er sich ein Handtuch um den Nacken geschwungen und wieder umgedreht, als er gerade noch sehen konnte wie sich der Saiyajinschwanz in gewohnter Manier um Gokus Taille wickelte. Sofort verdunkelte sich der Blick des Prinzen. 

„Wie?" knurrte er, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das pelzige Etwas gerichtet. Am liebsten hätte er dem anderen das Körperteil sofort wieder ausgerissen! 

Unbeholfen schluckte Son Goku seine Nervosität bestmöglich hinunter und versuchte zu erklären: „Ich weiß es nicht. Er... er ist einfach nachgewachsen.."

„Wann?" forderte der Ältere ohne zu zögern. Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Wann? Öhh...", kurz wurde überlegt, „Ich schätze das ist mehr als zwei Wochen her.", und als er den düsteren Blick bemerkte, setzte er noch schnell hinten nach: „In der Nacht." 

Abermals bemerkte Goku wie sich das deutlichste Zeichen seiner Herkunft selbstständig machte und durch die Luft pendelte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich das er *ihn* noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte. Zwar ist er keine Schwachstelle mehr, so wie damals, aber... verflucht, manchmal denke ich er hat seinen eigenen Kopf!

Die Lippen kurz zusammen pressend, haschte eine Hand des Jüngeren nach dem Schwanz, hielt ihn eisern fest und streichelte automatisch beruhigend über das weiche Fell.

Vegeta hatte das alles missbilligend beobachtet. Für ihn ging eine unglaubliche Faszination von dem pelzigen Teil aus und das machte ihn noch wütender. Er konnte den Drang nur zu gut spüren, ständig danach fassen zu wollen, ihn halten und streicheln, einfach für sich beanspruchen...

Wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen wandte er sich erneut ab. Das ist einfach nicht fair! Warum hat er seinen Schwanz zurück und ich nicht?!

Son Goku beobachtete wie sein stolzer Prinz im Raum seine Runden ging. Er wirkte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier, ein wilder Tiger im Käfig, welcher knurrend und angrifflustig auf und ab marschierte. Der Vergleich, ließ es ihm unweigerlich kalt den Rücken runter laufen. Beides ein Hinweis wie animalisch die saiyanische Rasse wirklich war.

„*hmpf* Ich habs mir anders überlegt... Sag was du hier willst Kakarott! Ich hatte dir doch befohlen mir nie wieder unter die Augen zu treten!"

Aufgeregt wischte man sich nun mit dem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn, wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.

Es war merkwürdig... nach allem was passiert war, vertraute er dem Jüngeren noch immer so sehr, dass er ihm ohne zu zögern den Rücken zuwenden konnte... 

Eigentlich... wollte ich ihn wiedersehen... _Verliebter Schwächling!!_

Zwar dauerte es eine Weile, er war zunehmend unsicher, bis er sprach, aber Vegeta konnte wieder die alte großmütige Ehrlichkeit hören...

„Ich... Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Reden? Pah! Es gibt nichts zu bereden. So, jetzt kannst du wieder gehen."

„Doch. Ich denke schon dass es eine Menge zu bereden gibt." meinte daraufhin Son Goku und schaffte es nun endlich ruhig zu werden.

Ich weigere mich es *so* enden zu lassen!

„Ach ja?" bösartig funkelte Vegeta zurück, den Kopf über die Schulter gedreht. „Mir fällt leider nichts ein, über das wir reden können..."

„Vegeta, stell dich bitte nicht auf stur. Wir müssen reden." Goku machte einen flehenden Schritt auf den Prinzen zu, nur wurde er sofort von einem warnenden Blick aufgehalten. „Ich bin stur wann ich will, verstanden! Ich hab keinen Bock auf dein dummes Gerede."

„Ich gehe aber nicht eher bis ich bekommen habe was ich will." fügte der Jüngere entschlossen an, spannte dabei wütend seine Muskeln.

Wenn es sein muss, kämpfe ich darum dass er mir zu hört. Ich will doch nur das alles wieder so ist wie früher...

Nun drehte sich Vegeta wieder vollends um, er hatte die ansteigende Energie in Kakarotts Körper wahrgenommen und machte sich innerlich auf einen Kampf bereit. „Was ist es das du willst?" 

„Ich... nun..." – „Ja? Ich höre?!" – „Ich möchte dir erklären warum ich... dich..." – „Du hast allen Ernstes einen Grund gefunden warum du mir meinen Stolz genommen hast, über mich hergefallen bist und dir ohne Erlaubnis genommen hast was du wolltest!?"

_Na na na na, kleiner Prinz. Du hättest es ihm doch freiwillig gegeben..._

„Vegeta..."

„Verdammt, denkst du ich weiß das nicht! Ich kenne unser Volk weitaus besser als du Kakarott!" schnaubend ging er auf sein Gegenüber zu, ihre beiden Körper sprühten nur so vor Energie. Sie fühlten die Spannung im Raum, während sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen sahen.

„Der Mond war schuld, schon klar. Sein Licht und mein Blut... es hat dich geil gemacht, das ist alles." Vegeta stand bereits so nah an Goku, das jener seinen heißen Atem über seine Haut streifen spürte und alle Verachtung in der rauen Stimme nur zu deutlich heraus hören konnte.

„Du musstest einfach dein Verlangen irgendwo stillen... und ich war eben gerade griffbereit. So war es doch! Stimmt doch! SO WAR ES! SO UND NICHT ANDERS!"

„Nein, Vegeta... ich" 

„Verschwinde!" 

„Bitte, lass mich doch erklären..." 

„Was willst du mir denn noch erklären? Ich weiß doch dass du nichts für deinen verdammten Instinkt kannst, nur *DAS* ändert nichts an dem was passiert ist! Also hau endlich ab und lass mich allein!"

Ich habe oft genug von Vorfällen gehört, wo sich zwei wildfremde Saiyajin bei Vollmond über einander hergemacht haben... aber noch nie wurde dabei das Blutritual auf so schändliche weise vollzogen!

„Nun, eigentlich..." 

kein Instinkt Vegeta... du irrst dich

„Verdammt weswegen belästigst du mich mit deiner Anwesenheit!? Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen!"

„Verlangen?..."

....

Hat... hat er das eben wirklich gesagt?...

Mit geöffnetem Mund starrte Vegeta zu ihm auf, dem absolut ruhigen Blick entgegen. Seine Augen waren im Entsetzten geweitet und sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

_Da hast dus. Die Antwort die du wolltest. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?! _Nein... es tut weh, so weh... _Selbst schuld. Du hast mir eben nicht geglaubt. Auch wenn du ihm genau das als Vorwurf gemacht hast, wolltest du es selbst nicht wahr haben... bis er es dir ins Gesicht sagt, nicht war? Deswegen dieses sinnlose hin und her Gerede... Wird dir jetzt wenigstens klar *was* er von dir will?!_

Die Antwort auf diese geistige Frage ließ den Prinzen benommen zurück taumeln. Seine Füße waren auf einmal weich wie Pudding.

Son Goku sah jetzt seine Chance...

„Vegeta, hör mir zu. Ich habe es jetzt endlich verstanden. Du bist der letzte Saiyajin neben mir, der einzige der mich verstehen kann..."

der einzige der dir geben kann, was du willst... 

Versöhnlich wollte Goku Vegeta berühren, aber jener hob zitternd die Hände, wobei er ihn mit einem fast panischen Blick bedachte.

„NEIN! Das... das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Fragend legte Goku den Kopf schief.

„Aber du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Der Mond, Blut, unser Instinkt. Was ist los Vegeta?"

„Du... du... willst!??"

Seufzend schüttelte der Jüngere den Kopf, ließ seine Hände neben seinen Körper baumeln.

„Ich kann nicht abstreiten dass ich mich nach dir verzehre. Das ich dich wieder berühren möchte und... was auch der Hauptgrund war, weswegen ich jetzt hier bin, aber..."

Fiebrig flitzten Vegetas Augen umher, während sein Kopf versuchte das eben erfahrene einigermaßen zu verstehen, nur das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach lieben...?

Langsam tauchte sein Verstand aus dieser dichten Wolke an verletzten Gefühlen auf... hörte weiter mit an, wie der Jüngere ohne es zu wissen sein Herz in lauter kleine Fetzen riss. Das Blut fraß sich wie ein Strom aus Kälte durch seinen Körper...

„...aber ich habe mich unter Kontrolle und werde nichts mehr tun, was du nicht willst. Ich möchte einfach das es wieder so ist wie früher."

Falls es noch ein bisschen Hoffnung in dem Saiyajin no Ouji gegeben hat, welches darauf baute auch geliebt zu werden, so war es jetzt endgültig verschwunden. Manchmal erkennt man erst was man wirklich wollte, wenn es für immer verloren ist...

Son Goku hatte jetzt ruhig auf die erste Reaktion gewartet. Die erste Verwirrung im Prinzen war ihm durchaus nicht entgangen. Es muss ein Schock gewesen sein, das ich plötzlich so eine Lust auf ihn habe. 

Aber jetzt musste mit angesehen werden wie in den onyxfarbenen Augen etwas zu glitzern begann. Wutverzerrt schoss der Blick wahre Löcher in den Boden und seine Hände hatten sich so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Wieso war ich nur immer so ekelhaft zu ihm?! Wieso bin ich nur immer so stolz... Vielleicht, vielleicht hätte er dann... _Jetzt wird unser verliebtes Prinzchen wohl völlig wahnsinnig, was? Du wirst nie mehr von ihm bekommen, als das was er sich letztens von dir genommen hat. Warum gibst du dich nicht einfach damit zufrieden. Nimm dir das was du bekommst, denn es wird das einzige sein!_

Ruckartig blickte Vegeta zu Son Goku auf. Jener machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er die Tränenspur auf den Wangen sah. Der Prinz wirkte momentan wie eine leere Hülle, eine ferngesteuerte Puppe, der jetzt langsam alle Energie ausging.

Selbst die sonst so von Kalte und Hass gefüllten, leidenschaftlichen Augen, hatten all ihr Leben verloren. Still und leise rannen einfach weiter glitzernde Tränen.  

Ich hasse mein Leben. Nichts verläuft richtig! Jeden Tag ein neues Unglück, das mich tiefer reißt. Und der einzige der mich aus dem halbwegs befreien könnte... für ihn bin ich bloß ein rohes Stück Fleisch, das man einmal nach belieben benutzen kann, um dann das kleine Abenteuer, das ich bin, zu vergessen. Glaubt er wirklich es ist so einfach? _Natürlich denkt er das._

_Jemand dem im Leben noch nie was schlechtes wiederfahren ist, wird niemals verstehen weswegen manche nie unbeschwert lachen können. _Er sieht es nicht... den Schmerz... die Enttäuschung...

Vegeta bemerkte nicht die kleinen Wasserbäche an seinen Wangen. Sein Verstand konnte nicht mal mehr erfassen woher die verschwommene Sicht kam... Einzig und allein das Gesicht eines Unterklassenkriegers, verwirrt und ratlos, war irgendwo da draußen in einer Welt die ihm sein Glück einfach nicht gönnen wollte.

Ich habe es einfach nicht verdient, nicht wahr? _Nein. Dir ist es nun mal verboten glücklich zu sein. Das ist deine Strafe, kleines Prinzchen. Mach das beste daraus..._

Vegetas benebelter Verstand hatte nur noch schwache Kontrolle über seinen Körper und so begann er leicht zu schwanken. Nur einen einzigen Satz in Gedanken!

Mach das beste daraus... Mach das beste daraus... Mach das beste daraus... Mach das beste daraus... ...

Noch immer direkt vor dem Jüngeren stehend, noch immer in stechendem Blickkontakt gefangen der eigentlich keiner war... Ausdruckslose trafen auf verwirrte und das Chaos war perfekt. Keiner der Beiden wusste auch nur im Entferntesten was der andere dachte, geschweige denn fühlte.

Vegeta...

Vorsichtig sprach Goku seine Sorge aus. „Vegeta..." aber weiter kam er nicht. Vielleicht reagierte der Ältere ja gar nicht mehr auf ihn? Aus Absicht? Nur wie konnte das sein? Warum sollte er ihn dann aus so leeren Augen ansehen, wenn es nicht etwas gab was geklärt werden wollte?

Sollte er jetzt den ersten Schritt machen?

Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht den Prinzen nicht zu verschrecken, hob er eine Hand. Seinen vorherigen Versuch versöhnlich mit dem Prinzen umzugehen, wieder aufnehmend legte sie sich hauchzart auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers.

Mit einem Schlag kehrte alles Leben und hunderte Emotionen in die schwarzen Augen zurück. Als wäre auch die Kraft wieder in seine Glieder zurückgefahren, schimmerten eben diese neuerwachten Augen sofort blau auf.

Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Wandlung fuhr der Jüngere Saiyajin zurück ... und Vegeta war ihm dabei behilflich.

...

Egal wie viele Jahre Kampferfahrung der größere Saiyajin schon auf dem Buckel hatte, selbst wenn er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan hatte, als zu lernen wie man kämpft, wie man seine Sinne bis aufs äußerste schärfte und immer auf Aufmerksamkeit gedrillt war, so kam dieser heftige Fausthieb des anderen noch immer viel zu unerwartet.

Die gesamte Energie eines zweifachen SSJ wirkte in diesem Moment auf seinen Körper ein und schleuderte Goku gegen die Wand des GR's.

Sein Rücken prallte zuerst auf, was jedoch nicht den weiteren Aufprall des Kopfes und der Gliedmaßen linderte. 

Speziell verstärkte Wände, die Explosionen in weit höherem Ausmaß verkraften konnten, zeigten nur durch eine Delle, von der Größe einer Melone, dass hier Kräfte am Werk waren die ein Mensch nicht mehr erfassen konnte.

Etwas Blut wurde erkennbar, als Son Goku von der Wand auf seine Füße rutschte. Sein Kopf hatte etwas abbekommen. 

Es musste ihn schlimmer erwischt haben als erwartet, denn wie er feststellen musste konnte er sich nicht so schnell wieder konzentrieren wie es normal der Fall gewesen wäre. Nur langsam wurde seinem Körper der Schmerz in der Halsbeuge gewahr und konnte ihn auch erst nach längeren Überlegen zuordnen.

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf bestätigten, dass es der eine Angriff Vegetas war.

Ein markanter Schlag in den Nacken, welcher seinen Körper aus dem Gleichgewicht riss und somit perfektes Ziel für einen Fußkick in den Bauch darbot. 

perfektes Manöver... Goku hätte fast gegrinst. Selbst wenn es dem Prinzen bisher immer verwehrt geblieben war ihn zu besiegen, so hatte er schon eine Technik aufgebaut die ihm so schnell niemand nach machen würde. Es war des Prinzen ganz eigener Kampfstil, der ihn automatisch handeln ließ, wie eine perfekt gölte Kampfmaschine.

Sein Verstand rief in aber augenblicklich zu Wachsamkeit, als die Beine den Boden berührten und halt suchten. Es durfte noch nicht all zuviel Zeit vergangen sein. Sein Blick erfasste in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die andere Person im Raum, welche noch immer dort stand wo sie sich Sekunden zuvor schon befunden hatte. ...Wie immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Gerade als er den Älteren so auf seinem normalen Level ausfindig gemacht hatte, [1] wurde er auch schon der Person direkt vor ihm gewahr. Der Phantombildtrick!

Wie lange hatte er diese Technik schon nicht mehr im Einsatz gesehen. Es muss zu lange gewesen sein, dass er sich so einfach auf seine Augen verließ und nicht nach dem Ki forschte. Verdammt ich muss mich mehr konzentrieren!

Nur das glitzern in Vegetas Augen sagte ihm das es zum Handeln jetzt zu spät war.

Schnell hatte der Prinz die Arme Son Gokus hochgerissen und sie mit kleinen Ki-Fesseln an der Wand befestigt. Dem Gefesselten kam die ganze Situation zum verwechseln bekannt vor. Der Ausdruck auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht erinnerte ihn sehr an die Zeit in der, der Prinz sich dem Magier Babidi in die Hände begab und das Majin-zeichen auf der Stirn trug. Und ihm wurde auch bewusst, was damals in genau dieser Situation geschehen war. ... 

Son Goku wartete ab. Wenn Vegeta sich abreagieren muss... dann soll er! 

Innerlich bereitete er seinen Körper schon auf jede Art von Kampf vor. 

Etwas nervös blickte der Jüngere auf Vegeta hinunter der seine Hände noch immer auf den Ki-Fesseln liegen hatte.

Dieses mal werde ich mich nicht einfach so befreien... erinnerte man sich zurück. 

Ein heißer Atem riss ihn blitzartig aus seinen Überlegungen und vor seinen Augen tauchten die schwarzen seines Gegenübers auf. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennen ihre Nasenspitzen von einander, gerade mal Gokus Faust würde noch Platz finden und so konnte er hautnah Vegetas wütendes Schnauben miterleben. 

Die Faszination welche in diesem Moment von den onyxfarbenen Tiefen ausging, fesselte den großgewachsenen Saiyajin mehr als es diese Ki-Fesseln jemals konnten.

Diesen Augenblick, die Augen voller Leidenschaft, brannten sich tief in sein Inneres. Wo es momentan ziemlich heiß wurde.

„Das ist es also was du von mir willst, Kakarott." böse zischend wurden die Wörter dem größeren zugeflüstert. Keine Frage, eine Feststellung und selbst Goku, von Natur aus naiv, wusste um was es sich hier und jetzt drehte.

Leichte Panik befiel ihn. Vegeta sollte das nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen!

„Nein Vegeta, du verstehst das völlig falsch ich..." – „Das kannst du haben..." – „HÄH!?"

Um seiner Worte noch mal Nachdruck zu verleihen leckte der Prinz, am Kehlkopf angefangen, den Hals hinauf bis zum Kinn, wo er dem anderen einen lüsternen Blick schenkte, der durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Abermals kam Son Goku das Bild eines Tigers in den Sinn. Wild, Stolz und ... heiß. Seine Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen, als hätten sie nie existiert.

Vegetas Hände rutschten nun gleichzeitig die Unterarme weiter zum Ellbogen, wiegte sich selbst in Sicherheit, dass sich sein *Gefangener* nicht losreißen würde. Während seine erhitzte Haut die samtene Gokus entlang fuhr, spannte er seine Finger kurz an, kratze sie leicht, aber nur soviel das eine rötliche Färbung zurück blieb.

Dem Angeketteten entwich ein kleines Keuchen, da diese Berührung ihn eine Gänsehaut verspüren ließ. 

Vegeta hauchte dabei noch ein paar heiße Küsse auf Wangen und Kieferknochen, bis Goku entspannt die Augen schloss und den Kopf nach hinten kippte. Die Wanderschaft der Hände brachte sie weiter über die breite Brust, wo sie neckend am Stoff zerrten und damit das rote Gi-Oberteil aus der Hose zogen. Geschickt schlüpfen sie darunter, begannen die Haut zu streicheln, sie leicht anzukratzen. Dieses minimale Reizen lieferte dem Ouji schon ein wohliges Seufzen, da der Jüngere die Berührungen vollends genoss. 

Kurz öffnete der Verwöhnte die Augen und sah den Prinzen wie er ihm spitzbübisch entgegen grinste und dabei seinen dunkelblauen Gürtel lässig über die Schulter warf. Eigentlich nahm er außer diesem Gesicht fast gar nichts mehr wahr. Aber eine innere Stimme meldete ihm, das es plötzlich sehr kalt ...unten rum... war. Und während diese Information langsam in sein Bewusstsein sickerte, eine piepsige Stimme, kaum erwähnenswert, schrie: HALT! DAS IST NICHT RICHTIG!, hielt Goku, oder war es doch Vegeta?, ihre Blicke fest ineinander verhackt, als letzterer betörend langsam auf seine Knie rutschte. Dabei glitten seine Hände wie mechanisch hinterher, streiften noch einmal, in einer kleinen aber intensiven Bewegung, Kakarotts erhärtete Brustwarzen und blieben dann auf seiner Hüfte liegen.

Eine unglaubliche Hitzewelle ging von ihnen aus, als wollten sie die weiche Haut wie nichts ausmerzen. Ein Energieball hätte sich in etwa ähnlich angefühlt, wenn nicht dieses prickelnde Gefühl ständiger Begleiter wäre.

Vegeta zerschnitt nun das kleine unsichtbare Band, welches ihre Augen aneinander fesselte und gab Gokus Verstand wieder den nötigen Freiraum. Alsbald wurde diesem dann auch eine kleine Kleinigkeit bewusst, was ihn abermals keuchen ließ. Allein der bloße Gedanke, dass der Ouji nun direkt vor seinem aufgerichtetem Glied kniete und es entzückt musterte, ließ ihn ganz zitterige Beine bekommen, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn an der Wand.

Sein Saiyajinschwanz zeigte die momentane Verwirrung seines Besitzers indem er ungezügelt in alle Richtungen pendelte ohne wirklich einen Rhythmus gefunden zu haben. Gleichzeitig mischte sich die vorhandene Erregung dazu, die das sträuben des braunen Fells verursachte.

Einen Moment schwankte des Prinzen Blick auf das neue Anhängsel und ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Neben seinen Gedanken, die hier nicht näher erläutert werden, faszinierte ihn jetzt die Tatsache umso mehr, einen perfekten Spiegel in Kakarotts Seele gefunden zu haben. Allem Anschein nach beeinflusste diese geistige Schranke nicht seinen Körper. Und des Jüngeren Körpersprache war schon immer eindeutig gewesen.

Noch immer grinsend legte Vegeta nun seine Lava-Hände auf die nackten Oberschenkel. 

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich dich so scharf machen könnte..." murmelte der Ouji, sehr darum bemüht, eine Menge heiße Luft der pulsierenden Männlichkeit zu zu pusten.

„AH... Vegeta!"

Es war unglaublich... auf die kleinste Berührung hin, reagierte der Jüngere in einem einzigen Sturm an Empfindungen und Vegeta schien das genau zu wissen. 

Lag es an dem Mond? Vielleicht war ja einfach der Umstand dass er da war ausreichend um ihm scharf zu machen? Oder war es sein pelziger Neuzuwachs, der ihn jetzt alles intensiver spüren ließ?

Oder war sein Körper dankbar für jede noch so kleine Aufmerksamkeit, Hauptsache sie stammte von Vegeta? ...

„Hmm... jahh...?" erwiderte man gedehnt, leckte dabei einmal über die Spitze. Die Muskeln des Gefesselten zuckten kurz auf, als eine erste Welle der Erregung über ihn hinwegrollte und für diesen Zeitraum, die ganze Umgebung in kleine Lichtflecken tauchte. Wenn Vegeta ihn weiter so quälen würde, würde er hier einfach so zum Höhepunkt kommen.

Goku spürte wie seine Beine zitterten und seine Augen konnten keinen wirklichen Fixpunkt mehr erfassen, alles schien sich irgendwie um ihn herum zu drehen, oder um Vegetas Hände, die kraulende Bewegungen seine Beine rauf und runter zeichneten, oder diese feucht warme Zunge, welche sich ein Spiel daraus machte, den Jüngeren zu necken und zappeln zu lassen. Es konnte nicht mal richtig bestimmt werden wo nun seine Aufmerksamkeit lag, denn selbst die war gespalten. Aber als die nasse Sensation sich daran machte seine volle Länge rauf und runter zu fahren, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen rang sich aus seiner Kehle, erfüllte den GR mit leichtem Beben und ließ Vegetas Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen. Ihre empfindlichen Ohren nahmen nur noch ihre eigenen Geräusche war, als könnten sie es steuern, was nun zu dem Hörorgan drang und was nicht. 

Diese losgelöste Figur Kakarotts, machte ihn selbst ganz wild. Ein Gefühl, Mischung aus gewaltigem Hunger und Leidenschaft, stieg in ihm auf und mit der Gänsehaut die seinen Rücken hinunter rollte, knurrte der Prinz einmal gedehnt, als wäre es die einzige Möglichkeit seinen Rausch im Zaum zu halten. 

Der Situation beinahe hilflos ausgeliefert, hing der Unterklassenkrieger an der Wand, sich sicher, seine Beine würde ihn nicht mehr tragen können und genoss die talentierten Hände des Ouji, die seine Hüften entlang wanderten. Dabei fühlte er genau wie sie nun nach hinten glitten und die rundlichen Pobacken fest umfassten, kurz kneteten. Nur gerade als er sich an diese rhythmischen Bewegungen gewöhnen wollte, rissen die starken Arme, die ohnehin zittrigen Füße samt Unterkörper nach vorne. 

Erschrocken wurde nur Sekundenbruchteile später stark nach Luft gejapst, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als er sich gewahr wurde, eben in die warme Mundhöhle des vor ihm Knienden gestoßen zu haben. Dabei hatte er gedacht seine Beine wären dazu schon zu schwach. ...

Die Hände von denen er geglaubt hatte sie würden ihn stoßen, hielten ihn jetzt stattdessen wieder fest an die Wand gedrückt, hinderten auch den Schwanz etwas daran die Luft zu durchschneiden.

Heißer Schweiß bahnte sich über den Oberkörper, kitzelte die feinen Härchen überall am Körper, jagte erneute Schauer voran. Sein Gi klebte unangenehm auf Gokus Rücken und Brust und wenn er gekonnt hätte, würde er ihn sicher vom Leib reißen. 

Dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, Hilflosigkeit, war dem großgewachsenen Saiyajin fast gänzlich unbekannt und es störte ihn zu tiefst. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt tatenlos bei irgendetwas zuzusehen, obwohl diese Situation in seinem bisherigen Leben eindeutig einzigartig war. 

Ein kleiner Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf, was zunehmend schwieriger wurde umso länger Vegeta seine Tätigkeit fortführte. 

So kam es dass ein leicht zittriger Saiyajinschwanz immer nur kurz des Prinzen Wange streifte, sie zärtlich liebkoste. Instinktiv, lehnte sich Vegeta der weichen Berührung entgegen, zog dabei den markanten Geruch von Schweiß und nassem Pelz in die Nase. Auch Goku, dessen schwarze Haare an der Schläfe klebten, konnte den süßen Duft der Erregung deutlich in der Luft wahrnehmen. Jetzt wo sie sich nicht im freien befanden, bemerkte der Gefesselte erstmals den speziellen Geruch den beide auszuströmen schienen, eine Art Aphrodisiakum, gemischt mit salzigen Schweiß, benebelte seine Sinne, ließ ihn bei der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit nur noch schwerer Atmen. Jeder tiefer Luftzug, war ein kleiner Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der ihn in die Realität zurückriss, nur um sofort wieder in den Rausch zu verfallen, sich erneut ganz von seinem Prinzen einnehmen zu lassen. 

Jener hatte nicht aufgehört Goku zu verwöhnen, aber der war, schon fast von Anfang an leicht weggetreten. Genüsslich umschloss sein Mund die Männlichkeit, wobei die Zunge gierig die Eichel umkreiste. Hin und wieder schluckte er und brachte den Jüngeren somit knapp an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Zwar zitterten dessen Beine noch immer, aber er wurde zunehmend unruhiger unter dieser leidenschaftlichen Tortur.

Des Prinzen scharfe Zähne, zogen neckend an der Vorhaut und knabberten beinahe spielerisch am Penis entlang. Irgendwie konnte Vegeta gar nicht mehr von dem erregten Fleisch vor sich lassen, es hatte ihn wie eine Sucht befallen, ähnlich bei einer Katze die Baldrianwurzel vor ihre Nase bekommt. [2]

Immer näher drängte er sich an den Körper, der sich ihm darbot wie die süße personifizierte Sünde, die pure Verführung. So gut fühlte sich die Haut an, welche unter den gierigen Händen auf zu leuchten schien.

Goku waren noch immer, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden. Stöhnend und schwitzend krampften sich seine Hände immer aufs neue zu einer Faust, ließ die Muskeln anspannen. Am liebsten hätte er seine Finger mit der schwarzen Haarpracht des Prinzen spielen, darin eintauchen und die seidige Masse über die Handfläche gleiten lassen.

Das alles war ein Erlebnis, welches ihm die Sinne raubte und in ein kleines Traumland entführte wo es niemals *Unstimmigkeiten* mit dem Älteren gegeben hatte. Er glaubte nicht an irgendwelche bösen Hintergedanken, nicht an Vergeltung oder Rache. Das war hier einfach nebensächlich.

Und die Vorstellung, dass es immer so sein könnte, dass er diese schamhafte Sache vielleicht sogar einfach aus dem Gedächtnis streichen könnte... für immer... 

Augenblicklich war Son Goku wieder in der Realität als ihn ein kleiner Biss und bestimmte Hände darauf aufmerksam machten, dass er seine Hüften nicht dort halten konnte wo sie der Prinz gerne hätte. 

Um besser Luft zu bekommen legte der Jüngere nun den Kopf in den Nacken, er würde dem wirklich nicht mehr lange stand halten können! 

Augenblicklich, und eigentlich ungewollt, sammelte er die nötige Energie in den Händen und riss sich kurzer Hand von den Ki-Fesseln los. Vegeta hörte mitten in seiner Tätigkeit auf und sah missbilligend mit an, wie sein *Opfer* keuchend in die Knie sank. Die wabbeligen Beine hatten den Körper einfach nicht senkrecht halten können. Nun saß Kakarott mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm, die Augen geschlossen, gierig nach Luft japsend. Ein Bild für Götter, wie Vegeta fand und das alles war sein Verdienst.

Grinsend besah er sich noch einmal diesen sündhaft schönen Anblick ehe er sich tiefer beugte. Zwar hatte sein Kreuz mit der neuen Stellung nicht die größte Freude, aber immerhin war er für sein Alter noch ziemlich gelenkig. 

Fast sofort als er das Glied wieder in den Mund genommen hatte, waren die großen Hände des Jüngeren zur Stelle und verschwanden im schwarzen Haarschopf, wo sie sich unkontrolliert verkrampften. Vegeta fühlte wie sie seine Haare zerwühlten, den Kopf dabei leicht dirigierten und die Kopfhaut aufreizend massierten. Trotzdem beherrschte sich der Prinz noch um Kakarott nicht die Kontrolle zu überlassen. ...Ich könnte jederzeit aufhören und ihn liegen lassen... ihn betteln lassen... sagte er sich immer wieder, doch im Unterbewusstsein war ihm nur zu deutlich klar, dass er selbst den Jüngeren wollte... sehr sogar.

Das warme Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb breitete sich stetig von neuem aus, erzählte ihn in säuselndem Ton, das es ihm gefiel dem anderen Saiyajin Freude zu bereiten. Es ließ ihn leidenschaftlicher werden, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, einmal etwas für jemand anders zu tun, ohne irgendwas für sich zu wollen.

Deswegen hilft Kakarott dem hilflosen Menschenpack immer... Es fühlt sich so gut an...

Seine Hände glitten an den Oberschenkel gierig vorbei, kneteten sich über die gespannte Haut nach hinten, umfasste die festen Rundungen in kräftigem Griff, grub die Finger fest in die Muskel und drängte sich dabei näher an sein Gegenüber. Rund um ihn konnte er die erhitze Haut spüren, welche ihn selbst mit dem gleichen Feuer ansteckte.

Son Goku's Kopf fiel schon fast automatisch in den Nacken, als Vegeta diesen plötzlichen Angriff ausführte, als wolle er ihn ganz verschlingen, mit Haut und Haar. Kühle Luft füllte die Lungen, kroch langsam die Luftröhre hinunter, schaffte es aber nur für wenige Sekunden dem Körper Kühlung zu verschaffen, bevor sie mehr als heißer Wasserdampf, in einem tiefen Stöhnen zurück gepresst wurde. 

Das starke Herz, welches schon einen mächtigen Virus geschlagen hatte, hatte jetzt größte Probleme, den Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, sodass man das pulsierende Blut selbst noch in den Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, brachte sie leicht zum beben, was sich in zittrigen Bewegungen durch das schwarze Haar äußerte.

Bald verlor sich der Prinz in seinem eigenen Rhythmus. Es war merkwürdig, eigentlich hatte er den Jüngeren ganz unterwerfen wollen, doch jetzt war es beinahe schon wieder umgekehrt. Der erregende Geschmack Kakarotts, lag in seinem Mund, dessen großen Hände, massierten seine Kopfhaut und der pelzige Saiyajinschwanz, streichelte einnehmend sein Gesicht. Son Goku war einfach überall, seine keuchende Stimme lag in seinem Kopf, umschloss alle Gedanken in einer festen Blase und dessen starker Geruch zog deutlich die empfindliche Nase hinauf.

Umso gleichmäßiger seine Bewegungen wurden umso leichter und allem Anschein nach zärtlicher wurde die Liebkosungen in seinen Haaren. Kakarott schien sich automatisch anzupassen, wie ein Wesen, ein Gedanke. Und dieser Gedanke entstand nur aus positiven Empfindungen heraus, die dem anderen gut tun wollten. [3]

„..OHH.. V..VEGETA.. BIITTE!!"

Wie in einem Reflex nahm Vegeta Gokus ganze Länge ohne nachzudenken in den Mund, was von diesem in einem tiefen Grollen quittiert wurde. Der Druck auf seinen Kopf erhöhte sich noch im selben Moment.

Erst nachdem der Prinz einmal geschluckt hatte, was den Jüngeren dazu brachte seinen Namen laut in die Welt zu schreien, merkte er das der Versuch Luft zu holen scheiterte. Das Atmen wurde Sache der Unmöglichkeit, als das Glied die Luftröhre zudrückte. Schnell begannen seine Lungen zu brennen, als erstes Zeichen, dass dem Körper der wichtige Sauerstoff entzogen wurde.

Kakarott aber bemerkte es und schob den Kopf Vegetas schweren Herzens und mit größter Beherrschung von sich weg... Demjenigen zerbrach beinahe das Herz.

Vielleicht bin ich doch nicht nur ein Lustobjekt? _Ja, selbst wenn, bist du nur ein Freund für ihn. Und einen Freund sieht man nicht gerne am eigenen Schwanz ersticken!_

Die kleine immer aufs neue zielgenauen Herzschmerz auslösende Stimme, wurde in diesem Moment einfach ignoriert, da konnte sie noch soviel protestieren wie sie wollte. Vegeta handelte jetzt einfach wie es sein Herz ihm sagte und dieses war von dem lieben Vertrauensbeweis zu tiefst gerührt.

Mit diesem Gefühl in der Brust, beschloss der Ouji sein Spiel jetzt zu beenden. Immer wieder zog er seinen Kopf vor und zurück, wird in der Tätigkeit schneller, dass seine Zunge keine einheitliche Bewegung mehr zustande brachte, sondern einfach nur wilde Kreise um die Spitze leckte. Zusätzlich legte er noch eine Hand an, die in einem herzschlagähnlichen Rhythmus zu pumpen begann.

Komm für mich Kakarott...!!

Goku spürte wie sich sein ganzer Körper in Erwartung auf das unvermeidlich Kommende anspannte, sich die Hitze an einem Punkt zu bündeln schien. Seine eigenen Schreie schon kaum mehr wahrnehmend, versuchte er jetzt den Prinzen rechtzeitig von sich weg zu drücken, aber jener presste sich bestimmt an ihn, bis Son Goku in einem bestialischen Schrei in dessen Mund kam.

Durch den ganzen muskulösen Saiyajin lief eine riesige Welle, die ihn zitternd durchschüttelte, seine ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken in einem Schwall wegriss und alle gigantische Kraft entweichen ließ.

Vegeta schluckte alles, als Gegenleistung für getane Arbeit und säuberte das Glied noch etwas, während die Nachbeben des Orgasmus über den Jüngeren hinweg glitten. Hmm... schmeckt gut...

Nur langsam konnte Kakarott sich wieder beruhigen, sein Herz schug einfach zu schnell und verlangte immer mehr nach Luft. 

Betäubt rutschte seine Zunge im trockenen Mund herum, fuhr über die eigenen festen Lippen, benetzte sie leicht. Er fühlte sich völlig schlapp und ausgelaugt, aber eine innere wohlige Wärme, schien ihn komplett mit Freude auszufühlen.

Seine Hände, noch immer in den Haaren des anderen Saiyajin vergraben, tauchten mit eben diesem dazugehörigen Kopf vor den halbgeöffneten schwarzen Augen auf.

Ausgiebig wurde er von dem Prinzen gemustert, dessen Gesicht wieder der typischen Maske glich. Ausdruckslos, ein alltäglicher Ausdruck von Stolz und macht wohnten in der Mimik inne, welche jeden der sie sah, sofort mit Ehrfurcht befallen ließ.

So gut es dem gebannten und erschöpften Saiyajin möglich war, schenkte er seinem Gegenüber eines dieser bezaubernden Lächeln und versuchte noch immer leicht zittrig, den Kopf des Prinzen für einen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen.

Alles schien in eben diesem Moment so friedlich und richtig...

Der zwischen den gespreizten Beinen Kniende, merkte erst durch diese Bewegung wie hart er eigentlich selbst war und augenblicklich zuckte er vom Jüngeren zurück. In einem Reflex, einem Rückzug hatte er sich von den Händen befreit und starrte sein Gegenüber leer an, welcher ihn noch immer liebreizend anlächelte.

„Vegeta..." Ein Ruck ging durch den angesprochenen Körper... plötzlich war die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder voll da. Als hätte Kakarott sie gerufen...

„Das war..."

Noch bevor er diese Worte aussprechen konnte, die ihm auf dem Herzen lagen, rissen brutale Hände, die, die ihn vorher noch so vorsichtig und leidenschaftlich berührt hatten, kräftig an den Haaren nach hinten.

Ein kurzer Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen, während er die Augen fest aufeinander presste. Einen Moment verharrte er so, wartete dass der Schmerz nachlassen würde, aber als er fester geschüttelt wurde, öffnete er widerwillig die Augen...

...Nur um ihn boshaft funkelnde zu blicken. Vegeta, hatte sich bedrohlich über seinen Körper gebeugt und zischte ihm gefährlich entgegen.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Dabei wurden die blanken Zähne des Prinzen sichtbar, wie bei einer Schlange die sich gerade dazu bereit machte zu zubeißen.

Als Antwort wurde nur schwach genickt, soweit es eben mit dem festen Griff im Haar möglich war.

Ihm war klar was jetzt kommen würde.

Die Rückzahlung für etwas Verbotenes...

Rache?

~*~ Ende Teil 12 ~*~

[1] Nur dass das eine klar ist, Vegeta hat lediglich für diesen Angriff, seine Energie hochgefahren. So ist das eben wenn man anderes im Kopf hat als einen Kampf... *seufz*

[2] Nun, das mit der Baldrianwurzel... Baldriantropfen sind ja für Menschen ein wirksames Beruhigungsmittel. 

Bei Katzen hingegen, ist die frische Wurzel so was wie ein Aphrodisiakum. (denke ich, denn nach allem Anschein ist es das genaue Gegenteil von beruhigend!) Kann jeder bei der eigenen Hauskatze im Garten gerne ausprobieren, ist nicht gefährlich! ^^ Unser Kater ist da ganz scharf drauf. Er mutiert zu nem wild gewordenen Meerschweinchen und hält die Wurzel in beiden Pfoten, während er auf den Hinterpfoten sitzt und das Ding aus Herzenslust abschlabbert und zerbeißt. Echt ein putziges Bild und sieht man durchaus selten, bei einer faulen fetten Hauskatze! *kicher*

[3] Kami, wie bin ich auf diesen Mistsatz gekommen?! =.=**

Autor's Note: Hmm... nun. Ich muss sagen ich hab schon mal besseres geschrieben ^^**. Mit dem anfänglichen Dialog bin ich eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden, nur das darauf folgende... na ja, es entspricht einfach nicht meinen Vorstellungen. Hoffentlich hats wenigstens euch etwas gefallen?

**Der nächste Teil kommt erst im Jahre 2003!**

(Boar, das klingt als wäre das noch Jahre hin! *gg*)

Vielleicht stell ich bis dahin noch eine kleine andere Story her, als Weihnachtsgeschenk/Neu Jahrs Geschenk, für euch. 

Ne Songfic, oder so was,...

Gäbs vielleicht spezielle Wünsche? *fragendindierundeschau*

AN MEINE REVIEWER 

Mal vorne weg... *allenumdenhalsfallundknuddl*            IHR SEID UNGLAUBLICH!! Das beste Publikum das sich ein Schreiberling wie meiner einer nur wünschen kann!!

Auch wenn ich sonst ein wirklich loses Mundwerk habe, gehen mir hier alle Worte die ausdrücken könnten, wie wahnsinnig wichtig und inspirierend eure Review's sind, aus.

Nach jedem noch so kleinen und lieben Kommi, hab ich regelrechte Schreibanfälle gehabt, die mich aus den schlimmsten Tiefs und Krisen gerissen haben. (Und ich hatte einige davon in der Zwischenzeit, woran die Schule wie immer nicht unschuldig ist)

Eigentlich hatte ich beschlossen mit dieser Story meinen Abschied vom Pc zu meistern. Deswegen liegt mir entsprechend viel an ihr und der Umsetzung. (Was ich schon für Nachforschungen für die nächsten Teile eingeholt hab! O.O... Soviel Nebenarbeit habe ich bei keiner anderen Story geleistet!) 

Irgendwie musste ich wegen ner Menge persönlicher Probleme, nen gewissen Abstand zwischen mir und dem Pc finden. (So zu sagen aus meiner Sucht raus zu kommen... und ehrlich das WAR/IST eine Sucht!!)

Tja, ich kann mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten dass ich das geschafft habe...

Was ich aber noch erwähnen möchte, Kommentare wie eure haben mich alles noch mal überdenken und planen lassen. 

Kurz: Ich werde weiterschreiben. 

Trotz allem seid ihr es, weswegen ich die Story überhaupt noch weiter schreibe! Das ist mein voller Ernst!

Und deswegen möchte ich noch mal anmerken... mir liegen eure Kommentare wirklich sehr am Herzen und ich danke allen die diese Story bis jetzt mitgelesen haben!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie auch noch weiterhin und haltet tapfer bis zum Schluss durch!

Domo arigatou! *tiefverbeug*

Frozen

@Domingo: Hoffentlich hat dir der Teil gefallen! Sorry, dass du solange darauf warten musstest. Freu mich schon auf deine Mails ^_~

@Dark-Angel: Konnte ich die Spannung auch halten? Hmm, na ja auf jeden Fall solltest du diesen Teil früher finden *grins* Danke für die Mail! ^^

@Faith: Danke! Dein review hat mich sehr gefreut! Dass jemand meine Story mit dieser Aufmerksamkeit belohnt ehrt mich.

@sakura: O.O OI.... dein großer Bruder? *ausgroßenaugenanschau* *verlegenamkopfkratz* Sind die Cliffhänger denn so schlimm dass man mir schon drohen muss? *tropf* Trotzdem danke! ^^

(Wie sieht denn dein großer Bruder aus? und wie alt ist er? *lach*)

@Venni: *dummzurückstarr* Ehrlich... mir wäre keine schlimmere Stelle eingefallen! *kicher* Aber der Teil kam ja zum Glück noch vor den Ferien, oder? ^^ Den nächsten gibt dann aber erst wieder 2003 ^u^ ...

(Schneller kann ich einfach nicht! =.=*)

ChiChi-bashing wird sich sicher noch einrenken lassen.. hab auch schon was im Kopf rumschwirren! Lass dich überraschen! ^_~

Wieviele? Hmm... wenn ich groß aushole könnte es auch über die 30 gehen... liegt aber daran wie sich die Story im Verlauf noch halten wird. Ansonsten ist nach dem 2.Kap. (siehe anfang!) schluss aus finito basta! *g*

Kostbar ist meine Zeit sicher... aber ich kann dir versichern ich nehme sie gerne für so was in Anspruch!

*nick* auf das ihr Leser alle heil davon kommt! *smile* *gläsererhebt*

@Nathaly: *kicher* Ich... und Retter des Sonntagmorgen! Das mir das mal jemand sagen würde! ^^**

AUF DIE FAV-LISTE!? O.O!! *inohnmachtkipp* Damit bist du mein ... öhh... Retter auf ewig?! ^^** *ganzaufgeregthinundherfetzt* das hab ich doch gar nicht verdient!! ABER DANKE DANKE DANKE!! *nochimmerganzhibbeligist* Mein Schreiberherz stellt gerade neue Rekorde auf!! *sichwieeinhonigkuchenpferdfreut*

OHJA! Bitte immer bildlich vorstellen, wenn's geht! Ich möchte das immer gerne wie nen Film in euren Kopf projizieren.

Wer weiß, vielleicht lässt sich mit den Zeichnungen ja was machen! *smile*

Hmm... ich hab die deadline jetzt überschritten, also was jetzt? Ich nehm das ernst... also,... 1 Wunsch hast du frei! der wäre? *grins* (immerhin hatte ich echt schlechtes Gewissen, die Erfüllung der deadline nicht geschafft zu haben!)

(Naja, aber bitte nicht schnelleres posten wünschen, da hat mein Zauberfinger ne Allergie dagegen. *tropf*)

deine auf deinen wunsch wartende Frozen ^_~

@stillbornangel: Ja, ich bin unfair und steh dazu! ^^** Vielleicht kann ich mich ja etwas bessern... wer weiß. Danke für dein Kommi! ^^

@G-jin: Ehrlich schade das ff.net dein schönes review verloren hat! Diese Originalität zu schlucken ist schon beinahe ein Verbrechen! Aber ich bin auch von dem Anfang schon irre begeistert! Hab ich dir aber eh schon gesagt. Trotzdem noch mal vielen Dank!

@Alex: *rotanlauf* also mit positiven Feedback auf meine Story kann ich ja schon etwas umgehen... aber nun auch auf MICH?! Bin doch nur ein kleiner bescheidener Autor, der etwas verrückt und Yaoi-süchtig ist *tropf* Doch das muntert echt voll auf, wenn man zur Abwechslung auch so was zu hören bekommt! *lol* THX!!

@mitleser: keine Angst ich weiß das schon zu würdigen! Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel das du dich zu nem review aufraffst. Vielen Dank dafür. (Ich weiß es war nicht schnell genug. Sorry, deswegen)

@Azurite: *lol* Das hört man nun wirklich selten, dass jemand so auf nen „Cliffhänger" reagiert! DANKE! ^___^ An Spannung wird's hoffentlich nicht fehlen.

@Kaho: *räusper* *stillschweigendtaschentuchreich* 

Erm... so unterscheiden sich die Geschmäcker bei einem plötzlichen Ende. *seufz*   
*nervöshintermkopfkratz* Es tut mir leid dass du so denkst, aber so bin ich eben. *teufelhörnchenbekomm* *smile*

@Lady Dragon: Danke! ^^ Ich habs aber auch dringend nötig dass man hin und wieder an meinen Vorsätzen rüttelt! Ein neuer Fan ist da die beste Methode.

Den nächsten Teil hast du ja jetzt serviert bekommen, hoffe er mundet! *grins*

@Salia: Weißt du... solche Kommentare wie deine mag ich besonders. Sie haben einen ganz eigenen Charakter! (Und umso verrückter umso näher an mir dran! ^_~)

Klasse Ansporn! DANKE!!

@kumpel von Kaho: Na hoffentlich ist er auch wirklich schöner geworden ^^*. Danke dass du mir trotzdem noch ein review hinterlassen hast und ich werd mich auch ganz doll anstrengen dir weiterhin eine Story zu liefern die dir gefällt! ^__^

@Nori: *grins* Auch Lemon-liebhaber, was? 

Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! V/G könnte ruhig noch etwas ausgedehnt werden!

Dass dir der Lemon gefallen hat freut mich besonders, da ich echt lange mit mir gerungen hab. Sowas hört man wahnsinnig gerne und treibt voran! *dankendverbeug*

*strahlwieeinsternchen* VIELEN DANK FÜR DEIN LIEBES KOMMI! *einfachmalknuddlnmuss* Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr was ich sagen soll! Vielleicht einfach nix sagen, sondern brav schreiben, hm? *smile*

*folgsamnick* Ich werd an deine Worte denken wenn mir das ganze mal wieder über den Kopf steigt! THX

@Akida: Danke, dass kann ich gut gebrauchen! Ich fühl mich schon dazu bereit jede Menge mehr zu schreiben! Auf die Tastatur! *kicher*

Wenn ich jemanden vergessen hab, tut's mir ehrlich leid! *schonmalimvorausentschuldigt* Aber meine e-mail Box hat in der Zeit wo ich krank war ne Menge Zeug „entsorgt", dass ich nur hoffen kann keines der review's verloren zu haben!

Falls dies der Fall sein sollte, einfach mal bei mir beschweren! ^_~ 


	13. sin for sin

Konnichi wa minna-san!

Ich schreibe euch hier, mit dem Gedanken, den Teil jeden Moment posten zu können, was aber leider nicht so ist *drop* (18.01.03)

Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, eher ne Erklärung warum ich euch warten lasse... denn immerhin habe ich es trotz Stress, gleichzeitig herrschender Faulheit und noch immer präsentem Inspirationsverlust versucht, einen neuen Chap. zu produzieren. So ziemlich alles an Kraft hab ich in die kleine Weihnachtsficcy gesteckt... bleibt leider nicht mehr viel übrig *drop*

Deswegen bin ich hier auch kläglich gescheitert. =.=* Sorry!

Natürlich lass ich euch nicht hängen! und versuche es weiter... bis ihr hoffentlich bald, das hier zu lesen bekommt. (immerhin ist heute Nacht Vollmond... und wer weiß, vielleicht denkt ja wirklich wer an mich und meine Story ^^) 

Achja... mein kleines großes Vorwort vor dem Teil...

Er ist (und wird gewesen sein, wenn ihr ihn lest) echt schwer zu schreiben. Wer meine Kommis mit etwas Aufmerksamkeit liest, wird gemerkt haben das ich Romantiker el totalo bin! (und noch dazu grotten schlecht in italienisch =.=**) Daher war etwas derart unromantisches wirklich ne große Herausforderung für mich, von der ich hoffe sie halbwegs bewältigt zu haben. (na ja, hoff ich das nicht immer! Ich und meine Hoffnung... *seufz*) 

Zudem gibts ne kleine Ankündigung...

**~...~**** = Ne ganz neue Art der Kommunikation! **(Das neue verbesserte Siemens Handy 28tsquiex *kicher* Ich weiß ich bin krank ^^*)****

**Diese Zeichen werden jetzt erstmals in diesem Teil vorkommen und auch in den nächsten bleiben! Wann und warum das ist, wird noch im Laufe des Chaps. erklärt werden oder kann erkannt werden ... ^_~**

**Ich danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit!**

Hier möchte ich mich auch bei denen bedanken, die meine kleine Weihnachtsficcy gelesen UND reviewt haben! Hab mich riesig gefreut! (und dank Anschub von einer seeehr lieben Freundin habe ich den Entschluss gefasst ne Fortsetzung dazu zu schreiben... *nekleinevorwarnung* *crismalknuddl*)

Wie immer an dieser Stelle, dort wo es hingehört: 

@nene2: Nun... 1 und 2 Jänner sind ja jetzt vorbei ... und außerdem bauen deine Annahmen vom weiteren Geschehen ausschließlich darauf auf, das die beiden jetzt zusammen kommen... *seufz* und ich muss dich enttäuschen... *vorsichtig*

Ich mag die beiden Saiyajins genau aus diesem grund wie du, so sehr... und da wäre es es meiner Meinung nach doch etwas unrealistisch sie unter diesen Umständen zusammen finden zu lassen! Aber keine Sorge, sie kommen sich „näher" ^_~

Danke für das liebe Review!

@Aliza: Hmm... damit dass dir das Kapitel nicht gefällt, meinst du damit das ganze „geschriebene" oder einfach nur die Entwicklung der Story? Würde mich schon interessieren, wie das gemeint ist. 

Mit dem geschriebenen bin ich ja auch nicht zufrieden ^^* ... nur die Storyline hat seinen Grund. Eigentlich hatte ich vor Kakarott für diese eine Nacht so vom Mond beeinflussen zu lassen, dass er handelt wie er es ohne Vollmond nie tun würde. 

Bei Vegeta hingegen... nun, so ist er eben. Auch wenn er es nicht zeigen will ist er sehr emotional, er liebt die Rache. Was er nicht mit Worten auszudrücken vermag, erklärt er mit Taten. (es läuft auch nicht auf eine Vergewaltigung hinaus, nur auf Sex nach Saiyajinart. ^_~)

Kurz wollte ich damit herausbringen, dass beide im Grunde Saiyajins sind, und beide dieses Verlangen, mehr oder weniger animalisch/bestialisch, in sich tragen. Also kommt es nur auf die Situation an, wie sich dieses Verhalten zeigt.

Wie Goku so schön sagte: „Du bist der einzige der mich versteht."

Saiyanische Verhaltenstudie! ^^

Außer im Kampf denke ich hat Vegeta nie angedeutet „besser" sein zu wollen als Son Goku. Und immerhin bringt er so wieder das Gleichgewicht in ihre „Beziehung".

Ich hoffe du verstehst das und dir ist nicht die Lust an der Story damit vergangen. Denn deine Kritik war wirklich ehrlich und das gefällt mir! Vielen Dank deswegen!!! 

  
@Sarano: Naja, besser spät als nie! Und so oder so, ich freu mich immer, wenn sich ein neuer Leser der Story anschließt! ^^

THX für deine lieben Worte! solche würden mich immer wieder davon abhalten einfach so aufzuhören ^_~  
  


@Lady Dragon: *kicher* Langsam hab ich das Gefühl viele lesen meine Geschichte so zum Start in den Tag! (kann ja nicht mehr schlimmer werden, ne? *gg* Nö, scherzl!) Aber es ist echt ne tolle Vorstellung, viele setzen sich morgens an den PC und lesen meine Story! ^^

Am liebsten hätte ich jedoch dein review meiner Sis unter die Nase gehalten, die behauptet nämlich immer, ich wäre nicht fies! (nur gemein *hmpf*)

Vielleicht konnte ich dich mit der „Rache" ja etwas überraschen? Danke! ^^  
  


@Nathaly: *dochetwasschwindelgefühlverspürt* *drehwurm* Oi... bin von soviel Begeisterung ganz überwältigt! ^^ ne Mail ist ja bis jetzt noch nicht bei mir eingetrudelt, aber das bleibt ja eh dir überlassen. *grins*

ich sag nur soviel... Lemon ist noch nicht vorbei... und es werden noch einige lemonische Zeiten auf dich zuflattern. *flöt* Das muss man bei ner Lemonsüchtigen wie mir eben aushalten *drop*

Erm... ich hab ein Lexikon am Pc, eines neben meinem Tisch und eine Lehrerin als Mutter... und die meinten alle drei Pronunciation würde Aussprache bedeuten, im Sinn von Talk eben... Aber wirklich Aussprache ist gemeint. ^^*

(Hui... aber danke!! Es freut mich das sich wirklich jemand Gedanken drüber macht. Oft kommt mir mein Gelaber so sinnlos vor, weil ja eh niemand drauf schaut *seufz*)

Oh, lass deine Kommentare ruhig ins unendliche schweifen, wenn du möchtest. Ich liebe so was! ^__^ Mich kann man mit noch so langen Dialogen nicht im geringsten vertreiben, ganz im Gegenteil ^^*

Wie immer ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dich!! Ich bin jedes Mal ganz happy, da du genau die Dinge zur Sprache bringst auf die ich geachtet hab! (in diesem Fall die Wiedersprüche..) *strahl* *ganzfestdrückundknuddl* 

Ich hätte dir wirklich wahnsinnig gern den Wunsch von einem extralangen Teil erfüllt, aber ich hab mir schon vor Monaten ausgemalt wo ich hier aufzuhören hab! Und etwas unnötig in die Länge ziehen, wäre nicht das richtige, oder? *fragendschau* 

...obwohl der Teil is um ne ganze Seite länger als der Letzte! ^^****

(*imflüstertonred* aber der nächste wird sicher extra lang ^_~ *promiss*) 

@Hilda: Null problemo! ^^ Zwar fühle ich mich nicht im Stande so etwas zu verzeihen... (dazu bin ich doch zu klein) (nicht falsch verstehen, ich mein einfach das man so was nicht verzeihen muss... ist doch kein Schwerverbrechen ^^) aber ich freu mich dafür doppelt das du wieder da bist!

*nick* SICHER! Ein review hilft immer! *liebdrück* Aber war die Wartezeit wirklich so lang? *kopfschiefleg* Manchmal hab ich echt kein Zeitgefühl für so was... *drop* (sagte ich das schon mal? O.o?) Ach was... ich hoffe einfach du verschluckst dich nicht am verschlingen dieses Chaps. ^_~  
  


@chibi-belze: erst mal: WAHHHH!!!!!! WAS FÜR EIN KNUFFIGER NAME!!!! *ganzausdemhäuschenist* *räusper* Sorry... aber ich finde den wirklich mehr als putzig! Da muss ich ständig an des Ferkelchen P-chan denken, mit seinen spitzen Eckzähnen und Piccolo in Kleinformat! Selten einen so niedlichen Namen gelesen... *kawaiiiii*

Preisverdächtig? Ehrlich? *rotanläuft* Das seh ich als persönliches Kompliment an, gell? Die kleine Stimme entspricht nämlich immer dem was ich Vegeta persönlich sagen würde, wenn er mich nicht zu fassen kriegt! ^^**

*bravnick* Falls sich an der Qualität was verschlechtern sollte, will ich sofort darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden, notfalls mit Gewalt, ja Teufelchen? *smile*  
  


@Nori: Na, wenn du wirklich nur halb so versaut bist wie ich, bist du eh richtig bei der Story... hab noch ein paar schöne Sequenzen im Ärmel ^_~

Deine Erkältung wird ja hoffentlich in der Zwischenzeit vergangen sein... *besorgtschaut*

Äh... HÖH? Moi? Lebensretter? Wenn ich ne bessere Figur hätte würde ich jetzt doch glatt zu Baywatch wechseln! *lol*

Aber das nächste Mal (so sehr ich auch hoffe, das eine Erkältung nieee wieder kommt!) bleibst du bitte im Bett... (auch wenn mich das auf die Höhen des Mount Everest ehrt *freudigquieck*) ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn's dir schlecht geht. Und Drohbriefe von deiner Ma will ich erst recht nicht ^^*** *drück* ^_~  
  
@Franzi: Kami, irgendwann sterb ich noch unter solch lieben Kommentaren weg ^^* Thx! Und ich hoff du verkraftest jede Wartezeit die noch auf dich zukommen wird! Will ja keinen Fan verlieren! (und noch dazu einen der Respekt vor mir hat!! *inohnmachtfall*)

@stillbornangel: *lol* Auch wenn's unverschämt klingt: SCHLAF NIE WIEDER!! Allein für dieses Kommi solltest du nen Stern am Broadway bekommen... Hab mich köstlich amüsiert das zu lesen *freu*

Nene, bloß nicht entschuldigen! Ich mag so was originelles... Umso mehr es nur von jedem einzelnen Leser persönlich kommt, umso mehr mag ich es. Das sind keine Standarts... und ich bin froh solch aufgeweckte Leser zu haben ^^

Danke!  
  
@Dark-Angel: Hmm... also wenn ich da an bestimmte Stories von dir denke, bin ich der Meinung, noch lange nicht die größe eines guten Lemon erfasst zu haben ^^*. Aber von dir das zu hören, ehrt mich natürlich!

Uuh... was ihr Leser noch besser könnt, als mich an zu spornen, ist... mir echt schlechtes Gewissen einzutrichtern! *drop* Ich bemüh mich eh... Sorry, dass das noch nicht genug ist!

@Kaho: Ach, nerv mich so oft du willst! Und wenn du mal in der Nacht anrufen solltest um mich ans posten zu erinnern, solls mir auch recht sein ^^

Ich vergess euch Leser schon nicht! Ihr und eure Reviews seid mein Heiligstes! *grins* Und mit der Kritik sollst du eh nicht sparen, nur her damit. Nur vielleicht etwas weniger Weltuntergangsszenarien, wegen Cliffhängern... ich weiß nämlich nicht was du von dem hier halten wirst... *vorsichtig*   
  


@kawaii-kurai: *tröstendaufdieschulterklopf* Irgendwann werd ich noch mal alle Cliffhänger aus dem Programm streichen, da ihr mein kaltes Herzchen aufgetaut habt... *seufz* Aber danke für das süße Kommi *smile*

@BlackAngel17: *ganzerstauntschau* Wirklich? alle 12 am Stück? *verdutzt* Wenn ich fragen darf, wie lange hast du denn dafür gebraucht? *neugierig*

Echt aufbauend, wenn man zu lesen bekommt, das jemand den Brocken in einem Stück runter schlucken kann! DANKEE!! ^^

@Alex: Erstmal: DANKE FÜR DIE KARTE! *strahl* Nun... warum das posten solang gedauert hat, steht alles oben ^^*. Aber wenn man das posten meiner Weihnachtsficcy dazurechnet, war es niemals länger als bei den anderen Teilen *drop* Ich weiß ich weiß... nicht besonders geschickt rausgeredet... *gg* Ich kann nur inständig hoffen das du mir verzeihst, denn eigentlich gibt's keine gute Entschuldigung dafür, das ich euch hab warten lassen, außer meine typischen Probs! *ganzliebaushundeaugenanschau* Bin doch nur eine kleine liebe Autorin, mit Hang zu Cliffhängern *snüffli* 

Sorry, an alle die irgendwie durch mein supertolles Aufschreibverfahren gerutscht sind und hier jetzt nicht ihr verdientes Dankeschön bekommen! Einfach melden und ich hol das nach, null problemo *smile*

Ein allgemeines Dankeschön an mein Heiligtum! *nachobendeut*

Aber jetzt fang ich nach ewigem Gelaber einfach an! (ich hoffe doch schwer jemand sagt mir, wenn ihm das gehörig auf die Nerven geht? *vorsichtig*)

~*~ Pride vs. Desire - Teil 13 ~*~

~ sin for sin ~

(z.d.: Sünde für Sünde)

Angst stand nur zu deutlich in den schwarzen Augen Gokus und der Prinz genoss ihn. Diesen Ausdruck, der ihm Macht verlieh, der ihn stärker werden ließ, als er es jemals vorher war.

Sein Rivale, sein Intimfeind, die Person die er liebte, es aber weder durfte noch wollte. Den Saiyajin den er wegen all dem hasste. Auch weil er ihm im Kampf besiegte, weil er ihm den Stolz genommen hatte, weil Kakarott Macht über ihn hatte...

So viele Gefühle strömten aus verschiedenen Richtungen, gleich unaufhaltsam auf ihn ein, verwirrten ihn und ließen ihn innerlich verzweifeln.

Dem ganzen konnte nur eines entgegengesetzt werden, denn anders kannte es Vegeta nicht. 

Hass, Wut und blinder Zorn. 

Die Sucht zu zerstören, zu brechen und zu vernichten flammte wie eine alte Erinnerung in ihm auf, die zwar weit weg in Vergessenheit geraten war, aber trotzdem wie das kleine rettende Licht des Leuchtturms in einem Sturm den Weg leuchtete. Sie war da, die Macht, beinahe hätte er sie unter den ehrlichen Augen Son Gokus verloren.

Seine Hand hatte der Ouji noch immer in dem schwarzen Meer vergraben und sein Herz schrie ihm wie wild dabei zu, den anderen Leuchtturm in jenen tiefschwarzen Höhlen anzusteuern.

Aber die Gier und die Lust, drängten ihm zu Gegenteil.

Bedrohlich langsam, als wolle er die Überlegenheit spürbar demonstrieren, beugte sich der Ältere näher hinunter. Wobei er bei Kakarott angekommen, seine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel hinweggleiten ließ. 

Der Atem des Prinzen jagte dem unter ihm Hängenden dabei eine markerschütternde Gänsehaut über den Rücken, die die Unsicherheit nur noch mehr verstärkte. Dennoch versuchte Goku ruhig zu bleiben und es über sich ergehen zu lassen, es vielleicht auch etwas genießen zu können, was aber die reißende Hand in seinem Haar sehr zu verhindern wusste. 

Vegeta hatte es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht an dem Ohr, welches sich, durch immer fester werdendes wegdrücken des Kopfes, ihm immer mehr darbot, zu knabbern, daran mit Zähnen zu ziehen und nach jedem kleinen Zucken des anderen Körpers kurz heilend daran zu lecken nur um wieder von vorne Schmerz auszulösen. 

Ganz in seinem Spiel versunken kniete sich der Ouji über die Hüfte des letzten seines Volkes, presste ihn mit seinem eigenen Unterleib zurück an die Wand, wo er sich drängend an ihm rieb. Sein eigenes Stöhnen wurde stärker in das Ohr gehaucht und der Jüngere konnte lediglich mit keuchen und schwer schlucken. Er konnte nicht leugnen, das die Art wie sich der Prinz an seinem Körper aufgeilte, spurlos an ihm vorüber ging. Selbst, als sich die zweite Hand des über ihm Knienden gefährlich eng um seinen Hals schloss. 

Die Luft wurde immer weniger, was ihn dazu veranlasste stärker zu atmen, teilweise zu Röcheln. Wie durch einen Nebel erkannte er, dass sich sein heftig auf und ab bewegender Bauch an die starke Erregung Vegetas drückte. Mit dem Schmerz am Kopf, dem hitzigen Röcheln und dem hungrigen Mund des anderen, war es dennoch die Beule vor seinem Körper, die in seinem Geiste am meisten Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Nicht mal als der andere sein Ohr zum Bluten gebracht hatte, hörte der Jüngere damit auf, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen sich näher mit des Älteren Glied beschäftigen zu wollen.

Während nun die Zunge des Knieenden ihrem verführerischen Weg zum Hals entlang bahnte, hob Goku vorsichtig die Hände und packte ruckartig nach dem mit blauen Material umspannten Hintern. 

Augenblicklich bohrte sich die harte Erregung fester gegen die gespannten Bauchmuskeln. Beide Saiyajins warfen in Überraschung den Kopf in den Nacken und ließen ein tiefes Stöhnen aus ihren Kehlen frei.

Trotz des überwältigen Gefühls fasste sich der Dominantere schnell, versteifte sich in seiner ganzen Haltung, seine Hände in ihrer Position fügten gezielt Schmerz zu. 

Auch wenn Goku es verhindern wollte, klang ein leises Wimmern über seine Lippen. Seine Kopfhaut brannte höllisch und er war sich nicht sicher, wann sich der permanente Luftmangel in die erlösende Ohnmacht verwandeln würde.

„Hände weg!" zischte der andere ihm zu, fokussierte ganz seine Augen.

Gefügig ließ Son Goku seine Hände wieder gen Boden sinken, wo sie sich zu Fäusten verkrampften um den stechenden Qualen seiner Haare und seiner Lunge leichter standhalten zu können.

„Ich habe hier das Sagen, verstanden? Du wirst nichts tun, bevor ich dir nicht erlaubt habe etwas zu tun." Kakarott spürte wie Vegeta in dieser Machtrolle aufblühte, kein Stück hatte sich jener, während seinen Worten bewegt.

Er verkörperte die vollkommene Kontrolle.

Wie hält er das aus? ...So erregt wie er ist

Aber genau das schien den Prinzen noch härter werden zu lassen. Unbewusst quälte er sich mit der Ruhe selbst, steigerte den Duck in seinem Unterleib damit bis ins Letzte.

Schwer keuchend vergewisserte er sich, das der andere nichts unternehmen würde und erhob sich schließlich geschmeidig und fließend. Ein wissendes fieses Grinsen zierte Vegetas Lippen, als er sah, dass wie magnetisch der Blick des Jüngeren an seiner Hose gebunden war. Sein Blick wiederum lauerte wie der einer Katze auf einer Maus. Nur die Ruhe, du wirst ihn noch früh genug zu spüren bekommen

Seine Finger noch immer zwischen der weichen schwarzen Maße verhakt, als würden sie sich nie wieder lösen können, zuckten noch einmal kräftig zusammen. Mit den Worten „Na dann mal hoch mit dir!" zog der Stehende seinen Intimfeind an seinen Haaren in die Höhe, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die jeden Menschen erschreckt hätte.

Son Goku reagierte sofort und wollte den Druck der jetzt auf seiner Kopfhaut lastete mildern, doch seine Beine hielten ihn auf die schnelle nicht ausreichend um dem Zug zu entkommen.

Vegeta unterdessen, schleuderte den wackeligen Körper in einer Bewegung seines Armes an die Wand wo er ihn festgenagelt hielt. 

Endlich löste sich die Hand des Prinzen von seinem Kopf und der Jüngere wäre beinahe zu Boden gesunken, wenn sich nicht gleich darauf die nächste Hand um seinen Hals wickelte. Erst jetzt wurde der Schmerz unter der schwarzen Haarpracht unerträglich stechend. Mit jedem Herzschlag, dem pulsierenden Blut und seinem stockenden Atem, schrie die Kopfhaut laut auf und in diesem Moment war Goku klar, das dies noch das Geringste sein würde.

Es stand in dem hämischen Grinsen seines Gegenübers mit Leuchtschrift geschrieben.

Die kurze Entfernung ihrer Körper wurde auch jetzt wieder von Vegeta verringert, der sich einer Katze gleich an ihn schmiegte. Den Körper bewegte er dabei rhythmisch, fast tänzelnd. Als erstes kamen die Zähne des Prinzen an der Schulter zum Einsatz und als zweites schob sich das Knie hinauf zwischen Gokus Schenkel, streifte fest gegen die wachsende Erregung.

Son Goku konnte nur unter den vielen Dingen die Vegeta tat raten, welche die stimulierenste war. Nie war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass dieses Spielchen aus Qual und Zärtlichkeit so erotisch auf ihn wirken würde.

Ein kleines Murren war unterhalb der unnachgiebigen Hand zu hören.

„Meinst du nicht auch das du viel zu viel anhast... Kakarott?" Nur leicht streifte ihn der lüsterne Blick des Prinzen, ehe jener das Oberteil des Gi's endgültig von seinem Körper riss. Das Bein zwischen seinen Füßen senkte sich langsam, zog dabei die Hose ganz hinunter, bis sie schließlich mit samt den Schuhen von seinen Knöcheln rutschte. Das Ganze geschah nicht ohne das der an der Wand Lehnende etwas nachgeholfen hatte, immerhin wollte er sich in so einer Situation den Älteren nicht verärgern.

Augenblicklich nachdem der Jüngere nun völlig entblößt vor seinem Peiniger stand, presste dieser ihre beiden Geschlechter aneinander, suchte dabei den Blickkontakt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dir so was gefällt. Scheint wohl doch der Saiyajin in dir durchzukommen, hm?"

Son Goku antwortete nicht, keuchte nur einmal hilflos, während sein Gegenüber ihre Unterkörper immer wieder aufeinander treffen ließ.

Dabei entkam dem Prinzen immer öfter ein Geräusch, das man leicht mit dem tiefen Schnurren einer Katze vergleichen konnte, das abgehackt und gestoßen wirkte, da es von dem zittrigen Luftschnappen unterbrochen wurde.

Immer öfter musste Kakarott dem Drang widerstehen, sein Gegenüber einfach an sich zu ziehen und den muskulösen Körper aus seiner Schale zu schälen. Die Finger an seinem Hals machten das nicht unbedingt einfacher, wie Krallen kneteten sie die Haut, das sich dort eine Hitze der Reibung aufbaute und sich die Stelle markant rot verfärbte.

Vegeta bemerkte natürlich den Widerstand des anderen und zugegeben, es gefiel ihm. Immerhin war es wie eine Herausforderung. Trotzdem wollte er den anderen genauso am Boden sehen, wie er es vor 30 Tagen hatte tun müssen.

_Auch wenn das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, nicht wahr kleiner Prinz? Du hast nichts tun müssen... Der Unterklassenbaka hat dich zu nichts gezwungen. Im Gegenteil, verwöhnt trifft es eher... Wie lächerlich du doch bist..._

Ein Knurrlaut befreite sich aus seinem Hals und noch bevor er den verwunderten Blick des Jüngeren ganz wahrnehmen konnte, drückte seine Hand fester zu, schürte jetzt jegliche Luftzufuhr ab.

„Du wirst mir gehorchen, nicht wahr Kakarott? Du bist mein kleines Spielzeug..."

Aber der Angesprochene war nicht mal mehr fähig zu antworten. Mitten im Kampf mit sich selbst, nahm er die Worte des Prinzen kaum noch wahr.

Er würde sich befreien können, aber das dürfte er nicht... Er hatte Vegeta Leid zugefügt und dafür musste er jetzt bestraft werden. Immer wieder hallte ein kleiner Satz durch seinen Kopf. Du bist Schuld! Du bist Schuld! und jener schaffte ihm auf brutale Weise an, sich still zu verhalten. Nichts zu tun und Vegeta machen zu lassen.

Selbst wenn es bedeutete hier und jetzt zu sterben.

Doch bevor es endgültig dazu kam, schenkte ihm Vegeta einen mehr als erzürnten Blick und schleuderte seinen erschlafften Körper durch den halben Raum.

Sein lädierter und ausgelaugter Körper kam hart am Boden auf, schürfte sich leicht am Rücken wund.

Abermals schrie der ganze Organismus im Schmerz auf, doch kein Ton kam über Gokus Lippen. Sein Rücken meldete sich lauthals zu Wort, während sein Hals, seine Lunge und die ziehende Kopfhaut um die Wette stritten, wer schon am meisten hatte leiden müssen. Der Jüngere lag hustend, nach Luft schnappend am Boden, seine Augen, nach Gefahr Ausschau haltend, suchten den Ouji.

Die Zeit schien kurz still zu stehen. Nichts geschah und das war wohl der Hauptgrund warum sich der am Boden Liegende immer unsicherer fühlte. 

Verdammt, was wird er wohl als nächstes mit mir vorhaben... Ich komme mir vor wie eine Maus vor einer Katze... Was für eine Schande. Vegeta wird das letzte bisschen Respekt vor mir verlieren...

Und wirklich meldete sich sein Stolz, erinnerte ihn, das der Respekt vor seiner Stärke das Einzige war, was ihm der Ouji jemals entgegengebracht hatte. Was wenn er auch noch das verlieren würde?

Je in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, sah er nun auf die Katze, selbst ihrer Kleider entledigt, die auf ihr Opfer zuschritt.

Sicher. Elegant. Fließende Bewegung ein perfektes Zusammenspiel der Muskel, eines Panters gleich, der durch den Dschungel schlich.

„Unglaublich... Das dich deine Herkunft jetzt so überlistest ist doch wirklich Ironie..." Ein herablassender Lacher hallte durch den Gravitationsraum, ein Lachen, wie es die typischen Weltenübernehmer immer hatten, wenn sie ihre eigenen genialen Pläne lobten, nur viel düsterer. Es war jenes Lachen eines Mörders, der auf die hilflose Gestalt erhab blickte, die bald nicht mehr atmen würde...

Fast fragend wanderte der Blick Son Gokus, dem Vegetas nach und er erkannte mit Scham seine wieder gewachsene Erregung. Aller Schmerz schien seinem Körper wohl zunehmend egal zu sein...

Kami... ich muss ihn nur sehen und will ihn!

Wahrhaftig hatte der Saiyajin no Ouji in seinem Adamskostüm zunehmend Wirkung auf den letzten seines Volkes. Dessen Atem beschleunigte, ihm wurde überall heiß, besonders im Lendenbereich und er merkte wie im langsam der Schweiß ausbrach. Ob das jetzt von dem steigenden Verlangen, der zunehmenden Angst oder schlichtweg der Unsicherheit rührte, wusste er nicht.

Aber egal was es war, er verfluchte es! 

Stolz blieb der Ältere vor ihm stehen, stupste einmal gleichgültig, mit seinem Fuß in Kakarotts Seite. Nur das dieses *Stupsen* mehr einem kraftvollen Tritt gleichkam, der den Oberkörper heftig auf die anderen Seite verfrachtete.

Sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht die Rippen haltend, drehte sich der Jüngere wider auf den Rücken.

Die Haut unter seinen Fingern gab merkwürdig nach. Um zu sehen was der Prinz ihm getan hatte, nahm er die Hand weg und erschauderte. Seine Finger waren rot vor Blut und ein gebrochener Rippenknochen hatte sich durch die Haut gestochen. Zwar wurde die meiste rote Flüssigkeit noch zurückgehalten, was aber nicht unbedingt positiv sein musste. Was wenn er stärke innere Blutungen hatte?

Den Stehenden schien das aber nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Er ergötzte sich am Leid des anderen. 

Breitbeinig stand er an den Füßen des Verletzten und grinste hämisch. Sein Glied zur vollen Große aufgerichtet, verlangte ungeduldig nach Abhilfe.

Wie der Schuldige vor seinem Richter... Welcher jetzt seinen Fuß langsam hob, wie den Hammer, welcher auf den Tisch knallen würde und sein Urteil verkünden würde... SCHULDIG! hallte es aber mal an Gokus Kopf, hielt ihn davon ab, aus zu weichen, als sich das Bein weiter senkte, mit der Gewissheit es würde wieder nur Wellen, kleinen stechenden Schmerzes geben, wie Nadeln, die brannten.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Ganz zum Erstaunen des Liegenden spielte sich der kalte nackte Fuß des Prinzen etwas mit seinem Penis, was dessen Besitzer mit schiefgelegtem Kopf nur desinteressiert beobachtete. Die Zehen neckten, die Fußfläche kitzelte und der Jüngere rollte lediglich mit den Augen. Doch diese kurze Verwöhnung in einer Weise wie er sie noch nie erfahren hatte endete zu schnell, war jedoch der Anfang, das sich Vegeta zu ihm auf den Boden begab. Die Knie zwischen den Schenkeln, die Hände über den Schultern abgestützt, beugte sich der Prinz zu ihm, wie ein Käfig aus dem er nicht mehr entrinnen konnte.

Die Gedanken des Jüngeren, waren entweder wie weggefegt oder schlichtweg zu schnell um von ihm noch erfasst zu werden, aber das war ihm nur Recht. Keine eigenen Schuldzuweisungen, keine innere Angst die ihn erschüttern konnte, sodass er sich nur auf den Saiyajin über ihm konzentrierte wie jener jetzt wieder damit anfing seine Hände wandern zu lassen. Eine fuhr schnurstracks zur Wunde an der Seite, striff den hervorragenden Knochen, benetzte seine Finger mit Blut um den weiteren Weg der Hand genau kennzeichnen zu können. Der Jüngere japste erschrocken nach Luft, als ihn der Schmerz zusammenzucken ließ, fasste sich aber in einem kleinen Zittern wieder. 

Er würde es durchhalten... bis Vegeta zufrieden war, das bekommen hatte was er wollte... was immer das genau war!

Die rote Spur zeichnete einen etwas wackeligen Weg zu dem aufgerichteten Glied, wo sich die Hand sofort daran machte fest zu pumpen. Durch das bisschen Flüssigkeit rieb sich die Handinnenfläche viel stärker an dem harten Fleisch, zog gierig und fest daran, das die Frage entstand ob die Röte allein von dem Blut herrührte.

Die andere Hand drückte sich stark gegen die rechte Brust, drehte die aufgerichtete Brustwarze aufreizend in jede Richtung der wilden Bewegungen mit, während Vegetas Mund sich saugend über die andere legte. Die Zunge leckte kräftig über die Knospe, wurde hin und wieder von beisenden Zähnen abgelöst.

Des Prinzen ganzer Körper drückte sich mit Lust und Stärke, wie ein alles verschlingender Orkan, an den Saiyajin unter sich. Jedem wurde nur noch heißer und heißer, seine Haut stand bereits in Brand, was allein die Röte an manchen Stellen deutlich zeigte, fast wie Verbrennungen...

Voller Hingabe, sich sicher den anderen weiter zu unterwerfen, verwöhnte Vegeta Kakarott, doch jenem kam es nicht so vor, als würde das ausschließlich für ihn getan werden. Er konnte hören, wie das Stöhnen des Älteren immer tiefer wurde, um so mehr er sich selbst den Berührungen entgegen bog, sich ihre Geschlechter berührten.

Vegeta war eindeutig dafür geschaffen der Dominantere zu sein und nichts anderes. Er verstand es jemanden unterwürfig zu machen, ihn dabei willenlos nach jeder neuen Bewegungen lechzten zu lassen, sich daran selbst zu befriedigen.

Nur noch unter einem Nebel, den allein sein Gegenüber erzeugt hatte, nahm Goku war, wie seine Brustwarze, ebenfalls wie sein Ohr und sein Brustkorb, blutete. Es war egal, man wollte nur endlich die Erlösung nach der man sich sehnte. Sein Unterleib krampfte bereits von der angestauten Energie, die nach Freiheit verlangte. Doch Vegeta hielt es für noch nicht an der Zeit. So stoppte er, alle Bewegungen, jede Berührungen, suchte Blickkontakt in den verschleierten Augen. 

Fast hätte ihn der bezaubernde Anblick des schwitzenden Unterklassenkrieger, wieder weich werden lassen. Er durfte den Jüngeren niemals erfahren lassen, welch für eine Macht, seine bloße Erscheinung auf ihn hatte! 

Kakarott driftete immer wieder weg, in eine Fiktion, die allen wirklichen Details der Realität entsagte. Sein Bewusstsein schien so unheimlich weit weg... Wahrscheinlich hatte die Rippe doch mehr verletzt als anfangs angenommen.

//PATSCH\\

Ein erneuter Schmerz riss ihn aus der kleinen Traumwelt.

Vegeta hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und zwar keine leichte, denn der pochende Schmerz der von seiner Wange kam, deutete auf mehr als nur eine Prellung hin.

„Du wirst mir doch jetzt nicht wegkippen. Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!"

Etwas benommen nickte der Angesprochene.

Abermals beugte sich Vegeta zu ihm, schmiegte sich an die andere Wange, vermittelte wieder das Gefühl eine harmlose Katze zu sein, die nach Zuneigung suchte. „Kakarott?" murmelte der Prinz schnurrend. Seine Zunge zog leichte Kreise über den Hals.

Plötzlich legte sich wieder eine Hand um Kakarotts Glied, drückte fest zusammen. Jener beugte seinen Rücken, wollte erstmals schreien, doch blitzschnell hatte sich die andere Hand Vegetas auf seinen Mund gepresst und jeden Schrei erstickt. Brutal schleuderte er den Kopf Son Gokus zurück auf den Boden, wo er hart aufschlug. Knapp hätte er den Jüngeren wieder an eine Ohnmacht verloren, doch ein erneutes drücken seiner Hand holte ihn zurück.

Langsam war Kakarott alles ein Rätsel, wie konnte sein Körper ihn nur so hinterhältig hinter gehen? Auf der einen Seite schrie er vor Schmerz auf, immer wieder und wieder... auf der anderen Seite war dieser Schmerz prickelnd und erregend, das sicher nicht viel fehlte und er würde um mehr betteln.

„Sag das du mich willst Kakarott!" befahl Vegeta hart.

„Was...?" fragte Son Goku verwirrt zurück. Aus dir werde ich niemals schlau Vegeta. Ich würde dich so gerne verstehen...

„Sag das du mich willst! Mich! Mich ganz allein und niemanden sonst!" herrschte es zur Antwort. 

Der Verletzte kniff unsicher die Augen zusammen. Es konnte nicht sein, das ein bittendes Flehen in der Stimme und vor allem in den Augen des Prinzen gewesen war, oder?

Kakarott seufzte. Dann sah er ehrlich und ruhig zu dem Obenaufliegenden. Heimlich fragte er sich, wo er plötzlich diese Ruhe hernahm... und warum ihm diese Antwort selbst soviel bedeutete.

„Dich Vegeta. Dich und niemanden sonst auf der Welt."

Mit einem Mal löste sich der schmerzende Griff um seine Erregung, wich einem aufreizenden Streicheln. Überall auf Gokus Körper setzten wieder die Tätigkeiten ein, nur diesmal nicht gewaltsam und heiß, sondern leidenschaftlich und hungrig.

Ebenso gierig wie alles andere an Vegeta, leckte auch seine Zunge wieder das Blut an Gokus Brustwarze hinfort, reizte sie aber weiterhin so sehr, das immer wieder neues von der metallischen Flüssigkeit zum Vorschein kam.

Ihr beider Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte wieder den Raum, bis der Prinz, der sich gänzlich am Unterliegenden rieb, verheißungsvoll flüsterte: „Soll ich dich beißen, Kakarott?" Eine kurze Pause, bis die Schlange auf Kakarott weiter ihr betörendes Zischen von sich gab. 

„Ich bin der Prinz! Ich kann dann mit dir machen was ich will! Dich demütigen, dich foltern, dich töten! Und du kannst dich nicht mal wehren. Denn dann bist du an mich gebunden!" etwas Bösartiges lag in Vegetas Stimme, genauso wie in den funkelnden Augen die nun ihr Opfer neu fixierten. „Na? Was hältst du davon?" Fast hätte Vegeta aufgelacht, wegen der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Frage.

Warum wollte er das auch wissen? Es konnte ihm egal sein! Er würde den Jüngern beißen, so oder so, würde ihm alles Blut aus dem Körper rauben, nur um ihn ganz besitzen zu können. [1]

_Aber dir ist es nicht egal... Das ist es doch, oder kleines Prinzchen?_ Diese nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf, ließ ihn den merkwürdigen Blick in Gokus Augen bemerken, als hätte jener die Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört! Aber das ist nicht möglich, oder? _Wer weiß? Du weißt doch das Goku Gedanken lesen kann... vielleicht hört er auch mich? _Aber er würde es nicht wagen in meinem Kopf herum zu spucken! _Ich glaube deinen Horizont, was Son Gokus Schandtaten angeht dürftest du mal etwas erweitern..._

Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, verfinsterte sich Vegetas Blick noch einmal ins dunkelste einer weit in finsteren unterirdischen Gängen gelegenen Höhle, bei tiefschwarzer Nacht.

Doch Kakarott schien es egal zu sein, seine Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Als wäre er schon ganz wo anders... Kurz überlegte Vegeta ob der Jüngere wirklich versuchte in seinen Kopf einzudringen, verwarf diese Idee aber, als er die geistige Barriere um ihrer beider Gedanken noch völlig aufrecht fühlte.

Plötzlich spürte der Ouji jedoch eine süße Wärme in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Anders als bei körperlicher Lust und anders als bei Hass und Wut, selbst wenn beides ihn fast zum Kochen brachte. Der Unterschied war ja auch, das er keines wegs kochte... eher auf einer warmen Wattewolke in die Höhe getragen wurde. 

Eine zittrige Unsicherheit befiel ihn und misstrauisch wurde der Kopf gehoben. Sorgsam und wachsam schlichen seine schwarzen Augen im Gravitationsraum umher, wobei er den Jüngeren unter sich fast vergaß, sowie seine eigene Erregung.

Leicht und zärtlich schlängelte sich die Sommerprise bis in die Fingerspitzen, bis sie ihn völlig ausfüllte und alle böswilligen Gedanken verdrängte. Sein Blick verlor sich in Abwesenheit, er wollte sich ganz auf dieses wunderschöne Gefühl konzentrieren. 

Und dann hörte er sie. Eine ruhige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Anders als die kleine hohe Piepsstimme, welche ihn immer nervte. Es war mehr ein leichtes Echo, das ihm alle Kopfschmerzen hinfort nahm.

_~Gehöre ich dann dir Prinz?~_

Geschockt richtete Vegeta seinen Blick sofort auf den Saiyajin unter ihm. Diese Stimme... sie gehörte ihm! Mit mehr als Unglauben in den weitaufgerissenen Augen, fühlte sich der Ältere jeder Macht über seine Stimme beraubt.

Natürlich... Die Tatsache dass Kakarott Gedanken lesen, sowohl per Telepathie sprechen konnte war ihm nicht unbekannt. Auch wenn er sich manchmal fragte wie er diese Fähigkeiten ohne würdigen Gelehrten der Saiyajins erlernt hatte...

Doch das dabei auch noch Gefühle mit wirken konnten...

Gerade setzte der Saiyajinprinz zum Sprechen an, als es leicht an seiner Schulter kitzelte. Sofort flitzen seine Augen in besagte Richtung und noch mehr Verwirrtheit trat in seine Augen. 

Vegeta wurde unruhig, mehr und mehr verlor er die Kontrolle über die Situation. 

Seine Bisswunde... sie blutete wieder.

Wütend, fragend und auch etwas ängstlich fokussierte der Fassungslose abermals sein Gegenüber. Jener aber erwiderte seinen Blick mit vollkommener Gelassenheit, schien auch die blutende Wunde nicht im geringsten zu bemerken, stattdessen wartete man auf eine Antwort. 

Diese wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper konnte als Ruhe und Vertrauen erkannt werden. Das selbe Vertrauen, welches er dem Jüngeren entgegen gebracht hatte, ...in dieser einen Nacht.

Völlig geistesabwesend wurde auf die zaghafte Frage Son Gokus nur genickt. Was aber ausreichte um die nächste Frage klingen zu hören. Ähnlich einer Musik die eine Welle beschrieb, langsam und gleichmäßig wie ein Herzschlag.

_~Und... du mir dann auch?~_

Sofort verzog sich Vegetas Miene mürrisch und er knurrte leise, als die Schmach wieder seine Erinnerungen heimsuchte. Zwar war die Vergangenheit, alles erlebte seines bisherigen Lebens, sein ständiger Begleiter und trotzdem war diese eine Nacht wie ein markanter Wendepunkt, ein harter Knick in seinem Lebenslauf, welchen er einfach nicht mehr auszubügeln vermochte. Wie eine Wunde, die immerzu schmerzte, lag ihm jede Sekunde mit dem anderen Saiyajin klar und deutlich vor Augen.

Niemals würde er es vergessen!

Und bei Gott... wie sehr in das ärgerte... 

Das bösartige Stimmchen kicherte. Anscheinend fand es alles sehr amüsant, worauf Vegeta nur noch lauter knurren konnte.

Warum kann ich das jetzt nicht einfach durchziehen? Verdammt!

Die kleinen miesgelaunten Geräusche des Prinzen waren Son Goku aber schon genug Antwort. Ein Strahlen glitzerte in dem kleinen Universum, dass sich in dessen Augen wiederspiegelte, als würde dort gerade eine neue Sonne geboren.

Vegeta konnte unter dieser verwirrenden Situation nur fragend die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? 

Beinahe gestand er sich ein... sich vor der Antwort zu fürchten.

Abermals kroch Unsicherheit in ihm hoch. Klar, Kakarott hatte ihm das selbe „angetan", also hatte er doch auch dieses Recht oder? 

Nur ein sehr entscheidender Unterschied, ließ ihn zögern... 

Sie standen beide nicht unter dem Einfluss des Mondes. 

Sie beide waren klaren Verstandes, wenn man den Rausch der Gefühle wegzählte...

und beide schienen damit... einverstanden zu sein.

Was bedeutete das?

_~Vegeta... bitte... beiß mich~_

Ja. Genau das bedeutete es. Nur konnte sich Kakarott wirklich im Klaren sein was er hier tat? Was das für Folgen haben würde? Für ihre Zukunft... Für ihre Familien?

Das ist mir doch sowieso egal... _also? Was ist jetzt Vegeta? Das ist deine Chance! Das was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast! Binde ihn an dich und lass ihn nie mehr fort! Dann gehört er dir... und..._ ...ein fieses Kichern... _...du kannst dich von ihm so oft durch vögeln lassen wie du willst!_

Und Vegeta hörte sie lachen! Lange, höhnisch, herablassend und verachtend lachen! 

Wut stieg in des Prinzen Körper hoch, verfluchte sich selbst und unterdrückte dabei das verkrampfte Zittern. Seine Augen richteten sich automatisch auf die Verletzung an Kakarotts Brustkorb, wobei sie sich zu Schlitzen verengten. 

Ein kleiner teuflischer Plan bildete sich in Vegetas Kopf... nicht er sollte unter Gefühlen leiden... oh nein!

Brutal packte seine Hand nach dem Blut, drückte kraftvoll zu und fragte leise und deutlich in den lauten Schrei Gokus hinein: „Und du bist dir sicher das du das willst?"

Anscheinend hatte ihn der schmerzerfüllte Laut kurzzeitig befriedigt, da der Ältere gleichgültig seine Hand zurück zog. Listig, mit einem bösartigen Lächeln, betrachtete er das Blut und auf ihr. _Jetzt schwelgst du auch noch in Melancholie... ja... egal was du tust, das Blut von deinen Händen wirst du nie wieder wegwaschen können, auch wenn du Son Goku mit deinem Zeichen infizierst... _Das weiß ich selbst! Du Biest!__

Genüsslich leckte Vegeta an seinen Fingern und schenkte dem Zuckenden einen verrückt grinsenden Blick. Man wartete nicht lange auf eine Antwort, sondern zeichnete mit den Resten des Blutes ein rotes Kreuz in Gokus Halsbeuge. Der kam sich mittlerweile vor, wie unter den Händen eines verrückten Medizinmannes, welcher ihm jeden Moment das Herz heraus schneiden würde. Sein Herz schlug dabei unregelmäßig und um alles noch etwas schlimmer zu machen, hatte sich ein Schweißtropfen den Weg in sein Auge bebahnt, wo er brannte und seine Sicht auf den Prinzen zur Hälfte verschleierte. Nur schemenhaft erkannte er, wie sich jener zu ihm beugte, mit den Fingerkuppen die Schienbeine hinaufstrich, weiter über die Oberschenkel, bis er an der Hüfte stehen blieb. Kakarott spürte die ganzen Handflächen Vegetas über sein Becken schleichen, wo sie den Körper vorsichtig anhoben und ihn zu sich zog. 

Fast schon instinktiv entspannte er sich, versuchte es zumindest, solange es sein pochendes Herz erlaubte und das merkwürdige Gefühl im Magen, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. 

Goku schloss einmal kurz die Augen, atmete durch und als er sie öffnete, war Vegeta ganz nah bei seinem Gesicht, brachte dennoch genügen Abstand zwischen ihre Körper, das sie sich nur an wenigen Stellen wirklich berührten.

„Das wird jetzt sicher weh tun Kakarott!"

Doch bevor sich die gezischte Drohung bewahrheitete, sah der Angesprochene durch das schlechte Auge einen roten Fleck. Neugierig, aus dem Bauch heraus, streckte er die Hand danach, als wäre es das weiße Licht am Ende des Tunnels. 

Zart legten sich seine Finger auf die Wunde. 

Augenblicklich fühlte der Jüngere ein Zucken durch des anderen Körper flitzen, welcher völlig verdattert den Blick durch ihn durch schickte.

Vor Vegetas Augen schoss eine Art Blitz vorbei und er sah für einen zeitigen Moment sich und Bulma. Sie saßen in seinem Zimmer am Boden, die blauhaarige Frau streckte neugierig ihre Hand nach ihm aus, nur er hielt sie vorsichtig auf, vermied ihren Blick... und dann hörte sich der Saiyajin no Ouji selber sprechen: „Tut mir leid, ...aber nur er darf sie anfassen. Was er wohl nie tun wird, aber egal..." ...

Das sachte Kitzeln an seinem Hals holte ihn wieder zurück, erkannte Kakarott, welcher sich deutlich auf die Bissspuren konzentrierte, fast so als wolle er sich die leicht spürbaren Erhebungen der Narbe ganz besonders gut einprägen.

Was?! Was soll das?! Doch er rief sich zur Besinnung, seine eigene Erektion verlangte nach Abhilfe.

In nicht weniger als einer Sekunde hatte er sich in Position gebracht, wich dem glasigen Blick aus, der auf der halben Bindung ruhte und rammte sich fest zwischen die Pobacken.

Ein heller Schrei stach sich in seine Ohren, fraß sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis und trotzdem ignorierte er es. Vegeta schaffte es sogar ruhig weiter zu atmen, wo sich sein Herz doch schwer verkrampft hatte...

Plötzlich spürte der Ouji zwei Arme, die ihn am Hals fassten, wo sich die eine Hand auf die Wunde drückte. Es setzte dort ein gleichmäßiges Streicheln ein, seinen harten Stößen ähnlich. 

Irritiert sah man auf, in das andere Saiyajingesicht. Wässrige Augen begegneten den seinen und trotzdem lag noch immer in minimales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Aber man konnte Goku sehr gut ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, es aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Schmerz gefällt dir, hm? Kannst du haben..." meinte der Saiyajinprinz nur fies grinsend, womit er härter zustieß. Das bleiche Gesicht unter ihm verzerrte sich trotz der Beherrschung vor Pein, die Augen wurden schmerzvoll zugepresst, dass Tränen in der Seite hinausgedrückt wurden und zu den Ohren liefen. Wie ein kleines Stück heile Welt, das so eben für Son Goku zerbrochen war...

Schweiß. Hitze. Und klebrige Haut überall dort wo man sich bewegte, sich berührte, sich selbst vergaß. Im Vergessen, ganz im Rausch, vergrub nun auch Vegeta seine Zähne, in die markierten Stelle, an seinem Partner.

Näher und näher kamen sich die Zahnreihen. Mehr und mehr verspannte sich der Körper unter ihm, erschwerte das Eindringen, ließ den Prinzen nur verhalten an der Halsbeuge stöhnen. Bis die Haut schließlich nachgab und platzte.

Sofort strömte viel von dem süßen Blut Gokus in seinen Mund, wo es bereitwillig aufgenommen wurde. Vegetas Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag und die Hitze, vorher schon unerträglich gewesen, steigerte sich nochmals um ein vielfaches. Das Blut in seinem Kopf, pumpte stärker und verursachte ein hartes Klopfen an der Schädeldecke, während seine Zunge hungrig und gierig das frische Blut leckte. Umso mehr der roten Flüssigkeit er dem Körper unter sich entzog, umso größer schien das geistige Band zwischen ihnen zu werden. 

Ein kleiner Platz im Gehirn, meldete sich nun erstmals, als hätte er nur für diesen Zweck existiert. Ein Fleck, allein für seinen Lebenspartner reserviert.

Vegeta war von diesem neuen Gefühl ganz und gar überwältigt, sodass seine Stöße beinahe nur noch gänzlich rhythmisch abliefen, ohne einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Wie bei einer Maschine suchte sich sein Körper den Weg in den anderen und bei der Gleichmäßigkeit der Bewegungen der Hüfte, war kein Platz für Son Goku sich besser daran gewöhnen zu können. Selbst wenn sein Blut das Eindringen etwas erträglicher machte, so fehlte doch ein kleiner Moment der Ruhe...  

_~Trink!~_ rief ihm plötzlich der Prinz in Gedanken zu und der Angesprochene riss in Verwunderung die Augen auf. Kurz zögerte er, sein Atem röchelte unkontrolliert, ehe sich seine Arme fester um den Oberkörper schlangen, ihn näher zu sich zogen. Sein Körper zuckte unter der schmerzauslösenden Last zusammen, doch da vertieften sich bereits Zähne in die Wunde.

Ein Ruck ging durch beide Körper, ließ sie automatisch fester zubeißen, in animalischer Art aufkeuchen, schnell und rauchig, wie ein wilder Stier. 

Total in einander verkeilt, lagen die beiden Saiyajins am Boden des Gravitationsraumes, nur durch die gleichmäßigen Stöße Vegetas kam Bewegung in das blutige Spiel.

Auch den Jüngeren hatte bereits das selbe Gefühl wie den anderen gepackt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es hier viel intensiver wurde. Er konnte sie lesen, besser als jemals zuvor... seine Gedanken... 

... und auch seine Gefühle...

Gierig schluckte der Unterklassenkrieger alles Blut was er bekommen konnte, doch ihm wurde beinahe schlecht als alle Gefühle des Prinzen in einer riesigen Welle deutlich und mit voller Wucht über ihn hereinbrachen.

Verzweiflung...

Angst...

...und eine Liebe, wie er sie dem stolzen Ouji niemals zugetraut hatte... und sie war nur ihm allein gewidmet. Mit Leib und Seele, mit Geist und seinem Körper schrie ihm Vegeta seine ganze unerwiderte Liebe entgegen, das Son Goku noch mehr Tränen in die Augen traten. Die Schmerzen ließen immer mehr nach, als würde sie der Prinz wieder zurück nehmen, denn seine Wunden schienen umso viel größer und gewichtiger als seine eigenen.

Und während der Untenliegende immer mehr die Schmerzen vergaß, sich nur in dem warmen Licht des offenen Herzens seines Gegenübers sonnte, legten sich seine Arme, nicht mehr verkrampft um den Prinzen, sondern leicht und tröstend...

~Es tut mir leid... So leid...~ [4]

Wie aus einem Traum erwacht, schrickt er Saiyajinprinz von Goku zurück, welcher ebenfalls von der Wunde ablässt. Vegetas Augen flitzten verwirrt und orientierungslos auf dem Jüngeren herum, seine Bewegungen, nahmen einen langsameren Rhythmus an.

Und als sich ihre onyxfarbenen Saiyajinaugen trafen, erkannte der Jüngere erstmals alle Trauer und Einsamkeit ihn ihnen, welche sonst nur so selten und winzig erschienen war, versteckt hinter Unmengen an beschützendem Stolz. Beide sahen sich lange an, rangen nach Atem und suchten nach Erklärungen auf Fragen die ihnen nicht einfallen wollten. 

Der Anblick des Anderen ließ sie einfach verstummen, ihre Herzen schlugen laut und schnell den selben mitreißenden Takt. Wie die Sekundenzeiger an einer Uhr, die jetzt doppelt so schnell tickten und obwohl Zeit gerade hier und jetzt sinnlos und bedeutungslos war, wirkte es als würde sie ihnen wie Sand durch die Finger davon laufen.

Wilden Raubkatzen gleich, klebte das Blut an ihren Lippen, und ihre Augen funkelten wie erfreut über den Tod ihres Opfers. Es gab ein furchteinflössendes und bestialisches Bild ab, doch in den Augen des Anderen sah es unglaublich verführerisch und erotisch aus. 

Ihre ganze Ungezügeltheit und Skrupellosigkeit der Saiyajinrasse, spiegelte sich in diesem Moment wieder und erinnerte sogar den naiven Saiyajin an das was einmal war. 

Der verschwitze Körper... welcher keuchte, sich bewegte wie der Wind... 

Die glänzenden Schweißperlen... die rannen, wie klare Wassertropfen über die gespannte gerötete Haut...

Die funkelnden Augen... welche schrieen vor Erregung und Mordlust und dennoch gleichzeitig aus Unwissenheit so hilflos in die Welt blickten...

Der heiße Atem... der ihre hitzige Haut dennoch zu kühlen schien, in der Luft um sie herum zirkulierte und tanzte...

Und die vollen geöffneten Lippen... einladend, mit den verfärbten Zähnen und der leicht wippenden Zunge, die den röchelnden Luftzügen Platz zu machen hatte...

Schlussendlich hielt Vegeta das Ansehen seines Partners einfach nicht mehr aus und presste ihre blutverschmierten Lippen aufeinander. 

Der erste Kuss, den sie den Abend über tauschten und in ihm spiegelte sich ihre ganze Sehnsucht nacheinander, die Lust und das Feuer wieder. Mit ihm prallten des Prinzen Hüften wieder schneller an Gokus Becken, welcher sich jetzt den Stößen entgegen bog, sie bereitwillig aufnahm. Ihre Arme schlagen sich besitzergreifend umeinander, sowie ihre Lippen sich beinahe verzehrten. Immer wieder drückten sich die weichen nachgiebigen Münder aufeinander, verbrennten sich am Hunger des anderen, ließen sich in der Leidenschaft untergehen, nur um den Zungen noch weitere Sekunden zu ermöglichen, sich gegenseitig zu kosten, wieder das eigenen Blut zu schmecken. Sie leckten sich die Zähne sauber, saugten an den Unterlippen, während der anderen an der Oberlippe knabberte und bliesen sich heißen Atem durch die flatternden Nasenflügel zu. Ihre Gefühle zu einander in diesen kleinen Äonen, waren jetzt so weit weg, wie eine große Sorge in beider Herzen, die es lediglich galt zu verdrängen.

Und so verdrängten sie... 

Nach etlichen Ewigkeiten rutschte eine Hand des Prinzen wieder tiefer, umfasste die Männlichkeit des Jüngeren und glich das Pumpen seinen Stößen an. Der andere Arm legte sich in Gokus rechte Kniekehle, zog den Fuß höher, drückt das Knie an den dazugehörigen Körper und ermöglichte es Vegeta tiefer in den anderen vorzudringen. Ungewillt unterbrach Jener den Kuss, indem er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, sich dabei auf den ersten Supersaiyajinlevel powerte, als er den Prinzen tiefer in sich spürte, wo er genau sein Lustzentrum traf. Der Energieverbrauch war einfach zu hoch geworden und ehe er unter dem konstanten Luftmangel die Besinnung verloren hätte, musste dem anders ein Ausgleich geschaffen werden.

Auf den lüsternen Schrei Gokus folgte der Vegetas, welcher seine Kraft der seines Gegenübers angeglichen hatte und nun verlangend keuchend, seine Wange an der unter ihr rieb. 

So pressten sich die starken Körper fester aufeinander, enger zueinander und tiefer ineinander, bis beide gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt erreichten. Die blauen Augen schlossen sich vor der Außenwelt, als wollten sie sich nun nie mehr öffnen... 

... der Traum ohne Gewissen ohne Sorgen war vorbei ... 

Die Muskeln spannten sich noch ein letztes Mal an, als der Orgasmus ihre Körper durchschüttelte, ihre Schreie langsam verhallten und danach erschöpft niedersanken. In einem tiefen Atemzug, färbten sich auch wieder ihre Haare schwarz, sodass fast alles wieder beim alten war. 

Son Goku fühlte die präsente Hitze des Prinzen in sich und erlaubte sich erstmals etwas zu entspannen, während jener, ebenfalls müde und kaputt, sich den Bauch sauber wischte. Neugierig schleckte sich Vegeta danach die Finger sauber, genoss den fremden Geschmack, stellte aber fest, mehr Gefallen am Blut des Jüngeren gefunden zu haben. 

Ein Lufthauch gleicher Kuss holte wieder den Lebenssaft an die Lippen, welcher dem großgewachsenen Saiyajin sofort eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Mit diesem Zeichen des Abschieds zog sich der Ouji jedoch aus dem Jüngeren zurück. Langsam, vorsichtig... um ihn nicht mehr zu verletzen als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Doch trotz der behutsamen Umgangsweise des Ouji, keimte ein unangenehmes Brennen an Kakarotts Ausgang auf, vertrieb die wohlige sanfte Wärme aus seinem Körper und ließ Schmerz und Leere zurück. Beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als würde dort, wo vorhin Sonne und Hitze herrschte, plötzlich Winter Einzug halten. 

Aber daran verschwendete der Saiyajin dritter Klasse, keinen Gedanken... Überhaupt war er viel zu fertig um auch noch klar denken zu können. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er den Prinzen sich erheben und noch im selben Moment formten sich ganz von allein seine Gedanken wieder neu...

_~Keine Schuld... unschuldig...~_ [5]

So müde wie er war, sah Son Goku nicht den Schauer welcher durch den wackeligen Körper Vegetas lief und bemerkte auch nicht wie jener wieder die Barriere um seine eigenen Gedanken aufbaute, sich zu schützen versuchte und vollkommen abschottete.

Noch immer war der Jüngere versucht halbwegs Herr über seine schnelle Atmung zu werden, die Augen hielt der er weiterhin geschlossen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Vegeta, ohne ein Wort seine Sachen schnappte und verschwand.

Wie muss sich erst Vegeta damals in dieser Situation gefühlt haben...

Der imaginäre Schatten tauchte jetzt direkt über seinem Gesicht auf, hielt sogar die spärliche Notbeleuchtung zurück. 

Merkwürdig... die habe ich die ganze Zeit über vergessen... 

Das kleine Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde etwas größer. Es war vorbei. Ja, jetzt war alles vorbei. Er würde jetzt einfach hier und jetzt ohnmächtig werden und das Bild Vegetas, dass durch die Dunkelheit tanzte vergessen...

Der Schatten strahlte Wärme aus. So angenehm warm. Ja... jetzt ist alles gut.

Ein warmer Windhauch strich über seine Stirn und seine Wange, ließ ihn nur noch mehr Lächeln...

„Hier. Iss das!"

Flackernd öffneten sich Gokus Augen, erblickten gerade noch die Hand des Prinzen wie sie sich von seinem Gesicht entfernte und sich der Saiyajin aus seiner Hocke erhob. Als Vegeta sich mehr entfernte zuckten die Augenlider des Jüngeren zeitig zusammen, das Licht der Decke blendete ihn. 

Kurz darauf flog ein kleines braunes Säckchen direkt vor seine Augen. Etwas verwirrt erkannte Kakarott, das Säckchen, gefüllt mit Magischen Bohnen, welches an seinem Gi befestigt gewesen war.

Und gerade als das in seinen Verstand sickerte, sah er im Hintergrund, wie sich die weißen Stiefeln Vegetas sicher und stolz entfernten. Der am Boden Liegende reckte den Hals, blickte dem Älteren hinterher, doch jener ging wortlos zur Eingangsluke.

Dort angekommen berührte seine Hand die Konsole, rechts von ihm und die Tür öffnete sich ins Freie. Son Goku zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Wo will er denn jetzt hin?

Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus, ausgelöst von der Figur seines Prinzen wie sie in die Nacht entschwand, [2] fischte er augenblicklich nach dem braunen Säckchen, ignorierte jeden stechenden Schmerz der für wenige Sekunden durch seinen Körper raste, ihm beinahe wieder niederstrecken wollte...

Nachdenklich fasste sich Vegeta an die Wunde an seinem Hals, während er in irgendeine Richtung flog, die er wahllos gewählt hatte. Sein Tempo war nicht besonders schnell, eher schleichend, da er so in Gedanken versunken war.

Sie tat weh. Nicht nur das er das viele Blut unter seinen Finger genau spürte, nein, sie stach und brannte wie verrückt... wie ein Warnsignal...

„Vegeta! WARTE!! Bitte!" rief jemand hinter ihm, von dem Vegeta haargenau wusste wer es war... Aber umdrehen würde er sich nicht, dass hatte er sich geschworen, egal wie das Gewissen an ihm nagen würde.

Allein das ich so was habe ist schon schlimm genug. _Wann wirst du endlich einsehen, das du nicht mehr so skrupellos sein kannst, wie du es einmal warst? Es gar nicht mehr willst!_

„OUJI-SAMA.... ONEGAI MATTE!!" Die Stimme Kakarotts hatte schon einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen. Sofort stoppte der Angesprochene wie angewurzelt in der Luft. Wie von Geisterhand drehte man sich um, blickte zurück zum GR.

„Was....?" kam es leise und verwundert über seine Lippen. Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Nach allem ... „Ouji-sama" Entgeistert starrte er zu dem Jüngeren, welcher in der Tür stand in von unten heraus anblickte, langsam wieder zu lächeln begann, als er sah wie sich der Prinz zu ihm wandte. Jener hatte es in der Eile wohl nur geschafft seine Hose anzuziehen. Die eine Hand lag am metallenen Türrahmen und sein Saiyajinschwanz wedelte aufgeregt hinter ihm hin und her. Das Licht welches aus der großen Maschine kam, warf von hinten ihr Licht auf Son Goku.

Für Vegeta, der total in der Finsternis stand, nur irgendwo neben ihm den Vollmond war nahm, [3] schien der Jüngere, wie von der Sonne geleitet, mit ihr als Beschützer im Rücken, das Heiligste auf Erden zu sein.

Ein Stich im Herzen erinnerte ihn daran, was er mit dem Heiligtum angerichtet hatte. Er vergibt mir? Die innere Stimme seufzte gequält,... _Euch beiden Verrückten ist sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen..._

Langsam setzte Goku vom Boden ab. 

~*~

Ihre Fäuste prallten aufeinander. Die Erde bebte. Unbarmherzige Druckwellen, derer eines Vulkanausbruchs gleich, erschütterten ganze Landstriche. Die Gegend um sie herum war verlassen, niemand würde bei ihrem Kampf zusehen, niemand könnte sie stören. 

So einfach war es, sich im Rausch zu verlieren, sich im Gegner wieder zu finden.

So schön seine Grenzen zu finden, sie zu testen und zu sprengen. 

So verführerisch den Partner zu verletzten, ihn zu schwächen um den Sieg zu erringen und doch wurde nur ein erbitterter Kampf um die eigene Stärke gefochten. 

Es zählte nicht den anderen zu besiegen... Jener war nur die Hilfe... sich selbst zu besiegen. 

Unwichtig, schien jeder Ki-Strahl, solange man ihm ausweichen konnte oder ihn mit eigener Kraft zerstörte. 

Belanglos war ein Schlag ins Genick, solange man es blocken konnte und so dem Angreifer näher zu sein um ihn hinterrücks zu treffen. 

An Bedeutung verlor der ganze Kampf jedoch nicht, solange man ihn überlebte.

Vielleicht würden sie sich wirklich noch eines Tages umbringen. Doch nicht hier und nicht jetzt, wo sich ihre Energien wie züngelndes Feuer fast schützend um ihre Körper legte. Um sie herum fauchte der Wind, aber die Schweißtropfen an ihren Körpern schienen das nicht zu bemerken. Sie waren stark, unbändig wie der Körper den sie eben zu verlassen versuchten.

Schreie und Explosionen erfüllten die Luft, welche nebelig wirkte vom vielen aufgewirbelten Staub.

Mitten darin zwei hell leuchtende Sterne. 

~*~

Vegeta wachte an diesem Morgen von einem zärtlichen streicheln an seiner Wange auf. Kurz blinzelten seine Augen den größten Teil der Müdigkeit weg. Dabei schmerzten die Augen etwas, als sie sich an die Helligkeit im Zimmer gewöhnten.

Völlig entspannt drehte sich der Saiyajin vom Bauch auf die Seite und wurde sich mehr seinem kleinen Privatreich bewusst.

Ein merkwürdiger fremder Geruch lag in der Luft und die unnatürlichen Licht und Schattenverhältnisse beunruhigten ihn. Aber Vegeta war noch zu müde um dem eine große Bedeutungen zu zu messen. 

Wieder ein weiches Gefühl, das über seine Wange strich. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu eben dieser Stelle und fast augenblicklich legte sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und Ruhe erfasste ihn, als er nach dem pelzigen Etwas griff. Vorsichtig fuhr er über das Fell und bewegte den Daumen langsam, das flauschige Haar genießend, gegen den Strich. Dabei breitete sich sofort ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus und sein liebevolles Lächeln zu dem Saiyajinschwanz wurde breiter.

Jener wand sich jetzt aus dem vorsichtigen Griff und tänzelte weiterhin vor seinem Auge herum.

Die schwarzen Opale verfolgten ihn und jetzt erkannte der Prinz genauer, was der Grund für das komische Licht in seinem Zimmer war...

Der Himmel brannte...

Das rötliche Licht der Morgensonne brach sich im Fenster, blendete ihn kurz. Alles wirkte so warm und friedlich. Selbst wenn dieses schöne Phänomen ein Schlechtwetterbote sein sollte...

„Hey Vegeta... Bist du schon wach? Komm bitte runter, das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Augenblicklich und jetzt endgültig ganz wach, saß der Ouji aufrecht im Bett. Irrte er sich, oder war das Kakarotts Stimme gewesen? 

Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick auf das deutlichstes Zeichen seiner Herkunft, es peitschte durch die Luft.

Mit gesenktem Kopf den pelzigen Schwanz beobachtend, stieg ihm jetzt erneut der fremde Geruch in die Nase. Verwundert hob er die Hand an seine Nase und schnupperte probeweise an ihr. Und tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Sein ganzer Körper strömte einen ziemlich künstlichen Geruch aus.

Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegte...

Verdammt... was ist gestern nur passiert? Mein Kopf ist ein riesiges Sieb... Der Gravitationsraum, ... Kakarott ... er rief nach mir ... 

Langsam, schneller als erwartet lichtete sich der Nebel um seine müden Gedanken.

Jetzt weiß ich... Ich war duschen... Hab wahrscheinlich in der Müdigkeit ein falsches Shampoo benutzt...

Mit diesem Gedanken schlüpfte Vegeta aus seinem Bett, tapste nur in Boxershorts zu seinem Schrank und fischte sich einen seiner Kampfanzüge heraus.

Noch bevor er aus der Tür trat um Kakarott zum Frühstück zu folgen, straffte er gewohnt die Schultern und das Lächeln, welches er noch die ganze Zeit allein im Zimmer trug, erstarb auf seinem Gesicht. 

Mit seiner typischen ausdruckslosen Miene schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Das wird noch echte Probleme mit sich bringen Kakarott!

~*~ Ende Teil 13 ~*~

[1] Boar! *sabber* An dieser Stelle sollte man sich wirklich „Luxury –Loaded" anhören! *fastumkippt* Ich weiß jetzt ehrlich nicht wie die Story bis jetzt ohne das Lied wirkt... muss es eh noch mal überarbeiten... doch SOOO... SOOOO GEIL!!! *hüpf* Ich weiß Eigenlob stinkt, doch mit dem Lied, hat es diese gewisse Wirkung. *drop*

Kurzer Textausschnitt: But i'm here, and you're right, and i'm loaded! *lechz*

Oder von „Placebo – Every Me, Every You". Dürfte allen Eiskalte Engel-Kennern bekannt sein ^^.

[2] Kommt uns doch bekannt vor, oder? *grins* Diese Prallellen sind übrigens alle Absicht und nicht ausgelöst, durch meine Einfallslosigkeit! ^^*

[3] Ich hoffe ein jeder kann sich das vorstellen... Wenn Kaka-chan Vegeta ansieht ist der Vollmond irgendwo rechts neben ihm und liegt somit NICHT in seinem Blickfeld...

[4]+[5] Nun... diese beiden Gedankengänge, kamen so spontan wie vieles in der Geschichte, ich hab sie erst beim vorletzten Betalesen dazugefügt und mich erst später gefragt was sie eigentlich bedeuten.

[4] Man könnte meinen Son Goku würde vieles leid tun, also ich lege mich auf keine bestimmte Entschuldigung fest...

[5] und ob mit der Schuldlosen Person... jetzt Vegeta oder er gemeint ist... na ja... 

Mir gefallen solche Zweideutigkeiten, deswegen hab ich sie auch nicht wieder weggetan.

Autor's Note: 

WAHHH!!!!!!!! FÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄRTISCH!!!! *hüpf* Hin und wieder dachte ich wirklich... Menno, jetzt schaffst dus nie und nimmer... *drop* Dann hab ich an ganz liebe Kommentare gedacht und mich doch wieder überwunden! *miteinpaarkaratesprüngendurchdenraumspring* *kleinekämpfernaturist* 

Ich möchte noch gerne etwas zu den Sprüngen am Ende etwas sagen... wer weiß, vielleicht hat es ja ne kleine Verwirrung angestiftet... Nun, falls ja, ich werde sie nicht lösen... erst in späteren Teilen wird sich einiges Klären.

Z.B: Was ist genau passiert, nachdem Goku auf unseren Prinzen zuflog?

Kaka-chan in der CC zum Frühstück?

Vegeta hat sein Saiyajinschwänzchen zurück?

Wann und Wo ist das alles überhaupt passiert?

Und was es überhaupt mit der kleinen Kampfeinstellung auf sich hat....

Erm... das und noch vieles mehr... *flöt* plus Erklärung, wann, warum und wie in den nächsten Folgen von PvD! *bigsmile*

(eigentlich verfluche ich diese Ansager am Ende von Folgen immer... aber jetzt erkenn ich erst wie viel Spaß so was macht! *kicher* Ich weiß was, was ihr nicht wisst! ^u^ *drop*)

bye bye *wink*

*alleliebdrück*

Frozen


	14. just a message

Hey Leuzt!

Killt mich jetzt bitte nicht das kein neuer Teil ansteht! Ich hab auch ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen das ich euch vertrösten muss... aber mein Pc macht mir die Hölle heiß! Anfangs hieß es ja nur er wird von meinem Onkel neu aufgesetzt. (dauer eine Woche, weil er geschäftlich unterwegs is)

Das ging ja noch, auch wenn's eineinhalb Wochen wurden... aber dann hab ich mir nen grauslichen Virus eingefangen, den ich noch immer zum Himmel wünschen kann! 

****

Und hier möchte ich gleich sagen... wer immer in dieser Zeit Mails mit komischen Anhängsel von mir bekommen hat: LÖSCHEN!! Umgehend!

Eine Zeit lang sah es so aus, als würde ich alle meine Dateien und auch PvD von meiner Festplatte verlieren... *erleichteraufseufz* Heute viel mir echt ein Stein vom Herzen, das alles bereinigt wurde.

Naja, nicht alles.... mein Internet ist wegen dem Anschluss an den Router noch immer im A**** jetzt muss ich mit dem Pc meiner Mutter arbeiten und der ist lahm wie eine Schnecke.... nicht mal mit meinem Schreibtempo kommt er mit!

Jetzt lauf ich immer zwischen zwei Pc's hin und her, schreibe bei mir und lade es bei ihrem hoch. *schwitz*

Aber ich dachte mir... wenigstens mal auf eure Kommis antworten. *meinheiligtumknuddl*

Ganz vorne möchte ich mal cristall ne kleine Nachricht hinter lassen. SORRY!!! Ganz großes SORRY!! Ich wollte mich wirklich schon früher melden, aber als ich dann die Zeit und auch ein willige Gerät gefunden hatte, hatte gmx schon deine Mails gelöscht!

Ich hol bald alles nach, denn immerhin sollte man doch Ordnung schaffen.

Und... äh... wenn du dir noch keinen Betaleser geangelt hast... ich bin noch immer dafür zu haben. (so eine panne kommt ganz sicher nieee mehr vor!!!!) ^^**

Ciao, bis bald hoffe ich! *knuddl*

@Nori: Tja, dank dem neu aufsetzten is mein ICQ ja auch futsch! Hoffe du hast noch keine Drohungen losgeschickt! O.o?! Auch bei dir werde ich mich bald möglichst melden, also schau gelegentlich mal ins ICQ *wink* Und noch mal danke für die Aufheiterung... das hab ich nicht vergessen ^_~

@Alex: Verwirrend? *drop* Ich wusste ja ich hab mir zuviel vorgenommen *kicher* Aber das er saiyanisch genug war freut mich sehr! DANKE DANKE! *hüpf* Zwischendurch hab ich selbst über meine kranke Phantasie den Kopf geschüttelt.... und wie ich auf das alles kam, weiß ich bis heute noch nicht....

Trotzdem... die Verwirrung ließ sich wohl nicht vermeiden. *seufz* *nachdenk* Muss wohl ein Betareader her... Mal sehn was sich da machen lässt...

@Kaho: Öh... na gut... obwohl ich mich sicher nicht auf Telefonterror rausreden muss... hab so auch genug Probs mit dem Pc. ^^*** Aber jetzt genug gejammert! 

Eigentlich müsste ich dir allein als Dankeschön schon Vegeta überlassen, aber ich denke da hat jemand ganz entschieden etwas dagegen.... *hinterdieschulterlins* *gokumitdeathglareseh* *sichwundertseitwanngokudaskann*

Äh... na ja, um deine Frage zu beantworten. Kaka-chan leidet deswegen so, damit er sich später umsomehr freuen kann, wenn's ihm besser geht! Ohne die Tiefen im Leben, weiß man die Höhen nicht zu schätzen! *ganzdollnick*

Ne, eigentlich bin ich nebenberuflich Sadistin Sorry! *drop* Nur liebe ich es meine herzallerliebsten Charas leiden zu lassen! ^^**

@Nathaly: Mail ist bei mir gut angekommen (die einzige die ich retten konnte! Nebenbei ^^**) und... öh... ich möchte noch nicht zuviel verquatschen. Mir spucken aber schon genug Ideen rum, die darauf brennen abgetippt zu werden ^_~ (du liegst voll auf meiner Wellenlänge!) Ich werde dich sowieso noch einmal kurz belästigen. Aber warte bitte nicht darauf, es kann wie oben erwähnt noch dauern! Und eines kann ich nach wie vor nicht oft genug sagen, deine Kommis sind unter dem vielen Streß wie Balsam für meine Schreiberlingseele! *sichtheatralischansherzfass* Danke danke danke.... ~ .... *liebdrück*

@Angel Lilli: Keine Sorge ich hab dich und deine Bitte nicht vergessen... Nur bitte hab nachsicht mit mir. Ich kann nix für diesen dummen Virus! 

Danke für dein Kommi! Ich hab mich gefreut was von einer Autorin zu bekommen ^^ Hoffe du liest die Story auch weiterhin!

@L.D.: Kaffe und Plätzchen? MHMM!!! Kami, da bekomm ich Hunger! *drop* Machmal denke ich, ich hab nen Magen wie ein Saiyajin.... Und wenn ich das so lese... könnte man beinahe nen Speiseplan für die Story aufstellen! *lol*

Uhuu... ich könnte mich schämen! Da schaff ich doch wirklich die Lust aufs weiterlesen und dann gibt's nix! *kopfhängenlass* Bööhööööse Frozen! *sichselbstaufdiefingerhaut*

Danke für das Lob! *gleichbravanderstoryweitertipp* *umherflitzt*

@Chibi-belze: *auchfahneschwenk* "CHIBI-BELZE-RULEZ"!!!! *kicher* Die Geschichte mit dem Namen kenn ich aber... egal wie ich mich im Netz nenne... die Leute denke immer was falsches. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch nur daran das ich sonen verqueren Gedankengang hab... *drop* 

Oi, Sorry... *eisbeutelholundaufchibiskopfleg* besser? *smile* Auch wenn's mir um deinen Kopf leid tut... *maldrüberstreichel* ... so freut es mich das die Story eine tiefere Wirkung auf dich hat. Denn ich leide mehr als einmal bei manchen Stories mit und wünsche mir dann immer heimlich das auch mal bei jemandem zu bewirken... Deswegen bin ich dir für das review auch unheimlich dankbar! *tiefverbeug* Arigatou!

Hmm... dein rieview hat mich außerdem dazu gebracht mein Gerüst noch mal zu überdenken, weil ich genauso an dieser (meiner) kleinen Stimme hänge! (und ohne egozentrisch klingen zu wollen... ich find die auch süß! ^__^) Denn eigentlich sollte sie teil für Teil mehr verschwinden umso mehr Geta-sama sich öffnet! Aber ich habe Wege gefunden sie zurück zu holen ^_~

Nochmal danke bye ^^

@Sarano: *mitdemkopfaufdietastaturknall* zhkg .... Schlechtes Gewissen ist wahrlich ne Folter... ^^* Aber es hilft um mich jetzt umso mehr ins Zeug zu legen!

Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin hab ich schon gezweifelt ob es "so" (auf Schulgefühle deut) nachvollziehbar wird. Und dein Kommi zeigt das der Zweifel berechtigt war. Aber ich hab mich, ohne es zu wollen viel mehr auf Vegeta gestürzt als auf Kaka-chan... und deswegen kann ich mich nur so raus reden, das Son Goku eben ein herzensguter Saiyajin ist und für die die ihm wichtig sind, mit ganzem Körper ins heiße Feuer springt! Und Vegeta ist ihm nunmal wichtig. Ach und nebenbei.... Schuld kann eine schwerere Last sein, als viele Denken. Ich sprech da aus Erfahrung!

Dennoch freuts mich riesig das er dir sooo gut gefallen hat ^^ *strahlemännchenmach*

Sooo.... Thats it! Alle Mails mit Ausnahme von der von Nathaly hab ich leider verloren. Gomen nasaii!

Ich könnte mir selbst alle Finger abbeißen, weil sie gelöscht wurden!

Bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen. :

Mein Internet funzt voraussichtlich am Samstag wieder! Bis dahin werde ich im Stillen weiter an der Story schreiben und sie daraufhin nächstes Wochenende posten! Das zieh ich jetzt auf biegen und brechen durch, versprochen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!! *festentschlossenist*

Alles weitere, von Morddrohungen bis zur Wahrmachung eben dieser, überlasse ich euch ^^

Bye bye

Bleibt mir bitte treu!

Frozen


	15. little and big problems

AUF NICHTS IST MEHR VERLASS!

Denkt ihr euch das gerade? Nur nebenbei, ich bin eurer Meinung. Weder auf Autoren noch auf Onkels kann man sich verlassen. *hmpf*

Aber Teil 14 ist trotz allem doch noch fertig geworden und das mit nur 2 Tagen Verspätung. (Freunde von mir sagen immer, wenn ich sage ich komme um 3 Uhr, rechnen sie erst um halb 4 mit mir =.=*** DAS IST SOOO FIES! Ja, ich kann die Wahrheit nicht vertragen ^^*)

Ich quatsch auch nicht länger, sondern lass euch lesen, was wirklich wichtig ist... UND BITTE REVIEWT SCHÖN! ^^

~*~ Pride vs. Desire – Teil 14 ~*~

~ little and big problems ~

(z.d.: kleine und große Probleme)

Vegetas Stiefel machten hallende Klackgeräusche, während er über den türkisfarbenen Linolboden ging. Die Gänge der CC wirkten steril und verlassen, kein Wunder wenn man bedachte wie wenig Personen in diesem riesigen Gebäudekomplex lebten. Nur hin und wieder sah man an den Wänden kleine Bilder hängen. Die wenigstens davon waren von der Familie, viel mehr hingen etliche Präsentationen von den Erfindungen der Capsule Corporation, also von Bulma und ihrem Vater herum. Und nebenbei, Bulma in jeder erdenklichen Lebenslage. Fast schien es so als wäre ihr ganzes Leben hier aufgelistet, oder ihre Eltern hatten nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als ihre Tochter mit dem Fotoapparat zu jagen. Vegeta betrachtete das alles schon gar nicht mehr... Es war alltäglich geworden und die Bilder kannte er ihm Schlaf. Mit der Zeit war alles hier, wie auch der saubere Geruch, in den Hintergrund der Vergessenheit gerückt und so schwer es dem Prinzen auch fiel das zuzugeben, er fühlte sich tatsächlich wie zu Hause. Dennoch half die ganze beschützende Atmosphäre des trauten Heims ihm nicht seine innerliche Anspannung zu vertreiben, die bei jedem Schritt wuchs, der ihn näher zur Küche trug.

Auf seinem Weg beherrschte lediglich der Versuch sich immer wieder selbst einzureden, das er dem jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin ohne Probleme gegenüber treten konnte, seine Gedanken. Der pelzige Schwanz war ihm jedoch keine große Hilfe, da er aufgeregt hin und her pendelte, was seinem Gang, zugegeben, eine entspannte Coolness verliehen hätte, wenn nicht das stetige kleine Zittern gewesen wäre.

Als er die Stiegen zum Erdgeschoss und zur Küche hinabschritt, kreisten seine Gedanken zur letzten Nacht ab, doch dann hörte er drei fröhlich plaudernde Stimmen. Sofort, wie ein Schutzmechanismus, schlang sich sein Schwanz um die Hüfte und blieb dort ruhig liegen. Kurz schmunzelte Vegeta über sich selbst, es war erstaunlich wie verwachsen er mit seiner Maske aus Stärke und Stolz war. Aber im nächsten Moment bog er auch schon um die Ecke und blickte direkt auf den großen Küchentisch um den sein Sohn, dessen Freund und Kakarott in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren. Dieses verstummte nun als der Prinz den Raum betrat.

Selbst wenn das gar nicht möglich war, so hielt jeder den Blickkontakt der anderen fest, schien dabei auf irgendetwas zu warten, dass diese unangenehme Situation etwas entschärfen könnte. Für wenige Sekunden hörte man nur die Kaffeemaschine im Hintergrund vor sich hin brodeln und dem Prinzen stieg der Geruch von frisch gebackenen Brötchen in die Nase. 

Schließlich war es aber er selbst der den ersten erkennbaren Schritt auf eine Bewegung setzte und seine Erstarrung löste, indem er fragend die Augenbraue hob. Ihm war aufgefallen, das die Mienen der Halbblütler langsam von vorsichtig forschende in spöttisch grinsende wechselten.

Was hat ihnen Kakarott erzählt? Wie viel wissen sie?

"Morgen Tou-san!" plapperte dann Trunks los, was die dicke Eisschicht in der Küche zu brechen schien.

"Hallo Vegeta? Na, gut geschlafen?"

Dem ganzen gab der Angesprochene nur ein Knurren zur Antwort und irgendwie konnte er ein gewisses Misstrauen nicht unterdrücken das ihm sagte, Son Goten hätte diese Bemerkung nicht wie üblich freundlich sondern ironisch gemeint.

Dennoch setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung um den Tisch herum und während er an Son Goku vorbei ging suchten seine Augen die des Jüngeren, welche er auch sofort fand. Mit plötzlichem klaren Einverständnis nickten sie sich zur Begrüßung bloß zu und somit fiel eine große Last von Vegetas Schultern.

Na geht doch... War das jetzt so schwer? _Ich wette du hättest lieber mit allen früheren Feinden zusammen gekämpft als den Schritt hier rein zu tun!_ Ach was... _Hihi..._

Alle Saiyajins waren schon wieder mitten ins Essen vertieft, als die Frau des Hauses mit einem breiten Grinsen die Küche betrat. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf das idyllische Familienbild das sich ihr darbot, bis sie bemerkte, das auf diesem Bild ein neues Mitglied erschienen war.

"Hey, Goku-kun! Schön das du da bist. Wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Die Wiedersehensfreude wirkte mehr wie eine typische Floskel unter Freunden, da Bulma direkt auf das Essen zusteuerte und Son Goku ihr auch nur kurz ein liebes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er sich wieder auf das Essen konzentrierte.

Gerade als wieder das Mampfen von Goku, Vegeta und Goten das einzige Geräusche zu werden schien ergriff der Lilahaarige das Wort, welches er an seine Mutter richtete.

"Du Mama... Goku möchte gerne eine Zeit lang hier bleiben. Das ist doch ok für dich, oder?" 

Bulma spitze ihre Ohren und sah ihren Freund aus Kindertagen gespannt an, da weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihre Musterung fiel direkt auf die noch deutlich geröteten Bisspuren an dem Hals Son Gokus. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein liebesvolles Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, weswegen ihrer Antwort jetzt nichts mehr im Wege stand, außer etwas Neugier vielleicht.

"Aber sicher doch. Gefällt es dir etwa nicht mehr im Haus deines Großvaters? Sonst hast du doch immer so gejammert, das du es so vermisst hast dort zu sein."

Innerlich hoffte sie so vielleicht etwas näheres aus dem gerne plaudernden Saiyajin zu bekommen, das ihr Anhaltspunkte auf die derzeitige Situation geben könnte. Doch in ihrer fixierten Konzentration auf den Jüngeren, entfiel ihr und auch allen anderen der verwunderte Blick ihres Geliebten... allen anderen außer Goten.

Son Goku legte jetzt endlich den Löffel weg, mit dem er seine 26 Schüssel Cornflakes geschaufelt hatte und widmete sich der Frage. [1]

"Stimmt, da hast du recht. Nur ich habe mit Vegeta abgesprochen ihm etwas beim dreifachen SuperSaiyajin zu helfen und es ist einfacher wenn ich da gleich hier bin, verstehst du? Selbst wenn ich mit der Momentanen Teleportation schnell hier wäre, ist es so dennoch bequemer."

"Sicher... verstehe."

Kakarott widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, Bulma schlürfte ihren Tee, Trunks vergaß in einem Meer Erdbeerjogurt alles um sich herum, Vegeta aß nur halb soviel wie der andere Saiyajin weil ihn Seitenblicke vom Essen ablenkten und Goten beobachtete noch immer misstrauisch die Vollblutsaiyajins.

Doch nicht nur der jüngste Sohn Gokus grübelte über dies uns jenes, jeder am Tisch hing seinen Gedanken nach und ebenso lag jedem einzelnen hunderte Fragen auf der Zunge, die aber allesamt hinunter geschluckt wurden.

Irgendwann würden sie ja doch die Wahrheit erfahren. Die nagende Unruhe kennzeichnete sich dann irgendwann bei dem gutmütigen Vollblutsaiyajin, dessen ungehorsamer Schwanz sich von der Hüfte löste.

"WAHHH!!!"

Mit dem Löffel gerade im Mund, starrte sie der großgewachsene Saiyajin entgeistert an, als seine Freundin diesen oskarverdächtigen Schrei (für die beste Mordszene) los ließ, vom Stuhl gesprungen war und mit angstverzerrten Gesicht auf Gokus Rücken zeigte. Die beiden Jungs konnten nicht sehen was los war, da sie Gotens Vater direkt Gegenüber saßen und so glotzten auch sie mehr oder weniger dumm aus der Wäsche. Nur Vegeta verstand wieder schneller als erlaubt, was die Frau so erschreckt hatte.

Geräuschvoll knarrte sein Sessel.

"Beruhig dich Bulma und setz dich wieder hin!" Kein Wiederspruch erlaubt!

"Aber... aber... WAHHH!!!!! DU JA AUCH!!"

Ihr Entsetzen war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie der lieben Oma von nebenan, die ängstlich auf einen Stuhl gesprungen war, einen Rockzipfel in der Hand umklammerte und verschreckt soweit als möglich von einer weißen Maus zurückschreckte. 

Die langjährig vergangenen Ereignisse, die mit diesen pelzigen Dingern in Verbindung standen, schienen ihr schwer zugesetzt zu haben.

Demonstrierend peitschte Vegetas Schwanz hinter seinem Rücken, sodass auch die Jüngeren die Situation erfassten.

"Hey! Ihr habt eure Schwänze wieder! Wie geht denn das?" quiekte Goten nun aufgeregt, auch er war aufgesprungen. Aus Erzählungen von Gohan hatte er von den Schwänzen erfahren, doch jetzt mal einen in Natura zu sehen war viel interessanter. Er selbst hatte es immer sehr unfair empfunden nicht wie sein älterer Bruder auch das Zeichen eines Saiyajins bekommen zu haben. Was es aber so schlimmes damit auf sich hatte, dass Bulma so ausrastete, wusste er nicht.

"Jetzt setzt euch endlich!" fuhr sie Vegeta an und sein Sohn und ein Saiyajin mit Löffel im Mund blickten ihn ängstlich an. 

Die Ader an seiner Stirn pochte gefährlich.

Zur Sicherheit des Gebäudes hatte sich Goku Bulma und Trunks seinen Koi geschnappt und auf den Sessel zurück gedrückt. Was bei Bulma ein echtes Problem darstellte, denn diese sträubte sich extrem vom Son Goku auch nur angefasst zu werden. Aber wie hieß es so schön... Gewalt siegt über Verstand. ...

Böse Blicke des Prinzen stachen in die Runde ehe er wieder mit ruhiger Stimme sprach: "Wir wissen selbst nicht wie. Aber ich habe gehört das es Fälle gegeben hat wo der Saiyajinschwanz wieder nachgewachsen ist. Gohan ist eines der besten Beispiele dafür.

Eines steht aber fest, ich behalte meinen! ...Und Kakarott auch!"

Damit setzte sich auch der Ouji zurück an den Tisch, als Zeichen das er keine Wiederworte duldete.

Und während Bulma wieder losschrie, sah auch niemand den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck Gokus, der seinem Prinzen nickend zustimmte. 

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Ihr beide bringt uns damit in größte Gefahr! Meinetwegen darfst du ihn behalten, aber was zum Teufel ist mit Son Goku! Wenn er zum Weraffen transformiert kann ihn niemand aufhalten! Selbst du nicht!"

Bulma war sich sehr wohl im Klaren das sie mit dieser Aussage stark an Vegetas Stolz gekratzt hatte. Er hörte es einfach nicht gerne dem Unterklassenkrieger unterlegen zu sein, selbst wenn es die Wahrheit war.

"Ein Wer- was?" fragten die Halbblutsaiyajin wie aus einem Mund.

Da Bulma und Vegeta sich weiterhin mit Blicken bekriegten, übernahm Kakarott, ohne Löffel im Mund, zu erläutern.

"Weraffe, oder Oozaro. Diese Form des Saiyajin tritt nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen auf. Die wichtigste dürfte wohl der Schwanz sein. Er bewirkt, dass wenn eine starke Konzentration des Lichtes unsere Netzhaut trifft, wir uns in dieses Wesen verwandeln. Dieses bestimmte Lichtverhältnis tritt nur bei Vollmond ein.

Das gefährliche daran ist, das die natürlichen Zerstörungstriebe im Saiyajin geweckt werden und seine eigene Kraft um ein vielfaches verdoppelt wird.

Im Gegensatz zu Vegeta kann ich mich in dieser Form nicht mehr beherrschen und verliere die Kontrolle. ... Sonst noch Fragen?" grinste Son Goku unbeholfen, der seinen Monolog beendet hatte und in die tellergroßen Augen der Jungs sah.

Beide schienen von der alleinigen Vorstellung der Kraft eines Goku-Weraffen wie gelähmt zu sein.

Seufzend lehnte sich der Jüngere Saiyajin zurück und überlegte einen Moment bis er sich in den stillen Kampf zwischen den Ältesten im Raum einmischte.

"Vegeta. Ich möchte ihn ja auch nicht hergeben, aber Bulma hat recht. Wir sind eine zu große Gefahr für den Planeten, wenn nicht das ganze Sonnensystem."

Der Prinz ließ nur ein Knurren hören, ehe er antwortete.

"Dann mach einen Vorschlag wie wir das verhindern können ohne sie zu verlieren." Etwas genervt lehnte sich Vegeta zurück ihn die Lehne und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Das schien nun der Zeitpunkt für Bulma zu sein sich einzuschalten.

"Das Einfachste wird sein, wir zerstören wieder den Mond. Oder machen eure Augen für seinen Anblick blind."

Vier Hände patschten in lauten Karacho unter dem der Tisch krachend zusammen viel auf eben diesen und zwei aufgeregte Stimmen schrieen mitten in die Unterhaltung.

"SIE MÜSSEN DEN VOLLMOND ABER ANSCHAUN KÖNNEN!"

Stille...

In diese Stille hinein merkte alle Anwesenden nur tief irgendwo in ihren Bewusstsein, wie lauter kleine Robotter angesaust kamen und den kaputten Tisch wieder in Ordnung brachten. Bulma hatte im Laufe der Zeit damit leben gelernt diese übermächtigen Wesen zu beherbergen und kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen...

Langsam wurde den Halbsaiyajins klar was sie so eben von sich gegeben hatten und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schlagartig auf Tomate mit Sonnebrand.

Vegeta bedachte sie mit seinem besten Deathglare und Goku glotze die beiden nur mehr als verwirrt an, während er sich fragte was nun der genaue Auslöser für das Bröckeln ihrer Starre war. Entweder die Sorge um ihr eigenes... uhm... Leben, oder das Mitgefühl für ihre Väter... irgendwie war beides beunruhigend... .

Doch dann brach Bulma in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tränen traten ihr dabei in die Augen und als sie vom Stuhl fiel, hielt sie sich prustend die Hände auf den Bauch.

Verwunderte Blicke folgten ihr.

Irgendwann kam sie aber wieder unter der Tischplatte hervor, wobei sie stark nach Luft japste und sich grinsend die Lachtränen wegwischte.

"Okok Jungs, ich hab verstanden. Dann sehe ich nur eine Möglichkeit im Lösen unseres *kleinen* Problems." Anzügliche Blicke flogen in die Runde, sodass alle stark erröteten.

"Die Dragonballs! Wir wünschen uns einfach das die Transformation in eurem Körper blockiert wird. Na zufrieden?"

~*~

"Ich geh schon mal in den GR." Erklärte Vegeta fast beiläufig als er sich vom Frühstückstisch auf dem Weg machen wollte.

Eine starke Hand fasste ihn jedoch noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk. Der Prinz wirbelte herum und funkelte sein Gegenüber böswillig an. Als hätte ihn die Hand verbrannt oder zutiefst verletzt...

Zwar nicht wirklich abgeschreckt aber verstehend ließ Goku los. "Ich halte es nicht für gut im Gravitationsraum zu trainieren. Warte bitte draußen auf mich, ich komm gleich nach, ja? Und dann suchen wir uns einen abgelegenen Trainingsplatz im Freien."

Grummelnd, jedoch ohne Widerworte verließ der Ouji den Raum. 

"Aber Goku..." ,warf Trunks bedenklich ein, als sein Vater schon längst weg war, "...findest du es wirklich gut, wenn ihr draußen trainiert? Immerhin will Tou-san die dreifache Stufe erreichen!"

"Ja." Und der Saiyajin lächelte darauf wie ein weiser alter Mann, der die bedenken seines jungen Schülers verstand. "Ich halte das für Besser." Mehr sagte er nicht und nun schien es Trunks erst recht so einen Gelehrten vor sich zu haben der um vieles erfahrener war als er selbst.

Wie macht er das? Einerseits ist er naiver als ein kleines Kind und andererseits... Als hätte er zwei Gesichter...

Vegetas Sohn hatte noch kleine Zweifel, doch auch diese wurden schnellstmöglich von dem Vollblutsaiyajin vertrieben. "Außerdem bin ich ja da um aufzupassen. Ihr könnt ja an unserer Stelle im Gravitationsraum trainieren...", ein forschender Blick ruhte auf der Jugend, "das hättet ihr auch mal wirklich wieder nötig."

"Son Goku hat recht, geht lieber mal trainieren!" schaltete sich Bulma urplötzlich ein, als wäre sie eben erst zu dem Gespräch dazugestoßen. Die beiden Erwachsenen warfen sich ziemlich auffällige Blicke zu, die den Jüngeren natürlich nicht verborgen blieben.

Goten lehnte sich leicht zu dem Jungen neben sich und flüsterte ihm, die beiden anderen nicht aus den Augen lassend, leise ins Ohr: "Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder will man uns hier ernsthaft loswerden?"

Trunks grinste leicht und flüstere ebenso zischend zurück: "Super kombiniert Koi... Lass uns lieber verduften!"

"Gut, ihr habt recht, wir hauen dann lieber gleich mal ab. Bis später!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Goten und Trunks schneller als man sagen konnte: BUH BOO!

Nun da die beiden letzten am Tisch endlich alleine waren verfinsterte sich der Blick der blauhaarigen Frau noch mal um einiges wobei sie ein dunkles "So." verlauten ließ.

"Bulma bitte..." wollte der Jüngere einwerfen, doch wenn eine Bulma Briefs ihre Meinung los werden wollte, konnte sie auch der stärkste Mann im Universum schwer davon abhalten.

"Kein aber! Was ist da jetzt zwischen dir und Vegeta?" 

Son Goku seufzte einmal und wandte den Blick ab. "Nun es ist schwer zu sagen..." Leider wusste er nicht so recht wo er anfangen sollte... und wie viel er der Blauhaarigen sagen durfte, denn auf keinen Fall wollte er Vegeta in den Rücken fallen und Dinge ausplaudern die der Prinz lieber für sich behalten hätte. Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch und achtete dabei gar nicht darauf, das im Holz kleine Dellen entstanden.

"Die Geschichte mit der Bisswunde kenn ich schon. Nur irgendwas ist hier faul und ich will auf der Stelle wissen was!"

Abermals seufzend lehnte sich der Jüngere in die Lehne und starrte nachdenklich zur weißen Decke, in seinem Blick lag etwas Trauriges, Verzweifeltes.

"Faul ist hier wahrscheinlich, dass ich Vegeta nicht liebe..."

"WIE BITTE!? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren was du ihm damit antust?" Bulma ballte wütend ihre Hand zur Faust. Sie hatte Vegeta nicht aufgegeben um ihm wehtun zu lassen!

"Ich weiß das er mich liebt Bluma! Und jetzt lass mich ausreden bevor du mir noch einmal ins Wort fällst!"

Etwas verwundert schnappte die Leiterin der CC nach Luft, nachdem sich ihr Freund mit solch entschlossenen Blick zu ihr gewandt hatte. Dann schloss sie zögernd den Mund und wartete ab.

Auch Goku konnte sich nun noch einmal entspannen bevor er erklären konnte und irgendwie tat es verdammt gut endlich über dieses *große* Problem reden zu können.

Nachdenklich faltete er seine kräftigen Hände und starrte nach den richtigen Worten suchend darauf.

"Gut. Vegeta ist für mich die wichtigste Person auf diesem Planeten, wohl auch die wichtigste im gesamten Universum. Durch diese Verbindung fühle ich mich ihm näher als jemals zuvor und ich will bei ihm bleiben! Aber es ist keine Liebe."

Bulma versuchte unterdessen irgendwas in der Mimik ihres Freundes zu finden was ihr half das Ganze zu verstehen, doch leider ohne Erfolg, was dazu führte das sie wie selten in ihrem Leben keine Antwort parat hatte...

Son Goku blickte leicht zu ihr und interpretierte ihr Schweigen richtig: "..Du verstehst es nicht oder?"

Und Bulma tat es plötzlich leid das sie den Jüngeren zu Beginn des Gespräches zu angefahren hatte. Es ist für sie beide nicht einfach...

Entschuldigend schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein... nicht wirklich. Jemand der dir so wichtig ist, mit dem du immer zusammen sein willst, ... woher willst du wissen das es keine Liebe ist?" 

Egal wie intelligent sie war, diese Situation wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf... machten sich die beiden letzten Saiyajins das alles etwa absichtlich schwer? 

Das ganze nochmals systematisch durchgehend und doch zu keinem Ergebnis kommend, verschränkte sie mit in Falten gezogener Stirn ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Ihr alter Freund hatte sie still beobachtet und kam nun zu dem Entschluss das er ihr helfen wollte zu verstehen...

Langsam rutschte er auf seinem Sessel näher zu ihr. Die Beine des Stuhls gaben ein merkwürdiges Quietschgeräusch von sich. Und zu guter Letzt legte er einen starken Arm um ihre Schultern der sie näher zu sich zog. Mit dieser Aktion riss er Bulma aus ihren Gedanken und jene starrte ihn nun entgeistert an. Seine schwarzen Augen kamen den ihren unweigerlich immer näher und irgendwie konnte sie nicht vermeiden das ihr warm wurde und sich ihre Wangen leicht röteten. WAS?! Seine männliche Hand übte einen sanften Druck auf sie aus und schickte kleine Wärmestöße in ihren Körper. Seine andere Hand umfing nun ihren kleinen Körper legte sich ebenso wärmend auf ihre Arme und brachte ihren Kopf damit dazu, an sich hinunter zu blicken. Sie kam sich fast schon vor wie ein verschrecktes Reh...

Und dann fühlte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihrer Wange.

Doch der Moment war schneller vorbei als er gekommen war und Son Goku wich von ihr zurück aber nur so weit, dass er seine Hand von ihren Armen nahm und mehr abstand zwischen ihre Körper brachte.

Wieder sah sie ihm in die Augen die ihre fragend anblickten. "Goku..." flüsterte sie heißer...

"Und was hast du gefühlt?" Seine Stimme klang völlig normal und gefasst und dennoch brachte sie sein leichter Atem etwas aus dem Konzept.

"Ich..." begann sie.

"Sei ehrlich..."

Und damit begriff sie endlich was ihr Freund versucht hatte ihr damit zu zeigen.

"Es war schön. Es..."

"Es ist aber keine Liebe... Genau." Vollendete Son Goku ihren Satz, hielt sie dabei immer noch minimal fest. Bulma seufzte leicht. Wie trügerisch körperliche Nähe doch sein kann...

"Wenn du mit mir jetzt das selbe erleben würdest, was ich schon mit Vegeta durchgestanden habe... und dazu noch diese Bindung. Ich... es ist einfach unglaublich." Die Frau konnte sehen wie die Augen ihres Gegenübers regelrecht aufleuchteten vor stiller Begeisterung. Und dann senkten sich die nachtschwarzen Opale, als träumten sie von dem wichtigsten Tagtraum, der ein Lächeln, welches sogleich liebevoll und gleichzeitig traurig war, auf sein Gesicht zauberte. 

"Es ist als wäre er immer ein Teil von mir. Ich spüre seine Präsenz immer und überall. Manchmal kann ich sogar seine Gefühle mitfühlen. Er ist mehr als der beste Freund und weniger als die große Liebe. Aber das, was immer er ist... möchte ich nicht verlieren."

Und Bulma verstand.

Ruhig lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, in der unmöglichen Hoffnung auch etwas von diesem kleinen Wunder das die Saiyajins teilten abzubekommen.

"Tu ihm nicht weh..." flüsterte sie nur kurz um sicher zu gehen es wenigstens gesagt zu haben. Wie die Antwort die noch folgen würde, drückte seine Hand sanft ihre Schulter und bekräftigte nur seine Worte: "Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit er das bekommt was er will. Vegeta soll auch mal glücklich sein. Und wenn ich nun mal der jenige bin, den er will... dann, bei Kami soll er mich bekommen!"

Eine weile herrschte Stille in der Küche, bis plötzlich ein tiefes Räuspern durch die Stille hallte.

Beide Köpfe derer am Tisch Sitzenden fuhren Richtung Tür. "Vegeta..." murmelte die Blauhaarige etwas verdattert, den Mann in der Tür an, welcher sie mit fragenden Blicken musterte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher leicht falsch zu verstehenden Situation sie sich mit dem Jüngeren befand, der noch immer einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und ihre Hände hielt. Doch in dem Moment wo sie, sie zurück ziehen wollte, war der Saiyajin auch schon aufgestanden.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich.

"Willst du mich etwa ewig warten lassen Kakarott?" Vegeta wie immer in seiner typischen Abwehrhaltung, den verschränkten Armen.

Fragend sah Bulma von einem zum anderen und für sie schien es so, als wäre sie plötzlich Luft für die beiden, oder zumindest war sie nicht so wichtig wie der andere Saiyajin. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie Son Goku sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend, grinsend auf den Prinzen zu trat. 

"Tut mir leid Vegeta! Wir können auch schon los."

"Pah! Geht doch..." murrte er nur noch und verschwand ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu der am Tischsitzenden.

Selbst Son Goku folgte, brav wie ein Hündchen, ohne ein Wort.

Wie von weitem hörte sie die letzten beiden Vollblutsaiyajin und erkannte ein Stückchen der Vertrautheit, welche durch die letzten Ereignisse, die sie nur halb verstand, wirklich aus den beiden Weltenrettern gemacht hatten.

"Ach Vegeta! Jetzt komm... sei bitte nicht sauer!"

"Ich hab volle zehn Minuten auf dich gewartet Baka!"

"Echt? Das waren nur zehn Minuten?"

"GRRR...."

"Tschuldigung. Ehrlich! Beruhig dich doch! Was hältst du von nem schönen Kampf in den Bergen? Oder auf ner großen Wiese? Ich kenn da auch noch eine schöne Insel im Südparzific!"

Bulma erhob sich und beschloss für den nächsten Tag, den Dragonradar aus irgendeiner Kiste in ihrem riesigen Labor heraus zu kramen.

Ich kann nur hoffen Shen Long wird den Wunsch auch erfüllen. Manchmal zickt der alte Drache schon ganz schön rum...

Kaum das sie nachdenklich die Küche verlassen hatte, waren nur noch die merkwürdigen Geräusche zu hören, die immer dann entstanden, wenn das Ki frei gelassen wurde und sich jemand aus eigener Kraft in die Lüfte erhob. ...

~*~

Son Goku streckte sich genüsslich in der Sonne und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Heute ist ein schöner Tag um die Dragonballs zu suchen... Kami es ist schon ewig lange her, seit der letzten Suche...

Vegeta stand etwa 2m neben ihm und beäugte misstrauisch, wie Goten eine kleine Ki-Ball-Vorstellung für Bra gab. Das kleine Mädchen, welches ihrer Mutter so ähnlich sah lachte hell und freundlich, während der Schwarzhaarige mit den leuchtenden Energiebällen jonglierte und hin und wieder *versehentlich* einen davon auf Trunks Hintern abfeuerte und ihm freche Grinser zuwarf.

Wie gerne wäre der Prinz Son Goten dafür an den Hals gesprungen, immerhin war das viel zu gefährlich für seine kleine Prinzessin. Das der Bruder der kleinen Prinzessin in etwa die selben Gedanken hatte, konnte man nur an dem genauso grimmigen Blick erkennen.

Schließlich ließ der jüngste Sohn Gokus die 5 übrigens Bälle in einem Mini-Feuerwerk verpuffen, kassierte eine begeisterte Umarmung von Bra, welche gleich in seinen Armen blieb und fragte dann seinen Vater: "Paps? Dürfen Trunks und ich mit?"

Der Angesprochene legte überlegend den Kopf schief, als plötzlich die Leiterin der CC. Durch die Tür ins Freie schritt.

"Kommt her Jungs! Ich hab sie!" verkündete sie laut.

Bra hüpfte aus Gotens Armen und ließ somit den beiden Halbblutsaiyajins die Möglichkeit über gewisse Pläne zu tuscheln.

"Ich habe gestern noch schnell einen gebastelt. Wenn ihr getrennt sucht geht es sicherlich schneller und ich kann wieder beruhigt schlafen." Meinte sie grinsend und warf ihrem alten Freund den ersten zu. Der Wurf kam für diesen so überraschend, das er ihn etwas unbeholfen mit beiden Händen aus der Luft fing. Sein Artgenosse hingegen sah das Fluggeschoss schon auf sich zu kommen und fischte das runde Gerät lässig mit einer aus der Luft.

"Wie die Dinger funktionieren wisst ihr ja hoffentlich noch. Also dann... Viel Glück!" und somit verschwand Bulma, die von sich selbst sagte, sie wäre zu alt für solche *Flugreisen*, mit ihrer Tochter im Gebäude.

Gerade als Vegeta es Goku gleichtun wollte auf den Kopf zu drücken, erschallte es fröhlich neben ihm. "Ok. Ich geh dann mit Vegeta!" rief Goten und hatte sich prompt den Radar aus den Händen des Prinzen stibitzt. So schnell konnte der Älteste gar nicht schauen, da hatte der vorlaute Bengel schon auf den Knopf gedrückt und zeigte nun seiner Sache sicher in Richtung Westen. "Wir müssen da lang." Meinte er selbst sicher und schien keine Angst davor zu haben ihm würde *jemand* ein Final-Flash um die Ohren jagen.

Son Goku und Trunks betrachteten es eine Weile und waren erstaunt darüber, was für einen Ton sich der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich gegenüber dem Ouji erlaubte. Dennoch fragten sich beide insgeheim was Son Goten für Gründe hatte mit Vegeta los zu ziehen und nicht mit einem selbst... 

Kakarott überlegte noch einen Moment ehe er zu Trunks gewandt fragte: "Gut, dann man los. Kommst du Trunks?" Der Lilahaarige warf ihm dafür einen verwirrten Blick zu, gab dann aber klein bei. "Äh, ja!"

Irgendwo aus der Luft tönte dann ein: "HEY KOI!" Es war Goten und hinter ihm ein mürrisch dreinblickender Vegeta, der es wohl hingenommen hatte das sich das "Halbblut" in diese Sache einmischte. Die am Boden Stehenden wandten ihren Blick nach oben, als Gokus Jüngster auch schon weiter brüllte: "Wer am Ende mehr Dragonball's hat, ja?!"

Auf Trunks fragendem Gesichtsausdruck entstand schließlich ein Lächeln als er nickte und Goten mit Vegeta im Schlepptau am Horizont verschwanden.

Na hoffentlich geht das gut... Tou-san sah nicht gerade begeistert aus und Goten nimmt sich kein Blatt vor den Mund...

"Und? Wo geht's als erstes hin?"

"Ich würde mal sagen du hältst dich an mir fest und ich übernehme das ja?" grinste ihn der großgewachsene Saiyajin an und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Aber ich dachte du kannst dich nur zu Energien teleportieren die du wahrnehmen kannst?" fragte der Jüngere [2] als er nach der angebotenen Hand griff.

"Kann ich auch nur, aber ich kann uns den Weg etwas verkürzen..."

Und wo vorher noch ein Son Goku und ein Trunks standen, war jetzt nur noch Luft.

~*~

Ähnlich wie sein Vater schloss Son Goten genießerisch die Augen und ließ den Wind durch seine Haare gleiten. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Na also... hat doch alles wie nach Plan geklappt und wie dumm Trunks aus der Wäsche gekuckt hat... Für manche Momente brauchte man echt immer ne Kamera!

"Vegeta? Weißt du eigentlich warum ich mit dir mit wollte?" Das war eigentlich eine rein rhetorische Frage, denn woher sollte der Ouji das auch wissen? Aber immerhin hatte er ein Gespräch in die richtige Richtung angefangen...

"Hnn..." gab Vegeta aber nur als Antwort, doch davon ließ sich der Jüngere nicht beeindrucken und plapperte weiter.

"Weil ich dich echt verstehen kann!"

Zwar zog Vegeta die Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe, aber das sah Goten nicht, der sich in der Luft relaxed auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und dabei die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Sein Blick ging ins Leere als er weiter erzählte.

"Manchmal denke ich, ich werde Trunks nie besiegen. Dabei wünsche ich mir nur für ein einziges mal der Stärkere zu sein. Wo ich doch seit unserer Kindheit nichts anderes bin, als der Schwächere..." er seufzte. "Mir wäre alles egal! Nur einmal will ich noch stehen, wenn er am Boden liegt und sagt dass er aufgibt..."

...

"Warum erzählst du mir das alles?" fragte der Prinz, ohne es zu schaffen den gelangweilten Ton in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Da drehte Son Goten sich im Flug zu ihm und lächelte freundlich. "Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt, weil du mich verstehen kannst!"

"..." Vegeta knurrte nur und wandte sich ab, als neben ihm Gotens Energie schlagartig explodierte.

"So! Und was hältst du davon, wenn wir das etwas beschleunigen, immerhin will ich gewinnen!"

Erstmals an diesem Tag schaffte es Vegeta fies zu Grinsen, so wie er es immer vor einem verlockenden Kampf tat und hielt seine Hand dem Jüngeren hin. Dieser grinste zurück und reichte dem Prinzen den Radar, als auch dessen Ki sich in den goldenen Haaren bemerkbar machte und beide mit einem Affenzahn über die Erde hin weg schossen.

~*~

Als sich Son Goku und Trunks wieder materialisierten konnten sie nicht anders als verwundert aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Vor ihnen zeigte sich zwar ein typisches Bild, aber es war eben immer wieder befremdend. Trunks hielt sich mit leicht verzogener Miene die Ohren zu und beobachtete dennoch sehr interessiert wie Großmeister Muten Roshi von einer blonden Lunch, mit ihrer Lieblings M-16 quer über die kleine Insel gejagt wurde.

"Erm... Herr der Schildkröten?" versuchte sich der Schüler kleinlaut bei seinem Meister bemerkbar zu machen. Dieser wich aber geschickt nur den Kugeln aus und achtete mehr auf seine Verfolgerin, deren Brüste verführerisch auf und ab wippten.

Son Goku seufzte kleinlaut, da ihm die speziellen Hobbies des alten Zausels aber noch bestens in Erinnerungen lagen wusste er perfekt mit der Situation umzugehen. ...

Gelangweilt marschierte er in das Kame-Haus und kehrte wenige Sekunden wieder zurück. Missmutig stellte er sich in die Schusslinie und kramte hinter seinem Rücken. Als der alte Mann auch schon angerannt kam zog er blitzschnell eines der *Heftchen* hinter dem Rücken hervor und drückte Muten Roshi direkt Seite 52 der neuen "Nackt-Bademoden" ins Gesicht. Wie ein sabbernder Hund neben seinem Hundeknochen umklammerte auch der Perversling sofort das wertvolle Stückpapier und merkte nicht mal wie er von Son Goku lässig auf die Schulter gehoben wurde, nur um Lunch direkt in das Gewehr zu greifen und es mit einer kleinen Bewegung der Hand in einen Minimetallwürfel verwandelte.

Die Blondhaarige funkelte ihn böswillig an und war gerade dabei wie Lara Croft persönlich eine neue Schusswaffe an ihrem Oberschenkel zu entsichern, als sich Son Goku nur räusperte.

"Bitte Lunch. Ich bin doch gleich wieder weg... Außerdem wäre es doch sicherlich schade wenn so wichtige Informationen, wie etwa der derzeitige Aufenthaltsort von Tenchinhan verloren gingen, oder?"

Tatsächlich steckte Lunch die Waffen wieder zurück und Muten Roshi sabberte und blutete seinem ehemaligen Schüler derweilen den Rücken voll.

"Wir brauchen die Dragonballs!" erinnerte Trunks an den Grund ihres Auftauchens, der noch immer ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen trug.

Son Goku hat die beiden definitiv im Griff...

Kakarott setzte den paralysierten Herr der Schildkröten auf den Boden und als er sich angeekelt seinen Rücken besah, beschloss er später mal bei Piccolo vorbei zu schauen und sich einen neuen Kampfanzug zaubern zu lassen... 

"So wie ich den Lustmolch kenne wird er ihn zwischen der Unterwäsche vergraben haben..." gab die brutale Frau zur Auskunft. Ihr Gegenüber nickte nur verstehend und verschwand abermals in dem rosa Häuschen um später triumphierend mit der Kugel mit den 3 Sternen wieder aufzutauchen.

"Lass uns verschwinden Goku-kun. Am Radar steht das in einiger Entfernung Süd-westlicher Richtung ein Dragonball nach Norden unterwegs ist."

Tou-san und Goten sind ja fix unterwegs...

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß auch schon wo wir als nächstes hin müssen!" meinte Son Goku der lächelnd auf ihn zutrat.

"MOOOOOOMENT!! SCHÖN HIER GEBLIEBEN! Ich will erst noch wissen wo sich Tenshinhan befindet!"

Beide Saiyajins hörten nur das Klicken als Lunch eine neue M-16 entsicherte und direkt auf sie zielte. Der Ältere der beiden sweetdropte nur entschuldigend und fischte so unauffällig wie möglich nach Trunks' Hand.

"Sorry Lunch, aber wir haben es eilig. Du wirst ihn schon noch alleine finden!"

Ich hab ihr ja nicht versprochen Tenshinhan zu verpetzen...

Ihre Schüsse trafen nur noch ins Leere.

...

Als die beiden das nächste Mal an einem Ort auftauchten, musste sich Trunks erstmals orientieren. Bald erkannte er aber das er sich über einem beeindruckenden Stadion befand und erriet schnell wessen Aura der andere benutzt hatte.

"Sag jetzt nicht das jeder der Z-Kämpfer einen Dragonball hat? So haben wir doch schon so gut wie gewonnen!"

"Nein. Yamchu ist nur zufällig in der Nähe von einem. Siehst du? Das Maskottchen der gegnerischen Mannschaft hat ihn!" Meinte der Angesprochene grinsend und zeigte hinunter auf den grünen Rasen. Der Sohn des Prinzen sah gespannt nach unten, aber so sehr er seine Augen auch anstrengte, konnte er aus dieser Entfernung die orangefarbene Kugel nicht ausmachen. Schließlich schob er es darauf, das die Sinne der Vollblutsaiyajins viel besser ausgebildet waren und folgte eben diesem auf dem Senkrechtflug nach unten.

"WAHH!!! SEHT IHR DAS! DIE KÖNNEN FLIEGEN!"

Die Menge im Stadium tobte.

Beide standen nun mitten auf dem grünen künstlichen Rasen und während der Ältere sich suchend umsah, konnte Trunks die aufsteigende Peinlichkeit nicht unterdrücken, da sie in Großformat auf der Anzeigetafel gezeigt wurden.

Sofort war Yamchu bei ihnen und fauchte wütend: "Was macht ihr hier? Wir sind gerade dabei zu gewinnen!"

"Beruhig dich mal, wir suchen nur einen Dragonball." Beschwichtige der Saiyajin.

Jetzt wurde der Baseballspieler hellhörig...

"Oh, das ist gut! Er ist der Glückbringer der Green Muffins [3]. Baseballspieler sind irre abergläubisch. Wenn zwei Typen die fliegen können ihr Maskottchen beklauen, haben wir das Spiel so gut wie in der Tasche!"

So kamen sie auch in den Besitz des Dragonballs mit den 7 Sternen und Yamchu gewann mit seiner Mannschaft hochhaus gegen eine zutiefst aufgelösten Baseballspieler.

~*~

Unterdessen bei Vegeta und Son Goten: 

Goten rümpfte launisch die Nase, während er an seinem angekokelten Kampfanzug herumzupfte. "Also ehrlich! Ein Dragonball im Schlund eines Vulkans war wirklich nicht nötig!" berschwerte man sich lautstark.

"Was meckerst du hier so rum. Den Vulkan gibt's jetzt eh nicht mehr und den Dragonball von ChiChi zu holen war weitaus schlimmer!" meinte Vegeta daraufhin fies grinsend. Dennoch bekam er noch immer eine Gänsehaut davon, wenn er daran dachte wie die Ex-Frau Kakarotts getobt und gewütet hatte, als sie begriff das ihr "kleines Baby", alias Son Goten mit einem "blutrünstigen Mörder", in der Hauptrolle Vegeta, umherzog. Zudem knurrte er hin und wieder böse, in Gedanken bei den Beschimpfungen die die Schwarzhaarige dem Jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin an den Hals gewünscht hatte, weil er das zugelassen hatte.

Pah! Er kann froh sein das er sie los ist! _So wie du nicht wahr? ..._

"Nun, Mama war schon immer ein fall für sich." Grinste nun Goten ihn von der Seite an, seinen Kampfanzug wohl vergessen und erkundigte sich weiter: "Wo ist denn der nächste?"

Nachdenklich sah der Ouji auf das Gerät in seinen Händen.

"Gleich da vorne in dem Dorf. Aber es wird eng. Kakarott und Trunks haben eben ihren dritten gefunden."

~*~

"Son Goku! Ich hab ihn!" rief Trunks fröhlich und streckte seine mit Sand verdreckte Hand, in ihr der Dragonball in die Höhe.

Lächelnd wischte sich der Ältere den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Na endlich! So eine Wüste umzubuddeln macht wirklich keinen Spaß."

Mit sich zufrieden, aber unheimlich durstig kam der Lilahaarige auf ihn zu und steckte die Kugel in die für ihn vorgesehene Tasche.

"Du... sag mal… du kommst so schnell von einem Z-Kämpfer zum nächsten... Und trotzdem lässt du dich kaum blicken."

Trunks konnte kaum verhindern etwas vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Immerhin hatte er schon oft die Wutausbrüche seiner Mutter erleben müssen, weil ihr alter Freund nicht zu ihrem Barbecue erschienen war. Zudem hatte er dann auch meist als Prügelstock für seinen Vater herhalten müssen, der eigentlich geplant hatte sich mit dem jüngeren Saiyajin einen Kampf zu liefern... 

"Für jeden von uns gibt es etwas was uns am wichtigsten ist. Auch wichtiger als ein Freund. Was aber noch wichtiger ist, als das, ist zu wissen, dass alle Freunde an deiner Seite sind, wenn's hart auf hart kommt.

Man muss sich nicht oft sehen, um zu wissen auf wen man sich verlassen kann."

~*~

Schließlich hatten beide Gruppen jeweils drei Dragonballs eingesammelt und Vegeta sah grübelnd auf das grüne Netzgitter, als er in der Luft stoppte. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick darauf und zögerte dann nicht mehr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliegen.

Hinter ihm erinnerte ihn der Sohn seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes schreiend, dass es eigentlich in die andere Richtung ginge. Deswegen stoppte Vegeta noch mal und wandte sich genervt zu dem Halbblutsaiyajin um.

Knurrend erklärte er: "Kakarott und Trunks haben vielleicht niemanden mehr um sich schneller dort hin zu teleportieren, aber trotzdem sind sie auf dem Flugweg schneller als wir."

"Und was willst du dagegen machen?" Son Goten verschränkte beinahe so wie er selbst es immer tat die Arme vor der Brust, bevor er ironisch und etwas dümmlich vermutete: "Dich durch die Erde buddln?"

Vegeta verdrehte nur seufzend die Augen.

"Kami, wie der Vater..."

"Hey! Das hab ich gehört!"

"Meinetwegen... aber mit streiten gewinnen wir auch nicht!" 

Son Goten stutzte und sah mit der goldenen Mähne dabei wirklich fast so wie sein Vater aus. Merkwürdig das er das plötzlich so ernst nimmt... ich dachte das wäre für ihn nur ein dummes Kinderspiel. Oder will er mir vielleicht helfen?

Plötzlich aber hatte der kleine einen Geistesblitz!

"Moment... was hast du eben gesagt? Kami? Das ist es! Wir fliegen zu Dende!"

Der Saiyajin no Ouji nickte anerkennend. "Kompliment Kleiner... Kakarott wäre das nicht so schnell drauf gekommen!"

Beide Goldmähnen grinsten sich fies an und flogen dann mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu Gottes Palast.

~*~

Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einem anderen Ort:

"Hey, Goku! Warum bleibst du stehen? Wir sind doch gleich da!"

"Vegeta und Son Goten haben die Richtung gewechselt." Er zog seine Augenbrauen überlegend zusammen, ihm war die Konzentration deutlich abzulesen.

"Warum? Und Wohin?" Der Junge war ehrlich verwirrt. Sein Koi würde doch nicht einfach aufgegeben haben, oder? Nein. Unmöglich. Und eine andere Abkürzung zu dem Dragonball viel ihm pertu nicht ein. Wie denn auch? So konnten sich schwer durch die Erde durch graben. Sein Vater würde entschieden etwas dagegen haben, es wäre unter seiner Würde.

Fragend musterte er den anderen Saiyajin, jener fing urplötzlich breit zu grinsen an und grinste Trunks auch weiterhin an, als er folgende Worte sprach: "Sorry Trunks, aber wies aussieht haben wir verloren."

"Was?!" Wie kann er da so ruhig bleiben?! "Warum?" fuhr er den Älteren in heller Aufruhr an.

Son Goku hingegen behielt alle Ruhe bei sich und erklärte brav, dabei sah er in die Richtung in die sein Sohn und der Vater des Jungen neben ihm unterwegs waren. "Die beiden sind auf dem Weg zu Gott. Sie wussten, dass wir schneller beim letzten Dragonball sind. Wahrscheinlich soll ihnen Dende etwas unter die Arme greifen."

Sofort war Trunks neben ihm, seine blauen Augen funkelten aufgeregt.

"Dann telepotier uns hin! So können wir es trotzdem noch schaffen."

Son Goku sah ihn einen Moment an, als wäre er aus der Klapsmühle entflohen, ehe er entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. So unfair spiele ich nicht. Gibs doch zu Trunks, obwohl wir uns quer über die Erde teleportiert haben, waren sie fast gleich schnell. Sie haben es verdient."

Der Angesprochene seufzte leicht gequält. Nun, dann haben wir wohl verloren. Aber ich sehe Goku-kun jetzt mit anderen Augen. Und irgendwie... freue ich mich auch für Goten...

"Gut." Meinte Trunks dann auch wenn noch etwas Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwang, ein Saiyajin auch wenn es nur ein Halber war, verlor eben niemals gerne eine Herausforderung. Schließlich hob er aber lächelnd den Kopf und sagte: "Dann lass uns wenigstens gleich zu ihnen fliegen und die drei Kugeln abgeben."

Beide schmunzelten und flogen los.

~*~

Nach einer Weile sprach Goten den Gedanken aus, mit dem der Saiyajin no Ouji schon lange abgeschlossen hatte. 

"Vegeta... sie haben augegeben." Murmelte man, nachdem bemerkt wurde, dass sich beide Ki-Signaturen in ihre Richtung bewegten und nicht mehr der letzten heiligen Kugel nachhetzten. Die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus war, dass er nun doch mit Vegeta gewonnen hatte, selbst wenn er zuletzt ziemlich daran gezweifelt hatte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung umfing ihn warm. Ich habe Trunks geschlagen! Ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Danke Vegeta! Vielen Dank!

"Nein. Kakarott spielt nur fair." Erklärte der Vater seines Kois in seiner rauen Stimme.

Der Jüngere hmpfte einmal resignierend.

"Also wenn du mich fragst... die Momentane Teleportation zu benutzen war nicht fair."

Da wandte sich der Prinz im Flug zu ihm um und seine Augen funkelten triumphal auf, die Kampflust spiegelte sich mehr wie alles andere darin wieder. Die selbe Begeisterung hatte Son Goten bis jetzt nur bei seinem Vater gesehen. Es war merkwürdig, aber damals hatte er das nicht wirklich verstanden, wie jemanden so etwas in die Sphären der Euphorie versetzten konnte... aber jetzt... Jetzt fühlte er sich mehr denn je wie ein Saiyajin.

"Wieso? Ich mag Herausforderungen..." Ein letztes Mal flammte noch ihr Ki um beide Körper auf, nachdem sie sich wissend und lächelnd zugenickt hatten. [4]

Vegeta ist wirklich in Ordnung. Paps kann sich glücklich schätzen... 

Auf ihrem Weg zum Quitten Turm nistete sich plötzlich ein Warmes Gefühl in Vegetas Brust ein, doch er drosselte sein Tempo nicht, immerhin waren ihm diese Merkmale mittlerweile bekannt.

__

~Gratulation Vegeta~

Der Ouji lächelte den Mini-Goku nahe seinem Herzen warm an und war froh das jener es nicht sehen konnte. Obwohl... vielleicht spürte er ja gerade seine Zufriedenheit?

~Gratulier deinem Sohn. Er hat mir wieder ein paar wichtige Dinge vor Augen gehalten~

~Achja?~

~Ja~

~Und noch was...~

~Was Vegeta?~

~Morgen fängt das Training richtig an Kakarott! Verstanden?~

Dann konnte er Son Goku förmlich lachen hören, oder eher fühlen, denn sein Herz füllte sich leicht mit dessen Fröhlichkeit und ein breites Grinsen, war aus der melodischen Echo-Stumme, die die Gedanken des Jüngeren darstellte deutlich heraus zu hören.

~Klar verstanden!~ 

~*~ Ende Teil 14 ~*~

[1] Ich weiß sie würden eigentlich ganz anderes Zeugs essen, aber ich hab mir einfach ein typisch amerikanisches Frühstück vorgestellt. Außerdem finde ich kommt bessere Morgenstimmung auf...

[2] Kami, tut das gut einmal nicht Goku als "Den Jüngeren" betiteln zu müssen...

Bei Vegeta kann ich machen was ich will, nicht mal Gott ist älter als er... *drop*

[3] Ich entschuldige mich zu tiefst für diesen Namen, aber am Sonntag hat meine Sis aus irgendeinem Sackerl eben so ein "Ding" gefischt. *buärks*

[4] Okok... mag sein das ich es nun endlich geschafft habe Vegeta total OOC hinzubekommen, aber ich hab in letzter Zeit ein Paar Vegeta x Goten gelesen, möglicherweise hat das hier auf die Story abgefärbt. *Goku-stylegrins*

Nur keine Angst, ich bleib Vegoku treu! Sind eben doch meine Lieblinge ^__^

Autor's Note:

Der Teil war langweilig. Punkt. Nur ich hatte doch ne Menge Spaß dabei wieder in die kleine Dragonball-Athmosphäre zu schlüpfen. Und das nächste mal geht's wieder mehr um Vegeta-sama und Kaka-chan.

Auftritt Shen Long, zickt er oder zickt er nicht?

Und natürlich das von Geta angekündigte Training, jetzt geht's los!!! *karatesprung* *umböckl* UWÄÄH!!


	16. Is it a nightmare?

Hallöchen! ^^

Jaaaahhhh! *drop* Mich gibt es auch noch... Irgendwo da draußen in einer grausamen Welt voller Schulen. *seufz*

Ich habe es wirklich fertig gebracht einen neuen Teil auf die Beine zu stellen. Und ich muss schon sagen... ich hab selten so viel verändert, nur um es dann eh wieder umzuschreiben wie an diesem Teil.

Bevor ich aber zum wichtigen, wie Kommis komme... *räusper*

*sing* First of all, i have to say... *träller* : (Kami, der Song is echt schön!! Little Werbung: Der österreichische Sieger von Starmania... aber das nur am Rande. Ich bin ja nicht der Fan von solchen Fernsehcastings... aber bitte!*schulterzuck* Jedem das seine...)

Kami was hab ich denn da nur angerichtet?! O.o ....

Der letzte Teil, hat wohl für ein paar kleine Unstimmigkeit unter den Lesern gesorgt....

Hey, nur mal um eins klar zu stellen... Kaka-chan hat *nicht*, ich wiederhole, NICHT, geplaudert! (Warum sollte er bei Bulma sorgfältig nach den richtigen Worten suchen und ihr schlussendlich nichts sagen, wenn er zuvor seinem Sohn und dessen Koi schon alles aufgetischt hat?!)

Aber Goten und Trunks sind nicht dumm... und das was zwischen ihren Vätern läuft finden sie natürlich amüsant.

Dann wäre noch die Sache zu klären, dass Son Goku seinen Prinzen nicht liebt. Wo liegt das Problem? Ich meine das vollkommen ernst... 

In jeder 2 Vegoku, mindestens, geht es doch darum wie sie zusammen kommen, bzw. sich ineinander verlieben und in dieser hier wird es nicht anders sein.

Etwa schon vergessen... Happy End! ^_~

Kakarott ist eben ne ehrliche Haut und er würde keine Liebe vortäuschen wo keine ist. Und wer von uns hat es noch nicht erlebt das dir jemand seine Liebe gestanden hat und du sie nicht erwidern konntest?

Liebe kann man nicht erzwingen... aber man kann sie lernen. 

Und um das geht es hier *smile* *verbeug* Danke fürs Zuhörn ^^

In diesem Teil gibt's auch ein kleines Special! Die meisten wird es wenig interessieren und es gehört auch nicht wirklich zur Story dazu... aber für mich war es wichtig diese Szene zu schreiben.

Die Länge des Teils wird nicht darunter leiden, im Gegenteil... wer das Special liest hat sogar noch mehr Zeitvertreib! ^^

Zum Special: Meine kleine Wenigkeit ist seit ungefähr fast drei Jahren ein Scheidungskind. Diese Zeit bis jetzt, ebenso die davor waren auf keinen Fall einfach für mich. Sagen wir einfach, der Begriff Psychokind traf exakt auf mich zu *drop* Hin und wieder verfalle ich noch in alte grässliche Gewohnheiten und schreiben hilft ^^.

Daher dieses Special.

_Eben dieses widme ich allen Scheidungskindern auf der Welt. Kopf hoch! Ihr könnt nichts für die Fehler eurer Eltern! Lernt daraus und macht es besser._

_Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stärker. – Saiyajinstyle ^_~ (so gesehn, sind wir ihnen gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche würd ich mal sagen. *drop*)_

Kommentar zum Kommentar:

@Lady Dragon: Danke, ich dachte echt er wär zum einschlafen *drop* öhh... s c h n e l l? *sichnekopfnußgibt*

@chibi-belze: Zum „nicht lieben" habe ich ja schon was gesagt ^^**, aber „rohes Fleisch"? Echt? Wirkt das so? BOAH!! Also das ich es so krass hinbekommen konnte das jemand so denkt! O.O!

*grins* Jaja... ich schäm mich eh schon ganz doll das ich die Stimme streichen wollte! ^^ Hey! Jeder macht bekanntlich mal nen Fehler, gelle?

Achja... und den Zickendragon hab ich etwas runter geschraubt... dafür hab ich ihn hängen lassen. Ich liebe es wenn ihn alle vergessen!! *sadist* Aber ich sag nicht zuviel ^^**

Danke für dein schönes Kommi!

@Sayan Trank: *verdutztaufdenbodenschaut* Hmm? O.O! *auchumkipp*

@Nori: Na? Irgendwie kann dich ff.net nicht leiden, hm? *kicher* Aber danke für den Versuch! *smile* Übrigens... ich hab ICQ jetzt wieder! (Nummer is am ende des Teils... falls du Interesse hast!)

@Angel Lilli: Na? Fragen beantwortet, oder gibts noch Ungereimtheiten? *grins* THX 4 Revu!! ^^

@SSJSweety : Oi... ich muss Shen Long wohl echt noch mal zicken lassen. *kicher* Aber Danke!

@Sarano: Tadaaa!! Und weiter geht's ^^. *verbeug* Danke für deine review!

@Sira-Chan: Gute Formulierungen? *sichfragendumschaut* *aufsichzeigt* Moi? Echt?! *freu* Danke! *knuddl* und dabei komm ich mir immer wie der letzte Dorftrottel vor ^^**

@Nathaly: Die besten Review's in diesem Universum, hm? *breitgrins* *festdrück* Ach, egal wann du schreibst... ich freu mich schon wenn ich überhaupt was höre und das muss auch nicht lange sein! (obwohl deine langen natürlich seeehr willkommen sind *g*)

Eigentlich bin ich selber nicht mehr soo sicher, wie sich das weiterentwickeln soll... *drop* Die beiden entwickeln ja praktisch ihr eigenes Leben! *seufz* *durchdiehaarerauf* Deswegen dauert das auch so lange. Ich muss ihre kleinen Aktionen ja wieder in den Plot stopfen. *mitdenschulternzuck*

Oh, ne... ich verquatsch mich. Also zu den Fragen. Mit dem Teil müsstest du jetzt wissen WARUM Goku und Geta trainieren. Die Kampfeinstellung aus dem letzten Teil müsste noch unbekannt sein, genauso wie das mysteriöse Shampoo. Außer du hast irgendwelche Ideen dazu ^^** Aber du hast nichts überlesen ^_~

*verbeug* *füßeküss* Danke! *lol* Hab mich wie immer seehr über die revu gefreut! *smile*

@Nijin-chan: *umkipp* Ein Kommi geballter Ladung Energie, was? *luftzufächer* *kicher* Ich hoffe nur Vegeta wird dir jetzt nicht zu OOC?! Viel Spaß mit Teil 15!! *knuddl* Danke!

~*~ Pride vs. Desire - Teil 15 ~*~

~ Is it a nightmare? ~

(z.d.: Ist es ein Alptraum?)

Langsam rollte die siebte Kugel zu den anderen hinzu. Mit einem leisen //Klick!// schlugen ihre 6 Sterne an den 4 ihrer Nachbarin an. Nach so langer Zeit lagen sie wieder beieinander und als wollten sie sich darüber freuen, begannen sie prompt zu blinken, sodass Son Goten schweigend in die Reihen seiner Freunde zurück treten konnte. Dort angekommen räusperte er sich, wie ein alter Professor vor einer wichtigen Vorlesung, streckte die Hände in Richtung der Dragonballs aus und kam sich dabei irre wichtig vor.

„Wir rufen dich Shen Long! Erfülle uns unsere Wünsche!" sagte er und seine Augen funkelten, als er mit seinem Freund, seinem Vater und Vegeta das beeindruckende Schauspiel beobachtete.

Es ist jedes Mal aufregend... bemerkte er im Stillen für sich. Hinter den Saiyajins standen Piccolo, Dende und Son Gohan, die sich dezent aus dem „Rampenlicht" hielten. [1]

Gespenstisch wurde es dunkel um Gottes Palast, als die ersten Wolken aufzogen und das erste Donnergrollen aus der Ferne zu hören war. Schatten schoben sich schnell über den weißen Steinboden und die schwarzen Augen Vegetas verfolgten beobachtend die grauschwarzen Massen über ihren Köpfen, die sich in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit türmten. Der zuvor noch blaue Himmel verschwand immer mehr und auch die Sonne fand bald keinen Weg mehr ihre Strahlen auf die Erde zu schicken. Wie der Tag der zur Nacht wurde, verdunkelte sich alles.

Die Luft um sie herum, fiel um ein paar Grade und wurde feuchter, drückender. Son Goten konnte nicht unterdrücken, dass sich eine leichte Gänsehaut seine Arme hinauf zog und er auffällig unauffällig näher zu Trunks rutschte. Es kam eine richtige Gewitterstimmung auf, welche nun noch mehr von zuckenden Blitzen am Horizont bestätigt wurde. Plötzlich kam ein rauer Wind auf und das Naturschauspiel wechselte, ganz ohne vorhersagbares Zeichen, seine Richtung. Die peitschende Luft zog an den Palmen rund um Gottes Palast. Der Donner grollte, das Gewitter befand sich direkt über ihren Köpfen. Trunks schluckte gegen das ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend, während die Dragonballs wie ein Warnsignal immer stärker blickten.

Son Goku hingegen legte leicht grinsend den Kopf in den Nacken, genoss den Wind in seinem warmen Gesicht, seine Augen verfolgten die schnellen Wolkentürme, zwischen denen es bereits deutlich leuchtete. Es dauerte nicht mal mehr eine Sekunde bis der Donner nach einem Blitz zu ihnen reichte und schließlich, schlug ein Blitz direkt in die Dragonballs.

Dort schien sich etwas ähnliches wie ein Feuer ohne Hitze zu sammeln, die Kugeln vibrierten, der magischen heiligen Kraft nicht mehr mächtig und ein zweiter Blitz schoss daraus hinauf in den Himmel.

Der gleißende Strahl entwickelte kurz darauf auch schon ein Eigenleben, züngelte zwischen den vielen Wolken herum, als wolle er sie einfangen und unter weiteren heftigen Windböen, zischenden Blitzen und Donner, der die Erde erzittern ließ, formte sich allmählich der heilige Drache vor den Augen der Saiyajins und Nemekianer. 

Das ganze Schauspiel dauerte nicht weniger als drei Augenaufschläge, die niemand der Anwesenden getätigt hatte, da man nichts verpassen wollte. Riesig und mächtig blickte Shen Long auf sie hinab, seine Haare wehten noch etwas im verschwindenden Wind und auch Blitze und Donner verstummten in Ehrfurcht.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, hier bin ich. Nennt eure drei Wünsche und ich werde sie euch erfüllen."

Wenn das Ganze nicht schon eine gewisse Routine für die Z-Kämpfer hätte, hätten sie sicher wegen der respektverschaffenden tiefen Stimme geschluckt, aber da dem nicht so war und der heilige Drache es immerhin nicht mit leicht sterbenden Menschen zu tun hatte, trat Son Goku lächelnd aus der Reihe heraus.

Er breitete die Arme freundschaftlich aus und grinste Shen Long wie einem alten Kumpel entgegen.

„Hallo Shen Long! Also, die Sache ist die..."

„Papa! Warte einen Moment..." 

„Häh?"

Mit dem typischen Fragezeichen auf Gokus jungem Gesicht, wandte er sich zu seinem jüngsten Sohn zu, der sichtlich nervös auf ihn zuschritt.

Plötzlich bemerkte sein Vater, das ihn Goten erst das zweite Mal, nach dem kleinen... öh... „Zwischenfall", direkt angesprochen hatte und das in einer Weise die Goku verunsicherte.

Er redet sonst viel mehr mit mir und vor allem nicht so verschreckt und er weicht auch schneller dem Blickkontakt aus.

„Nun... um es kurz zu sagen, können Trunks und ich auch Saiyajinschwänze bekommen?"

Wenn es möglich war, trat jetzt ein noch größeres Fragezeichen auf Gokus Antlitz und der Junge schabte, sich deutlich unwohlfühlend, mit seinen Schuhen in den Fugen zwischen den Steinplatten.

Etwas unsicher blickte Son Goku zu erst zu Trunks, der ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah und schließlich zu dem Prinzen, als wolle er ihn um Erlaubnis fragen. Es viel ihm schon immer schwer seinen Söhnen etwas abzuschlagen.

Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung zuckte Vegeta lediglich gleichgültig mit den Schultern, was somit ein Ja, für den Wunsch der Kinder bedeutete.

„Erm... Son Gohan. Willst du deinen auch zurück? Es ließe sich leicht in einen Wunsch verpacken." Meinte Kakarott und fing den Blick seines Ältesten ein.

„Nun..." Son Goku blieb der kurze Blickaustausch zwischen Piccolo, der energisch die Augenwülste zusammenzog und mürrisch drein blickte und Son Gohan, der daraufhin nur sweetdropte, nicht verborgen.

„Jaja, ich habe schon verstanden. Schlechte Erinnerungen für dich, was Piccolo?"

Ein Knurren, das dem Vegeta nicht so unähnlich war tönte zu ihm und endlich wandte sich der Stärkste im Universum dem heiligen Tier zu.

„Gut... unser erster Wunsch wäre somit, dass Son Goten und Trunks ihre Saiyajinschwänze wieder bekommen. Das geht doch, oder?"

„Nichts leichteres als das..." schnarrte der Drache und seine Augen glühten rot auf.

Eine merkwürdig grün schimmernde Aura umfing die beiden Chibis, die sich schnell an einem Punkt auf ihren Rücken sammelte aus der sich zuckend und schmerzlos ein pelziger brauner Schwanz schlängelte.

„Uwowh..." brachte Son Goten nur erschrocken hervor, als es ihn auch schon auf den Hosenboden setzte. Das plötzliche Ungleichgewicht in seinem Körper hatte ihn überrascht.

Trunks hingegen schien keine Probleme zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem Freund, legte sich sein Schwanz artig an seine Hüfte und auch der Stand des Lilahaarigen wirkte jetzt um ein vielfaches sicherer. Vegeta hatte das mit einem unsichtbaren stolzen Grinsen hingenommen.

Auch der andere Vater, trat kichernd auf seinen Jüngsten zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

Son Goten warf einen anfänglich ängstlichen Blick darauf.

Sein Vater zog nur die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch bevor jemand die merkwürdige Stimmung auch nur im Ansatz wahrnehmen konnte, verkündete er lieber seinen zweiten Wunsch.

„Danke Shen Long. Der zweite Wunsch ist aber etwas komplizierter. Erm... Könntest du die Oozarotransformation bei Vollmond in unseren Körpern, irgendwie blockieren? Wir wollen keine Gefahr für die Menschheit darstellen..." erklärte man sicherheitshalber den Ernst der Situation.

„Einen Moment..." Auch diesmal leuchteten die Augen des großen Fabelwesens rot auf.

„Euer Wunsch ist erfüllt." Meinte Shen Long schließlich mit gewichtiger Stimme. Er schien irgendwie zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

Son Goku seufzte. Nun... ich fühle mich nicht besonders anders... aber wenn Shen Long es meint. Gut das wir das hinter uns haben...

„Also dann... Da wir das erledigt hätten. Machts gut. Son Gohan, ich nehme an du bleibst noch etwas?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Bis bald Dende! Komm uns doch mal besuchen!" riefen die beiden Chibis dem kleinen Namekianer zu, der lächelnd erwiderte.

Etwas schlecht aufgelegt legte Vegeta seine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Saiyajins und knurrte. „Ohne Umwege zur C.C., verstanden Kakarott!"

„Kein Problem. Son Goten, Trunks."

„Kommen." Meinte Letzterer und nachdem sie sich noch mal verabschiedet hatten, mit Ausnahme von Piccolo und dem Saiyajin no Ouji, war dort wo die vier das letzte Mal zu sehen gewesen waren nur noch Luft.

Piccolo knurrte: „Also ehrlich... Dein Vater kommt und geht wie es ihm passt."

„So ist er eben..." lächelte der Angesprochene entschuldigend und gemeinsam, mit Dende, der das Gefühl hatte irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, kehrten sie in den Palast zurück.

Shen Long: „..."

~*~

Eine kühle Oktoberluft wehte Son Goku übers Gesicht, verursachte eine kitzelnde Gänsehaut, welche sich über seine Oberarme zog. Vor ihm stand das mächtige Hauptgebäude der C.C. und schien in den dunklen Abend hineinzuleuchten. Er hatte es früher schon einmal bemerkt, von oben, bei Nacht überstrahlte der Komplex jede Straßenlaterne und jedes Nachtlokal. Wie das Herz dieser kleinen fortschrittlichen Stadt stand sie fest und erhaben über allen anderen.

Der Saiyajin grinste leicht. Ja, das war definitiv der passendste Platz für Vegeta. Sein eigener Palast. Der Garten wirkte mehr wie ein großer Dschungel, obwohl er viel zu gepflegt dafür wäre, mit den vielen Bäumen die den Rand säumten und die exotischen Pflanzen, die an bestimmten Stellen blühten.

Die meisten Pflanzen stellten sich aber bereits auf den kommenden Winter ein. Sie hatten ihre Blüten zurück gezogen und auch überflüssige Blätter abgeworfen. Dennoch wirkte alles noch wie mitten im Frühling, nur das die kühle Luft dieses idyllische Bild Lügen strafte. Sogar noch einzelne Glühwürmchen, die sich wohl verspätet hatten, oder ins Gewächshaus zum Überwittern einzogen tanzten durch die Dunkelheit und vervollkommnten den Anblick.

Son Goku wandte seinen Blick jetzt wieder der Eingangstür zu, vor die er sie teleportiert hatte und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seinem Sohn und Trunks hinter her. Die Jungs hatten sich entschlossen nach dem anstrengenden Tag noch einen Happen zu Essen und so schlugen sie, kaum das Haus betreten, auch den Weg zur Küche ein. Die Leuchte über der elektronischen Tür, hatte ihm noch die Schatten der Halbsaiyajins zugeworfen.

Aber er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihnen zu folgen um noch etwas zu futtern zu ergattern. Dem Saiyajin war jeglicher Hunger vergangen. Etwas beschäftigte ihn viel zu sehr, tilgte seinen ganzen Hunger, ließ ihn nur schwer seufzen und dieses „Etwas" war Son Goten. Sein Sohn spielte die Maske zwar perfekt, jedoch nicht perfekt genug für den Vater, der Dinge wie Gefühlsduselei praktisch erfunden hatte. 

Ich muss mit ihm reden...

Mit diesem Gedanken wollte Kakarott schon entschlossen durch die Tür treten, als Vegeta plötzlich unerwartet neben ihm stand. Auch er hatte den Blick nachdenklich zur Tür gerichtet.

„Du solltest duschen gehen Kakarott! Du stinkst! Die Dusche findest du ja hoffentlich noch."

Und mit diesen etwas ungehobelten Worten, schritt der Prinz erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Der Beschimpfte blinzelte anfangs etwas verwirrt, ehe er seinen Arm hob und den Kopf Richtung Schulter drehte und probeweise schnupperte. Aber da er nichts schlimmeres als den typischen Schweißgeruch wahrnahm, welcher nach jeden normalen Kampf oder Training der selbe war, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und folgte Vegeta um trotzdem eine entspannende Dusche zu nehmen.

Langsam kam er der Eingangstür näher und als sein Blick auf die leuchtende Außenbeleuchtung fiel, bemerkte er die noch immer herrschende Dunkelheit. Nachdenklich sah er zum Himmel auf, konnte jedoch bei den vielen Wolken keine Sterne ausmachen. Es muss wohl Nacht geworden sein, während wir bei Shen Long waren...

[Irgendwo bei Gottes Palast. Shen Long: *drop* *seufz*]

Ein kühles Lüftchen, welches ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste, veranlasste ihn dann endlich dazu, die C.C., die gleichzeitig so etwas wie sein neues zu Hause darstellte, zu betreten.

~*~

Schon etwas schläfrig trat Son Goku aus der Dusche und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf und streckte sich genüsslich. Er hatte sich lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschwungen und stellte abermals fest wie gut ihm die Dusche getan hatte.

Es war merkwürdig, aber auf einmal fühlte er sich viel lockerer und auch sein denken hatte sich, nach nochmaligem durchwälzen aller Details wesentlich entspannt. Zuvor hätte er womöglich alles in seiner Hast kaputt geredet.

Völlig unbekümmert machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, was durch ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und das gesummte Liedchen aussah, als wäre er wieder der kleine Junge der bei seinem Großvater gewohnt hatte und kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Hinter einer Rundung des Ganges tauchte mit einem Mal ein riesiges Tablett vor seiner Nase auf, dass alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten die das Haus der Briefs zu bieten hatte transportierte. Sein Magen stellte aber bei einer schnellen Inspektion fest, das es sich nur um einen kleinen Snack zu handeln schien. Son Goku konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen über das schwankende Metallblech herzumachen, als er seinen Sohn hinter dem Futterberg erkannte. Jener schwitzte sich fast zu Tode und kämpfte hart damit eine Limonadenflasche am Rand zu balancieren.

„Hey, Sohn! Na, soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Nachtschwarze Augen blickten zwischen einem Brötchen und einem Apfel unsicher zu ihm hoch. Bis schließlich ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande gebracht wurde und Goten antwortete: „Nein danke. Es geht schon."

„Du wohnst ja schon praktisch hier, hm?" bemerkte Goku grinsend und fing die flüchtende Flasche auf. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf suchte er sich einen geeigneten Platz auf dem Tablett und klemmte sie dann neben Schinken und Butter ein.

„Naja, scheint so." murmelte der Junge zurück. Langsam viel ihm das alles trotz der Bärenkräfte die in ihm schlummerten doch zunehmend schwerer.

„Mama ist jetzt ja wohl ganz alleine zu Hause." 

Wenn er beide Hände frei gehabt hätte, hätte er sich auf der Stelle geohrfeigt. Selbst hinter den Lebensmitteln war ihm nicht entgangen, dass das unbeschwerte Grinsen seines Vaters verschwunden war.

„...Goten, könnte ich dich nachher vielleicht einmal sprechen?" Son Goten geriet zunehmend ins Schwitzen. Genau das hatte er definitiv NICHT gewollt.

„Eigentlich wartet Trunks auf mich..."

„Bitte es ist ziemlich wichtig."

Noch eine kleine Überlegungspause und der Halbsaiyajin stellte fest das es sowieso nichts brachte dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sein Vater würde nur noch sturer darauf beharren.

„Hmm... Ok. Wann und wo?"

Auf Gokus Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln aus als er antwortete: „Komm in einer Stunde zu mir ins Zimmer. Vegeta hat mir das da vorne gegeben. Gleich neben der Treppe rechts."

Son Goten nickte nur als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und machte sich mit einem „Gut bis nachher." Auf und davon. Mit ernster Miene sah der Vater ihm nach, irgendwie schien sein Sohn jetzt um einiges unsicherer zu gehen...

~*~

Es war fast auf die Minute genau eine Stunde später, seit dem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen auf dem Gang zwischen Vater und Sohn. Son Goku saß in seinem normalen roten Gi gekleidet auf dem Bett und überlegte fieberhaft wie er ein Gespräch passend beginnen konnte. Leider war ihn bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich etwas eingefallen und so entschloss er sich, nach einem Blick auf die Wanduhr, kurzerhand das zu fragen was er fragen wollte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn es klopfte bereits.

//KLOPF// //KLOPF//

„Ja?" fragte der Saiyajin und er bemerkte wie eine leichte Nervosität in ihm hochstieg.

Goku konnte noch leises Gemurmel vor seiner Tür hören, ehe sich diese öffnete und seinen jüngsten Sohn zeigte. Kurz war noch so etwas wie einen lila Haarschopf zu sehen der verschwand, doch die Türe schloss sich schon wieder. 

„Hi..." gesenkten Kopfes trat Goten näher.

„Muss dir Trunks jetzt schon Begleitschutz geben, wenn ich mit dir sprechen will?"

Der Kopf schoss in die Höhe und eine entschuldigende Röte zeigte sich. Dennoch versuchte er die Situation nicht gleich am Anfang ins peinliche zu rücken.

„Nein. Es ist so..." Sein Vater unterbrach ihn aber und schüttelte dabei lächelnd sein Haupt, dass die schwarzen Haarspitzen sich hin du her wiegten.

„Schon ok. Du musst nichts erklären. Ich kann ja verstehen das dich die letzten Ereignisse verunsichern."

„Paps ich.."

„Bitte setzt dich erst mal..."

Brav folgte Goten dem Vorschlag und setzte sich neben seinen lächelnden Vater auf das Bett.

Eine nachdenkliche Stille setzte ein die der Vollblutsaiyajin mit einem fast belangloswirkenden: „Wie geht's dir denn?" durchbrach.

Verwundert sah der Junge auf.

„Wies mir geht? Wolltest du mich allen ernstes deswegen sprechen?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend antwortete Goku und sah aus ehrlichen Augen zurück.

„Das ist zur Zeit das wichtigste."

Und das stimmte auch. Deswegen wollte er dieses Gespräch. Immerhin war er allein um das Wohlergehen seines Sohnes besorgt. Von dem war aber anfangs nur ein kleines nachdenkliches „Mhhm..." zu hören, bis auch er wahrheitsgemäß antwortete.

„Mir geht es gut."

„Ist das wahr?" wollte der Vater misstrauisch wissen.

„Ja natürlich, ich hab doch Trunks. Ich bin glücklich." Kam es prompt, doch Son Goku seufzte.

„Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

„..."

„Es tut mir leid das ich deine Mutter verlassen habe... nur... ich bereue es nicht."

Mittlerweilen konnten sich beide nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und während der Größere weiter der Uhr beim Ticken zu sah, spielte der andere nervös mit den Daumen. Schließlich holte er aber noch mal tief Luft und stellte eine entscheidende Frage, die er noch zuvor mit Trunks besprochen hatte. Immerhin war es nicht so, das er mit einem leichten Gewissen hier rein spaziert war und sein Freund war ihm hilfreich zur Seite gestanden.

„Hat es etwas mit Vegeta zu tun?"

Die Uhr wurde Nebensache.

„Höh? Wieso weißt du denn davon?"

Die Finger hingegen blieben interessant.

„Na ja, Bulma hat einmal so was von Vollmond und so gesagt. Trunks und ich sind nicht dumm." Erklärte Son Goten brav und konnte nicht sehen wie sein Vater entspannt lächelte und sich mehr zur Wand lehnte.

„Nein, das seid ihr wirklich nicht. Aber wegen deiner Frage, mit Vegeta hat es nichts zu tun." Das stimmte den Kleinen hellhörig, sodass er aufsah. Eigentlich hatten die beiden Halbsaiyajins genau diesen Fall angenommen. Etwas wie: Vater verliebt sich in Vater; Mütter bleiben auf der Strecke, oder verlieben sich gegebenen Falls in die andere. Goten grinste kurz hinterhältig, als er daran dachte wie sich Trunks und er über die merkwürdige Verbindung ihrer Mütter lustig gemacht hatten. Der Gedanke an diese fröhliche Unbeschwertheit bei seinem Koi, veranlasste den Jungen dazu neugierig nachzufragen. Vielleicht hatten sie bald wieder Stoff über den man sich unterhalten konnte.

„Mit was dann?"

Und Goten würde sich später fragen, warum sein Vater für diese Antwort nicht mal hatte lange überlegen müssen...

„Also... Ich liebe deine Mutter nicht mehr. Vielleicht habe ich das auch nie wirklich..."

Wieder kehrte diese undefinierbare Stille ein, von der man nicht wusste, ob sie entspannt oder zerdrückend wirkte. Das einzige was man wusste war, auch wenn sie angenehm war, das man sie nicht länger aufrecht erhalten wollte.

„Ich hätte mir eigentlich schon so etwas denken können... Gohan hat mir von den Umständen erzählt wie ihr zusammen gekommen seid." betrübt senkte Goten den Kopf. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie er plötzlich Bauchschmerzen bekommen hatte, als er diese Geschichte von seinem Bruder erzählt bekam. Seinen Vater hatte er damals noch nicht gekannt und sah in den mysteriösen Umständen dessen Todes, so etwas wie eine Flucht vor der herrscherischen Mutter.

Unbeholfen kicherte der ältere Mann, schien in dieser Situation viel jünger als der Halbsaiyajin. „Nun, ChiChi hat schon immer ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und nicht eher aufgegeben bis sie das bekommen hat was sie wollte."

Neugierig hob der Junge wieder den schwarzen Schopf. So wie sein Vater über seine Mutter gesprochen hatte. Es klang so... liebevoll. 

„Ich möchte nur das du weißt, wie sehr deine Mutter und ich dich lieben. Das wir nicht mehr zusammen sind ändert daran nicht das Geringste."

Traurig lächelte der Angesprochene. „Danke, aber das hilft nicht sehr viel, wenn man nach so vielen Jahren gesagt bekommt das sich die Eltern womöglich nie geliebt haben."

Goku rutschte zu Goten und zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung. „Sag mal... hat dir Son Gohan auch erzählt wie du zu Stande gekommen bist?"

„DAD!" empörte sich der junge sofort und lief knallrot an. Darauf konnte sein Vater nur lachend den Kopf schütteln. „Nein. Das meinte ich nicht!...", zu sich selbst murmelte er kurz, „Kami jetzt weiß ich was immer alle damit meinen ich wäre naiv...". Er sweetdropte noch kurz bevor er fortfuhr.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte. In der Nacht bevor ich bei den Cellspielen gestorben bin, wollte ich für deine Mutter da sein. Nenn, es Vorahnung oder sonst was, aber ich hatte das Gefühl sie... uhm... beruhigen zu müssen, Mut zu zu sprechen, irgendwas... Ich wollte das es ihr gut geht. Das sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlt... für den Fall das etwas passiert. Wenn ich deine Mutter jemals wirklich geliebt haben sollte, dann in dieser Nacht.

Und ich glaube ein schöneres Geschenk hätte ich ihr nicht machen können, oder?"

Während Son Goku gesprochen hatte, streichelte er seinem Sohn geistesabwesend durch das Haar und beugte sich erst jetzt zu ihm hinunter um ihn anzusehen...

Kleine Bäche von Tränen rannen das junge Gesicht hinunter, an einem zufriedenen Lächeln vorbei. Die kräftige Hand Gokus wirkte beinahe unnatürlich groß an der Wange seines Sohnes, wo er nun die Nässe fortzustreichen versuchte.

„Hey, wer wird denn weinen?" fragte der Größere liebevoll, was für Goten wohl den letzten Anstoß darstellte, sich jetzt an die breite Brust seines Vaters zu drücken. Unterdrückt und etwas im Gi erstickt klangen kleine abgehackte Schluchzer zu den feinen Ohren des Saiyajin.

Zwei starke Arme umfingen den weinenden Teenager, wiegten ihn kaum merklich hin und her.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid Son Goten." Flüsterte man zwischen die leisen Laute hinein.

„Was... was tut dir leid?"

„Das ich dich so viele Jahre deines Lebens allein gelassen hab. Das ich bei den wichtigen Momenten nicht dabei war. Dass ich dich halb todgeprügelt hab. Es gibt so vieles was ich nicht mehr gut machen kann. Kannst du mir das verzeihen?"

Plötzlich drückte sich der Junge von den Armen weg, wischte sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und blickte seinen Vater aus glasigen Kohlensteinen an. „Verzeihen? Ich hab dir doch nie was vorgeworfen! Vielleicht versteh ich nicht immer warum du etwas tust, aber du tust doch niemandem absichtlich weh. Egal wie oft Mama gesagt hat, das du uns verlassen hast, oder im Stich gelassen hast... Ich weiß doch warum du das tust und es ist gut so."

So wie Goku es schon oft getan hatte, legte er nun seinem Sohn die Hand auf den Kopf, fuhr zärtlich über das schwarze Haar, schenkte ihm dabei ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ich würde mich gerne bessern. Nur ich weiß nicht wie." gestand der Ältere nun leise. Abermals schüttelte der Junge grinsend den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht bessern! Du bist genau richtig so!" dabei kuschelte er sich zurück in die Umarmung.

Eine kleine angenehme Stille baute sich auf.

„Hmm... du Goten...?" fragte man nach einer Weile....

„Ja Paps?"

„Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Trunks?"

Goten konnte spüren wie er kleiner wurde und dabei rot anlief. „Das... ähm..."

„Hey, keine Panik! Ich weiß doch das ihr zusammen seid. Schon ne halbe Ewigkeit. Wie seid ihr aber zusammen gekommen?"

Der Vater hörte seinen Sohn vor verhaltener Hand kichern. „Ach das... das war eigentlich ganz witzig..."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Trunks ist zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt er will ehrlich prüfen wer stärker von uns ist.

Ich hab mich echt gewundert... immerhin wusste er ja nur zu gut, dass er der bessere von uns ist, es immer schon war... außerdem war er irgendwie sehr angespannt und ziemlich nervös. Trotzdem hab ich zugestimmt, einfach so... ich wollte ja auch mal wieder nen guten Kampf haben. 

Ich erinnere mich noch ziemlich gut daran wie er sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hat und danach so mürrisch gekuckt hat, als sie nicht da blieben wo er wollte. ... Naja und wir haben gekämpft und er wollte pertu nicht aufhören bis ich keuchend gesagt hab, das wir aufhören sollen, er sei ja sowieso stärker. Darauf schien er gewartet zu haben... er ist mit wackeligem Schritt und schwitzend auf mich zu gegangen. Und dann hat er gesagt..."

Son Goku platze beinahe vor Neugier und sein Herz pochte stark in der Brust als er sich den Lilahaarigen bei dieser untypischen Aktion vorstellte.

Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm... klinkt eher nach Vegeta. stellte er für sich selbst fest und kicherte in Gedanken, da Vegeta den Platz des Jungen in seiner Vorstellung einnahm. „Ja...?" Dennoch war die Neugier geblieben...

„Ich hole mir nur mein Recht, also sei bitte nicht böse auf mich..."

„Das hat er gesagt?" der Ältere stutzte.

„Ja. Und dann hat er mich geküsst."

„Klingt wunderschön romantisch."

...

Goten kicherte bei der schwärmerischen Stimme seines Vater...

„Naja, bis dahin war es das auch... aber dann hat er wie wild zu stottern begonnen. Hat einen Wirrwarr an Liebeserklärungen loslassen, ich konnte ihn gar nicht stoppen, ihm nicht mal sagen das ich ihn auch liebe. Aber irgendwann bin ich heulend vor ihm gestanden... Dann war er ruhig und hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Darauf hin hab ich gleich noch mal geküsst und ihm gesagt das er sich nicht entschuldigen braucht..."

Jetzt war es an Son Goten in Schwärmerein zu versinken und genoss so die einschläfernde Wärme an der Brust seines Vaters, mit den liebevollen Erinnerungen im Kopf die er mit Trunks teilte.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder kann es Trunks gar nicht mehr erwarten dich wieder zu haben...."

„Höh?" ein dümmlicher Blick traf seinen Vater...

... der grinsend den Kopf schief legte und tadelnd erwiderte: „Junge spitz mal deine Sensoren!"

Sekunden später blickte Goten auf die Tür, wo Trunks Ki-Signatur ständig auf und abmarschierte.

So schnell wie der Blitz war er aus Gokus Armen verschwunden und riss rasend schnell die Tür auf. Man hätte Angst bekommen können, er würde sie dabei gleich ganz in der Hand halten. Etwas verdattert schaute nun Trunks in den Raum, wo ihm Son Goku, der gemütlich am Bett saß, freundlich zu winkte.

Dann tauchte auch schon der schwarze Kopf von Goten hinter der Tür auf. Beinahe hätte jener seinen Koi umgeschmissen, bei der heftigen Umarmung.

Der Vollblutsaiyajin konnte gerade noch mit ansehen wie sein Sohn dessen Freund etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, jener grinste und beide mit einem: „Gute Nacht" verschwunden waren.

Ich freu mich so für die beiden. Ob Vegeta und ich auch mal so miteinander umgehen werden? Auf jeden Fall ist unsere Vorgeschichte bei weitem nicht so romantisch... Tja, Saiyajinstyle..

Und gerade in diesem Moment stiefelte doch tatsächlich der Prinz vorbei. „Hey, Vegeta!" Jener drehte sich leicht säuerlich um, als hätte er bestmöglich versucht den Jüngeren zu ignorieren.

„Sag mal, wärst du so lieb und machst die Tür zu? Goten und Trunks hatten es so eilig." Überlegend zwischen der einen Freundlichkeit die er einmal machen könnte und der Tatsache WARUM sein Sohn und der Sohn des anderen es so eilig gehabt hatten beäugte Vegeta einmal skeptisch das Zimmer. Schließlich blieb sein Blick noch mal am Jüngeren hängen der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

Daraufhin knurrte man mal so wie es die Vorschrift verlangte und griff schnell nach dem Türgriff.

„Gute Nacht Vegeta!" hörte der Vollblutsaiyajin es noch rufen, bevor die Tür laut ins Schloss viel. „Pff... auch ne gute Nacht, fauler Baka!" grummelte man, ehe man sich selbst zur Nachruhe begab.

~*~

Sein Körper zuckte krampfartig zusammen und er saß kerzengerade im Bett. An den durchtrainierten Muskeln, Armen, Beinen, am Hals den Rücken hinunter kühlte der Schweiß langsam ab und schüttelte den ganzen Organismus noch einmal durch, bildete eine stechende Gänsehaut überall.

Die pechschwarzen Augen flitzen ängstlich in Warnbereitschaft durch den Raum. Er schien in helle Aufregung verfallen zu sein, als erwartete er aus irgendeiner Ecke würde sich einer der Schatten lösen.

Kakarott...

Der Blick, der durchs Zimmer streifte wie ein Jaguar auf der Pirsch blieb an der elektronischen Uhr hängen. Die leuchtgrünen Ziffern stachen ihm feindselig in den Augen und brannten die Ziffern in der Netzhaut fest. 

Sein wilder Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam und mit ihm auch die Atmung. Nachdenklich wischte sich der Ouji über die hohe Stirn, entfernte die Nässe und dachte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an seinen Traum zurück.

Noch einmal überprüfte er die Umgebung, wachsam und vorsichtig. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ließ ihn nicht los.

Schließlich ließ sich Vegeta aber keuchend in das Kissen zurück fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Decke blieb unbeachtet am Boden liegen.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge leuchteten noch die Zahlen: 23/10/02 02:17

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Der Jüngere flog langsam zu ihm hoch, hielt dabei ihren Blickkontakt konzentriert aufrecht. Er ließ sich Zeit als er auf den anderen zusteuerte, als wolle er ihn nicht verschrecken. Wie einer misstrauischen Katze begegnete er ihm in fast demütiger Haltung. Wenn Vegeta es wirklich wollte, und diese Wahl sollte ihm bleiben, konnte er noch immer abwarten oder verschwinden. Was Son Goku auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte. Seine Gedanken rasten, zwangen ihn zur Vorsicht, aber der fragende Ausdruck in des Prinzen Augen wiegten ihn in Sicherheit. Ja, Vegeta würde bleiben... Bitte...

Etwa in der Kniehöhe des Kleineren stoppte er.

Keinen Fehler machen, hörst du?! Sonst ist er für immer weg. Er ist verunsichert ... ich kann es fühlen... ich bin es aber auch... es verwirrte ihn... Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ der Selbstgespräche führte, nur neben der anmutigen Figur Vegetas war das eine Nebensache die ihm nicht hätte gleichgültiger sein können.

Ich würde den Rest meines Lebens kniend auf dem Boden verbringen, solange es nur neben seinen Füßen passiert.

„Du... hast mich schon verstanden Vegeta..." meinte er nun leise und nickte bestätigend dazu. Der Angesprochene aber rührte sich nicht, kein Wort verließ seine Lippen. Vegeta überlegte fieberhaft ob er den geistigen Kanal wieder öffnen sollte... doch er hatte Angst. Angst vor den Empfindungen die ihn treffen könnten. Voller Zweifel betrachtete er den Saiyajin unter sich, jener schluckte einmal kräftig und bewegte sich dann tatsächlich langsam auf ihn zu. Der Schein des Mondes zeichnete harte Konturen auf der Haut von der der Ouji wusste dass sie samtweich war. Ein Spiel von Schatten und Licht zeichnete sich auf dem stählernen Oberkörper ab, welches den Prinzen faszinierte, ihn daran erinnerte wie viel es doch eigentlich gab in das er sich so unsterblich verliebt hatte.

Vorsichtig streckte Son Goku die Arme nach ihm aus. Sanft legten sich seine Hände in die Kniekehlen, verströmten dort eine angenehme Wärme, sodass Vegeta beinahe seufzend die Augen geschlossen hätte. Aber eben nur beinahe und so funkelte er den Jüngeren argwöhnisch an.

Daraufhin senkte Kakarott mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Kopf und trotzdem flog er zeitig höher, seine Hände mit ihm. Wie um zu testen das der beeindruckende Körper den er Stückchenweise mit den Augen erkundete auch real war, führen die Hände den Weg des Sehorgans nach. Die muskulösen Oberschenkel, die schmalen Hüften bis zur Taille hinauf. Dort angekommen spürte Vageta neben den angenehm verwöhnenden Händen, den pelzigen Schwanz Gokus der nun, von der Kniekehle angefangen, ebenso den gleichen Weg hinauf streichelte. 

Sich Zeit lassend stieg der Körper in der Luft auf, liebkoste seinen Vordermann, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen flüchtig berührten. Die Arme des Jüngeren schlangen sich sogleich schützend um Vegetas Oberkörper und als wäre er eine Katze die nach Nähe suchte, schmiegte der Saiyajin seine Wange an der des stolzen Prinzen. Hätte nur noch gefehlt dass er wohlwollend zu schnurren begonnen hätte.

Nach viel kürzerer Zeit als Kakarott erwartet hätte, ergab sich sein Gegenüber der Umarmung, lockerte die Muskel und begann sie mit ebensolcher Zärtlichkeit zu erwidern. Der Größere lächelte glücklich und gab dem Ouji ein verspieltes Eskimoküsschen, bevor sich ihre Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen.

So schön es auch war, so endete er fast sofort wieder und Goku suchte fragend nach Blickkontakt, dennoch hielten sie sich weiterhin in der wärmenden Umarmung fest.

„Was ist das... Ouji-sama?" murmelte Kakarott etwas gegen das laue Lüftchen, welches sich jetzt bemerkbar machte. Es trug den Geruch des Blutes den beide verströmten allmählich mit sich und erfüllte die ganze Umgebung damit. 

Son Goku warf einen bedeutvollen Blick auf Vegetas Bisswunde, wobei ein Schatten über seine Augen hinweghuschte. Der Prinz hatte sofort verstanden das sein Kampfgefährte eine Definition ihrer doch ziemlich merkwürdigen Beziehung haben wollte.

Eigentlich kann er sich das selbst beantworten...

„Liebst du mich?"

Auf diese Frage hin musste der Vollblutsaiyajin doch erst mal kräftig schlucken. Immerhin wusste er jetzt wie die Gefühle des anderen für ihn lauteten... aber seine?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir..." begann man vorsichtig zu erklären wurde aber von der hochgezogenen Augenbraue Vegetas unterbrochen. „Wir?..."

Der Fragende konnte sehen wie es in dem Kopf seines Gegenübers arbeitete, vermied es aber dessen Gedanken zu lesen. Er versucht nicht mal sie irgendwie abzuschirmen... stellte der Ouji verblüfft fest.

Vegeta... du glaubst gar nicht wie wichtig du mir inzwischen bist. Ich möchte bei dir sein dürfen. Wir sind uns doch jetzt so nahe... wieso reicht das nicht um zusammen zu bleiben...

Der Jüngere seufzte seine trüben Gedanken hinfort und meinte dann mit fester ernster Stimme. „Wir." 

Wir... Kami, wie sich das nur anhört... _Hey wow! Wir sind endlich mal einer Meinung. Wie darf ich das überhaupt verstehen?! *wir*?! Heißt das nur weil ihr gegenseitig über einander hergefallen seit müsst ihr zusammen bleiben!? _Aber er hat recht... diese Bindung ... sie macht alles nur noch schlimmer... Wir

Vegeta dachte angestrengt darüber nach, nicht ohne das ihn die kleine innere Stimme andauernd nervte, aber kam zu dem Schluss das es wohl so sein musste.

Als wäre es ihr Schicksal als die beiden letzten noch lebenden Vollblutsaiyajins zusammen zu sein. 

Dieses Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, wenn sie beisammen waren. 

Dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wenn der andere nicht da war.

Es ist doch so... wir brauchen uns, nicht wahr Kakarott? Außerdem... ich würde es nicht mehr ohne dich aushalten, dennoch... _abhängig, abhängig, abhängig..._

Trotzig schob sich der Saiyajin no Ouji etwas aus der Umarmung, sodass die starken Arme zurück wichen. „Du machst es dir viel zu einfach Kakarott! Du verstehst doch noch immer nicht was du getan hast!" meinte er erbost und in seiner Stimme lag Zorn. Der Jüngere reagierte sofort darauf und verbannte den Hitzköpfigen sofort wieder in die Umarmung wo er entschuldigend antwortete: „Dann, bitte... erklärs mir." 

Wie durch Zufall bekam der Prinz das lebendige Anhängsel zu fassen und streichelte traurig und etwas eifersüchtig darüber. Son Goku atmete hörbar aus und meinte dann versöhnlich, als er spürte das der Zorn so schnell wie er gekommen war auch wieder abebbte: „Ich würde das auch gerne machen, weißt du das?"

„PAH! Und du kannst mir glauben, ich wäre ausnahmsweise froh das zu fühlen." Genervt rollten die schwarzen Augen, als seine Gedanken auch schon unterbrochen wurden.

_Eine glatte Lüge Vegeta... nur ausnahmsweise? _Klappe! 

„Wirklich?" 

„Natürlich Baka!"

Jetzt war es an Kakarott sich von seinem Fordermann zu lösen und ihn angestrengt anzusehen. Seine Hand wanderte dem Prinzen durchs Haar und fuhr schließlich zum Kinn, welches er langsam anhob. Vegeta krampfte aber dagegen und brachte im ersten verwunderten Moment nur „Was?!" über die Lippen.

Son Goku tat es mit einem kleinen Lächeln ab.

„Ganz ruhig, vertrau mir..."

„Ich hab dir schon einmal vertraut und es ist gründlich schiefgegangen Kakarott..."

knurrte es bedrohlich zurück.

„Bitte... lass dich fallen. Du spürst doch..." Der Jüngere beugte sich zur Wunde hinunter und leckte zeitig darüber ehe er mit gesenkter Stimme weiter sprach: „...dass du mir vertrauen kannst." 

Vegeta keuchte genüsslich, als der warme Atem seinen Hals liebkoste. 

„Schau zum Mond." Wurde dann in das Ohr des Ouji gehaucht und diesmal tat er wie ihm geheißen. 

Plötzlich, was Vegeta total verwunderte, begann Goku etwas wie einen kleinen Monolog herunter zu beten. Immer wieder sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst, die selben Wörter, ähnlich einem heiligen Mantra aus der Kirche. 

„Ein ganzer Saiyajin. Mit Haut und Haar. Mit Leib und Seele"

Als schon mehrere Minuten vergangen waren und noch immer nichts eingetreten war, runzelte Vegeta mürrisch die Stirn und murrte unruhig: „Kakarott... was soll das werden wenn's fertig ist!?"

Ein nervöses Lachen hallte neben seinem Ohr und Vegeta seufzte mehr als genervt auf. Gerade als ihm diese Situation wirklich zu dumm wurde, wurde geantwortet.

„Ähh nun... oh warte! Denk dabei an mich!"

Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang dabei besonders erfreut, dass er noch diesen Einfall gehabt hatte.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Was soll das bitte bringen?!" empörte sich der Prinz nun schon viel lauter und begann sich wie ein ungezogenes Kind aus der Umarmung zu strampeln.

Vegeta schnaubte wütend, als plötzlich die eindringlichen Augen seines Gegenübers vor ihm auftauchten. Nur am Rande spürte er, wie sich kräftige Hände in seine Oberarme gruben und in seinem Kopf hartnäckig nach der geistigen Verbindung gegraben wurde.

Innerlich seufzte der Saiyajinprinz. Ihm war durchaus klar, dass er mit diesen Fähigkeiten der Saiyajinrasse viel erfahrener war und wenn er sich wirklich dagegen wehren würde, hätte der Jüngere nie die Chance seine Barriere zu durchbrechen. Deswegen senkte er die Mauer weit genug um reden zu können und begrüßte Son Goku mit einem schlecht gelaunten ~WAS?~, das ihm sagte er solle den Bogen ja nicht noch weiter spannen...  

~Ganz einfach... Ich mach dich wieder ganz, zu dem der du bist.~

~Kakarott...~ erwiderte Vegeta verblüfft und merkte gar nicht das er dem Wunsch Gokus so nachkam.

~Gut...~

~Kakarott...~ ergeben sah der Sayajin no Ouji zum Mond auf, als abermals das merkwürdige Sing-Sang neben seinem Ohr begann...

~Ein ganzer Saiyajin...~

Und plötzlich zuckte Vegetas Körper unter heftigen Schmerzen zusammen. Ein bestialischer Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Er klang noch lange in der Luft nach, verklang aber allmählich. Jedoch der sonst so standhafte Körper wand sich weiterhin unter der stechenden Folter die in seinem Blut mitpulsierte. Der ganze Organismus schien sich in einen einzigen Krampf zu verwandeln, dass es ihn wie ihm schlimmsten Fieberwahn und Schüttelfrost durchrüttelte. Völlig angespannt spürte er jetzt auch noch wie ihn mehr und mehr die Kräfte verließen, welche er eigentlich gegen diese höllischen Schmerzen gebraucht hätte. So klammerte er sich am erstbesten fest, das sich als Gokus Schultern herausstellten, wo sich seine Finger kraftvoll verhackten.

Der Größere hielt ihn wärmend und wiegend in der Umarmung, zog aber eine Hand des Prinzen von seiner Schulter weg um sie mit seiner zu verkreuzen.

~Ich bin da...~ erklärte auch die Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche ihn von innen wärmte.

Schweißperlen liefen ihn am Gesicht hinunter als er fragend aufsah und direkt dem Blick eines Dreifachen Supersaiyajin begegnete.

Und dann erkannte Vegeta wie Son Goku ihre Hände zum Krafttransport benutzte. Die typische goldene Strahlung hatte ihre verkreuzten Finger umfangen und schickte damit das Ki in den Körper der es bereitwillig aufnahm.

Mehr wie ein hungriges Tier zehrte der verkrampfte Körper an der Energie, bis sich der Jüngere nur noch im Stande dazu fühlte die erste Stufe aufrecht erhalten zu können.

Sie konnten nicht sagen wie lange sie in der Luft verbracht hatten, aber die Zitteranfälle ebneten schließlich ab, sowohl als auch die Schmerzen, ließen Dank des Größeren nach.

Noch eine halbe Ewigkeit verweilten sie dort, bis Vegeta irgendwann total erschöpft und wieder vollkommen verschwitzt, keuchend in des Anderen Armen hing.

Aber etwas forderte viel mehr seine Aufmerksamkeit, als das stetige Streicheln an seinem Rücken... Es war sein Saiyajinschwanz der lebendig und stärker als jemals zuvor mit dem seines Gegenübers spielte.

Geschwächt lehnte sich der Prinz an den stählernen Oberkörper und ein Lächeln, das den Freudentränen nahe war erschien auf seinen Lippen, während es in seinem Kopf echote:

~Das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk, Ouji-sama~ 

~Hochzeitsgeschenk?~ fragte man müde zurück.

~Ist es doch oder?~

Vegeta lächelte abermals und seufzte ehe er zu erklären begann, was er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen...

Tz! Bulma würde lachen, dass ich jetzt doch mit ihm rede...

„Auf Vegeta-sei gab es ein Gesetz. Das lautete, dass nur der Stärkere..." , kurz stoppte er, unschlüssig was er weiter sagen sollte, „...und somit natürlich Ranghöhere in einer Beziehung den ersten Schritt machen durfte. So und nicht anders!

Doch du hast das völlig durcheinander gebracht! Damit das du... stärker bist... und..." Aufgebracht presste Vegeta seine Lippen zusammen.

Son Goku sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Prinzen hinunter und meinte dann zögerlich: „Wir sind aber nicht auf Vegeta-sei... kannst du mir nicht verzeihen?"

Ein verletzter Blick traf ihn.

„Tut... tut mir leid Oujisama." Murmelte Kakarott etwas erschrocken über diese ruckartige Reaktion. „Dann... gibst du mir eine zweite Chance?"

„Hm?" der Kleinere verstand kein Wort.

„Du kannst was geschehen ist nicht ändern Kakarott!" erklärte er deswegen ernst.

Hastig schüttelte Goku den Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Das meinte ich auch nicht..."

Vegeta würde lügen, wenn er sagte er verstehe jetzt mehr...

„Ich werde dich trainieren!" erklärte er grinsend. Doch dieses verschwand schnell und wurde von einer überlegten Miene ersetzt. „Und dann werden wir kämpfen!"

„..."

„und..." , Son Goku trennte nun endgültig den innigen Körperkontakt, nahm sich stattdessen Vegetas Hand. Sanft gab küsste er den Handrücken, ließ los und brachte ca. einen Meter Abstand zwischen die beiden Kämpfer. „...wenn du dann noch immer mit mir zusammen sein willst..." ,er schluckte hart. „Hast du die Möglichkeit den ersten Schritt zu machen."

Vegeta sah ihn noch immer sehr misstrauisch an.

„Kein Kuss, nichts! Kein körperlicher Kontakt bis du mich einmal geschlagen hast und es willst! Versprochen!" Die Entschlossenheit in den schwarzen Augen, kam der Explosion einer Sonne gleich.

Dem Misstrauen wich jetzt eine gewisse Unsicherheit, als ihm sein Gegenüber zum Einverständnis die Hand hinstreckte. Ob das funktioniert? _Traust du dich nicht mal über dieses Risiko? Vegetalein... das war eine Einladung auf den Kampf in dem du die reelle Chance hast ihn zu besiegen! Deine Herausforderung! Sei ein wahrer Prinz und stell dich! ... hmpf... wenigstens einmal..._

In einem festen Händedruck besiegelten sie ihren Pakt.

~*~ Flashback - Ende~*~

Hellwach öffnete Vegeta wieder die Augen. Er sah direkt auf die weiße Zimmerdecke, die mit dem schwachen Licht aus dem Fenster grau und kalt wirkte. Aber er beachtete sie gar nicht, es war als würde er durch sie hindurchsehen so vertieft war er in seine Gedanken.

Ob das gut gehen wird?

Wie oft hatte er sich diese Frage jetzt schon gestellt? Zu oft um es noch zählen zu können. Kakarott hatte ihm die Chance überlassen selber wählen zu können. Die Schritte so setzten zu können wie es auf seinem, oder doch ihrem?, Heimatplaneten üblich war. Doch was wenn er nie die Gelegenheit bekommen würde diese Schritte zu setzen? Wenn er es nie schaffen würde Kakarott zu besiegen?

Diese Gedanken schnell verwerfend schüttelte der Ouji den Kopf und fasste sich seufzend an die Stirn.

Verdammt!

Der Jüngere würde ständig in seiner Nähe sein. Wahrscheinlich bis an ihr Lebensende. Würde er, nach allem was passiert war, jetzt wirklich noch den normalen Unterklassen Baka, seinen Trainingspartner in ihm sehen können?

Gerade mal zwei Tage und ich halte es jetzt schon nicht mehr ohne ihn aus!

Vor seinem geistigen Auge huschten Tausende von Bildern vorbei und jedes davon ließ sein Herz höher schlagen und sein Blut in Wallung geraten.

Nur sieben Türen von mir entfernt... sieben Türen... _Tja, selbst Schuld! Was musstest du ihn auch hier her einladen..._ Du weißt warum!! _Deswegen sag ich ja... selbst Schuld! ...von wegen Training..._  

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Ein sanftes Lächeln erreichte ihn von Son Goku und jener drückte noch ein letztes Mal bedeutend seine Hand, dann brachen die Bindungen ab. 

„Lass und jetzt schlafen gehen, ja?" meinte der Unterklassensaiyajin ruhig und die Situation schien um einiges gelöster und entspannter. Vegeta nickte stumm. Das war es jetzt also... ?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Kakarott um und flog nach Hause. Doch eine Stimme hinter ihm hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte! Wo willst du jetzt hin!?"

_Wäre es noch etwas verzweifelter gegangen?_

„Na zu mir?" Goku sah ihn verwundert an und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

So gut es ging versuchte der Prinz ein beklemmendes Gefühl zu unterdrücken, als er daran dachte wie weit sie sich von einander entfernen würden. Aber er brachte es zusammen einen gelangweilten und möglichst lässigen Ton anzuschlagen. „Blödsinn! Du bekommst ein Zimmer in der C.C. . Das ist fürs Training einfach das Beste!"

_Die Momentane Teleportation dauert auf die hundertstel genau: 0,243 Sekunden. Nicht schnell genug, hmm?_

Son Goku schenkte ihm wieder ein gutmütiges Lächeln und Vegeta fragte sich automatisch, ob ihn der andere auch so, ohne ihr Band zu benützen, ohne Worte, verstand...

„Gut, einverstanden."

Ich sagte doch schon... ohne dich halte ich es nicht mehr aus...

~*~ Flashback – Ende ~*~

„Hmm..." 

Kakarott... Etwas trübsinnig verschränkte der Prinz die Arme hinterm Kopf, knetete den verspannten Nacken. Na toll! Er hatte sich wieder mal verlegt... Und die letzten Wochen hatte er nie ganz durchschlafen können. Drei Mal aufzuwachen war Standart.

_Wie stellst du dir eigentlich euer erstes Training vor... sehr attraktiv mit Ringen unter den Augen und ständig gähnend, wenn du den 10ten Fußtritt in den Magen bekommst!_

„Hmpf..."

Alles deine Schuld Kakarott! _Gut so Tiger! Das wollte ich hören! Und jetzt schlaf endlich!_ [2]

Schließlich schaffte es Vegeta doch, nach langem hin und her und einigem verprügeln von Kakarott-Bildchen, in einen Kakarott-traumlosen Schlaf zu gleiten. Der Gedanke an einen erfrischenden Kampf in den Morgenstunden bat genug Motivation um einzuschlafen. 

~*~

Der Himmel war noch immer dunkel und eine tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Was ist denn nun euer dritter Wunsch?" 

Ein kleiner grüner Kopf tauchte plötzlich am Eingang zum Gottes Palast auf. Verschlafen rieben grüne Hände über grüne Augenlieder, die erst ein paar Mal in die Dunkelheit blinzelten ehe erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen wurden. 

„Shen Long!" meinte Dende verblüfft, „... du bist ja noch immer da!"

Shen Long: =.=**

~*~ Ende Teil 15 ~*~

[1] Rein von dem Klischee der Pärchen in dieser Fic, also Vegeta-sama x Kaka-chan und Trunks-kun x seinem Chibi, wäre es nicht verwunderlich wenn jeder noch lebende Saiyajin diesem sexuellen Drang eines gleichgeschlechtlichen Partners Folge leistet. Dementsprechend auch Gohan... *flöt* Ich muss mir aber wirklich noch überlegen, ob es Sinn hätte in den großen Plot noch ein Pärchen einzubauen. Aber ihr dürft mal die Phantasie spielen lassen, was Gokus Ältester so plötzlich da oben zu ... oh... tun... hatte ^^*

[2] Was dachtet ihr? Auch so eine Stimme braucht ihren Schönheitsschlaf! ^_~

Autor's Note:

Tja, der Teil is da. Und was jetzt? Eigentlich steh ich dem Teil ziemlich neutral gegenüber. Es ist merkwürdig... als wäre er gar nicht von mir. (was er aber sicher ist!! Zu 101% MEINS MEINS MEINS....) Meine Gedanken hängen eigentlich schon viel mehr in der Zukunft. *seufz* 

Ich hab lediglich Angst das der Schluss zu kitschig geraten ist. Ich sag euch... ich habs mindestens 5 mal nach einer Fertigstellung wieder umgeschrieben und die Sap-Skala runtergedreht. Sap kommt noch früh genug in rauen Mengen ^^**

YO! Ihr habt seit neustem jetzt ne 17jährige Autorin! (Für die dies interessiert: hatte am 17.04. Geb.)(es hat sich nichts verändert... ich bin genauso pervers, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, genauso krank und genauso kindisch wie eh und je! Gehört das zum erwachsen werden dazu? Ist das ein übler Scherz der Natur? *schulterzuck*) Sorry, aber das musste sein. Es macht mir einfach Spaß das jemandem auf die Nase zu binden. *lol* (Wie war das mit kindisch? *drop*)

ICQ Nr.: 331459119


	17. feelings and feelings

Konnichi wa!

Es gibt noch immer Leute da draußen im weiten WWW, die diese Story gerne lesen wollen. Man glaubts kaum. Nun, ich denke diese Treue sollte belohnt werden und immerhin habe ich dem Rest der Leserschaft versprochen diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen.

Mein Stil hat sich verändert, was wohl kaum verwunderlich sein mag.

Und auch hat sich verändert, mal sehen wie die das bekannte Format dieser Story verhuntzen.

Und das Genre der DBZ's hat sich verändert. Merkwürig leise geworden hier, nicht?

So, bleibt mir letzten Endes nur noch zu sagen :

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Pride vs. Desire - Teil 16a

feelings and feelings 

(z.d.: Gefühle und Empfindungen)

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf sie herunter. Das es eigentlich tiefster Winter war bemerkte keiner. Wie sollte man das auch, mitten in einer Wüste aus Sand und Fels, wo noch kein Staubkorn, oder Tier das hier lebte, wenn eins hier lebte... jemals von diesem Begriff „Schnee" gehört hatte? Ihre Haut brannte unter den beißenden Strahlen der Wüstensonne, ebenso, wie der Schweiß, der ihnen tückisch in die Augen lief und die Sicht kurzzeitig lahm legte. Dennoch konnten sich beide Kämpfer darauf verlassen, dass ihn seine übrigen Sinne würden schützen können, wenn das Sehorgan seinen Dienst für Millisekunden versagte. Nicht nur der Schweiß behinderte das Sehen, die Luft zitterte und glich einem wogenden Meer, ließ die Umgebung verschwimmen. Nur der Gegner lag vor ihm, gestochen scharf, wie etwas das ewig bestehen würde. Ein Pfeiler in der Unendlichkeit.

Das Keuchen wurde von der zischenden Luft, die durch harte Schläge brutal zerschnitten wurde übertönt, aber zwischendurch war etwas wie das erbärmliche Winseln eines Hundes zu hören, den man bei 38 °C im Schatten im Auto vergessen hatte.

Wie Feuer zog sich die Luft durch ihre Lungen, konnten den Drang nach Wasser nicht stillen, so stickig war es. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war kaum noch messbar.

Erbittert griffen die leuchtenden Auren einander an, ließen sich keine Ruhe, bis wieder ein kräftezehrender Schlag ausgeführt wurde, der eine 10-Sekündige Rast zur Folge hatte. Wie auch jetzt sprang Vegeta in einen Sicherheitsabstand von gut 20 Metern, behielt aber die Kampfposition bei. Sein Gegenüber ging ebenfalls in die Defensive und grinste hämisch zu ihm hinüber. Der Prinz wäre wahrscheinlich ausgerastet, wegen dieser offensichtlichen Provokation, jedoch blieb er ruhig, konzentrierte sich. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, musste ausgekostet werden. Kakarott schwitzte nicht weniger als er, wahrscheinlich würde auf der leicht gebräunten, etwas geröteten Haut ein Sonnenbrand zurückbleiben, der an diesen außergewöhnlichen Kampf erinnern würde. Eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen, hatte sich aus einem Spitz gelöst und klebte neckisch an der Stirn und mitten zwischen den Augen. Diese funkelten stark, selbst wenn sie hin und wieder zusammen zuckten und auch nur halb geöffnet waren, ließen sie Vegeta nicht aus dem Blickfeld verschwinden. Obwohl dieser, dass auch nicht tun würde. Er genoss den fixierten Blick, der auf ihm ruhte und schämte sich nicht einen lüsternen Blick als Konter zurück zu werfen. Nicht mehr...

Son Gokus Gi war am Oberkörper zur Hälfte zerfetzt, wie auch das rechte obere Hosenbein, bot Anblicke für die der Prinz sonst was gegeben hätte. Aber so sollte es auch sein... Für Vegeta hatte sich eine kleine Regel automatisch ergeben, nur für sich alleine... Ein Kampf durfte erst beendet werden, wenn der Jüngere nur mehr einen Bruchteil seiner Kleidung am Leibe trug. Leider, musste der Prinz für sich eingestehen, würde das Oberteil in weniger als zwei Stunden nicht mehr sein. Mal davon abgesehen... würde er noch so lange aushalten?

Wie immer in ihren Trainingskämpfen, kam es nicht oft dazu, dass sich der Ouji lange genug auf den Beinen halten konnte, bis die gewünschte Kleiderordnung eintrat, aber er war niemand der so schnell aufgab. Und eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass Goku diese Hitze mehr zusetzte als ihm.

Er war die Hitze die sich im GR bilden konnte gewöhnt, war schon auf viel heißeren Planeten gewesen, die sich der Andere nicht mal im Traum vorstellen könnte und zu dem... seine Haut schien Sonne weitaus mehr zu vertragen. An seinen muskulösen Armen konnte man jetzt schon eine bronzeschimmernde Bräune sehen. Es passte zu dem braunen Fell seines Schwanzes. Wie er dort in der gellenden Sonne stand, wirkte Vegeta um einiges wilder, animalischer.

Knappe 4 Tage verbrachten sie jetzt schon auf dem Planeten und bald mussten sie wohl oder übel zurückkehren. Die Kleidung des Jüngeren reichte nur noch für 2 weitere Wochen, ehe er nackt herumlaufen würde müssen. ... 1

Auf der Erde war zur Zeit tiefster Winter eingekehrt und die Trainingsplätze waren rapide gesunken. In Schneestürmen und überhaupt war ein Kampf auf der weißen Kälte nicht gerade die optimalen Bedingungen für ein Kräftemessen. Auch wenn sich darüber streiten ließ, ob es sich besser bei 40 °C ohne Schatten, oder bei –45 °C trainierte. Eigentlich waren sich beide Saiyajins einig gewesen. Sie waren eine heißblütige Rasse. Sonne war leichter zu ertragen, als klirrende Kälte, dennoch... diese Hitze war unmenschlich, auch für einen Saiyajin.

Vegeta erinnerte sich schnell an den letzten Abend zurück. Im klimatisierten Raumschiff hatte er Son Goku eine Brandwunde versorgen sehen. Diese war aber keines Wegs durch eine Ki-Attacke entstandnen. Der Saiyajin dritter Klasse, hatte sich nach einem gewaltigen Angriff seinerseits mit der Hand auf dem sandigen Untergrund abfangen müssen und sich prompt die Handfläche verbrannt.

Überhaupt durften sie so selten wie möglich den Boden berühren. Auch jetzt verriet dem Prinzen ein auffälliges Zischen, dass der Sand seinen Stiefeln nicht gut tat. Ein gestoßener Atemzug noch und schon schoss Vegeta abermals auf Son Goku zu. Die Hände entschlossen zu Fäusten geballt, glitt er durch die Luft wie ein dünner Pfeil. Aber egal welche Geschwindigkeit er auch im Kampf einsetzte, er hatte bereits am ersten Tag bemerkt, würde die Luft selbst dann keine Kühlung verschaffte. So blies sie ihm weiterhin rauchig und dumpf ins Gesicht. Ein Bruchteil der Sekunde verstrich und schon während der Attacke konzentrierte sich Vegeta so stark, dass er im Schlag selbst noch Energie aufbauen konnte. Zwar wehrte Son Goku den Fausthieb mit dem Unterarm ab, aber man sah deutlich dass der wachsende Energiepegel im zu denken aufgab. Vegeta lächelte. Er würde es zwar nie zu geben, aber er hatte von dem einzigen seiner Rasse in ihrem Training eine Menge gelernt. Und das wo er doch am ersten Tag, seinem „Lehrer" so zynisch entgegen getreten war.

Flashback

23.10.02 – 09:15 Uhr

Mondphase: abnehmend

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag herangebrochen. Einer von denen wo die Sonne so klar strahlte, dass die nähere Umgebung wie in heiligem Licht eingetaucht war und nur für den Moment strahlte. Die Luft war nicht unbedingt warm, aber für Trainingskämpfe genau richtig.

Hier draußen in der größten Einöde, mitten auf saftigen Wiesen, die noch nie ein Mensch betreten hatte, vielleicht nur überflogen... hatten sich die beiden Saiyajins zur ersten „Unterrichtsstunde" eingefunden, wie es Son Goku scherzhaft betitelt hatte. Vegeta hatte daraufhin nur geknurrt und sich etwas angeschlagen von der letzten Nacht die Schläfe massiert. Sie war weiterhin noch öfters durch alles Mögliche durchbrochen worden. Die Katze der Briefs, die sich plötzlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in der Tür geirrt hatte, bildete da keine Ausnahme. Der Prinz hatte dem an der Tür kratzenden Tier mit einem kleinen Ki-ball zwischen den Ohrenspitzen geantwortet. Das ängstliche Gesicht, das dann durch das Loch in der Tür geschaut hatte, ließ die Vermutung aufstellen... Kätzchen würde nie wieder hier aufkreuzen, bevor der schwarze Schatten verschwand.

Son Gokus mitfühlende Frage riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen, in der er kleine Tiere quälen konnte. „Vegeta? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst irgendwie nicht ganz fit aus..."

„Tz. Du wirst gleich sehen wie fit ich bin!" kam prompt die gefauchte Antwort, gefolgt von einer eindeutigen Kampfpose. „Na? Zum Aufwärmen gefällig?" grinste er angriffslustig und der erste Kampf von vielen konnte beginnen.

Die kleine Aufwärmübung dauerte nicht besonders lange, eine halbe Stunde höchstens. Bis ein Punkt erreicht war, an dem jeder Muskel gelockert war, bereit sich sofort zu Stahlhärte anzuspannen und dann noch schneller wieder die Anspannung zu lösen.

Son Goku dehnte gerade noch in seiner typischen Haltung die Beinmuskulatur, als sein Gegenüber sich mürrisch die von Natur vollgepflasterte Umgebung betrachtete und fragte: „Warum eigentlich hier draußen Kakarott? Die Bedingungen im GR würden viel mehr bringen als das!" Beinahe angeekelt, aber vor allem abwertend, wurde in die schöne Natur gezeigt...

Der Angesprochene richtete sich seufzend auf, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, entschied aber, dass die kalte Wahrheit mehr Einverständnis beim Prinzen hervorrufen würde.

„Vegeta... wer ist stärker von uns?"

Finstere Augenbrauen und ein „Grr..." als Antwort reichten völlig aus.

„Wie oft trainiere ich im GR?" fragend zog Son Goku eine schwarze Augenbraue hoch und wirkte somit wie ein überlegener Lehrer. Der Schüler wandte nur murrend den Kopf ab. „grummel"

„Versteh doch...", seufzte Goku. „Deine Muskeln überzustrapazieren bringt dich nicht weiter. So und jetzt befördern wir dich erst mal auf die sichere zweite Stufe..."

„Hey! Ich bin auf der zweiten Stufe!" regte sich Vegeta auf, sichtlich gekränkt dass ihn der andere für noch schwächer hielt. Goku ignorierte das aber, er schwebte schon leicht im Schneidersitz in der Luft, die Augen entspannt geschlossen.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Kannst du sie auch ohne Anstrengung aufbauen und halten?" Wie um es zu demonstrieren, stieg Gokus Ki gemächlich, aber konstant in die Höhe, bis ein Supersaiyajin zweiter Stufe vor dem Ouji saß. „hmpf" ließ dieser nur von sich hören, versetzte sich aber ebenfalls artig in den Trancezustand.

„Kräfte sammeln und gleichzeitig loslassen..." flüsterte Goku, was in der Stille leicht zu hören war. „Ich weiß, verdammt..."

Kami, ich komm mir so dämlich vor... aber wenn er meint! 

Tatsächlich bemerkte der Prinz, dass es nicht so einfach war wie gedacht. Ohne Anspannung des Körpers, war es wesentlich schwerer die Kraft auch zu behalten.

Plötzlich murmelte der Jüngere etwas und Vegeta spitzte automatisch die Ohren.

„...frage mich was los ist..." leicht blinzelte er, merkte aber schnell das Son Goku die Augen noch geschlossen hatte und tat es ihm nach.

„Was meinst du?"

„Oh, Tschuldigung ich hab laut gedacht..."

„Dann kannst du ja gleich weiter laut denken, was ist?" knurrte der Prinz.

„Bei unserem Kampf vorletzten Vollmond. Du hattest die Energie zum dreifachen SSJ. Und du bist letztens auch viel stärker geworden... ich frage mich..."

Warum ich dann noch immer nicht die dritte Stufe erreicht habe? 

„WAS? Rede nicht lang um den heißen Brei rum!"

Ein Seufzen war zu hören und dann merkte Vegeta wie das Ki des anderen sank. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah den Jüngeren mit ausgestreckten Beinen am Boden sitzen.

„Vegeta, eine Frage. Wenn es jetzt auf der Stelle darum ginge dich in die Luft zu sprengen, dich einfach zu töten... Würdest dus tun?" naiv sah er zum Prinzen auf, der jetzt ebenfalls die Meditation löste und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Was soll der Blödsinn? Natürlich nicht!"

Hart wurde die Luft aus Gokus Lunge ausgestoßen, als sich sicher zurück ins Gras sinken ließ. „Dachte ich's mir..."

„KAKAROTT!"

„Jaja, schon gut." Der Unterklassenkrieger drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab. „Also hör zu... Ich hab mir mal einige Gedanken über die dritte Stufe gemacht. Es ist wirklich verwunderlich das du die noch nicht erreicht hast, bei dem Energielevel." Vegeta kam nicht drum herum sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen und setzte sich lauschend auf die Wiese. „Ich denke nämlich nicht, das es einfach nur an der Veränderung der Kraft liegt und die Bewegungsunfähigkeit der zweiten Stufe auszumerzen, sondern noch etwas anderem. Etwas wie die Wut und ein reines Herz bei der Ersten. Und zwar die Angst vor dem Tod zu überwinden."

„Ich hab aber keine Angst vorm Tod!" platzte Vegeta hinein.

„Nicht doch...", versuchte man ihn sofort zu beruhigen. „Das war es nicht was ich sagen wollte! Die Verwandlung zur dritten Stufe verlangt eine hohe Selbstkontrolle und beansprucht den ganzen Körper bis aufs Letzte. Die Gefahr, das man beim Sprung auf den Dreier draufgeht ist nicht gerade gering."

An Vegetas trotzigem Gesicht konnte Son Goku sehen, das er ihm erstens nichts Neues und zweitens schon gar nichts Erklärendes erzählte und suchte so nach kleinen Beweisen.

„Hmm... schau, die Jungs wollten Boo unbedingt besiegen... Ich sage nicht, dass ihnen ihr Leben egal war, aber sie würden ihr Leben dafür geben. Und ich als Toter hatte nicht mehr viel Leben um das ich Angst zu haben brauchte."

In seinem Kampf gegen Boo hatte er doch auch seine damalige Höchstleistung in dieser Explosion freigesetzt. Wenn er das jetzt wiederholen würde... Der dreifache... und ... von der Erde blieb nicht mal ein Staubkorn übrig... 

„Das heißt es muss etwas geben, weswegen du dich ans Leben klammerst. Du könntest hier und jetzt sterben und dagegen wehrt sich etwas in dir." 2 endete Son Goku mit seiner Erklärung.

„Kakarott, du redest Schwachsinn... Es ist völlig normal dass man leben möchte. Und falls du dich daran erinnerst... ich bin auch schon mal gestorben."

Damit war für Vegeta die Unterhaltung beendet und er begann wieder sich in Trance zu versetzten. Das nachdenkliche: „hmm... gut, wenn du meinst." Seines Spairingpartners ignorierte er wissentlich.

Flashback - Ende

Wenn Vegeta ehrlich war, hatte er sich seit diesem Gespräch hin und wieder Gedanken gemacht, was ihn wohl an sein Leben band. Seine Familie? Freunde? Oder... der naive Unterklassenbaka? Konnte es sein, dass er aus Liebe zu ihm sein Leben nicht beenden konnte... wenn er wollte? ...

Alles in allem bezweifelte der Prinz sowieso, dass an der Theorie irgendetwas stimmte. Selbst wenn die Gegenargumente stichhaltig waren. Es konnte doch nicht ernsthaft sein, das sein Unterbewusstsein ihn daran hinderte, die dritte Stufe zu erreichen! Oder?

„Vegeta..." Der Prinz blinzelte und sah direkt in Gokus Faust. Mit „Uwa!" zuckte sein Kopf erschrocken zurück. Jedoch machte die geballte Faust nicht wie erwartet Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht sondern zog sich zurück und gab den dazugehörigen Supersaiyajin frei. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" er seufzte. „Also sicher nicht bei dem Kampf."

Der Prinz hmpfte säuerlich und meinte dann mit funkelnden Augen. „Sag mal Kakarott... wie lange willst du eigentlich noch warten. Du enthältst mir den dreifachen Supersaiyajin."

Son Goku wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ich entscheide wann der richtige Moment gekommen ist." Und flog zu dem Raumschiff zurück.

„Verdammt Kakarott! Ich will ihn aber jetzt sehen!" In seiner Wut formte sich ein Ki-Ball in seinen Händen und ehe sich der Jüngere versah flitzte dieser knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei. Er hielt und hörte den anderen aufgebracht brüllen. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Unser Kampf geht weiter."

Noch ehe der Saiyajin dritter Klasse erwidern konnte, sauste ein zweifacher SSJ auf ihn zu. Seine Augen verzogen sich dunkel, gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich ebenfalls auf diesen Level begeben und den Schlag abblocken. Eine Reihe äußerst wuchtiger Faustschläge prasselten auf ihn nieder und er brauchte vollen Körpereinsatz um diese abzuwehren.

Goku knurrte. Typisch... er bezieht immer mehr Energie aus Wut, als aus Konzentration 

Die Augen des Jüngeren flitzten mit jeder Bewegung seines Spairingspartners aufgeregt mit und schließlich hatte er ein Loch in der beinahe perfekten Deckung gefunden. Sein Körper wirbelte herum, powerte sein Energielevel kurzzeitig hoch und schlug Vegeta gekonnt sein Schienbein in die Seite. Der Prinz fühlte den Druck und den Schmerz, presste die Luft stoßweise aus seinem Körper, packte aber dann fest den Fuß an seinen Rippen. Augenblicklich hatte er seinen Arm um den strammen Muskel geschlungen und gesichert. Son Goku würde sich nicht so schnell wieder befreien können.

Doch jener gab keines Wegs klein bei. Sein Zweiter Fuß versuchte die Andere Seite des Oujis zu treffen, wurde aber auch hier zuerst blockiert und schließlich fixiert. Vegeta lächelte und spannte seinen Oberkörper an.

Aber plötzlich lächelte auch der Unterklassekrieger ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, was sein Gegenüber kurzeitig verunsicherte. Im nächsten Moment schlug Son Goku eine Rolle nach hinten und schleuderte den Prinzen somit von seinen Füßen.

Der ältere Saiyajin fing sich erst nach einer kleinen Flugstunde in der Luft ab und keuchte erschrocken. Das war unerwartet gewesen. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge noch mal die wendige Gestalt des Saiyajins vor sich und schluckte hart. Es hatte wunderschön ausgesehen, wie sich der Jüngere elegant und sicher verbogen hatte. Jeder einzelne Muskel war zum Einsatz gekommen um diesem speziellen Befreiungsmanöver zu seiner Vollendung zu helfen.

Auf einmal wurde Vegeta aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Zug an seiner Schulter spürte. Ein stechender kleiner Schmerz, nicht weiter von Bedeutung, wohl nur gerade eben überdehnt, aber es erinnerte ihn abermals an eine Trainungsstunde. Doch nicht an genau das... eher an das was danach gefolgt war.

Flashback

02.01.03 – 23:37 Uhr

Mondphase: Neumond

Die beiden Saiyajin schritten gerade geschafft aber immerhin auf zwei Beinen aus dem Gravitationsraum. Sie hatten sich heute zum reinen Muskeltraining hier getroffen. Irgendwann, als die Dämmerung zu dieser Jahreszeit schon früh vor dem Bullauge von Bulmas Erfindung eingekehrt war, hatte Vegeta plötzlich wie wild versucht ihren Kampf auf höheres Niveau zu steigern. Doch Son Goku hatte ihn abgewehrt. Mit größerem Erfolg als Vegeta gedacht hatte. Es war ein Schlag auf seine Schulter gewesen der schließlich ihrem Training ein Ende setzte. Ein sehr schmerzvoller Schlag, mit nicht wenigen Nebenwirkungen. Bald schon stellten die beiden Saiyajin fest, dass ein verklemmter und beleidigter Muskel nicht mal mit einer magischen Bohne wieder zu richten war und sie brachen einmal noch vor Mitternacht ihre Kämpfe ab.

Mit einem Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen schritt Vegeta voran, eine Hand auf der ziehenden linken Schulter. Seine Gedanken drifteten zur Ursache seiner kleinen Verletzung zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Muskeln als Deckung zu stark angespannt und jetzt durch die Wucht des Aufschlags eine Zerrung davon getragen. Er würde jetzt eine angenehme Dusche und anschließend eine Mütze voll Schlaf brauchen.

„Das war schon wirklich gut." Lobte ihn plötzlich sein Hintermann und Vegeta verzog nur mürrisch sein Gesicht, was Goku nicht sehen konnte. „Pah! Mit dem willst du mich immer abspeisen."

„Ach Vegeta!" rief der Jüngere versöhnlich auf und schlug unabsichtlich auf die Schulter des Prinzen. Leider erwischte er dabei die Falsche und sah stirnrunzelnd mit an wie der Kleinere vor ihm zusammenzuckte. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte er: „Ist es noch immer die Schulter?"

Sie hatten das Training zwar deswegen abgebrochen, aber dass sie dennoch jetzt noch so schmerzen würde hätte sich Goku nicht gedacht. Immerhin hatte er sie jetzt nur ganz leicht berührt. Als Antwort kam nur ein gereiztes „Grr..." was für Goku mehr als genug war. „Komm mit." Meinte er darauf und schnappte sich Vegetas Hand um ihn quer durch die Gänge der CC zu schleifen. „Hey! Lass mich!" fauchte Vegeta hinter ihm, wie eine wütende Katze, leistete aber nicht groß widerstand. Erstens zog der naive Baka genau an der Hand mit der verletzten Schulter und zweitens, kam alles doch etwas plötzlich. Und immerhin war er auch etwas Neugierig.

Dennoch erklärte Son Goku mit einem Seitenblick zurück. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so stur. Ich will dir ja bloß helfen!"

Knurrend ließ sich der Prinz in das Zimmer der Unterklassenniete mitschleifen und stand schließlich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im dunklen Zimmer.

Son Goku baute sich lächelnd vor ihm auf und meinte mit einer freudigen Stimme: „So, zieh das Oberteil aus und leg dich bitte mit dem Bauch aufs Bett ja?"

Vegeta wären fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. „Bitte WAS!"

Der Jüngere war aber schon im anliegenden Bad verschwunden. Misstrauisch sah sich Vegeta in dem dunklen Gästezimmer um. Es war hier nichts Außergewöhnliches zu finden und es war überall ordentlich. Etwas das er bei Gokus wirrer Art nicht erwartet hätte. „Was willst du?" murmelte der Saiyajin no Ouji und furchte seine hohe Stirn.

„Dir helfen und jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" hallte auf einmal die Stimme des anderen Saiyajin hinter ihm und Vegeta fuhr etwas erschrocken herum. Grummelnd kam er dennoch der Aufforderung nach und legte sich, mit dem Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen auf das Bett. Goku kam zu ihm und Vegeta spürte wie sich das Bett kurz knarrend bewegte und dann ein Unterklassenkrieger auf seinem Hinterteil zum Sitzen kam.

„Kakarott, was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" wurde gefragt, aber nicht umgedreht.

Die Antwort kam schnell und klang ziemlich überrascht. „Bist du denn noch nie massiert worden?"

Vegeta überlegte, ob es das Wort in seinem Wortschatz gab und erwiderte wahrheitsgemäß. „Hmm... nein."

Son Goku lachte hinter seinem Rücken und erklärte erfreut.

„Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen!" Sein Grinsen war aus der Stimme eindeutig heraus zu hören. „Es entspannt und löst Verkrampfunden. So wie deine Zerrung. Die linke Schulter wars, oder?"

Vegeta schnaubte ins Kissen, nickte aber leicht. Der andere schmunzelte und ließ sich mit der Vorbereitung etwas Zeit. Gemütlich zog er eine kleine Flasche aus der Hosentasche und tröpfelte sich etwas Durchsichtiges mit leichtem Gelbstich auf die Hand. Das kühle Öl erwärmte sich sofort und Goku verteilte es sorgfältig auf beiden Händen. Gleichzeitig wurde ein süßer Duft frei und Vegetas Nase reagierte sofort darauf.

„Was ist das?"

„Sandelholz-Rosenblüten Öl. Riecht gut, oder?"

Die Antwort war leise, aber verständlich.

„Du riechst so..."

Es war nicht wirklich abwertend gesprochen, so als ob Vegeta diesen Duft nicht mögen würde, doch Goku merkte das es ihm unbehanglich war auch so zu riechen. Doch er tat es ab.

„Denkst du etwa ich hatte noch nie ne Verspannung?"

Und da hatten sich schon die Hände auf den Rücken gepappt.

Es war ein unbekanntes und glitschiges Gefühl, als die Hände langsam begannen über die einzelnen Hautpartien zu fahren, immer im selben Rhythmus und seltsam symmetrisch wie der Prinz erstaunt feststellte. Geschickte Finger befassten sich ausgiebig mit der Wirbelsäule, wo sie einzelne Wirbel umkreisten und mit angenehmem Druck die Haut um diese herum kneteten.

Son Gokus Hände fuhren in einheitlicher Bewegung den Rücken auf und ab, fuhren die Schulterblätter nach, nur um das ganze, diesmal in die andere Richtung, zu wiederholen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte der Jüngere Vegetas Mitte wo er mit den Handballen von der Wirbelsäule weg nach außen drückte.

Eine Zeit lang ging die Massage so dahin, bis der Untenliegende unbeeindruckt einwarf: „Am Rücken tuts aber nicht weh!"

Son Goku seufzte nur und meinte bei weitem nicht so enttäuscht, wie er sich eigentlich fühlte. Dabei wollte er dem Prinzen doch nur auch etwas Gutes tun. Eine Verzerrung zu massieren konnte nämlich auch schmerzhaft zugehen.

„Hör doch endlich auf dich zu beschweren. So eine Zerrung tut nur an einem Punkt weh, Ursache kann aber genauso gut wo anders liegen. Und sag nicht das es dir nicht gefällt... dann müsstest du nämlich lügen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte Goku dann dem pelzigen Anhängsel eines Prinzen, welches schon seit geraumer Zeit leicht an seinem Bauch entlang torkelte und hin und wieder beinahe unbewusst seine Brust streichelte. Wenn schon nicht Vegetas Worte eine Belohnung für sein Tun waren, so war dennoch sein Körper Verräter genug. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern erhitzte sich und als der Prinz kaum hörbar schnurrte beschloss er, dass es Zeit war, die eigentliche Behandlung zu starten.

Tastende, vorsichtige Berührung erkundeten nun Vegetas Schulter und Nackenbereich, bis der Liegende etwas zuckte. Seinem Hintermann blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen, nicht nur weil der Schwanz des Prinzen sich mit einem mal versteifte.

„Du hast dir den Muskel nicht nur gezerrt, es scheint auch ein Nerv eingeklemmt zu sein. Ich werde versuchen ihn zu lösen, aber das könnte jetzt ne Weile etwas wehtun."

Goku wartete noch auf ein nickendes Zeichen und als dieses zaghaft kam, strich er noch mal über die schmerzende Stelle. Und diesmal drückte er mit kontrolliertem Druck den Handballen hinein, nur um dann mit etwas Gewicht die Hand zu verdrehen.

Ein keuchendes Geräusch kam von dem weichen Kopfkissen. Der Masseur versuchte diese Geräusche bestmöglichst auszublenden und sich besser auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Aber mit der Zeit, sicherlich schon zwanzig Minuten, veränderten sich Vegetas Töne, von schmerzvoll unterdrückt in erregt. Auch wo sich vorher ein Saiyajinschwanz kräftig um Gokus Handgelenk geschlängelt hatte, wanderte jetzt ein weiches zärtliches Anhängsel seine Haut entlang.

Langsam und in nun erotisch wirkenden Bewegungen, bezog der massierende Saiyajin nun auch die Oberarme des Prinzen mit ein. Seine Finger gruben sich in die gelockerten Muskeln, zog gleichzeitig etwas an der erhitzten Haut immer wieder vor und zurück. Sein Tun, obwohl er sich schon von Vegetas Hinterteil erhoben hatte um mehr mit seinem Gewicht arbeiten zu können würden immer eindeutiger. Nur sein Gegenüber schien keineswegs abgeneigt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Gerade als Goku abermals seinen Bizeps massierte, wandte der Saiyajin unter ihm den Kopf nah links und stupste die einzelnen Knöchel mit der Nase an. Sein Mund streifte dabei ganz unauffällig, wie durch Zufall die Haut. Son Goku schluckte unbemerkt.

Vegeta sah so verführerisch aus. Mit den entspannten Gesichtszügen und den angenehm geschlossenen Augen, wirkte er friedlich, schlafend, wie eine verbotene Versuchung. Schließlich hauchte er aber noch einen zarten kurzen Kuss auf die große Hand und ließ jede Andeutung von Schlaf oder zufälligen Berührungen verschwinden. Zusätzlich wurde sein Schnurren und tiefes Einatmen drängender. Gierig sog Vegeta den anregenden Duft ein, der sich in der Luft mit der entstehenden Erregung und salzigem Schweiß vermischte, während der jüngere Saiyajin immer unruhiger wurde, als er die Annäherung des Prinzen mit intensiveren Bewegungen seiner Hand erwiderte. Seine Knie klammerten sich energisch an Vegetas Taille, als sich diese schlangengleich zu bewegen begann. Doch das hinderte nicht den impulsiven Saiyajinschwanz daran, die Bauchmuskeln des Jüngeren, nachzufahren, zu drücken und zu streicheln. Er schmiegte sich mit zuckender Inbrunst an seinen Unterkörper und zeichnete sich einen vor Anspannung zitterten Weg von Gokus Bauchnabel südwärts.

Doch plötzlich begann sich Vegeta aufzurichten, stemmte seinen Oberkörper hoch und kam der wachsenden Erregung des anderen Saiyajin gefährlich nahe. In dem brach auf einmal fürchterliche Panik aus und gleichzeitig viel ihm sein Schwur ein. Völlig überstürzt und hastig stürmte er aus dem Zimmer, lief den Gang entlang so schnell er konnte, und stürmte bei dem nächstbesten Fenster hinaus in die Nacht.

Vegeta jedoch hatte nicht mal die Absicht dem Jüngeren zu folgen. Nachdenklich saß er in dem leeren dunklen Raum, allein mit dem erregenden Duft in der Luft zurückgelassen. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

War Kakarott nicht auf die Berührungen eingegangen?

Obwohl hatte er irgendetwas hören, fühlen oder spüren können, was auf das Einverständnis des Anderen hingedeutet hätte? War da ein Stöhnen gewesen? Oder ein zitternder erregter Körper hinter ihm? Plötzlich war sich Vegeta nicht mal mehr so sicher. War es doch nur eine Hilfe gewesen? Erdenkram eben von dem er nichts wusste und ihn nur missinterpretiert hatte?

Will er mich nicht mehr? 

Zur selben Zeit hatte sich Son Goku bei den Wurzeln einer mächtigen Eiche niedergelassen.

Verdammt! Ich war glatt davor ihn zu Verführen! Denk an dein Versprechen du Idiot! 

Wütend und frustriert raufte sich der Saiyajin durch die Haare, zog sogar etwas schmerzhaft daran. Schließlich seufzte er resigniert und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen. Hier im botanischen Garten der Capsul Corporation, war Gott sein Dank das ganze Jahr lang Sommer. Draußen im Schnee würde er sich wahrscheinlich den Tod holen, so verschwitzt wie er war. Ein Blick hinauf, durch die Glasfenster und Richtung Sterne, brachte ihn abermals zum Seufzen.

Es war so lange her, dass ich ihn vertraut berühren konnte... Kein Wunder das so was passiert. dachte er beim Blick auf die Beule in der Hose.

Flashback – Ende

Vegeta seufzte und beobachtete wie sich Son Goku in sicherer Entfernung wieder zurück verwandelte. Seine blonden spitzen Haare färbten sich schwarz und schimmerten in der glühenden Sonne verschwitzt.

Er atmete genauso stark wie er und fixierte Vegeta schließlich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Der Saiyajin no Ouji seufzte innerlich und schloss kurz die Augen. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass der Andere ihn nicht mehr wollte. Sie waren beide Saiyajins. Auf Dauer schrieen ihre Körper förmlich nach einander. Und jetzt erst recht durch ihren Bund. Dadurch, waren des Prinzen Zweifel beseitigt, aber war dennoch noch immer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

Noch immer hatte er den Unterklassenkrieger nicht besiegt, geschweige denn die dritte Stufe erreicht! Warum nur wollte Son Goku nicht mit ihm auf dieser Stufe kämpfen? Wieso hielt er ihn zurück?

Jedes Mal wenn Vegeta in darauf ansprach wurde er abgewiesen, vertröstet. So langsam wurde es ihm zu dumm. Dennoch genoss er ihr zweisames Zusammensein. Dadurch dass sie sich so nahe waren, hatten sie beinahe keine Probleme mehr mit ihren Wunden und wurden unnatürlich ruhig. Als hätte eine rastlose Seele ruhe gefunden.

Die Stimme des anderen Saiyajin ließ ihn aufblicken und den Rücken Gokus erkennen. Wenn er ihm schon mal den Rücken zuwandte hieß das endgültig Kampfende. Niemals würde Vegeta den anderen unehrenhaft von hinten angreifen. Anscheinend war das beiden nur allzu gut bewusst.

„Du kannst gerne noch weiter trainieren Vegeta. Aber ich habe Hunger und Durst." Mit diesen Worten flog Goku zurück zu ihrem Raumschiff.

Der Zurückgebliebene sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, beruhigte seine Atmung und auch seine Muskeln. Zwar klopfte sein Herz noch immer schnell und seine Zunge fühlte sich taub und geschwollen an, dennoch blieb er erst mal wo er war. Sein Körper war angespannt und müde. Sich dauerhaft auf dem zweiten Level zu halten war nicht einfach. Manchmal nachts wurde er von Kakarott geweckt, der seinen Energieabstieg bemerkt hatte und ihn anwies, sich auf dem zweiten Level zu halten. Aber mittlerweile schaffte er es ganz gut. Der Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn hinunter bis zu seinem Hals, verschaffte aber nicht mehr die gewünschte Kühlung. Somit entschloss er sich seinem Trainingspartner zu folgen.

Als er an der weißblauen riesigen Raumkapsel ankam bemerkte er, dass die Einstiegsluke offen war. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Warum hatte sie Kakarott offen gelassen? Es war nicht gut, die heiße Luft frei in das gekühlte Raumschiff strömen zu lassen. Die Maschinen würden sich überhitzen und sie saßen hier fest.

Eiligst, aber jetzt auch alarmiert schloss der Prinz die Luke hinter sich.

Wachsam tastete er die Umgebung nach Eindringlingen ab. Zwar hatten sie das schon bei ihrer Ankunft erledigt, doch auf seinen vielen Reisen hatte Vegeta gelernt auf alles vorbereitet und vor allem immer wachsam zu sein.

Vorsichtig spähte er um die nächste Ecke, hinein in den Aufenthaltsraum, an den auch ihre kleine Futterecke grenzte. Da es für die beiden Saiyajins nur Essen, schlafen und Trainieren gab, war der größere Teil des Raumsschiffs so gut wie ungenutzt, aber jetzt herrschte in eben dieser Ecke reger Betrieb.

Gerade marschierte Son Goku pfeifend aus der gigantischen Speisekammer heraus und verteile allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf dem viel zu kleinen Tisch. Einige runde Früchte und alles was sonst noch rollen konnte, verflüchtigte sich über die Tischkante.

Vegeta bemerkte wie ein großer Teil Unsicherheit von ihm viel.

„Da bist du endlich. Aber ich dachte mir, dass du auch durstig sein würdest." Erklärte der Jüngere mit lächelndem Blick und warf Vegeta schon mal eine Wasserflasche zu, ehe er sich auf den Boden bückte und einiges wieder aufhob.

Der Ältere konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Manchmal erschien ihm der Baka wie eine kleine dumme Hausfrau, immerhin war es hier auf dem Raumschiff zu einer unausgesprochenen Regel geworden, dass sich Goku um das Essen kümmerte. Anfangs war es noch beunruhigend für Vegeta zu wissen, dass sein Essen und somit sein Überleben von diesem ungeschickten Tölpel abhing, aber Son Goku hatte wohl wahre versteckte Talente. Kochen war eines davon.

Mit einigen tiefen Zügen leerte Vegeta no Ouji die 1-Liter-Flasche und spürte wie die Lebensgeister in seinen Körper zurückkamen. Ein paar wenige Tropfen hatte er sich aber zurück gehalten, goss sie sich in die Hand und spritze sie darauf hin in sein Gesicht. Viel erfrischter setzte er sich nun zu Goku an den Tisch und begann wie er ihre kleine Zwischenmalzeit zu verdrücken.

Als beide ihr Mahl beendet hatten, räumte der Jüngere die Reste weg und meinte dabei im Smalltalk. „Wir sollten übrigens morgen wieder Aufbrechen. Die Wasservorräte werden knapp. Zwar reicht es noch für eine Woche, aber ich will hier am Arsch der Hölle wirklich nicht versauern."

Vegeta nickte und lehnte sich dabei entspannt in den Sessel zurück, der dabei ächzend knarrte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir wechseln auf den 4ten Planeten in diesem Sonnensystem. Dort gibt es weit aus mehr grüne Pflanzen und Niederschläge. Und am wichtigsten trinkbares Wasser." Erklärte Vegeta sachlich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Goku ihn etwas fragte. „Und wie siehts mit Leben aus? Intelligentes?"

„Wieso? Als ob du eine intelligente Konversation zu Stande bringen würdest."

Zur Verwunderung des Prinzen lächelte Goku nur versonnen und erwiderte: „Nein. Aber ich würde mal wieder gerne auf einem grünen Planeten trainieren. Und eine Zivilisation würden wir dort nur stören."

Als Antwort „Hmpfte" sein gegenüber und schnarrte dann zurück. „Nein, kein Leben dort, höchsten Amöben und Kleintiere, aber dafür eine höhere Gravitation als hier."

Vegeta war gerade wieder an der elektronischen Tür angekommen, als er erneut zurückgerufen wurde. „Was?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich jetzt mal kurz aufs Ohr hauen werde und du die Dusche haben kannst."

Mit einem Nicken war Vegeta aus der Tür verschwunden.

Es wunderte ihn, wie sie bereits miteinander umgingen. So vertraut und beinahe alltäglich. So als würden sie wirklich zueinander gehören. Nicht nur durch den Bund, der sie körperlich und seelisch an einander band, sondern fast menschlich. Oder in ihrem Fall saiyajinisch.

Jetzt wo ChiChi nicht mehr im Weg stand, könnten sie sogar wirklich eine offene Bindung eingehen. Wenn sie es auch so wollten.

Aber war es denn so?

Flashback

03.12.02 – 14:53 Uhr

Mondphase: abnehmend

Vegeta stand auf einem der vielen Gänge der CC und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Obwohl Son Gokus Onna durch eine Dicke stabile Mauer – immerhin lebten mittlerweile zwei Vollblut und zwei Halbblutsaiyajins in diesem Haus – von ihm getrennt war, hörte er ihre Stimme noch immer quietschend in seinem Ohr. Wenn er so was hätte, hätte der Prinz beinahe Mitleid mit seinem Artgenossen gehabt.

Aber so blieb er still stehen und horchte gespannt dem Ehepaar zu. Dabei versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich im Gang zu stehen und den kleinen Robotern im Haus vehement klar zu machen, dass er keine Plätzchen und keinen Tee zu seiner Aushorchung brauchte. Und während er grummelnd Bulma verfluchte, die die Roboter so höflich programmiert hatte und sich fragte warum diese sogar solche Zwecke eingespeichert hatten, versuchte der Prinz kein Wort der beiden Personen im Nebenzimmer zu verpassen.

„Also... Son Goku. Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich ungerecht zu dir war. Aber das Haus ist so ruhig ohne dich und ich vermisse dich. Komm bitte zu mir zurück."

Er hörte den Mann seufzen und schließlich erwidern. „ChiChi, versteh mich doch. Ich kann einfach nicht zurückkommen."

„Aber..."

„Und eigentlich will ich das auch nicht."

„WAS! Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Hast du etwa all die Jahre, UNSERE Jahre einfach vergessen?"

Vegeta hörte ChiChi nun wettern und konnte nur erahnen wie sie im Zimmer umherwuselte und wild gestikulierte. Ihre Ki-Signature war zu schwach um sie bei jeder Bewegung orten zu können. Die des Saiyajins hingegen leuchtete ihm quasi durch die Wand entgegen und zeigte die verspannte Haltung des Anderen, wie er versteift im Raum stand und seiner „noch Frau" hinter hersah.

„Ich habe sie nicht vergessen und das werde ich auch nie. Vielleicht ist dann sogar das der Grund warum ich die Scheidung will."

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich war dir immer eine gute Frau! Habe deine Kinder groß gezogen und während deiner Tode immer auf dich gewartet. Ich war dir treu und habe deine ganzen Kämpfe hingenommen, obwohl ich jedes Mal krank vor Sorge war."

„Genau das ist es ja ChiChi. Du hast mich und das was ich tue nie akzeptiert, nur hingenommen. Du hast mich nie verstanden und das kannst du auch niemals."

Vegeta verkniff sich ein Seufzen, lehnte sich stattdessen mit dem Rücken zur Wand und starrte an die Decke.

„Son Goku... Sag, hast du eine Andere gefunden? Etwa eine die dich besser verstehen kann als ich?" ChiChi's Stimme klang jetzt noch piepsiger und sie musste nahe an einem erneuten Tränenausbruch sein. Vegeta an ihrer Stelle wartete genauso gespannt auf die Antwort des Saiyajins. Wie viel würde Kakarott ihr erzählen?

„So in etwa könnte man das sagen. Ja."

„Wen? Kenn ich sie? Es ist doch nicht etwa Bulma oder? So oft wie du dich hier rumtreibst."

Jetzt wurde ChiChi langsam ungehalten und misstrauisch. Sie musste sich betrogen und hintergangen fühlen. Naja, und eigentlich hatte sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen Recht. Sein Bündnispartner musste im Moment das gleiche fühlen, denn Vegeta konnte leicht erkennen wie Son Goku unsicher seine Hand zu seiner Bisswunde gleiten ließ.

„Bulma ist es nicht. Sie würde so was nie tun. Wir sind nur Freunde, also bitte unterstell ihr nichts. Könntest du jetzt bitte die Scheidungspapiere unterzeichnen?"

Beinahe hätten die Beine des Prinzen nachgegeben, als er diese Worte hörte. Zwar hatte er von der Drohung des Jüngeren erfahren, aber niemals gedacht, dass Kakarott das durchziehen würde. Geschweige denn sogar schon die Papiere besorgt hatte.

„Du meinst es also wirklich ernst?"

„Das tue ich. Ich werde dir selbstverständlich so gut es geht, mit allem Helfen was für dich in Zukunft anfällt. Aber ich möchte und kann nicht mehr an dich gebunden sein."

Kakarott... 

„Oh Son Goku!" Ehe der Jüngere groß reagieren konnte, hang sie schon an seinem Hals und versuchte ihn zu küssen, zumindest schloss Vegeta das aus der verdrehten Haltung des Unterklassenkriegers und den komischen Geräuschen die zu ihm drangen. Wenn es dieses Weib wagt ihn zu küssen... dann... Nur schwer unterdrückte Vegeta ein Knurren und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Saiyajins.

Diese kam prompt. „ChiChi lass das! Nein fass das nicht an!"

„Son Goku, was ist das gewesen?"

Ihre Stimme klang entsetzt und ängstlich zugleich. Vegeta fragte sich unruhig ob sie seine Bisswunde berührt hatte. Dabei schlug sein Herz wild und ungleichmäßig.

„Ich bin ein Saiyajin und so etwas wirst du nie verstehen lernen. Bitte mach es dir nicht noch schwerer."

„Aber ich könnte es lernen, ich will es lernen! Für mich, für dich... für uns."

Vegeta spitze die Ohren. Knurrte Kakarott da etwa?

„Verdammt ChiChi sieh es ein, es ist aus! Ich liebe dich nicht und ich habe es satt für dich jemanden zu spielen der ich nicht bin!

Unterschreib und geh! Jetzt sofort!"

„Goku." Die schwarzhaarige Frau wimmerte.

„LOS!"

Nur wenige Augenblicke später rannte ChiChi weinend aus dem Wohnzimmer der CC und Vegeta sah sie durch die Haustür verschwinden. Eiligst versteckte er sich in der gegenüberliegenden Küche und hoffte das der Unterklassenkrieger nicht plötzlich Hunger nach diesem Streit verspürte.

Schließlich schritt Son Goku den Gang entlang indem der Prinz zuvor noch spioniert hatte und marschierte geradewegs zu seinem Zimmer. Der Versteckte folgte ihm gleich darauf. Er musste jetzt mit ihm reden!

Seufzend stand Vegeta vor der Zimmertür seines Artgenossen und trat ohne zu Klopfen ein. Der Jüngere saß an einem Tisch am Fenster und starrte auf ein Blatt Papier, wo Vegeta drei Unterschriften ausmachen konnte.

Stumm sah Kakarott zu ihm auf und er erwiderte den ausdruckslosen Blick. Die Tür hinter Vegeta stand wie ein Fluchtweg offen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es so willst?" fragte der Ältere und beobachtete den Blickwechsel seines Gegenübers, der zwischen der Scheidungsurkunde und ihm hin und her schwenkte.

„Willst du es nicht so?" kam eine ruhige Gegenfrage. Auf diese wurde erneut mit einer geantwortet. „Hast du es wegen mir gemacht?"

Der Angesprochene stand nun auf, faltete das Papier und meinte dabei: „Nun... zum Teil ja, zum Teil nein."

„Rede deutlich Kakrott."

Son Goku versperrte das Dokument sorgfältig in einer Schublade des Tisches und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Jetzt sah er Vegeta ernst in die Augen.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und der Prinz genoss sie, nach der quälenden Tortur die ChiChi's Stimme für sein empfindliches Gehör bedeutet hatte. Sie war warm und weich, angenehm und wohlklingend tief.

„Nein, weil ich ChiChi nie wirklich so geliebt habe wie sie es verdient und es für uns alle so am Besten ist und..." ein Seufzen. „Ja, weil... wie..." Der Jüngere suchte augenscheinlich nach den richtigen Worten. „... können wir je einander gehören, wenn ich jemand anders versprochen bin?"

Vegeta legte den Kopf schief und erwiderte beinahe anklagend: „Du bist dir deiner Sache ja schon ziemlich sicher."

Darauf lächelte ihn der Jüngere leicht an.

„Ich glaube daran, dass du schaffst was du willst. Sonst hätte ich es dir nie vorgeschlagen und... Tja, es liegt uns Saiyajins wohl im Blut die Herausforderung zu lieben, nicht wahr?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Saiyajinprinz den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er brauchte jetzt eine kleine Verabredung mit dem Gravitationsraum.

Was war das eben? 

Sollte das Kakarotts Art sein ihm Mut zu machen? Ihm Hoffnung zu geben?

...die Herausforderung lieben... 

Wie hatte der naive Baka, der plötzlich gar nicht mehr so naiv schien, denn das schon wieder gemeint!

Flashback – Ende

Vegeta stieg in die kleine Einmanndusche und versuchte unter dem erfrischend kühlen Wasser einmal alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Eine Meditation nach dem Duschen würde ihm mal wieder gut tun.

Vollkommen ruhig und entspannt griff er geistesabwesend nach einem Shampoo in weißem Fläschchen und shampoonierte sich die blonden Haare.

Erst viel später an diesem Tag, in seinem Bett, würde Vegeta bemerken, dass auf dem Etikette: „Sandelholz" gestanden hatte. Und noch viel später, am darauffolgenden Morgen unter der Dusche, würde ihm auffallen wie außerordentlich gut er geschlafen hatte.

Ende Teil 16a

Nun, das war der Teil aus Vegetas Sicht, mit seinen drei Flashbacks. Im nächsten Chapter geht's dann um Goku-san und seine Flashbacks widerum werden wieder die delikatere Schiene einnehmen.

Bis dann! wink

(Die nächsten beiden Teile existieren bereits, wen ich damit beruhigen kann. Also die Wartezeit von 2 Jahren wird sich kaum wieder ergeben.)

1 Also ich bin mir sicher Vegeta hat da sicher nix gegen einzuwenden. Und ich ehrlich auch nicht. Einen Moment hab ich wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt diese Situation aufzuschreiben!

2 Hmm... also gut. Das ist natürlich auch meinem Kopf entsprungen. Aber ich denke, dass da zumindest etwas dran ist. Daran, das es noch mehr braucht, als lediglich Kraft zu zu legen.

Immerhin hat jede Stufe einen ... nun... Auslöser. Öh.. ne.. Moment was war denn bei der 2ten. Hab ich was vergessen?

Okay, dann lass ich das mal, zweite eben auch nix.

Auf jeden Fall hab ich mir so was Ähnliches wie bei einem religiösen Glauben gedacht. Wenn du Wunschlos bist, hat man die vollkommene Erlösung erreicht.

Also alles im Leben erreicht, keine unerfüllten Erledigungen, du kannst vom Leben loslassen. (auch unter der Vorraussetzung das du leben möchtest)

Ich beneide immer die Menschen die knapp vor ihrem Tod sagen können: „Ich bereue nichts, ich hab alles getan." seufz


End file.
